The Chronicles of Hildy and Kami:Full Steam Ahead
by Aidyl James
Summary: An AU: PART THREE of my Hildy and Kami story begins four months after the end of Part Two. My Pinterest account has the faces of my original characters and the actors from the show. I do not own the characters from the TV show, I just enjoy writing about them. This is a lady loving lady love story.
1. Chapter 1 New Client

Author's Note : The third part picks up four months after the last chapter in Part Two of The Chronicles of Hildy and Kami.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Client

Abbi walked back to her reception desk as she switched on her computer. The long Easter weekend had just finished and it was back to work. As she navigated the various programs on her office PC she could not help but smile at how easy it was. From the simplest task like setting up appointments for the firm's investigators, to accessing data bases all over the world, it was now as easy as the click of a button. Thanks to Kami, their computer genius, everything in the office was not only state of the art equipment but also had several programs that Kami wrote personally. As such their firm had the edge on other private investigation companies when it came to amassing and analyzing data for their various cases.

Just then the guys began filtering in the office. As was often the case, someone usually picked up fresh pastries from the bakery down the street on 8th Avenue, and this morning was no different. Edgar was the last to enter the outer office with a box filled with delicious goodies and he proceeded to place the box on the side table in the conference room. The team usually had a generally meeting to begin the work week, and as they were coming off their long weekend, the meeting that normally took place on Monday was now talking place on Tuesday.

"Hey Terry, I thought Hildy came back last night?" Jim asked his friend.

"As far as I know she did. I haven't spoken to her though. Maybe I should give her a call". But before he could dial her number Abbi chirped in that there was no need to because she spoke to Kami that very morning and they both should be in soon.

"Speaking of Kami, it was really impressive that she was invited to the University of Southern California to present a paper on the article she wrote last year. I remember when she was working on it right here in the office at times when we had a lull in our case loads. The topic for her article was really interesting. The way she figured out how computers can be incorporated more effectively in classrooms for students with severe learning disabilities was really thought provoking". David really sounded impressed as he shared his thoughts with his work family. He then continued with; "Once the suggestions she made in her paper are implemented in the schools with high enrolments of students with learning disabilities, the principals should see an improvement of the students' academic performance. And I would hazard a guess that the students' behaviour will improve also".

"I think we have become so used to Kami that we forget she is a world famous computer programmer, consultant, designer, just simply a computer genius". Edgar expressed with a bit of wonder in his voice. Everyone remained quiet for a few moments as they contemplated this fact.

"I am glad you all talked me into putting aside my initial distrust of Kami's intentions for the firm when I first met her", Terry said had he remembered how he was not happy with Kami's proposal to join their firm when she approached them last year.

"I am glad too Terry, we would not have had the level of success with closing our cases without the upgraded computer equipment and programs Kami brought to the firm". Jim added to the discussion.

"True….we all have a lot to be thankful to Kami for and on that note let's look at our latest cases".

"Shouldn't we wait until Hildy and Kami get here?" Abbi asked as she knew the ladies were on the way. "They should be here soon"

"We'll give them a few minutes more but then we need to start discussing our strategies for the cases we have not closed as yet", Terry explained to Abbi as he reached for a cup of tea as his work mates all prepared their breakfast before making themselves more comfortable around the conference table.

By the time Terry took the last bite of his blueberry scone the ladies arrived at work. They were greeted with a big smile from Abbi as she immediately began questioning them about their trip. Even though she spoke to the ladies on the phone that morning there was no time to fill her in on the conference that Kami was invited to speak at.

The next several minutes were spent on catching up with each other even though they all saw each other the previous week. Kami let them know that the university where her Dad was a Dean in England also invited her to present her paper there and she and Hildy will be flying to England next month for a few days.

Everyone was duly impressed with Kami's achievements. Terry decided to take that opportunity to let her know he also appreciated her contribution to the firm.

"Hey Kami", Terry said as he cleared his throat. "I know that in the beginning I wasn't too keen on you becoming our partner. But you have proved yourself over and over with your intelligence, intuition, detective skills, and just overall computer genius. I do not know where our firm would be if you did not enter our lives when you did".

Kami's eyes misted over as she listened to Terry, she approached and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ahh this is sweet. Let's do a group hug". David with his ever present sense of humour rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Terry and Kami. Even though he was half joking Abbi rushed forward and joined the hug. Than Edgar who was often David's wing man with his jokes, joined the hug, Jim began to laugh at how Kami became the cheese in their human sandwich. He thought to himself _"Oh what the heck"_ and walked forward and hugged them also.

Hildy stood at the side of all the love and appreciation for her lady and smiled. Terry caught her eye and smiled as he said in a half joking, half commanding voice; "Get your butt over here young lady".

Hildy walked over and was immediately enveloped in an octopus of hands.

This was the scene that Mr. Samuels walked in on. When he entered the firm's outer office no one was in the reception area and after saying hello and getting no reply he followed the sound of laughter and found the team of highly recommended investigators in a group hug. After a few moments of standing quietly and listening to the banter among the work family, Mr. Samuel cleared his throat noisily. The group collectively turned their heads when they heard the sound.

"I called out as I entered your outer office but I guess you all did not hear me. I am sorry to intrude but I need your help". Mr. Samuel sounded almost apologetic as he addressed the group. The friends disengaged themselves from their hug and approached him as they all began apologizing for not hearing him before. They also assured him that he had not intruded on them as he entered their conference room.

Terry stepped forward and extended his hand as he introduced himself and asked the stranger who he was.

"My name is Phillip Samuel and I am here because I do not know where else to go. A friend of mine knows someone who was helped by your firm and he suggested I come here". Terry and Hildy exchanged a look and then even though it was not customary to interview prospective new clients in the conference room, Terry invited Mr. Samuel to have a seat and share with the team what exactly he needed help with.

As the team all made themselves comfortable, Abbi offered the stranger some refreshments form their side table which the gentleman refused.

"I own a small furniture shop in Brooklyn and all the furniture I sell there is hand crafted. My staff is small and extremely talented and we manufacture all the furniture on site. We receive orders from all over the city and I am please to say our reputation is what generates a study flow of customers". Mr. Samuel paused in his narrative as he appeared to collect his thoughts.

"Two weeks ago when I came in to the shop to open it, the entire place was empty. Every scrap of furniture, every tool, every piece of wood was gone. I stood there in shock. How could everything disappear? I called the police and they came and began investigating the theft but they are as baffled as I was, and am".

Mr. Samuel took a shuddering breath and continued "I could not understand where everything was. It was like I was looking at one of those mystery movies on TV where some alien came from outer space and took away everything".

As Hildy listened to Mr. Samuel, questions popped in her head and she asked; "What did the police tell you Mr. Samuel? What was their theory?"

The man looked at Hildy with a lost look on his face as he said "The police thought it was an inside job. But after interviewing my staff extensively they ruled that theory out. Then they began asking me questions like I am some criminal! It was as if they thought I robbed myself! I am a hard working man, everything I own, I earned. I do good work, my customers are happy; I do not understand why someone robbed me of everything like that".

Jim , exchanged looks with Edgar and David. As former police officers they knew a robbery like what Mr. Samuel described did not just happen by chance. It would have taken a lot of planning and there had to be a motive besides just simple robbery.

Kami sat listening quietly as she visualized what Mr. Samuel was describing. Then she entered the discussion by asking, "Mr. Samuel, do you have security cameras at your business?"

The client turned to her with a perplexed looks as he responded, "Yes I do but the cameras were of no help because somehow the picture was tampered with".

"What do you mean tampered with?" Terry asked.

"The pictures on the monitor showed the inside of the store looking as it normally does. The time stamp for the time of the robbery indicated that everything was in place. Up to when I arrived at around 7:30 am the monitors showed everything was in place even though the rooms were empty".

"What did the police say or do about that Mr. Samuel?" David asked.

"The police put their IT department on the case. Their technicians checked it out but they said they could not trace the server that looped the fake images. Even though they have sophisticated equipment it appears that the criminals were better at manipulating the cameras through a fancy computer system. Even the street cameras did not show anything out of the ordinary. As for anyone noticing anything strange in front of the building…. there are stores along the street and trucks off load and load up goods and material all the time both day and night. So if someone saw furniture being loaded it would not look strange". Mr. Samuel leaned forward and placed his head in his hands as he softly said, "It does not make sense".

The investigators all looked at each other and Hildy gave a slight nod to Terry.

"Mr. Samuel, let us do a bit of asking around to see what we can come up with. There has to be a reason why your shop was targeted. Give us a couple days and we will get back to you". Terry assured him.

A look of relief crossed the client's face as he slowly got up. "Thank you. I did not know where else to turn. My shop is my only source of income. My wife is not well and our medical bills are high. We never had children and all we have is each other. She is as baffled by what has happened as I am. I do not want her to worry and I know she is".

Hildy also stood as she reinforced what her business partner said. "We will investigate the matter and get back to you Mr. Samuel".

"OK, thank you once more. I hope you can find out why this happened".

The other team members all shook Mr. Samuel's hand as they bid him goodbye.

After he left there were a few moments of silence, each person threw around ideas and theories in their minds as to what could really be going on. Eventually Jim spoke up and said "This entire thing does not sound like just a robbery, something is off here. I am going to make a few calls to the police station and see what I can find out".

"I agree, I am getting a feeling that this is a typical Magician's Wand case" David mused aloud. Kami looked at him as her brow puckered and asked "Ok, you got me David. What is a Magician's Wand case?"

"Well my dear Kami, it is like this see, when you look at simple magic shows, the magician always has a wand in one hand. The wand is there to distract the audience attention from what the other hand is doing. The hand without the wand, the wand-less hand is the one that pulls off the trick".

"Oh, I get it. So what you are saying David is that this robbery was a distraction for something else that is going on", Kami stated. At her summery, David gave her a big smile.

Edgar nodded at David's words as he added his opinion to the discussion. "I feel David is correct but let's still check out this Mr. Samuel thoroughly before we look for what's going on in the magician's other hand".

The team members all voiced their agreement. Terry and Hildy began assigning tasks for their new case as they all moved over to the room they called their engine room.

After a few minutes Kami came over to her lover and whispered in a low seductive voice "All that hugging this morning with our family has me feeling for another hug. But this time the hug I want is the kind that is more _hands on_ ".

Hildy was writing up some notes when her lady came over to her, when she heard Kami's words spoken in that sultry voice the pen slipped from her finger to the floor as she temporally lost momentary feeling in her hand causing all her nerve endings to tingle.

Clearing her throat she replied in a voice that sounded a bit hoarse, "I think we should go over to my office to take care of that matter".

The ladies walked over to Hildy's office and shut the door. The men did not hear Kami's request for a hands on hug but they heard Hildy's hoarse reply, observed her quick walk to her office, and they correctly surmised that some physical explorations were about to take place.


	2. Chapter 2 The Magician's Wand

Author's Note: I made some references to the time Hildy and Terry worked in San Francisco as police inspectors. There were cases involving corrupt police officers that I wrote about in the previous parts of this Kami and Hildy story. Mentions will be made of them here.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Magician's Wand

The team of investigators spent the next day and a half working for their new client. They checked Mr. Samuel story and his background inside out and inside again. He was an upstanding citizen and well respected in the community. Based on everything they found out they concluded that it was unlikely that he was involved in any illegal activities that may have lead someone to rob him in an effort to even some unknown score. The team then turned their attention to the other business along the street and the folks who owned them. They reasoned that if their magician's wand theory was correct then there was some illegal activity going on in the vicinity of the store or along the street somewhere. Mr. Samuel's shop was used as a distraction for the police, a kind of collateral damage while the real illegal activity took place. As the police officers were generally over loaded with open cases, there was a good possibility that the robbery of the furniture store would eventually end up on the back burner as there was no evidence or clues left behind by the thieves.

While the investigators were trying to find out the weak link in the chain that the businesses along the street represented, Kami went to work on the CCTV cameras that were able to continuously transmit erroneous pictures when the robbery was in progress. She checked the footage from the cameras in the street and in the furniture store but Kami was not able to find the server the signals came from. Rather than feeling discouraged by this temporary technical road block, Kami's adrenalin began to flow. She loved to solve technical puzzles and this one thus far was proving to be a puzzle.

"So far nothing is panning out", Edgar announced to the team. "By all appearances the other businesses on the street all seem to be legitimate". He threw his pen on the desk in exasperation.

"There is something we are not seeing and it is right in front of us" Jim said in a frustrated tone of voice.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes as they looked at the case from different angles. Abbi stood at the door of the engine room and listened to the comments then said;

"Maybe the other business folks on the street are innocent and clueless just like Mr. Samuel. Maybe whoever robbed him has nothing to do with anyone presently on that street".

David got an expression on his face that was like a light bulb went off in his mind. He sprang up from his chair and rushed to Abbi and kissed her in the middle of her forehead. "My darling daughter you are brilliant!"

Then he turned to his work mates and said "Presently on the street, that is the key!"

David turned to Kami and asked her if she could access how long the present business tenants or owners have been renting or owning their shops. With a few key strokes Kami had the information David asked for. All the investigators looked at the data on the monitors and it became obvious that all the present businesses have been operating on the street for over three years with the exception of one; the flower shop which was located three shops to the right side of the furniture shop.

Hildy began to think of possible ways this information could be important. She turned to her lady and asked "Kami can you find out who the previous owner was for the building the flower shop presently operates out of? Then run his or her name through the data bases and see what pops up".

The words had barely left Hildy's mouth before Kami was able to have the information on the screen. The previous owner was a man named Luis Boyle and he ran a barbershop at the flower shop's location. After his name ran through the data bases it became evident that he had a criminal past but had not been arrested in recent years for any crimes. However the data alluded to a gambling problem. This addiction begun to affect his business which resulted in his accounts always in the red.

"Somehow that old barbershop has something to do with this case. The Boyle character was operating from that location up to a little over two months ago. The information Kami pulled up on the screen lets us know Boyle owned the building but it was foreclosed by the bank to pay off outstanding loans. Then the lady who presently runs the flower shop bought it for her business". Jim shared with the team as he read the information on his monitor.

Hildy's eyes were trained on her lover as she observed her typing away rapidly on her computer. Hildy walked over to her and asked, "Kami have you thought of something?" But Kami was in her zone and did not hear the question. A few moments later the main big screen monitor flashed floor plans that looked superimposed on each other. "The floor plans for the buildings on that side of the street has been altered to conceal a small room at the back of the flower shop", Kami informed the team.

As soon as Terry heard this he picked up the phone and called the flower shop. When the phone was answered he asked for the owner, a lady by the name of Cynthia Romany. Terry put the phone call on speaker as he introduced himself and explained that he worked for the investigation firm that was assisting Mr. Samuel find out what happened to his furniture. Terry went on to further explain that they were exploring several theories and one involved the sale of the building she purchased. He asked if she could tell them if there was anything unusual about the sale of the building she bought.

"It is funny that you should ask about the sale because less than one week after I bought the building from the bank, the man who owned the building before me came to my home to ask if I would consider selling the place back to him. I can tell you I got nervous because he had a kind of desperate look about him. It was like he was scared and he had to get the building back. I told him I bought the building fair and square from the bank and I had no desire to sell it back. He then offered me twice the money I paid the bank for it. That set off a red flag in my mind immediately. So I asked him how could he afford to pay me double for the building and he could not afford to pay back the bank the money he owed them".

Terry and the team exchanged looks as they listened to Mrs. Romany explain what happened.

"What did he say when you asked him that Mrs. Romany?" Terry asked.

"He did not say anything; He just got an intense look in his eyes. I could tell you I was glad my son was in the kitchen while I was speaking to the man at the front door. I then told him never come back to my home, and I closed the door. When I told my son who was at the door and what he wanted my son insisted I make a report to the police. So I took his advice and made a report that same day. The police officers assured me that they would have a word with the man and he would not be a problem in the future".

"Thank you Mrs. Romany for the information it has been useful" Terry said in an appreciative voice.

"Oh it is not a problem at all. I have not been on the street long but Mr. Samuel and his wife are pleasant business neighbours. I was really sorry for them especially after what happened with my store's alarm".

Terry sat up straighter in his chair as Mrs. Romany added this last bit of information. "What happened to your alarm Mrs. Romany? Terry asked.

"About two days before Mr. Samuel was robbed my store alarm went off. The CCTV camera did not show anything was wrong, and nothing was stolen from the store so I figured that there was some kind of short circuit in the alarm system. Then two days later Mr. Samuel was robbed but his alarm did not go off. This modern equipment can be so unreliable at times" Mrs. Romany complained.

Terry thanked her once more and signed off the phone call.

The investigators looked at each other and David voiced what they were all thinking. "This is not a coincidence".

"OK, let's look at what we have so far", Edgar began.

"We know that Mr. Samuel is not involved with any kind of illegal activity. We know he pays his workers well, so the disgruntle employee or the insider job theories don't hold water. We know that someone who has access to city records did a switch-a-roo on the floor plans for the building down the street. We know the former owner of the building, one Luis Boyle, approached the flower lady Mrs. Romany and offered, maybe begged is a better word, to buy back the building from her. We know a police report was made after he visited her, and that two days before the furniture shop robbery the flower shop's alarm went off indicating an intruder but nothing was stolen".

While Edgar was recapping the facts Kami was still rapidly typing away at her keys.

"I discovered something". Kami said softly, everyone's attention turned to her.

"I have been trying to bypass the block that is preventing me from finding out where the server is that kept up the false pictures of the furniture store". Kami took a deep breath and turned away from the monitor as she gave her full attention to her work family.

"The program that was used to block the server is a modified version of a program that I wrote many years ago for the United States Government".

Everyone's face reflected shock and disbelief as the meaning of Kami's words sunk in.

"Kami, are you saying that this is Government job?" Hildy asked her lady in a shocked voice.

"All I am saying", Kami began as she looked at her partner, "all I am saying is …. about six to eight years ago I was commissioned to write a program to be used by the CIA. The program was suppose to give false pictures on CCTV while activities were taking place in real time in front of the same cameras. Now the program that was used to fake the pictures for the furniture store robbery was the tweaked version of that program. Whether the CIA is involved in this case or not I cannot say".

Terry and Hildy exchanged a look that was intense, memories of their time as inspectors in the San Francisco Police Department flooded their respective minds. It was like in that moment Terry and Hildy shared one mind. Images of crocked police officers and judges who were involved with the notorious criminal Julius Caesar (JC) were remembered. These memories were followed swiftly by the other crocked police network called The Club that Hildy's brother got caught up with because of his gambling addiction.

The two former police inspectors kept looking at each other until Jim broke the stares with a question to Kami.

"Kams, as you wrote the original program do you think you can override it even though it has been modified?"

Kami smiled as she answered "I just did". She then firmly tapped a key on her computer keyboard and the large screen main monitor that filled most of the side wall of the engine room came to life.

"The first pictures we are seeing are from the night the flower shop's alarm went off. The street camera clearly picked up two men entering the premises but their faces were obscured. Now the camera to the back room picks up the image of the men walking towards the far wall".

Terry stood up as he looked at the screen intently. The team's eyes were glued to the monitor as the men could be seen pushing against a wall and a door springing open. Then the men were out of the range of the camera as they entered what looked like a small room. As the investigators waited for the men to reappear, Hildy asked her lover if she could zoom up on the men's' faces when they exit the secret room and run their faces through her image recognition program".

Kami nodded as they saw the men emerge from the hidden room with an armload of documents in their hands. Kami fingers flew over the keys as she did her thing. In no time flat, on one of the other computer monitors, the two men's faces were being matched against all available date bases. In a matter of seconds two loud 'pings' could be heard from the computer as the men's faces were recognized. The first face was identified as Luis Boyle, and the second was identified as police Sergeant Gideon Conway of the New York City Police Department.

David let out a loud and long whistle when the policeman was identified.

Hildy turned to her lady and asked her if she can let the other footage for the night of the furniture store robbery roll. Kami obliged by hitting her computer key once more.

A moving truck and a black coloured sedan were seen pulling up to the front of the furniture store around 8:30 pm. Between the two vehicles seven men alighted and entered the premises. The street camera did not get a good angle on their faces to make a positive identification. The store monitors did however, and images of the men's faces were entered in the data bases. The men were seen randomly picking up furniture, tools and wood. They worked quickly and efficiently to load the truck. It took less than thirty minutes to empty the store.

The team of investigators were not surprised when one after one the identity of the men was displayed on the smaller monitors around the room. All seven men were police officers. As the men got in the truck and car and drove off, they were replaced with a van which parked in front of the store. This time three persons in full protective overalls came out with containers in their hands. As then entered the furniture store they began meticulously wiping down all the surfaces, walls and floors. In exactly ten minutes they were finished, back in their van and gone. Kami's computer identified the last group as working for a janitorial company who had ties with criminal elements.

As the video footage came to an end everyone sat quietly lost in their own thoughts.

The first person to break the silence was Abbi. She asked "What do we do next? We can't just call the police because who knows who else is involved?"

"We have to come up with a plan", Terry said.

"Let's all reach out to our most trusted police contacts and discreetly ask about any whispers of an organized ring of dirty cops", Edgar suggested.

"OK, while you all do that I will reach out to my contact in the CIA and see what I can find out about Kami's program. Let us meet back here in one hour and share what we find out". Terry suggested.

As the investigators all began to make their calls. Hildy took Kami's hand and pulled her up out of her seat.

"Let's get out of here for a few minutes," Hildy suggested to her lady.

Kami looked at her and smiled but sat back down. "Give me a minute to set up a program that will track the route the furniture truck took after leaving Mr. Samuel's shop".

With that Kami put her program in place. She knew by the time she and Hildy returned to the office they would have more answers on where the stolen furniture was taken.

Hildy took her hand as soon as she was finished with her program and lead her lover out of the office. The ladies took a walk up 8th Avenue to Central Park and began strolling hand in hand along one of the pathways before sitting for a while.

"Its' nice to just sit here and relax for a few minutes after watching the disgraceful conduct of the police officers", Hildy said as memories of her time in San Francisco once more filled her mind. She took a deep cleansing breath determined not to allow negativity to touch a positive moment with her lady. Hildy turned and smiled as she spoke to her lover. She continued in an almost conspiracy voice; "Do you remember the first time we came here together".

Kami laughed as she leaned on Hildy's side. "How could I forget? It was last year October, I wanted to get away from the guys for a bit as they had just warned me off. They told me in no uncertain terms that if I ever hurt you they would make me disappear". Kami laughed as she recalled the veiled threats she received from Edgar, David and to a lesser degree Terry.

Hildy smiled as she remembered how upset she was with her work brothers for the things they told Kami. She pulled her lady in tighter and hugged her.

"The things that stand out for me the most from our first trip to this park was the hug we shared, the heartfelt conversation we had, and then the first kiss, oh boy the kiss". Hildy grinned from ear to ear as she remembered.

Kami turned in her lover's arms as she too smiled. "How about if we do a repeat performance?" Kami asked as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way that just make Hildy smile wider if it were possible.

And like the first time they kissed, they once more leaned into each other and let instinct take over. One kiss lead to another, and another. Eventually they stopped because if they did not, they would catch a taxi home to spend the rest of the day in a dance that was as old as time. Wrapped in each other's arms, the ladies stayed there sitting on the park bench enjoying each other's company in the cool April air as they watch people go walking by.

Eventually Hildy said "We should head back to the office and see what the guys found out from their contacts. I want this case closed as soon as possible".

The lovers began to make their way back to the building that housed their firm in the hope that the matter of the missing furniture and the magician's wand will be resolved posthaste.


	3. Chapter 3 Signed Sealed Delivered

Chapter 3 Signed, Sealed, and Delivered

While the ladies were taking a break from the office their team mates were diligently making phone calls. After a few discrete questions here and there, their contacts provided enough information that made it possible to put several pieces of the puzzle together. The investigators were about to compile the information they gathered when the ladies re-entered their office.

"Hildy, Kami, we were just about to flesh out the skeleton of information that we gathered". Terry informed his partners as they all walked into the conference room.

As they settled in their seats Terry continued "My friend at the CIA is a guy I have known for over ten years, he is trustworthy and a straight arrow. When I began asking about Kami's program he cut to the chase, and asked me what I knew? So, I told him about the tweaked version of the program and our suspicions that officers are involved in some form of illegal activities. He then told me that he has a team investigating one of their CIA operatives who is suspected of being involved with a human trafficking ring with ties to one of the Caribbean countries. Thus far my CIA contact and his team have not been able to pin anything on the crocked agent. I gave him Luis Boyle's name and the names of the officers caught on camera to help with his investigation".

"Hildy, I got in touch with your police officer friend Barbara Marshall and enlisted her help with compiling Intel on the crocked officers" Edgar shared with the team. "Barbara said the sergeant we saw with Boyle at the flower shop has been a person of interest to her because his name kept popping up with questionable activities. She will call us back as soon as she finds out some more information", he added before turning back to his computer monitor.

Just then Kami's attention was drawn to the images on her PC screen. As she checked on the program she left running before going for a walk in the park with her lover, the route the furniture truck took was displayed and the destination was pinpointed.

"Hey guys, the computer program located where the furniture was offloaded". The team all stopped what they were doing and focused on what Kami was saying. "Based on what I see here the furniture was offloaded, the trucked parked in the building, and the officers left. It does not appear as if they came back to retrieve the stolen goods".

Jim had a doubtful expression on his face as he asked, "Do you think after two weeks that the furniture and tools are still there?"

"If the things were stolen for resale then it will be long gone. But if Mr. Samuel's place was targeted as just a diversion, then it is quite possible everything is sitting in the building still", David stated.

Kami looked at Hildy with an excited expression in her eyes and softly said to her "There is one way to find out".

Hildy though about Kami's words for a moment or two and then turned to her team and said "Guys, let's check it out. Maybe this case can be wrapped up today. Edgar call Barbara back and give her the location of the building where the furniture was taken. Terry call back your CIA friend, thank God, his office is here in Manhattan and ask him to meet us at the building. Even if the furniture is not there at least we know it was taken there and maybe some clue might have been left behind".

The guys immediately began making the calls as they grabbed their jackets to head for the door.

"I always miss out on all the excitement", Abbi pouted as she folded her arms across her chest while sitting at her reception desk. She knew her job was to stay at the office and answer the phone among other duties but it did not make her like it when her co workers all went out on a case that seemed like an adventure to her. David their ever-loving comedian went to her and said with a smile on his face; "Your superhero outfit is at the dry cleaners Abbs, next time make sure to have it with you at the office and then we can take you with us". The guys all laughed at David's joke but the ladies gave Abbi a sympathetic look as they filed out of their office.

"We have to find a way to include her on some of our field work Hildy", Kami whispered as they all walked to the elevator.

To the team's surprise Mr. Samuel was standing in the elevator as the doors opened.

"I was just coming to see you all to get an update on the case because you asked me to give you a couple days. I know I am a bit early but I was nearby at Columbus Circle running an errand and decided to drop in on you".

Terry decided immediately to be upfront with their client. He briefly explained what they found out thus far about the robbery and the storage of his furniture. At this point Mr. Samuel insisted on accompanying them to the building where the furniture was last seen being off loaded.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to get the firm's vehicles and arrive at their destination. As they stood looking at the metal garage door that was firmly locked, they were thankful that Inspector Barbara Marshal was meeting them there. Within two to three minutes of the investigators arrival, an unmarked police car arrived with Barbara and another officer. Without a search warrant the police did not have the right to just enter and search. However, Hildy and the guys were all police officers in the past and accustomed to finding creative ways to get around the rules at times. After putting a few ideas to Barbara, they were all entering the building.

Mr. Samuel face was priceless as he saw the truck, the furniture, the tools and a stack of lumber off to the side. Before he could rush forward to pick up the nearest tool, Jim stopped him by saying, "Mr. Samuel, everything here has to be dusted for finger prints and taken into evidence".

Barbara began to explain to Mr. Samuel that they needed an airtight case against the crocked police officers who were involved in the theft of his things. Just then Terry's CIA friend Wendell Ryan arrived at the building. Barbara briefed him with their plans to call in the Crime Scene Investigators team to gather evidence. After listening intently, he suggested they hit the hornets' nest and step back to see where the hornets will fly.

Kami looked at her lady as she was not sure that the police lingo meant. Hildy pulled her and Mr. Samuel aside and explained what was going to happen next. "Between Barbara and Wendell, they will assemble a small team of CSI to gather the evidence and log it. Then we will load everything into an unmarked truck and take it back to your store and put everything back as it was. We will get a story out in the afternoon edition of one of the daily papers. The story will say that a good Samaritan returned your stolen furniture etc and you publicly thank him or her. This will have the crocked cops wondering who found the truck and the furniture, they will begin to scamper to cover their tracks in fear that someone knows something. Then Barbara's and Wendell's teams will be watching the bad officers like hawks and at the appropriate time the good guys will come in and arrest the bad guys".

Kami looked at her lover in amazement. "You knew all of that just from the words hit the hornets' nest?" Hildy reached over and gave her a shoulder hug as she replied with a chuckle "yes".

Just as Hildy said it would happen, it happened. In a matter of four hours Mr. Samuel's store was back to normal like he was never burglarized. The interview for the evening papers was completed and the police and CIA were in place to make the arrests as soon as the hornets buzzed.

Later that afternoon Kami installed some additional software on Mr. Samuel's office computer that would assist him with the security cameras. That evening as the team prepared to leave the furniture shop both Mr. and Mrs. Samuel expressed their heartfelt thanks for a job well done by the team of investigators. The business couple promised to supply the team with new teakwood work stations for their computers. This was a gift of gratitude and free of charge. Hildy and Terry kept insisting that that was not necessary but Mr. Samuel would not take no for an answer and assured them that by the end of the week their office will get a makeover. Eventually the gracious offer was accepted and the work family headed back to their own office to finish the paperwork associated with the case.

* * *

"Well I must say, that this case worked out better that I thought it would. Everything is signed, sealed, delivered, and our client is happy once more". Jim shared with his work mates as they all munched on deli sandwiches they picked up on the way back to the office.

"I hope the CIA and police are able to break the weakest link in the corrupt chain and find out how wide the human trafficking ring these dirty cops are involved with goes".

Edgar stated in a serious tone.

"Kami, is there anything else you can do? Any more computer magic you can pull out of your hat to help Wendell and Barbara with their case" David asked.

"Kami, maybe you can see where their money trail goes", Hildy suggested.

"That's a good idea. We know at least one person in that crooked gang has a gambling problem. They were making a lot of money but also spending a lot. Maybe you can find out where the spending is going? But there must be at least one of them who was saving more than he was spending. Maybe if we can follow the twists and turns the ill-gotten money took we can get some more evidence on them, and increase the amount of felonies they can be charged with" Terry added to the discussion.

"I will see what I can do guys" Kami smiled at the hopeful expressions on everyone face as they looked at her.

Kami set to work like a virtual shadow, moving undetected in between the financial records of the police officers presently being investigated. The men were good at hiding their money in plain sight. The financial search was in depth, extensive and a bit tedious. Just as the work family was about to call it a day Kami said 'Bingo!"

When the finances of the suspects were cross referenced and cross-referenced again they all touched a congress man named Hugh Sanders. Along with being a congressman, Mr. Sanders was an investment banker and his company was instrumental in investing large sums of money for the crooked cops. Whether the congressman was aware of where the funds were coming from was up to the police and the CIA to determine. The work family quickly discussed this new bit of information and wondered if Congressman Sanders might be the brain of the operation and the crocked law enforcement officers the brawn.

The financial records information was quickly forwarded to Barbara and Wendell as it could be the key in making the entire human trafficking investigation come together and result in the convictions their law enforcement friends hoped for. Justice for Mr. Samuel and justice for all the persons who were trafficked was what the work family team hoped for.

"Excellent work Kami" the guys said as they left the office one by one.

As the ladies collected their things to leave also, Hildy pulled Kami into her arms,

"I never cease being impressed with your computer skills my love. If it wasn't for you we would not have known who robbed the store. We would not have been able to track the route of the truck. Mr. Samuel would not have gotten his livelihood back. Unsuspecting persons from the Caribbean would still be stolen for trafficking purposes. You are an excellent investigator Kami and I am proud of you". Hildy sincerely said and she leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Kami was an uncomplicated woman when it came to her love relationship with Hildy. She did not need expensive gifts like diamonds, pearls, fancy cars or houses. All she needed was loving attention and kind words, fortunately her lover provided her with an abundance of that. The compliment Hildy bestowed on her made Kami literally beam as her smile lit up not only her face but her entire being.

"Let's head home and unwind in a relaxing bath together. Today has been a long one". Hildy said as she helped her lady into her jacket. As they began turning off the lights before locking up, Kami's computer 'pinged' indicating new incoming information.

"Let me just take a quick look at the notice Hildy, I won't take more than a minute and then we can leave, OK?".

"Ok Kami, but no more than a minute, we have done enough work for one day" Hildy replied in a gentle but no-nonsense voice.

Kami quickly sat back down at her console as she checked the latest information that her financial search program filtered through. Hildy did a quick check around their office as she ensures everything that was supposed to be switched off was switched off. She came back to where Kami was sitting and noticed her lover's face looked pale as if she saw something disturbing on the screen.

Hildy immediately asked "Kami, what is it, what is wrong?" but Kami did not answer. So Hildy stood behind her to see what she was looking at and saw a picture of a very handsome man on the screen. The information on the monitor indicated that the man was a financial analyst for the company the congressman owned.

Hildy, did not recognize the man in the photo but when she looked at Kami again she knew something was wrong. "Kami, who is this man?"

Finally, Kami turned away from the screen and looked at her lover with an expression that reflected confusion, shocked, and concern.

"The man in the photo is Dexter, the man I almost married".

* * *

Author's Note: If you go to my Pinterest account you will see the photo of the actor who in my imagination represents Dexter Phillip Matthews, Kami's old fiancée.


	4. Chapter 4 Dexter

Chapter 4 Dexter

Later that night the ladies sat together in a warm bath. Hildy took the bath sponge and gently washed her lady's body after shampooing her hair. The previous hour was unusually quiet as they did not speak much after Kami shared who the man on the computer screen was. To say that Hildy was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She was immediately filled with a lot of questions about Dexter's involvement in their case but more important were the feelings that grew exponentially in her heart. Feelings of jealousy and anger, feelings she knew intellectually were uncalled for but filled her heart none the less.

Hildy decided to take her cue from her lover, she would not push Kami for information about Dexter and how she was feeling but rather would wait until she was ready to share. Sixty minutes had elapsed from the moment they saw Dexter's face on the computer to now, with the last twenty minutes spend in their bathroom. But after sixty minutes of mostly quiet, Hildy was almost at the point of going back on her decision to not push Kami to talk. As Hildy fought hard to wait patiently for her lady to speak, her imagination began getting the better of her. Her mind created scenarios of Dexter and Kami having fun together, and she had to will her mind not to go to their bedroom.

She had never seen pictures of Dexter before tonight as Kami did not keep any after they broke up. Hildy remembered Nana saying that Dexter was the most eligible bachelor a mother or grandmother could ever wish for the baby girl. She knew that Dexter was successful and of a good character but she did not know he was so handsome. _"This was the man who was engaged to my woman! The man who she gave her virginity to, aaarrrgggghhh, I have to stop these thoughts. Kami loves me and Dexter has not been a part of her life for years. Stop being foolish Hildy. Stop these thoughts!"_ Hildy mentally reprimanded herself, she disciplined herself in that moment and changed her mental channel.

Just then Kami leaned back pulling Hildy's arms around her as they snuggled in the fragrant water.

"The last person I expected to see on that screen was Dexter", Kami began in a soft voice. "I do not understand why his name would pop up in association with the congressman and his investment business. The last time I heard anything about him was several years ago and he was doing well with his own business…..What happened?" Kami craned her neck as she looked into her lover's dark green eyes with concern. Hildy planted a gentle kiss on her lips and said, "I do not know love but together we will find out". Kami burrowed her body deeper into her lover's front as she sought to feel comfort and reassurance.

"What you are feeling Kami?" Hildy asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice. Kami drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she became lost in thought. Hildy sensed her love's inner melancholy and tightened the hold she had on her as she gently rocked her back and forth.

"I feel so many things it is hard to express them".

Hildy kissed her on the back of her neck and said, "Just tell me the first thing that comes to mind that describes how you feel".

Kami immediately said sad. That descriptive word made Hildy heart jerk because she wondered if her lady was sad because she was thinking of what she missed in her life with Dexter. Without realizing what she was doing Hildy tightened her hold on her lady as she continued to rock her gently in the water.

"Why do you feel sad Kams?" Hildy asked as she tried to control the seed of fear that sprouted in the cockles of her heart.

"I feel sad because seeing Dexter reminds me of a time in my life when I felt so much mixed emotions. There was a part of me that was happy because I was at university and enjoying learning so many new things. But there was a bigger part of me that felt so unhappy because I was attracted to women and I was taught feelings like that were wrong". A silent tear rolled down Kami's cheek but because her back was to Hildy's front her lover did not see it.

"Dexter and I met in university and he because one of my friends and as time went on we became best friends. I never confided in anyone about my same sex attraction. I guess it was only natural after a time that friends began teasing Dexter and I about our friendship. Dexter did not mind the teasing at all, and it gave him the courage to ask me out on a date". Another tear rolled down Kami's cheek as she was lost in her memories.

"Hildy, I used him from that first date". A shudder past through Kami's body as she sat in her lover's arms.

"Hey, are you cold sweetheart?" Hildy asked as she turned Kami around in the water and it was then she saw the wet cheeks. "Oh, love…." Hildy said as sadness pierced her heart at the sight of the tears flowing freely down Kami's cheeks.

"Come", and with that word Hildy pulled Kami up and out of the water, dried her off, and put on her night-shirt. She then hurried to the kitchen for some water after pulling on her own night clothes. When she returned to their bedroom she saw Kami laying on her side with a far away expression on her face.

"Kami, drink some water" Hildy instructed as she gave her the glass. After Kami complied, Hildy sat on the edge of the bed next to her lady as she pulled her close. "Now tell me what you meant when you said you used Dexter from the first date".

After taking a deep breath, Kami continued to share her memories with her lover. "The term _my beard_ did not exist back when Dexter and I began to date but he was my beard Hildy. I did not want my friends or God forbid my family to know I was attracted to women. I knew Dexter had a huge crush on me so after a while of him asking me repeatedly to go out on a real date I said yes. I really cared about him but like a cousin rather than a lover. One date lead to another and another. Our dates were fun because Dexter was an interesting guy but for me I would have had the same level of fun if I went out with one of my Uncle Kaleche's sons".

Hildy heard the smile in Kami's voice at the mention of her cousins, "It sounds like you had enjoyable dates with Dexter" Hildy managed to say while keeping her voice neutral.

"Yes, we did, I guess left up to me we would have continued dating for years and years with our relationship never going beyond the holding hands and the chaste peck on the lips. But Dexter began to listen to our university friends more and more as they teased us both about when we were going to hit the sheets". At those words Hildy used all her self control to not show that the thought of Kami 'hitting the sheets' with someone besides she disturbed her in any way.

"To cut a long story short, the nagging friends, a marriage proposal, and my own fear of being ousted lead me to accept the proposal, and begin a sexual relationship with him". Hildy firmly bit down on the inside of her lips to still the growl that wanted to spring from her mouth as she quietly listened to Kami's tale.

Kami turned her entire body on the bed so that she could look into the eyes she loved so dearly. "Hildy, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months my soul felt like it was being buried deeper and deeper. Dexter knew something was wrong because I was not a bubbly bride-to-be. Even though he asked me repeatedly what was wrong I could not tell him. I think that period of my life was the lowest I ever reached mentally, emotionally and spiritually. I felt Heavenly Father could never accept me into His Kingdom at His second coming because I was ' _one of those people'_ , the people who I heard pastors preach about in such negative ways time and again at church; homosexuals".

Kami's eyes bore into Hildy as she communicated how she felt so long ago. "I thought I was going to literally go mad Hildy because my inner face and my outer face were so different. Then one day I took a long walk in the city and eventually came to a church. I was not in the habit of just walking into churches but the door was open and the architecture caught my eye. I remember entering and sitting quietly to the side and the atmosphere in that building was so peaceful and calming that it caused me to pray, and pray like I had never done before. I poured out every thought and feeling to Heavenly Father and when I was done I literally felt a weight lift off me. In that moment, I knew if I ever wanted to be happy I would have to reconcile my inner and outer faces. I knew what I had to do and I did it. I told Dexter that night that even though I loved him I could never love him the way he wanted or deserved. He did not take the news well. At first, he was in denial, and kept telling me it was not possible I could be a lesbian. Then when that did not work be began to try to convince me I could 'get help', for my condition. When I refused, we began to argue, and then his words got vicious. His male pride was badly hurt so his way of dealing with it was to try hurt me with words. But there was nothing he could say to me that I had not already said to myself in the past". When he realized his words had no effect on me he walked out".

Hildy squeezed Kami's hand in support as she knew it was not easy reliving those trying emotions.

"The next thing I did was call my parents and told them". Kami broke into the biggest smile of the evening since seeing Dexter's picture on the computer monitor.

"Hildy they were wonderful, they told me they knew I was gay before I knew I was," Kami said as she chuckled. "Apparently they were praying that I would realize the mistake I was making with my plans to marry Dexter. They were happy as for me as I was happy for myself. Then I called Nana and Pappy… they did not respond like my parents but they were not as angry as Dexter. They were confused and worried about me. They felt that if enough prayers were said the gay would go away. Well as you can see it did not", both Kami and Hildy laughed at that joke.

"It took a little while but they eventually came around, and the rest as you know is history. My parents and grandparents were my strongest supporters and allies".

The ladies sat quietly for a few moments before Hildy asked. "When was the last time you saw Dexter?"

"The night we argued and he walked out. I never laid eyes on him again. We spoke on the phone once when I returned his rings via courier. After we broke up most of our mutual friends dropped me like a hot potato, and those who did not turn their back on me eventually drifted away when I began dating women. Before they drifted away, they tried to get me to go back to him by singing his praises and accomplishments. This is how I knew up to that time he was doing well business wise. Reality…my lesbian reality, slowly dawned on those few final friends when I began to date in earnest, and they too slowly drifted away. Seeing the photo of him earlier tonight brought these memories back".

Hildy turned all the information Kami shared with her over in her mind. She knew that sleep would not come easy tonight especially for Kami or her, there were questions about Dexter's involvement with their case left unanswered.

"Sweetheart, it is very late and we had a long and eventful day. I know sleep may be elusive at first but we need to turn in". Kami looked at her with tired eyes as she nodded. Together they crawled into bed and Hildy wrapped her arms around her lover as she gently rubbed circled on her back. Very slowly Hildy began to feel Kami relax. It took a while but she eventually fell asleep.

Hildy on the other hand was still wide awake. She lay there and her officer mind went into overdrive as she reviewed the furniture store robbery case. Hildy resolved to connect the dots linking the congressman with the dirty law enforcement officers. If Mr. Dexter Philip Matthews was dirty too she would make sure he was charged along with all the others. But if he was innocent of any involvement in this sordid mess then she would work hard to clear his name.

Hildy looked at the face of her sleeping wife to be and a wave of protection filled her heart. Tonight, was emotionally draining on her lover, she hoped tomorrow would be a better day. Hildy had a sinking feeling that Dexter's path was going to cross with Kami again but this time she would be at her lady's side. And if that man does anything to upset her lady it would give her great pleasure to knock him out. That thought placed a small smile on Hildy's face as she eventually drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 State Witness

Chapter 5 State Witness

The next day was a busy one for the CIA Agent Wendell Ryan and Police Sergeant Barbara Marshal. Thanks to the team of private investigators and the invaluable information they provided, Wendell and Barbara were able to be in the right place at the right time to execute several arrests. The crooked law enforcement officers tried to get out of the city when they realized the furniture store items were returned.

With charges being laid, it was a wait and see which officer would crack first. So far, they all were keeping their mouths shut as lawyers raced to the court house to request bail. Barbara was really good at reading people and she correctly surmised that Luis Boyle was the most nervous of the lot and would probably be the first to crack if the pressure was exerted in the right place.

An intense interrogation took place but even though Luis was scared, he was more afraid to cut a deal against the crooked officers he was in trouble with. Barbara decided to back off a bit while Luis contemplated his options. After some further investigations, Barbara unearthed the link between Luis and the crooked officers. It became apparent that Luis and Sergeant Gideon Conway were gambling buddies, and when Luis got in too deep in debt, Gideon offered him a way out. All he had to do was use his store room at the back of the barbershop to keep some documents for Gideon. For all intents and purposes Luis was not actively involved in the human trafficking crime but he knew what was going on because he would have been a fool not to take a read of the documents he was storing.

Being an experienced officer taught Barbra to use whatever tools or information that was available as leverage to convince a perpetrator to confess. The gambling problem that Luis had was the information that the seasoned officer planned to use to get him to cooperate. As she re-entered the interrogation room her approach was sympathetic.

"Luis, I know you said that you had nothing to say and I respect your right to be silent. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say". Luis tried his best to look confident and calm but failed miserably.

"I have been an officer for a long time and in my line of work you see a lot of things that if I had a choice I would prefer not to have seen. Several years ago, the job started to take a toll on me and added to that, my marriage was falling apart. Before I realized what was happening I began dulling the pain of everyday life with alcohol. I know from personal experience that addiction can creep up on you without you noticing. During the drunk period of my life I made some choices that makes me shudder up to now when I think about them". Barbara paused for effect and shook her head before resuming her tale.

"Long story short, I thought I could sober up without help…ha…. what a joke, I only fooled myself. The alcohol began to affect my ability to do my job properly and someone at work who cared about me, someone who saw the mess I was making of my personal and professional life had the courage to speak to me straight, and I listened. It took me two stints in rehab while on unpaid medical leave for me to get my act back together".

Barbara leaned forward and kept her eyes steadfastly on Luis' face. "Luis, you have an addiction problem the same as me. It does not matter whether the poison is drugs, booze, nicotine or gambling…. addiction is addiction. Sergeant Gideon Conway saw your addiction and rather that speaking to you straight as a friend, and encouraging you to get help, he took advantage of the weakness you have. He and his crooked buddies used you. And now here you are sitting in an interrogation room in a Manhattan police department with a long list of charges filed against you. Luis, Gideon and his friends used you before and believe me they will use you again. I would not be surprised if he is cutting a deal with the District Attorney as we speak. It would not surprise me if you are the sacrificial lamb that will be left standing. Remember Gideon and the other dirty cops are experienced officers, they know the loopholes, they know how to work the system. What experience do you have Luis?"

By this time there were beads of perspiration on Luis' face as Barbara's words resonated in his mind. She got up without another word and prepared to leave the room as Luis said in a scared voice "Wait".

Turning back to look at him Barbara asked, "Wait for what?"

Luis hung his head as he began to speak. "I never knew Gideon was mixed up in so much wrong. At first, he seemed like a nice guy, you know, someone to have a beer with and play some cards. Up to now I do not know how the card games got so out of hand. Before I knew it I was in a deep financial hole. Then he told me he would write off the debt if I kept some papers for him. I swear I did not know he was involved in trafficking. It was months before I decided to take a look at the papers I kept for him. He began to act paranoid, and slightly violent so I began to wonder just what was going on. As luck would have it he stopped by the barbershop unexpectedly and found me going through the documents. I had never seen him so angry. He took a swing at me and I punched back. Next thing I knew we were fighting and I got the crap beaten out of me. He told me if I breathed a word to anyone about what I saw in the documents he would find my mother in Florida and kill her and then he would kill me. I believed he would so I kept my mouth shut".

Barbara listened and she believed Luis told her the truth. "Luis, I can speak with the District Attorney and get you in the Witness Protection Program. I can also get you in to a rehab facility for addiction at your new relocation address if you are willing to be a witness for the state and tell me everything you know", Barbara said as she laid her cards on the table.

Slowly Luis nodded his assent and Barbara began putting things in place to make her commitment to Luis become a reality.

* * *

"Wendell just called me, he got back from issuing a search warrant at Congressman Sanders business place. Unfortunately, he and his team found nothing suspicious or incriminating. It is possible the congressman could be clean but my gut is telling me he is involved somehow", Terry shared with his co-workers. "I know technically we have closed our case because Mr. Samuel got back his property, I just want all the loose ends tied, I want all who were involved to face jail time".

The guys all agreed with Terry's desire. "At least Barbara was able to get the Luis guy to cut a deal, and the police officers will face the courts. Hopefully more of them will talk and if there are other officers involved who we are not aware of, they too will face jail time", Edgar added. He really hated to see the name of the police department pulled down by corrupt officers. One dirty cop made them all look dirty, and as a former officer who was straight laced he took officers who soiled the image of the department personally.

Jim stood off to the side rubbing his chin in deep thought. "If we knew someone working at the congressman's business place, someone who was honest, it might give us eyes and ears on what is really going on behind the scenes".

David looked at Jim with a smile as he added his two cents to the conversation. "Hey Jim Boy, are you used to hanging out with financial analysts and investment bankers? Maybe you might know someone working there? I can see it now…., you have a rich aunt and you are her favorite nephew so she sent some cash your way. And you have a few rich friends on speed dial in that industry that can help us". By now David was laughing out loud at his own joke.

Jim was not one to take offence at David teasing, so he volleyed the joke back to David with "No not a rich aunt….I have a Sugar Mama". All the guys laughed out right at Jim's alleged Sugar Mama.

After a few more minutes of light hearten teasing among the friends David asked where Hildy and Kami were. "I am not sure. Hildy called this morning and said that she and Kami had a few things to take care of before coming in to work later today", Terry informed the team. "I hope they get here soon. Maybe they can add some ideas on what else we can do to assist Barbara and Wendell with their cases". The guys all nodded they agreement as they began working on other cases that needed their attention.

* * *

Earlier that day when the ladies woke up they continued their conversation from the night before.

"Darling, what do you want to do next?" Hildy asked as they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

Kami sighed as she began caressing her lover's arm as she responded in a soft voice. "I have to find out if Dexter is involved. It will keep nagging at me if I don't. The man I knew all those years ago was an upright citizen and would never allow himself to be drawn into any shady business. But a lot of years have passed and who knows what experiences he may have had to colour his outlook on life or to alter some of his core values".

They stayed like that in each other's arms for several minutes before Hildy began to want more. She could not explain it exactly but she felt that she needed to mark her woman afresh before meeting with Dexter. She knew it was inevitable that their paths will cross, maybe as soon as today. Hildy began to kiss and suck, kiss and suck the spot just to the top and side of Kami's left collar bone that she knew make her lady purr. Then she moved higher to the side of her neck and bit down. Not enough to cause serious pain but enough to be firmly felt. She then blew warm air on the spot before doing it again and again. Kami literally whimpered in her arms. Hildy knew the ministrations to her lover's neck would leave a very noticeable mark, and that is why she did it. She wanted everyone... no... she wanted a certain former lover to know that Kami was sexually active and her lover had sole claim on her body.

Hildy felt a passion that was almost animal in nature at times when she thought about her attraction for her future wife. Her feral nature came to the surface as she felt not just protective of her lover but very possessive. When these thoughts filled her mind, she used all the self discipline training she learned through the years to keep an emotionally healthy balance between the protective - possessive feelings. However, on a day like today she could not avoid the tipping of the scales in favor of possession. Hildy's gut instinct told her that the path she and Kami' jointly occupied at present was going to collide with the path Kami transverse in the past. With these thoughts and feelings flooding her mind and heart, she felt the need to mark her territory over her lady.

She proceeded to make love with Kami in a way that while it was loving and considerate as it always was, it took on an added alpha female quality that had Hildy dominating her lover. Her deliberate and knowledgeable touches had Kami's body peaking and cascading repeatedly into a kaleidoscope of colours as she experienced multiple orgasms. Every time Kami's body cascaded into pleasure, Hildy kissed her again. Each kiss was different from the one before. Some kisses captured her lips on her face will others captured the lips in her garden.

Hildy knew her lady's body was almost at the point of over sensitivity so she slowed down the pace that lead to the last orgasm of that morning. When she entered her lover, she did so slowly and then with her fingers buried deeply in Kami's chamber, Hildy used the palm of the same hand to just gently cover while holding Kami's flower bouquet. The gesture was intimate in its simplicity. That one gesture communicated a message that was fraught with meaning. Hildy was the sender and Kami was the receiver. The message Hildy sent said.… I love you and I am here… I will cover you and shield you as I protect you…. your body is mine.

Kami received, understood, and accepted the message. She looked into her lady's dark green eyes while being touched so intimately, and placed her hands on either side of Hildy's face. She gave her own form of feedback by slowly undulating her hips thereby drawing Hildy's fingers deeper and deeper into her. The build up to that orgasm was slow and resulted in an equally slow explosion of feelings and colours.

"You are mine", Hildy softly whispered into her lady's ear.

"Always", was Kami's soft reply.

* * *

By the time they got out of bed it was mid morning. Kami felt sore all over but in a way, that kept a smile on her face. Feeling satiated she went to the computer to see what information she could find out on Dexter while Hildy prepared a late breakfast for them.

Using her shadow program to walk between financial records, government records, hospital medical records, and restricted social media contacts, Kami was able to piece together a picture of the present-day Dexter.

"So, what did you find out about Dexter?" Hildy asked as she laid a breakfast tray in front of her lady and gently kissed the top of her head. Kami smiled up at her lover as she thanked her for breakfast. She was grateful to Heavenly Father for allowing her path to cross with Hildy, her life felt so much richer for having Hildy in it. Sometimes words failed her when she tried to adequately express the feelings of her heart.

"Hildy, I know you know this but I cannot say it too often...I love you. You have enriched my life in ways you can't begin to imagine. Heavenly Father knew what he was doing by allowing me to have my past failed relationships, they have made me more appreciative of what I have now. Thank you my love". With those words Kame kissed Hildy's hand and then wrapped arms around her as they held each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, sweetheart. After God, you are my world. I don't know how I would survive if you were not here by my side". These words were spoken by Hildy with such solemnity that they brought tears to Kami's eyes. For a few moments, the ladies put aside all thoughts of the case and Dexter's involvement as they looked at each other.

Then Hildy took Kami's hand and lead her back to their bedroom as she knelt at the side of their bed. Kami joined her as they both offered a prayer of thankfulness to their Creator for the blessing He bestowed on them. When they were finished with their Celestial communication they headed back to the office in their penthouse to face what the computer programs found out about Dexter.


	6. Chapter 6 One and Only

Chapter 6 One and Only

Kami's shadow program was able to gather enough data on Dexter for the couple to have a fair idea of what his life was like in the years between the last time he communicated with Kami and now. The ladies sat together as they read the information on the screen.

Approximately two years after Kami left Dexter he got married. The computer showed a copy of the marriage license and his wedding picture on the screen. When Kami saw Dexter's bride she arched her eyebrow because the person in the picture was one of the women who use to be her friend back in the days when she and Dexter were at university.

Hildy saw her reaction and asked, "What is it Kami?"

"The woman he married is…. well actually _was_ my friend Elizabeth. We were friends at university before I met Dexter. Then I met Dexter in a couple general education classes we had together. He and I began studying in the library and eventually I introduced him to my other friends who were majoring in computer sciences like me. They all liked him as he was a likeable guy and before long we all socialized together".

Hildy wondered if this long-ago friend liked Dexter while Kami was involved with him. She decided to ask the question on her mind. "Do you think Elizabeth had a crush on Dexter while you were involved?"

Kami got a faraway look in her eyes as she thought about the question. "Looking back at the times we all spent together …... I suppose it is possible. I remember Elizabeth always sang Dexter's praises to me and told me how lucky I was to be marrying him. I did not think it odd at the time because the other girls in our clique said similar things. However, when I finally broke up with Dexter, the person to attack me verbally, to barrage me was Elizabeth. She told me I was a fool to leave a man like Dexter".

Kami's face took on a hurt expression as she relived the scene in her mind. Hildy reached out and squeezed her hand by way of encouragement. "When I explained to Elizabeth that I could no longer live a lie and she realized the real reason for our break up…she told me some really nasty things about _'people like me'_. That was the last time I saw her or spoke to her".

Hildy sighed as she pulled Kami in for a hug. "I am sorry you experienced that my love. Elizabeth was a fool. But then look at it this way, at least she showed you her true colours, she was not a friend worth keeping".

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kami said, "Let's get through this information quickly so that we can figure out if Dexter could be involved with these crocked cops". As the ladies waded through the information it became apparent that the marriage between Dexter and Elizabeth was not a happy one. Their financial records indicated the couple broke up and reconciled at least twice before eventually filing for divorce after about eight years of marriage.

The financial records also indicated that Dexter's business eventually failed as he had to dip into the company's revenue more and more to cover his personal debts. Elizabeth had a taste for the finer things in life and her spending placed the couple deeper and deeper in debt. After their divorce Dexter filed for bankruptcy and got a job working for the Congressman's company. His banking accounts did not show any anomalies, by all intents and purposes, it appeared that every cent Dexter had saved could be accounted for.

"Well if these financial records are anything to go by it does not seem like he is making any money on the side from illegal activities. But then again, he is a financial analyst, he can find creative ways to invest his cash to not draw attention". Hildy said as she bounced the information on Dexter around her mind. "Kami I think we should go pay Mr. Dexter a visit and read his features while we ask him a few questions".

Kami looked at her lover with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hildy, I know it makes sense from the case point of view to go visit but how do you feel at the thought of meeting Dexter, given the fact that we were once engaged?"

Hildy spoke without hesitation: "I feel annoyed and a bit jealous that your path and Dexter's path will cross today. The fact that he was your first is something that is a little challenging for me to accept. But I got this, I am cool. I just want to either throw him in jail or clear his name so that we can be done with Mr. Dexter Phillip Matthews".

Kami nodded as she stood up pulling Hildy with her. "Yes, he was my first but there is no need to be jealous because you are my **one and only**. Let's get this over with".

* * *

One hour later the ladies sat in the reception area of Congressman Sanders' company waiting to see Dexter. The receptionist explained that all the senior analysts were in an emergency meeting and it might take a while before Mr. Matthews was available. Hildy informed the receptionist that she did not mind waiting.

Hildy used the time to check in with Terry and he brought her up to speed with the case. Hildy then whispered to Kami that Barbara was able to cut a deal with Luis Boyle, and that Wendell issued a search warrant to the Congressman's office a short time before they got there. Hildy correctly surmised that the search warrant preceded the need for the emergency meeting. Hildy walked around the reception area under the pretense that she was reading the certificates and awards that lined the walls of the outer office. But in fact, she was gathering data on the mood of the office staff. Employees walked past her repeatedly as they went about their duties and based on the snippets of conversation she overheard, the mood was tense as workers whispered amongst themselves.

Eventually the meeting came to an end as several men and women left the conference room. Hildy stayed standing against the far wall of the reception large foyer where she could observe the facial expressions of these employees. Everyone had either a worried look or a forced guarded expression on their faces. As a trained police officer, Hildy immediately sensed that this team of financial experts was under major stress. She could feel the tension emanating from their collective bodies in waves.

As soon as Dexter stepped into the open reception area she recognized him. He was in shirt sleeves and his tie was loose. He looked neither worried nor guarded, his expression was one of …. Hildy could not place the correct adjective on it but there was something there that was different from the others.

Just then the receptionist approached him and told him someone wanted to see him. Hildy could not hear the words clearly as the receptionist spoke softly but she heard Dexter's response.

"Not now Lisa, ask the person to come back another time. I have to write up reports for the Congressman on that CIA invasion this morning".

Before Hildy could step away from the far wall she saw her lover step up and take a tentative step towards the man who used to be her best friend all those years ago. Hildy's heart felt like the muscles clenched in her chest as she watched Kami's expression. Hildy knew for all her lady's brave words about seeing Dexter today, the actual meeting would shake her emotionally. Her face was a blend of expressions as she looked at her former fiancé. She looked cautious, yet hopeful, and her eyes had an expression that was a kind of sad affection.

"Hello Dexter" Kami said in a clear voice that carried across the space in between them.

Dexter stopped speaking to the receptionist immediately and slowly half turn his body to look at Kami. All the previous expression on his face that could not be accurately described by an adjective dropped, and were replaced with shock, disbelief, amazement and unadulterated pleasure. The pleasure of his expression hit Hildy like a horse's kick right in her stomach. Then in a move that neither she nor Kami had anticipated, Dexter stepped with his long legs across the distance between them and pulled Kami into a hug that lifted her up as he swung her completely around.

Hildy made a growl deep in her throat as she witnessed this action but she stayed where she was. Dexter put Kami back down and took a step back as if he caught himself as questions began to flood his mind.

"KamKam, I can't believe it is really you! What are you doing here? I thought you lived in England?"

Hildy's body went ridged as she reacted to Dexter's use of the sweet name _KamKam._

Kami smiled at him as she remembered the happier times they once shared. There was hardly a person who was not affected by one of Kami's smiles because her inner beauty showed through when she did so. In that moment Dexter also remembered their happier times from so long ago and he in turn smiled at her with love in his eyes.

"Dexter, yes, it is really me, and I am living back in the States for awhile now. As for what I am doing here I need to speak to you. Actually, we need to speak to you".

Dexter frowned as he asked "We? We who?"

Kami looked over at her lover and smiled, Hildy took this as her cue to step away from the wall and approached the former couple. She extended her hand to Dexter as she said;

"Mr. Matthews, I am Hildy Mulligan. May we speak to you in your office please?"

Dexter looked at her and frowned because he had no idea who Hildy was or what she wanted. But as she appeared to be associated with Kami he acquiesced.

He led them into a comfortable office with a window overlooking Manhattan's financial district. They all sat down and Dexter's eyes was once more drawn to Kami's face.

 _"She looks more beautiful than I remember. She has more confidence and maturity now than so long ago. The biggest regret of my life is how I spoke to her that last night we were together. What a fool I was."_ These thoughts crossed Dexter's mind as he looked at the woman whom he loved and never stopped loving.

One of the biggest mistakes Dexter ever made was marrying Elizabeth. He was not in love with her but she was intelligent, and ambitious like him or so she led him to believe. He thought she would be an asset to his upward mobility in the business and eventually the political world but what a joke that turned out to be. He realized that marriage to Elizabeth was a mistake within the first month of their union. The first few weeks of marriage opened his eyes to how jealous she was of Kami, a fact that did not dawn on him when they began dating. Elizabeth told him all the things he wanted to hear, she stroked his ego and he loved it. Dexter was not a man to take failure easily so he determined to make the best of the marriage. When they began to have an intimate relationship, she was the opposite of Kami. Where Kami's response in bed was lackluster, Elizabeth was just as enthusiastic as he, and their sex life was really good. It was the only pleasurable thing in their marriage that was slowly disintegrating.

A lot of financial debt and emotional exhaustion later, he finally threw in the towel and filed for divorce. Now sitting here and looking at Kami all the _what ifs_ flooded his mind. He knew Kami told him she was a lesbian and could not love him the way he wanted or deserved. But still his heart wondered if they had gone through with the marriage if their time together would have been less stressful than his marriage to Elizabeth.

Hildy watched with keen interest all the expressions that crossed Dexter's face. She knew exactly when his mind began to wonder 'what if'. It was at that point she decided to get this interview up and running.

"Mr. Matthews, Kami and I are co-owners of a private investigation firm. We recently solved a robbery case that we were working on. That case incriminated several police officers in the crime. In furthering our investigation, it became apparent that several of these officers received financial advice from your firm. As a matter of fact, you were the lead financial analyst for several of their investments". With these words Hildy looked at Dexter's face for anything that would indicate if he was hiding something.

Dexter looked at her in surprise and then turned his face back to Kami.

"KamKam, you are a private investigator? What happened to all the computer plans? I remember you made a fortune when you sold the innovative program you wrote in college to The Apple Company. KamKam please do not tell me you threw all that genius away". Dexter looked at her in horror.

Hildy looked at him in disbelief. She had just about accused him of being involved with dirty cops and the only thing he took away from all of that was that Kami is now a private investigator. Hildy sat back in her chair as she mulled this over in her mind. Dexter did not seem to be effected one bit by the accusation and she wondered why.

Kami looked at him and chuckled as she responded "No, no. I still write programmes and I also write articles in some of the leading Computer Science magazines. But being a part of the investigation team, solving crimes, has given me a sense of really helping right the wrongs in the world". Dexter looked at her as he tried to reconcile this new career with the career he remembered she was so passionate about in the past. He then turned his gaze back to Hildy as if the rest of Hildy's words slowly sunk into his consciousness.

He cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair as he said in a professional manner "I am one of the lead analysts for this firm. I interact with a lot of companies and private individuals Ms Mulligan".

"I am sure you do Mr. Matthews and no doubt you do an excellent job as Congressman Sanders' company is one of the top in the state if not the country. My firm is just wondering if you are as clean as _KamKam_ believes you are". The use of Dexter's sweet name for Kami was not lost on him.

Dexter narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hildy. He tried to read her features but as a trained investigator Hildy was good as keeping her walls up and only showing what she wanted a suspect to see. Dexter could not put a handle on Hildy so he turned back to Kami and looked at her.

"So, this visit out of the blue after so very long is not a social call but rather to ascertain if I am somehow mixed up in this sordid business. The CIA was here this morning searching for evidence. Now you are here to ask me questions. I can assure you that have done nothing illegal". Dexter stated softly but with authority in his voice.

"That is good to hear Mr. Matthews because I would not want _KamKam_ 's memory of the upstanding man you were from her past to clash with the reality of who you are now". Hildy couldn't not resist using Kami's name to taunt Dexter even though it upset her that he said her lover's name in such a tender way.

Kami picked up on Hildy's tightly controlled feelings under the professional air she was emitting. Kami decided to hurry the interview along as she did not want her lady to feel distressed. She leaned forward in her chair and spoke softly in her most appealing voice;

"Dexter, when your name popped up on the computer screen at our firm in connection with this case, to say I was shocked would be an understatement". Kami paused as she took a deep breath.

"So many memories and emotions filled my mind and heart when I saw your face. I could not believe the man I knew so long ago, the man who was my best friend at that point of my life could be mixed up with the crooked police officers and CIA agents. I do not know what experiences you had between then and now Dexter, I do not know if the man I knew is still the same man sitting in front of me but I need to know".

Dexter looked at Kami as if he was spellbound, heck Hildy felt spell bound by the plea in her lover's voice.

Dexter looked her Kami for long moments without saying a word. It was as if he was trying to decide how much to say rather than what to say.

As his eyes slowly moved from Kami's eyes to look her over he noticed for the first time the hickey on her neck. It could partially be seen just on the inside of her open Oxford Shirt collar and Dexter lifted his left eyebrow in surprise. The sight caused his mind immediately to go back in time to when he used to kiss Kami. She was young and innocent then, and shied away from too much public displays of affection. She also never allowed him to kiss her neck for fear of leaving a bruise for folks to notice. Apparently, she no longer cared what people knew or thought.

Dexter was so happy to see Kami that he did not stop to consider that she might be a married woman and maybe even had children. The sight of the prominent love bite was an immediate reality check for him. He then pointedly looked at her ring finger and saw the elegant engagement ring.

"It seems congratulations are in order on your engagement Kami. I take it your spouse to be is female based on what you told me the last time we saw each other". Dexter commented.

"Yes, she is" Kami answered and wondered how much information to give him.

"She is a lucky woman. I hope she loves you and appreciates the treasure she has in you Kami. Marriage is serious business and when it is entered for reasons other than love the chances are it will not stand the test of time". Said the man who had tried and failed at marriage.

Hildy had had enough of what she considered to be beating around the bush and decided to end the pussyfooting.

"I consider myself to be blessed rather than lucky. And yes, I do love and appreciate _my Kams_. When we have our wedding ceremony later this year I assure you Mr. Matthews it will be for the correct reasons". Hildy said is a firm no nonsense tone of voice that was a unique mix of businesslike and loving.

Dexter looked from Kami to Hildy as realization set in. There was a pregnant pause in the room that seemed to grow as the seconds ticked by.

Hildy exhaled in exasperation; "Look, Dexter, let's cut to the chase. If you are not involved with the Congressman's illegal activities, we are your best bet to make sure you aren't drowning in the flood that is coming, and believe me it is coming". Hildy said in her best no nonsense police inspector's voice. "And if you are involved, and Kami's hope in you is misplaced then say your prayers because I will make sure you are buried". With those sobering words Hildy stood and Kami followed suit. Hildy stepped to her lady's side and placed her hand in the small of her back as she began to lead her to the door.

"Wait". Dexter for the first time since Hildy and Kami entered his office fully realized the magnitude of the storm that was coming to his employer's office. Hildy's tone and body language told him that her words must not be taken lightly. He was just beginning to see his way out of the red financially after years of struggling in debt. The last thing he wanted as to have his name associated to any wrong doings that he was not a part of.

"We cannot talk in here, and I do not want to be seen leaving with you. I have not gone for lunch as yet and I usually eat outside of the building so it would not look odd today of all days if I decide to get away from the office for a little while. Can you meet me in thirty minutes at _Cipriani's_ on Wall Street?"

Hildy looked him in the eye with a stone-cold stare. "Thirty minutes Dexter, we will be there God's willing".

"God's willing? Are you going to be there or not?" Dexter looked at Hildy as if he was trying to figure out if she was setting him up somehow.

"Yes, God's willing".

And with those words Hildy ushered her lady out of the office. Kami looked over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.


	7. Chapter 7 Your Best Bet

Chapter 7 Your Best Bet

Hildy and Kami were seated five minutes before they expected Dexter to arrive at _Cipriani's_ restaurant. They ordered some non alcoholic drinks as they waited. In the time between leaving Dexter's office and now, Hildy contacted their team of investigators and filled them in on who Dexter was, and the possible connection to the dirty law enforcement officers. Terry and the guys began checking out everything they could about Dexter Phillip Matthews even though the computer already supplied Hildy and Kami with the basic facts.

As the ladies sat together Kami leaned into her lover and asked, "Hildy, are you OK", because she knew that meeting Dexter today was not easy for her fiancé.

Hildy was going to respond with her usual _'I am good, am OK.'_ but the honest enquiry by her lady made her pause in her automatic response. "I am …a bit torn. A big part of me is hoping Dexter is clean, as he was an upstanding guy in the past. But if I am completely honest with you Kams…. there is a little part of me that wants to hand him over to Barbara to throw his tail in jail". Hildy said this with a sheepish expression on her face.

Kami looked at her lover and the expression on her face. She knew that Hildy was doing her best to be professional and not let her resentment of Dexter dominate her emotions, and she loved her for it. Kami could not help admiring how adorable her lady look as Hildy tried not to look embarrassed by the words she had just uttered.

"You look adorable in trying not to look sheepish", Kami blurted out as she gave a hearty laugh.

"Adorable? Adorable? Me look adorable? Kams, I am a former police inspector. A decorated one to boot, that is not the image I want to display, especially in public". Hildy mumbled but the twinkle in her dark green eyes belied her attempt at speaking seriously.

"Yes, you do…. look adorable I mean" Kami repeated as she gave Hildy a few pokes to her side that turned into a tickle. Hildy could not maintain a serious look in that moment if she tried. It was this scene that Dexter observed as he crossed the threshold of the restaurant.

He saw the smiles and heard the laughter but could not hear their conversation. He stood still as he watched how happy they looked together. Kami's entire face glowed as she kept speaking to Hildy. It was obvious that his former fiancé loved her partner very much. Try as he might, Dexter could not remember ever sharing such carefree banter with Kami while they went out on dates. He recalled that they had lots of laughter in the early months of their friendship but the laughter slowly dried up as the friendship turned into a serious relationship, and the months went by. Yet here was Kami looking so relaxed and jovial with the private detective that it made his heart feel emotions he did not expect.

He felt a longing deep in his soul to experience being on the receiving end of love like what was being shared before his eyes. He felt regret that his marriage to Elizabeth was not a happy one. And finally, he felt resentment, a resentment that was fueled by jealousy.

 _"Why did she have to be a lesbian? Some women were bi-sexual and could live a happy life married to a man. Why couldn't Kami be like that? But no, she had to go waste all that good looks, all that genius of a brain on a private investigator. It does not make sense! We could have had a good life together. Kami would have been a better wife for me than Elizabeth. Her computer talents have made her a wealthy woman. I would never have had to file for bankruptcy if I was married to her. What a waste."_

These thoughts moved through Dexter's mind in rapid succession as he stood just inside the entrance of the restaurant. Just then the Hostess approached him and ask if he wished to be directed to a seat. He thanked her, told her that he saw his luncheon party towards the far-left hand side of the restaurant and walked towards the ladies' table. Just then Hildy turned her head in his direction and the happy expression on her face instantly became a guarded unreadable poker face. Dexter immediately knew that she was not someone to play with especially considering the CIA execution of the search warrant at his office a few hours ago.

As Dexter sat down, Hildy decided to get to the heart of the matter, and without any preamble she said; "Dexter, I am going to lay my cards on the table because I am not about to waste time. As you are aware the Congressman is being looked at as a person of interest in an ongoing case involving some crooked law enforcement officers. Believe me when I say, IF the Congressman or anyof his employees are involved with the crooked officers, my firm of investigators in conjunction with the police sergeant leading the investigation will find out and bring the full weight of the law on him and anyone else involved".

Dexter looked at Hildy's no nonsense expression and knew she spoke the truth. She continued by saying, "Now let me ask you this… do you think there is any merit in the police investigation of the Congressman? Before you answer bear in mind that everything that is done behind closed doors eventually is exposed when the doors are pried open, and my firm is exceptional at prying open doors". Dexter considered the best way to answer Hildy's question. He did not want to show his hand too soon. He knew the Congressman was involved in questionable activity but he was not sure how deep or wide it went.

Kami looked at the expression in Dexter's eyes as he considered how to respond. "Dexter, I know it was a shock seeing me today after so many years, and then to realize that this is not a social call but one that has criminal overtones…it is a lot of take in". Kami interjected in her soft caring voice. "But please believe me when I say, if you are not involved in what is going on, then your best bet on keeping your good name stain free is Hildy. And if you are involved with what is going on, then your best bet is Hildy for getting you the only deal that will be extended to you by the police sergeant and the CIA agent in charge of the investigation. Dexter, whichever way you look at it you need to trust us if you want to walk away from this tsunami that is coming".

Dexter looked at Kami for long moments as Hildy looked on at him in silence. Then he took a deep breath and gave a small nod of his head as he slowly turned from looking at Kami back to Hildy.

"I am one of the senior analyst in the Congressman's firm. As such I am directly involve in investing money for our top clients. Most of the clientele we have I never met personally. They are just names or numbers to me, just figures on a spreadsheet. Several months ago, I noticed slight discrepancies in some of the investments for a few of our clients. I brought what I observed to the Congressman's attention. He complimented me of my keen observation and told me he would look it into matter". Dexter paused as he considered how to proceed.

"I have been working with money and investments for many, many years. Something about the discrepancies struck me as deliberate, and the way the Congressman's tried to assure me that he would handle it made me feel unsettled. My gut told me to cover myself so I began keeping copies of everything that passed through my hands, every account I was responsible for".

Hildy's went into police officer mode as she leaned forward on the table as she asked, "Where are the copies?"

Dexter looked at her as the wheels in his mind turned "I thought the Congressman was hiding money from the IRS or maybe hiding it for some crook who did not want his wife or ex-wife to know about hidden assets. But if what you and the police suspect the Congressman of being involved in is true then he is more dangerous that I thought. He most likely has friends in high places. I must think of my future, what protection will I get for going up against him? I need to work to clear my debts, I do not need to be blacklisted within the investment industry".

Hildy looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes and her heart softened towards him a little. "I will set up a meeting with the Sergeant and CIA Agent in charge of the case, and they can give you the assurances you need.".

"I do not want to be seen entering the police station Ms Mulligan, you said there are police officers involved", Dexter stated.

Hildy leaned her head a bit to the side as she considered his words. It was true they did not know yet if any other officers where involved with the crooked cops.

Kami turned to Hildy and reached for her hand on the table, a gesture that Dexter immediately noticed. "Hildy, you can set up the meeting at our office. Barbara and Wendell can interview Dexter there and everything will be kept private". Hildy did not particularly like the idea of Dexter coming into what she considered her domain but she saw the wisdom of Kami's suggestion.

"OK, I will organize everything for our offices". She then turned to Dexter as she said;

"Meet us at this address for 5pm this afternoon. I will put things in place for you to get the assurances you need to be protected". Hildy handed him a business card with the firm's name and address on it and said;

"Dexter…. I know today was a traumatic day for your firm but as long as you are honest with my police colleagues you will be protected and you will walk away from this untarnished, but you must be up front with them".

Dexter nodded as he stood taking up the business card. "I will". He turned to Kami and gave her a small smile that was forced and an expression in his eyes that reflected regret, and other emotions that the ladies could not quite identify.

With that Dexter turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8 Conversations

Chapter 8 : Conversations

Author's Notes: Reviews are welcomed

* * *

Prior to arriving for the 5pm meeting with Hildy and the team of investigators, Barbara consulted with Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. She wanted the attorney to establish the perimeters of the deal that would be offered to Dexter in exchange for his cooperation if he turned out to be more involved in the Congressman's crimes than was first thought. If however he really was innocent of any wrong doing, then an immunity deal would not be necessary. It may become necessary to place him under police protection if they needed him to testify. As things stood at the moment, Barbara was not sure how helpful Dexter could be as she had yet to meet the man and see the copies of the files he claimed were in his possession.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon Hildy had contacted the guys informing them of Dexter's existence. The team tried and failed to discover any more meaningful information on Dexter. Eventually, the work family all sat in the engine room and discussed not the case but the 'old boyfriend' as they called Dexter.

"Well you could have blown me over and called me Tiny when Terry told us that Hildy called him and said Kami's old boyfriend is a person of interest for our case AND they were at his office waiting to meet him", David said in a tone that echoed disbelief as he placed his hands on the top of his head.

"This is one time you are not exaggerating my friend" Edgar nodded as he also looked like he could not believe it.

"He was not just her old boyfriend, he was her fiancé. Isn't that what you said Terry?" Jim asked as he turned to look at his friend. Terry nodded before saying;

"I did not even know she was engaged in the past. I mean she is drop dead gorgeous and I very much doubt she was a virgin when she and Hildy started their relationship. I mean it is expected she would have a past …. you know… but I did not know about the engagement. Heck I did not know she liked men. I thought she was all woman …you know what I mean".

David still looked dazed by the information as he continued in a disbelieving tone, "I do know what you mean Terry, I thought she was strictly all woman too. I thought we knew everything about Kami. We did a thorough background check on her last year when she joined the firm and we did not come across anything like that".

Abbi sat off to the side of the room listening to the men, she just shook her head and smirked. Jim saw her facial expression and asked her, "Abbs?Why are you shaking your head like that? Did you know about Kami's old fiancé?

Abbi got up with an air of privilege as her smirk was replaced with an ear to ear grin as she walked over to the main desk around which the men all sat.

"Of course, I did" she declared as she gracefully sat down.

"What?! You knew? And you did not tell me? Wait a minute, how did you know?" David looked shocked and a bit hurt.

All eyes were glued on Abbi as the guys waited to hear the answer to David's question.

Abbi was thoroughly enjoying the fact that she finally had the upper hand on the guys. They all loved her she knew but most of the time they collectively treated her like their baby sister with emphasis on the word _baby_. This was not necessarily a bad thing but at times it could be a bit annoying when she wanted to be more involved in investigations or be in the middle of what she considered to be the 'excitement and action' of a case.

"I know a lot of things you all do not know", she answered David's question airily.

"Ahh, come on Abbi. Tell us how you found out about the old boyfriend", Edgar pleaded. Abbi initially was not going to tell the guys anything but she had a soft spot for Edgar as they often ate meals together. You could say they both had healthy appetites and appreciated a good meal, this lead to them having a special bond.

"Alright, only because you asked me Edgar will I reveal my source", she said as she pointedly gave David a glare.

"What? So you will answer Edgar but not me; your old buddy and pal?" David's expression was a mixture of surprise, hurt and humour.

"David, shut up and let Abbi speak". Terry interjected before urging Abbi to continue.

Abbi straightened up in her chair and explained. "I know because Kami told me".

The guys all sat back in their chairs as Jim asked the question that popped into all their minds. "Why would she tell _you_ that?"

Abbi looked at Jim as her confident expression faltered a bit. In Jim's question Abbi heard _'you are just a kid why would she confide something that was obviously private to you'._ Abbi straightened her shoulder and replied, "Because she is my friend", and with that she got up and walked out the room.

Jim looked at the others and asked "what did I say? Both Terry and David shrugged their shoulders but Edgar got up and went to his young friend whom he loved like his sister or niece.

"Hey Abbs, the guys did not mean anything bad. They just can be a bit of knuckle heads at times. Their egos were bruised that you knew something they did not", Edgar said with a smile as he squeezed Abbi's shoulder.

Abbi looked at him and shook her head. "I knew they did not mean harm Eddie but sometimes I feel like…. like they don't think I am as smart as they are. I know they are way more knowledgeable about crime stuff and all but I know things too". Abbi looked at him with a forlorn expression in her eyes.

"I know you do Abbi. I will have a word with the guys", and with that he gave her another reassuring squeeze of her shoulder and headed back to the engine room.

* * *

The office was abuzz with people taking among themselves, 5pm was just five minutes away. Wendell and Barbara were there and in deep conference with Hildy, Terry and the guys as they prepared for Dexter's arrival. Kami sat off to the side as she listened to the plans and counter plans of how to use Dexter's files. She observed the way her lady was in her element with her take charge posture. Kami licked her lips unconsciously as her mind remembered the passionate lovemaking they shared that morning. She could not wait for this long day to be over. She mentally visualized the plans she had, plans to make her lover whimper when they did their sheet dance later. Just then Nana's ring tone chimed on Kami's cell phone and she stepped out of the conference room and into Hildy's office to take the call.

"Hi Nana", she greeted her grandmother with a smile that could be heard in her voice.

"Hi Baby Girl, I thought I would have heard from you since your return from the California conference. Are you OK?" Nana asked with concern in her voice. Since Kami moved back to the USA several months ago, she made it a point of duty to call her grandparents every few days to just say 'hi', and make sure they were alright.

"I am OK, Nana. I am sorry I did not call. It's just that the last few days have been really busy with a case we were working on". Kathrine Robinson knew her granddaughter very well, and she sensed that something was not quite right.

"Kami, what's wrong? Is Hildy OK?" Kathrine asked.

"Yes Nana, Hildy is fine, she is more than fine", and with those words Kathrine heard the smile in Kami's voice as she mentioned her lover's name.

"Then what is it child?" Nana asked.

"Oh, Nana…I saw Dexter today", Kami answered softly.

It took Kathrine a couple moments to realize who her granddaughter meant.

"Dexter?...Dexter as in the man you almost married? That Dexter?"

"Yes Nana".

To say that Kathrine was shocked would have been the understatement of the year.

"How? ...Why? ….. I do not understand Kami…. Dexter? Why would you have seen Dexter? Did he come looking for you? Did he shout at you like the last time you saw him in person?" And as the questions poured out of Nana's mouth one after the other, she began to get upset as her mind played with different scenarios to explain Dexter's reappearance. Nana knew that for the first time in Kami's life she was in a relationship that truly brought her happiness. Kathrine was very protective of her one and only granddaughter, would not stand by and let anything or anyone cast a shadow on the relationship she had with Hildy. Her memory of Dexter was someone who appeared to be an upstanding young man who was madly in love with her granddaughter. However, the way he verbally abused Kami out of anger when she told him that she was leaving him, made him fall to rock bottom in Kathrine's estimation.

Kami proceeded to tell her grandmother about the case with Mr. Samuel's furniture shop and the possible Congressman's involvement. She shared with her Nana the shock of seeing Dexter's face on the computer monitor when she and Hildy went looking for evidence to tie the Congressman to the crooked law enforcement officers.

Katherine listened as her mind went into over drive. Then she softly asked her precious granddaughter, "Kami, how do you feel about seeing Dexter again?"

Kami sighed and answered "I feel mixed inside Nana. The mixed feelings are a combination of sadness, worry, and a little bit of happiness. Sadness because he reminds me of a time in my life when I was afraid of telling you, Pappy, Mom and Dad about the feeling I had for women. All the feelings I use to have of Bible condemnation rushed to my mind like a storm what I saw Dexter's face Nana…. Worry because I fear that Dexter may have changed over time and could very well be mixed up with the dirty officers and the Congressman…. The little bit of happiness is because for a period of my life, Dexter was my best friend, and we did share laughter and fond memories together".

Kathrine processed this information as she stayed silent on the phone for a few moments.

"Kam Kam, how did Hildy react to this situation? What is she feeling?" Kathrine loved Hildy and was concerned how the appearance of Dexter would affect her.

"She has been very supportive of me Nana", Kami said and the love in her heart for her fiancé could be heard in her voice. "She felt a bit jealous Nana but I reassured her over and over that she is my one and only and there is no need to feel jealous. Even though I told her this Nana, she can't stand Dexter. Not just because of the Congressman but mostly because he was my first, and the way he spoke to me when I ended the relationship. Between you and I, Nana, I think if Hildy has an opportunity to knock him out she would do so just to prove a point to him".

Kathrine lifted her naturally sculptured eyebrow as she listened to her granddaughter describe Hildy's reaction and feelings. As a rule Kathrine was not a woman prone to violence, as a matter of fact she detested people who used brute force to prove a point. She felt that diplomacy and reasoning with someone was generally more effective. However, when it came to her grandchildren especially Kami she could easily see herself shelving her stance on violence.

Just then Kami said "Nana I think Dexter just arrived. Let's talk later because I have to go".

* * *

Katherine continued to sit in café of the Whole Foods Store located at the Time Warner Centre where she stopped to have a bite to eat. Both she and her husband James took a mid afternoon buggy ride in Central Park a short time before. They both had more of a consultancy position at their company than an active day to day job. This greatly scaled back work schedule, afforded the octogenarians a lot of free time, and they took every opportunity to do relaxing things together.

As they neared the end of their ride, James received a business call from their son Kalechi. He needed to consult with his Dad on a project their company was presently working on. Rather than going back to their company's main office with James or even home for that matter, Kathrine decided to treat herself to a healthy snack at the Whole Foods Store and call her granddaughter. She never expected to hear the news that Dexter's path crossed Kami's.

As she continued to sit in the comfortable café she felt more and more uncomfortable as she thought of Dexter's possible involvement in this sordid criminal matter. Kathrine looked at the time and knew her daughter would still be up even with the time difference between New York City and Ipswich England. She placed a call to her daughter and filled her in with everything Kami told her. Kalia was as shocked as her mother Kathrine had been a few minutes earlier when Kami told her about Dexter.

"Mama, do you think Dexter might have residual feelings for Kami after all these years? I remember how head over heels in love he was with her at the time", Kalia asked.

"Well based on the what Kami said about Dexter picking her up in a hug that lifted clear off the ground as he swung her around at his office, I would hazard a guess that maybe he does". Kathrine mused. "Kami also told me that he is divorced but she will fill me in on that one in person. I don't know why she said that but I will know soon enough".

"Mama, I am putting you on speaker as Michael just came in the room". Kalia went on to recap everything her mother told her about what was going on with Kami over the last couple days.

Michael listened as memories of a lifetime ago came rushing back to his mind. He turned to the cell phone and began to speak;

"Mama, even though Dexter always gave the appearance of being the most eligible bachelor a parent could hope for, if Kami was into men that is, I always had a nagging feeling that all was not as it appeared on the surface with that young man. After he verbally abused my Baby Girl the way he did when she broke their engagement, nothing he is involved in now would surprise me. I hope their case is wrapped up in quick time and he exit's Kami's life as suddenly as he entered. I did not trust him back in the day, and I don't trust him now. He was overly ambitious, and men like that generally would do anything to get ahead. Plus, he may not take kindly to the fact that Hildy is now in possession of quote, unquote, what was first his".

"Michael, how can you say that. You make our child sound like she is a possession that is being passed from one person to the next", Kalia looked at her husband in surprise.

Michael looked at his wife and took her hand in his as he continued. "Love, I am expressing the way some men think. From the time, a man is sexually active with a woman he often feels that she belongs to him. The fact that Kami was the one to break off the engagement and then he found out that she was not sexually attracted him, that would have been was a serious blow to his ego. The way he handed it by trying to cut her deeply with his words, showed how he felt she had wronged him. Based on the character he displayed that last time, I would not put it pass him to try and taunt Hildy about the fact that he was Kami's first. He strikes me as the kind of man who would say things on the sly to cause discord just to get back at Kami for not appreciating the opportunity she had with him".

Focusing his attention back on his mother in law, Michael said "I wish you were able to go over to their office, Mama, see him for yourself, and make your own assessment of where he is now character wise. But to get from Brooklyn to Manhattan at this time of day will take too long." Michael said and the frustration could be heard in his voice.

"Michael, I was planning to do that very thing, I am glad we are on the same page. I am not in Brooklyn but at the Time Warner Center in Manhattan and you know that is walking distance from the Kami's office. Let me call James and let him know what is going on and where I will be. Then I will walk over there, it should take me just a few minutes".

"Mama, regardless of what time you get back home call us, OK", Kalia instructed her mother as they ended the phone call.

Kathrine called James and filled him in on what was going on and then walked in the few blocks to the investigation firm.


	9. Chapter 9 Know Your Competition

AN: Sorry it took so long to update the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 Know Your Competition

Dexter stood on the pavement outside the Manhattan multi story building that housed Kami's and Hildy's firm. In the time between meeting with the couple and now, Dexter did a Google search on both Kami and Hildy. His search indicated that Kami had taken back up residence in the US less than a year ago. This fact surprised Dexter because Kami and Hildy looked like they had been together for years. The wheels in Dexter's mind began to turn as he considered the relatively short time Kami and Hildy had been a couple. He wondered how they could look so committed to each other after only knowing each other for a short time. When he thought about his failed marriage, his filing for bankruptcy, and how his life was not on the road he had meticulously planned he became extremely dissatisfied with his lot in life.

Seeing Kami just made him feel worse because she appeared to have everything going for her. Over the years Dexter thought about Kami often as he wondered what her life was like after she left him. Pride kept him from ever seeking her out in the States to apologize for the way he spoke to her that fateful night so long ago. Then when he heard she moved back to England he convinced himself that there was no need to apologize.

The Google search also provided a great deal of public record information about Hildy's career with the San Francisco's Police Department. The more he read the more he realized that Hildy was not just a private investigator but rather a highly decorated and well respected former police inspector. This fact did not please him at all because he secretly hoped that Hildy was beneath Kami's level, socially and intellectually. If Hildy was in some way not up to Kami's standard, even though she was presently 'in love' it would be a matter of time before the relationship waned. Dexter really hoped that the spark would die for the couple when their life together became mundane and routine. As the old saying goes 'misery loves company', and without consciously realizing it, Dexter wished Kami's life, especially her emotional life was half as miserable as his.

He knew he should feel happy for her but Dexter never really got over the fact that Kami walked out on him. She did not need him and she did not love him the way he loved her. It took a long time for his anger against her to cool down. When it did and he began to reflect on their friendship and then their relationship, he felt that Kami had led him on. From his perspective, the love of his life used him to hide the fact that she was a lesbian.

"Well, she is no longer hiding", Dexter mumbled to himself as he slowly entered the building's large lobby. He kept thinking of his life and Kami's life and how their paths had diverged. Dexter stood in the middle of the lobby as he wondered what the future held in store for him. He had done nothing illegal and he was determined to keep his name clean in all this sordid mess that was swarming around him. Before the CIA's investigation, Dexter had his timeline worked out for getting back on an independent footing. He wanted to have his own business once more, and was on track for breaking free of the mountain of debt that tried to drown him. His future career looked hopeful, then this morning happened with the CIA and Police swarming the office.

As he entered the elevator his mind left the ongoing investigation and returned to Kami and Hildy.

 _"I wonder if their relationship will last? They have been together for less than a year and they are already getting married. Unbelievable! Besides the fact that Hildy is a woman…. I wonder what Kami sees in her? Yes, she is an attractive woman in an intense sort of way if you are into that kind of thing, geez, but to be engaged already?! I wonder what her parents and grandparents think of this? I wonder if the grandparents are still alive? I remember them as being very devout church goers. Somehow, I can't see someone who is an active Christian condoning a homosexual lifestyle. I need to check out more of what is going on with Kami's life now"._

Dexter exited the elevator as he arrived at the floor with the firm and entered the reception area where Abbi stood to greet him as he was expected.

"Mr. Matthews, we have been expecting you. Let me show you to the conference room where everyone is waiting".

* * *

Dexter was introduced to Barbara, Wendell, Terry, Jim, Edgar, and David by Hildy. Then Wendell took the lead in the interview with the other persons in the room adding a question here and there. Dexter was confident as he entered the firm, as a matter of fact he could even be described as a tad bit cocky because he knew he was innocent of any wrong doing. He looked forward to figuratively thumbing his nose at Hildy when she realized he was truly innocent of any illegal activity. In his heart Dexter saw Hildy as his competition even though intellectually he knew he was not involved in Kami's life.

However, as the team of trained law enforcement personnel began firing questions at him his confidence began to wane, the cockiness dropped off at the wayside as he looked at the case from the police perspective. Dexter began to understand that he could still be charged, he was culpable because he was the main signatory on all the questionable documents.

The interrogation lasted twenty solid minutes and within the first five minutes Dexter broke out in a light film of perspiration as he got more and more nervous. When Kami heard the voices in the conference room she quietly entered and took a seat at the side with Abbi as she observed the proceedings.

Hildy keep her questions to a minimum as she did not want to over step Barbara's and Wendell's authority in the investigation. She did however keep her intense gaze on Dexter. Every time he looked in her direction he was met with a serious expression that bordered on cold. When this happened Dexter quickly averted his gaze and his eyes sorted Kami out. She in turn gave him a reassuring nod and a small smile of encouragement.

Terry, Jim, Edgar and David all noticed the effect Hildy was having on Dexter and they saw how his eyes looked towards Kami for reassurance. After twenty minutes of questioning Wendell directed Dexter to the firm's sophisticated computers to show them the files he had on his thumb drive.

Dexter spent the next several minutes walking them through his files and pointing out the inconsistencies that he observed. Both Barbara and Wendell felt that Dexter had had enough evidence on his copied files to greatly assist them in their investigations. They did not believe he knew about the human trafficking ring the Congressman was suspected of being involved in but the officers felt Dexter understood perfectly well that illegal activities were going on.

They told him that he should have contacted the Fraud Squad or the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission. Wendell explained in detail to Dexter that he could still be in trouble because he knew a crime was being perpetrated and did nothing to stop it. The fact that he covered his butt, on one hand would save him from human trafficking charges but on the other hand proved he understood the money laundering was taking place. The officers then made Dexter and offer he could not refuse. He was going to be their eyes and ears in the Congressman's office in exchange for not charging him with anything.

Dexter felt a mixture of relief and fear by the time the interview was over. Relief because he was not going to be charged with anything and fear because he was pushed deeper into the sordid mess by the police and CIA basically as their spy. The meeting ended and the team of investigators stood telling Dexter they would be in touch with him the following day.

Kami looked at him and thought _"I am glad he agreed to cooperate with the police and CIA. I do not want him to be in trouble because if this mess with the Congressman. He use to be my dearest friend once upon a time and even though I am not in love with him and never was, part of me still cares about him and wish him well"._

As Dexter prepared to leave, Kami walked towards him, and thanked him for helping them with the case. He nodded and looked at her as he weighed what he wanted to say.

"Kami, is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Kami looked at him wondering if to grant his request. Then Dexter said please and that tipped the scale in his favour.

"Follow me Dexter", Kami said as she directed him to Hildy's office. As she got to the door of the office Kami looked in Hildy's direction and saw her eyes were trained on her with a raised eyebrow. Kami softly said, "It's OK" to her lover as she ushered Dexter in the room leaving the door ajar behind them.

Hildy felt instantly annoyed that Dexter wanted to speak with her partner alone, however she consoled herself with the fact that Kami kept the office door ajar.

 _"I trust Kams with my life but that Dexter….he just gets under my skin. I know there is no need to feel jealous because Kami is mine, and only mine. But seeing Dexter in the flesh today and knowing that they once shared a life together just makes me want to hit him, and hit him, and then hit him again."_ Hildy sighed and gave her head a slight shake _._

 _"Come on Hills, you are allowing that man to get to yo. Come on change the mental channel. Think of fun times with Kami."_ As these thoughts flooded Hildy's mind, Kami and Dexter stood in the other room.

* * *

The two former lovers looked at each other in silence for several moments before Dexter cleared his throat. "Kami, when I left my home this morning I never thought the day would have been so traumatic. Seeing you today after so many years has left me in a state of shock as I experience a range of emotion that I cannot adequately describe".

Kami stood silently as she listened. She then replied, "I can imagine what you are feeling to some extent because when I saw your face on the monitor yesterday I was shocked." Kami wanted to say more but she held her tongue to give Dexter the opportunity to set the pace for this private meeting.

Dexter wanted to apologize to Kami for the things he said years before but it was like the words were stuck in his throat, he did not know how to begin. Kami looked at him and saw the struggle on his face but kept quiet. For a moment, she was tempted to make it easy for him my telling him what happened between them was years ago and water under the bridge but as she looked at him she remembered the hurtful words he uttered. She remembered them without emotion but she remembered them none the less.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence Dexter cleared his throat once more and said; "Kami, I apologize for the unkind things I said to you the night you broke off the engagement. I was angry at you for a long time after that but eventually I cooled down. I wanted to apologize to you when I was thinking rationally again and I tried to get in touch but you had gone back to England by then. After that I decided to just leave it like that because I convinced myself that you probably would not return to the States and our paths would not cross again".

Kami looked at him for a long time before she said "Thank you for apologizing Dexter. I also owe you an apology. The period of my life that I shared with you was one in which I felt so afraid and conflicted about my sexuality. Your friendship was my comfort zone and I loved you. We were good friends and I wanted to confide in you about my attraction but I was not sure you would understand. Then you proposed, I asked God to take away my attraction to women, and I had faith He would. I thought in time, when I received deliverance from my same sex attraction, I would begin to enjoy the intimate part of our relationship. But the deliverance did not come and the enjoyment didn't come either".

Dexter listened with rapt attention. The night over twelve years ago when Kami tried to explain what she was feeling he was too shocked and deeply hurt to understand what she was telling him. But now so many years later Dexter listened with an open mind to try and understand.

" You can't begin to understand what it felt like Dexter to walk in my shoes. Growing up in a Christian home with Christian values added another dynamic to the negative feelings I carried for a long time. The day came when I literally reached the end of my rope and I cried out to Heavenly Father like I never had before. From then on, I have had a love relationship with my Creator because I understood for the first time in my life that He made me, He understood me, He loved me with a love that passed my understanding. That was when I found peace for the first time in my life as it related to my sexuality. I knew in that moment I had to end our engagement. I had to tell you how I felt. The rest as they say is history. You did not take the news well". With her final statement Kami gave him a sad smile.

Dexter felt a new wave of shame for not understanding when Kami initially tried to speak with him long ago.

"I truly am sorry Kami for the way I spoke to you. Please forgive me". Dexter looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

"I forgave you long ago Dexter", Kami said sincerely. He looked at her and nodded his head as he stepped forward and softly pulled Kami into a hug.

"Nana is here Kami", Hildy said gently pushing the office door open in time to see Dexter with his arms around her lady.

* * *

Author's Note. Reviews are welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10 Set Boundaries

Chapter 10 Set Boundaries

Kami initial physical reaction when Dexter stepped forward and softly pulled her into a hug was to cringe. It was not that she didn't like hugs but rather she felt receiving a hug from Dexter, even though they had forgiven each other, was something Hildy would not approve of. Kami personally was not bothered by hugging Dexter after clearing the air between them, but she did not want to do anything that would make her lady uncomfortable. As such she did not return the embrace but rather gingerly placed the palm of her hands-on Dexter's chest in an attempt to prevent the hug becoming a full body contact sort of hug.

"Nana is here Kami", Hildy said gently pushing the office door open in time to see Dexter with his arms around her lady.

Hildy did a double take at the scene in front of her. Seeing Dexter lift her lady in an exuberance hug when he first saw her several hours ago was one thing. Seeing him now with his big hands on her was another matter. Intellectually Hildy knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kami was hers but that did not stop her heart from feeling angry that her woman's former fiancé had his arms around her.

Kami's back was towards Hildy so she did not see the shock, anger and jealousy that flashed across Hildy's features before she had time to put her stoic expression in place but Dexter did. His eyes locked onto Hildy's eyes and he knew the affect him hugging Kami had on her partner, and he gloried in it. Dexter could be described as a nice guy, someone who was friendly, generous and easy to work with. However, for those who really knew him well, he would also be described as a man who had difficulty forgiving and that difficulty lead him to hold on to real and perceived wrongs. This character flaw propelled him to subtly do things to get back at people, to even the score as he saw it.

He believed Kami forgave him for the way he spoke to her in the past and he likewise finally saw things from her perspective. And in doing so he let go of the grudge he held on for so long. As Dexter's mind processed the expression on Hildy's face, a plan began to form. He knew that his time in Kami's life ended years ago, and he mentally acknowledged that Kami loved Hildy but that did not stop him from wanting to get a rise out of Hildy if he could. Dexter smiled over Kami's shoulder as he decided to needle Hildy at any opportunity that presented itself to him just for the fun of it.

Kami broke the embrace when she heard her lady's voice.

"Nana is here? I spoke to her just a few minutes ago", Kami said as she walked towards Hildy. Kami looked at her lover's stoic expression and knew immediately the embrace she shared with Dexter upset Hildy as she suspected it would. She reached for her lady's hand, squeezed it, hoping that the gesture would reassure her lover. She continued looking into Hildy's eyes and saw anger behind the stoic expression. Kami knew the anger was not directed at her but rather at Dexter, and the situation. Kami also knew she needed to calm Hildy and reassure her at the same time, so she did what her heart told her to do. She stepped right up to her lady so that their bodies touched and placed a kiss on her lips that was loving, reassuring and possessive all rolled into one. As the ladies broke away Kami smiled at her lover and all the anger and concerns were immediately removed from Hildy's heart.

Knowing their kiss helped Hildy to feel reassured, Kami turned and looked through the doorway as Nana came into her line of sight. She smiled at her grandmother and called her name as she walked towards her.

* * *

Dexter stood in the office as he watched the love scene before him. He was a very astute man and he immediately realized that Kami's kiss was aimed either at calming Hildy's anger or reassuring her that everything was alright. Dexter grinned to himself as he planned exactly what to say to knock Kami's attempt of reassurance through the window. He followed a few steps behind Kami as she exited the office. When he came abreast of Hildy he softly whispered, "She still fits perfectly in my arms, I am sure I still fit perfectly inside of her too", with a barely contained smirk on his face, he walked out of the office.

Hildy went from a low burn to a raging inferno in two seconds flat. Her immediate instinct was to punch his lights out but the rational part of her mind told her Dexter wanted to needle her, and she could not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had succeeded.

* * *

"Hi Nana, what are you doing here?" Kami smiled at her grandmother knowing perfectly well why her granny was standing front and center in their outer office. Kathrine turned from chatting with Abbi to look beyond her granddaughter to the man at the threshold of Hildy's office. She looked at Dexter at just the right moment to see him say something softly to Hildy before he left the room with a smug expression. By the immediate clenching of Hildy's fist, Kathrine knew that Dexter did what Michael predicted he would, he taunted Hildy with his words as he walked past her.

"Mr. Matthews, expect a call from us mid morning tomorrow", Wendell said as both he and Barbara exited the office after bidding farewell to their fellow investigators. Dexter acknowledged the parting reminder while he gathered up his documents from the conference table in preparation to also leave the office. He glanced over at Kami while she chatted with her grandmother. _"Kami's grandmother has barely aged at all. I wonder if her Mom also looked great for her age? Hmm, Kami is a lucky woman, she will most probably age gracefully and elegantly as well. I wonder if I should go over and say hello? I remember her Nana really was fond of me while we were engaged",_ Dexter pondered on these things while he finished packing his briefcase.

Meanwhile Kami placed her arm around her grandmother's waist as she asked her softly "Nana what are you doing here? Are you checking up on me? Or are you being a Ms Nosy Parker, here to check out what is going on with Dexter?" Kami asked with a twinkle in her eye as she tried to give her granny a glare but failed miserably. Abbi took the opportunity to walk away, giving Kami some privacy with her grandmother.

"I had to come and make sure that man does not step out of line again Kami. He lost my trust and respect when he spoke to you the way he did years ago. Plus, your father does not trust him. Michael is a very good judge of character and I must credit him for hitting the nail on the head once more".

"Nana, Dexter apologized to me in Hildy's office and I also apologized to him for not being honest about how I felt at that time in our lives. Nana, we made peace with each other so you also need to let it go. It makes no sense carrying hurt around in our hearts especially after all this time". Kami said earnestly.

Katherine look at her granddaughter and admired how loving she was. Kami looked for and focused on the good in people, while she always was willing to give a person the benefit of the doubt. Kathrine leaned forward and gave her Baby Girl a gentle kiss on her cheek before she said; "That is very commendable of you, Kami, and you are correct, walking around with emotional hurts based on an unforgiving attitude is never good for the soul. At the same time, one must also be wise…. one must be aware that not everyone looks at life from your or even our baseline. While we may choose to forgive and forget, other persons may choose to forgive and remember. And sometimes in their remembering they do things or say things to appease the hurt that still exist deep inside. The forgiveness they offer is like a scab, a scab over their healing. But deep down beneath the layers of their healing ….. the hurt …. the cut…. is still moist".

Kami frowned as she looked at her grandmother, "Nana, what are you talking about?"

"My sweet girl, you need to set your boundaries for your former fiancé. Yes he has asked for forgiveness and you have forgiven him but he needs to know that you will not tolerate him turning his acid tongue on the woman you love. He has moved on from ever making the mistake of speaking to you rashly again but Hildy is not exempt from his words".

While Kami and Kathrine were having their quiet conversation, Terry and the guys were watching Hildy. They too saw Dexter say something to her and observed her reacting with clenched fists. They all individually immediately planned on having a word with Mr. Matthews. Terry walked over to Hildy and placed his hand around her fist as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"Hey Hill, are you OK?", Terry asked gently. Hildy looked at the concern in his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before nodding her head.

"Our part in this case is over. We helped Wendell and Barbara as much as we could and everything is up to them now. Dexter Matthews will not be returning to this office and we will not need to contact him in any capacity in the future. Your paths crossed today out of necessity but that will not be happening again. OK. He will have no other opportunity to say whatever he said to you just now". And with those words Terry gave his dearest friend a quick hug and then walked away as he caught up with Wendell and Barbara at the elevators to basically let them know his firm's interest in the case was over.

Kami looked at her grandmother intently as anger slowly began to rise in her heart. "Nana, do you know something that I do not?"

Katherine placed her hand on the small of her granddaughter's back as she physically turned them to get even more privacy. She recapped what Michael told her earlier. "I am afraid your father is correct Kams because from where I stood a few minutes ago I saw Dexter whisper something to Hildy with a smirk on his face and she reacted by making fists with her hands but she did not reply to his words."

Just then Dexter decided to walk over and renew his acquaintance with Kathrine.

"Mrs. Robinson, I had to come over and tell you that you look as elegant as ever. You have not aged a day since I last saw you". Dexter said with a smile that was worthy of a _Colgate_ commercial.

Kathrine was the epitome of good manners, so at Dexter's kind words she inclined her head to him in acknowledgement of his compliment.

"Mr. Matthews, I must say I never expected to see you again especially anywhere around my granddaughter".

Before Dexter could reply Kami looked at Hildy's face and her eyes locked onto her. She knew immediately that Nana was correct that Dexter said something hurtful to her lover. And just as how Hildy went from low burn to a raging inferno in two seconds flat, Kami went from slow anger to a volcanic eruption that was second to none. Kami turned on Dexter the way a mother Grizzly Bear turns on someone who has made the mistake to threaten her cub.

Kami stepped into Dexter's personal space and demanded "What did you say to Hildy?!" in a tone of voice that made everyone in the office turn and look towards her.

Dexter was taken by surprise at the look on Kami's face. He knew that she did not hear what he told her lover so he chose to deny saying anything. He felt that Hildy was too much of a butch to admit that he taunted her.

"I did not say anything" he lied as he tried to look innocent. Just then Kami moved so quickly that no one saw it coming. She placed both palms on Dexter's chest and shoved with all her might. Dexter was caught so unawares by the strength of the quick move that he stumbled back several steps and knocked over a chair in the process before righting himself.

There was a collective sharp intake of breath by everyone but no one moved except Hildy who took a few steps closer to her lady.

"I'll ask you one more time, What Did You Say To Hildy?!" By then Dexter was standing upright as he looked in shock as rage could be seen in each feature of her face. The old saying _"you look beautiful when you are angry"_ flashed through his mind as he looked at Kami in stunned silence.

Dexter weighed his options and he wondered if to come clean and tell the truth or hedge a little. But before he could decide on the best course of action Kami was on him again.

"It is one thing to belittle me with your words but when you say hurtful or taunting things to Hildy you have gone too far. When I saw your face on the monitor as a person of interest for this case, we did not have to come and help you by putting you in a favorable light with the Police and CIA. Hildy has gone beyond what was required of her to make sure you get a fair deal and you repay by trying to hurt her. Dexter, you have not changed at all, you were spiteful when you were young and you still are. This is my only warning to you Dexter; I see no reason for my firm to still be involved with the case. Wendell and Barbara have gotten all the assistance we could give them. Therefore, there is no need for you to contact either Hildy or myself for anything. If you ever take God out of your thoughts and contact Hildy and tell her anything that I consider to be out of line you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?! You Will Regret It Dexter!"

Dexter stood there with his mouth slightly open as he could not believe that gentle Kami had such a fierce temper.

He quickly looked around the office and every eye was fixed on him. All the men stood erect like soldiers awaiting the command to strike. He then turned, looked at Hildy and saw admiration, pride and desire etched on her features as she gazed at Kami. The combination of expressions on Hildy's face made something turn deep in Dexter's stomach as jealousy gripped his heart and mind. It irked him that Kami choose to defend her lover by threatening him. Being on the receiving end of Kami's anger and threats was something he was not used to. He felt anger spark in him to think that Hildy was lavished with so much love by the woman that he was never able to complete erase from his mind and heart. The woman who became angrier than he ever thought she was capable of becoming.

He knew that there was no need to be in contact with Kami after he left their office today but he wanted to. At least he wanted to before the threat that she leveled at him. He looked from Kami to Hildy and back again.

"One must not go making threats KamKam, idle or real it is unbecoming. Despite what you think of me, it was a pleasure meeting you today after all these years". With those words Dexter picked up his brief case and stepped towards the office foyer. Then he turned in an apparent afterthought and said;

"Oh, by the way Hildy, what I said was true". Dexter allowed the utter contempt he felt for Hildy to show on his face as he walked away.

Edgar felt his pores raise at the look in Dexter's eyes and decided to follow through on his plan to have a word with Dexter. He turned to the work family and said, "I will escort him out the building".

"I will help you", David said and walked purposefully behind his friend. Jim and Terry wasted no time in following suit.

The office was left with Abbi, Nana, Hildy and Kami. Kami walked over to the woman whom she gave her heart to and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am sorry I wanted to go and see him to ascertain if he was involved in the case. I should have left well enough alone. I never wanted you to be disrespected in any way. I am sorry Hills". Kami said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, hey, it was not your fault. We had to find out if he was involved with the congressman. You did nothing wrong", Hildy said as she wiped away the tears on Kami's cheeks.

"Kams, the way you came to my defense was awesome". Hildy said with pride and admiration in her voice.

"Kami, you rocked when you told him off!" Abbi exclaimed with barely contained excitement as she began to laugh. Her laughter broke the tension in the room.

"Kami what could you do to harm Dexter? That threat you issued sounded so real", her grandmother asked.

"When I spoke, I did not have a solid plan in mind but I knew I could make his life miserable from an online perspective. I could put his name on government watch lists. That alone, in this day and age of terrorist, whether real, and imagined, would make the government's national security department look at him closely. Doing that would be a start at hurting him because he hurt Hildy".

Kami turned back to Hildy and asked "Hills, what did Dexter say to you?"

Hildy stayed quiet for a moment as she contemplated if to answer the question. Taking a deep breath, she repeated Dexter's words "When I saw him hugging you in the office I was shocked and maybe it showed on my face before I could have cloaked my features. As he left the room behind you he told me _'She still fits perfectly in my arms, I am sure I still fit perfectly inside of her too'_ with a gloating look on his face, it was like a look of privilege".

Kami gasped at the sexual innuendo. She stood still as she looked at Hildy. "I am so sorry he said that to you my love. Sex with Dexter was never a perfect fit. It was something I tolerated. He was my past, you are my present and my future. We do more that fit, together Hildy, we become one". With those words Kami pulled Hildy into her and claimed her mouth with a searing kiss.

Abbi grinned from ear to ear and said "Ahhh". Kathrine smiled at her granddaughter and Hildy, then lead Abbi to the outer office to give the ladies some privacy.

* * *

Edgar and the guys pulled Dexter off to the side on the ground floor lobby and magnified the threat Kami gave him. They let him know in no uncertain terms what they would physically do to him if he did anything to emotionally or physically harm Hildy or Kami.

Dexter listened and understood the genuine threats but somehow, he did not feel afraid as he turned and walked away.

He decided to avoid Kami and her _'butch lover'_ as he called Hildy in his mind. _"If I did not tell that woman anything I am sure in time Kami would have agreed to have dinner with me for old time's sake. Even though my comment caused my plans to go awry, it felt good to see the look on Hildy's face when I planted the visual image of having sex with Kami"_. Dexter chuckled heartily as he waited at the curb to hail a taxi.

 _"I wonder what Kami had in mind when she threatened me?"_ Dexter sighed as he continued thinking _"My God, that woman looked so hot! Angry or not she is a woman anyone would be lucky to have besides him. I hope this case is over quickly because I need to distance myself from the congressman. My career must get back on track as quickly as possible. I must find a legitimate way for my path and Kami's path to cross again. But I have to be more discipline with expressing how I feel about Hildy"._

With those thoughts Dexter got into a taxi and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11 Hold Me

Chapter 11: Hold Me

The unkind words Dexter spoke to Hildy as he was leaving their office kept replaying in Kami's mind as they sat in the taxi heading home from their office. The part of Kami that saw the good in everyone could not believe that Dexter could be so cruel. After they spoke honestly about their feelings, and forgiveness was offered on both sides, for Dexter to come back and deliberately say something sexually explicit to Hildy was wrong on so many levels. It proved to Kami that deep inside, Dexter was an emotionally hurting man in need to psychological therapy.

That morning when Kami saw Dexter in person after almost fifteen years, she hoped that with time they might be able to be acquaintances, if not friends again. She also hoped that Dexter would be able to navigate the financial quagmire he found himself in because of bad choices made during his marriage with Elizabeth. But after the events of this evening, she did not ever want to see him again, and could care less about his financial situation.

As she sat next to Hildy on the back seat of the cab with their fingers interlaced she struggled to find it in her heart to forgive Dexter for his words. Once again, his words got him into trouble. It was his words so long ago that contributed to their estrangement for so long. Yes, she knew her sexuality was the reason their engagement could not continue but it was Dexter's words that put an end to their friendship.

Kami loved Hildy more then she loved anyone in the past, and would willingly sacrifice her life for Hildy if she had to. She knew that her lover was secure in her love but that did not take away from the hurt and jealousy she knew Hildy felt tonight.

Hildy was quietly looking at the fleeting expressions that crossed her lady's face as they mirrored the thoughts which crossed her mind. She knew that Kami felt hurt and disappointed by Dexter's actions tonight especially after they had cleared the air between them and offered each other forgiveness. Hildy felt badly in the moment when Dexter verbally provoked her but it had passed as she grounded herself back into what she knew was real, Kami's love for her and their life together.

However, as she looked at her lady she knew Kami was having a difficult time putting aside what happened tonight at their office. It hurt Hildy to see her partner troubled, and to know that trouble was because of Dexter, made her determine to help her lover permanently turn her mental channel away from the ghost of her past.

"Hey Kami, how about we make a stop before heading home?" Kami turned and looked at her with a small frown.

"It's been a long day Hills, I am kind of tired. Where do you want to stop? Is it something that can wait until tomorrow?" Hildy leaned into her lady and gently kissed her lips before answering.

"It has been a long day, and I know you are tired but we have not had dinner, I know neither of us feel like cooking right now. Plus, I do not feel like eating take out tonight". Hildy kissed Kami's fingers before saying "How about if we stop at that little family restaurant just a couple blocks from us on _West 13th Street_. The one with the home-made humus". Kami leaned into her lover as Hildy pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Ok, let's stop. I am a bit hungry". With those words Hildy gave the taxi driver new directions and in a few minutes, they pulled up at the restaurant. The place was a true testament of the racial blend and cosmopolitan nature of the city of New York. The cozy restaurant was owned by an American couple in their sixties. The husband was African American, the wife was Korean American. Their kitchen staff were Mexican Americans and the servers were Chinese.

As Kami and Hildy entered the restaurant they were greeted by the owners and shown to a table near the back where they enjoyed the delicious meal together.

"I love you Kami. I am not happy when you feel upset. I know today was an emotionally trying day for you love. I know Dexter disappointed you once more by his words. But please try to push him from your thoughts. I admit I was angry at the time when he whispered his taunt, and I wanted to knock him into next week but I am OK now. We have each other and he has nothing".

Hildy reached over and squeezed her lady's hand before continuing.

"Kams you looked so fierce when you stood up for me back at the office. I loved the way you handled him". Hildy had a look of pride on her face as she grinned at Kami. In an instant, Kami saw the twinkle in Hildy's dark green eyes slowly morph into unadulterated love and passion. Hildy's looked at her and Kami immediately began to feel her body temperature rise and moisture made itself felt in her secret garden. Kami knew she was incapable of saying no to anything her lover asked her in that moment as she became lost in the hungry expression on Hildy's face.

As the restaurant was not crowed that night, Hildy decided to make the best of the open space near the entrance to the kitchen. She reached over and firmly but gently took hold of Kami's arm and pulled her out of her seat.

Kami's eyes opened wider as she asked "Hills … what are you doing?" Hildy did not answer but continued pulling her lover behind her to the unobstructed area near the kitchen. Kami recognized the devouring look in Hildy's eyes, it was the look that proceeded mind blowing love making. The house music was playing _Whitney Houston and Teddy Pendergrass_ singing _Hold Me,_ and Hildy pulled her lady into her arms as she began to dance with her right there on their own private dance floor.

As the ladies swayed to the music the other patrons at the restaurant stopped eating and looked at the ladies as their love for each other could be seen by all. As _Whitney and Teddy_ crooned, Hildy began dusting Kami's face with feather light kisses as they swayed to the music. Then she positioned her right trousers leg between Kami's legs. Arousal began to rise in Kami as she felt the pressure of her lover's leg between hers. If it wasn't for the restriction her skirt caused for Hildy's slow grinding motion against her hips and leg, Kami was sure she would have orgasm right there on the dance floor.

Tears of joy and love filled Kami's eyes as she looked deeply into Hildy's dark green eyes. As a tear gently spilled and rolled down her cheek Hildy softly wiped it away. The ladies were in their own world as the lyrics of the song became their anthem in that moment. When the song came to an end the ladies stayed locked in an embrace as they slowly swayed from side to side.

Every person in the room had a smile on their faces and some even had misty eyes. As the ladies eventually stopped swaying all the patrons in the restaurant stood and began to clap. Kami looked around the room, and blushed as she became aware that everyone was looking at them. Hildy looked at the rosy hue that spread over her lady's cheeks and leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately. As they slowly pulled away, Hildy firmly held her lover's hand and lead her back to their table to put some cash on it to cover their meal before leaving the restaurant.

But as she was about to place the money on the table the lady proprietor who saw the display of love from her vantage point near the door told Hildy "No, no. This meal tonight is on the house. The love you have for each other is a thing of beauty to behold. Go home and finish what you started here".

With that the ladies thanked her and left the restaurant to walk to short distance home.

The rest of the evening was spent making love over and over and they played the _Teddy and Whitney_ song on a loop on their stereo system.

* * *

Author's Note:

'Hold Me' by Teddy Pendergrass and Whitney Houston is a song that always makes me feel loved. This was the song that introduced me to Whitney Houston's voice, I had never heard of her before this. If you go to YouTube you can listen to this beautiful song.

These are the lyrics that had our ladies making sweet love.

I'll hold you, and touch you  
And make you my woman  
I'll give you my love  
With sweet surrender  
Tonight our hearts will beat as one  
And I will hold you and touch you  
And make you my woman tonight

There's something in your eyes I see  
A pure and simple honesty

Chorus:

Hold me in your arms tonight  
Fill my life with pleasure  
Let's not waste this precious time  
This moment's ours to treasure

Hold me in your arms tonight  
We'll make it last forever  
When the morning sun appears  
We'll find our way together

I believe you  
When you say that you love me  
Know that  
I won't take you for granted  
Tonight the magic has begun  
So won't you hold me  
Touch me  
Make me your woman tonight

There's something in your eyes I see  
I won't betray your trust in me

Chorus:  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
To fill my life with pleasure  
Let's not waste this precious time  
This moment's ours to treasure

Hold me in your arms tonight  
We'll make it last forever  
When the morning sun appears  
We'll find our way together


	12. Chapter 12 Let's Rock Back

Chapter 12: Let's Rock Back

Author's Note: Chapters one through eleven covers three days after the Easter Weekend of 2017. I wanted to have a barbeque in Kathrine's and James' backyard but the April weather is not conducive for that. So, I decided to jump into the last week of May to accommodate the family backyard get together. Bear in mind that Kami has yet to make her presentation at The University of Suffolk in Ipswich on the article she wrote. Kami's uncle and his family are not really a part of this story in anyway other than in passing comments.

* * *

Ellen put the finishing touches on the picnic table as she stood back and admired her work. Looking across to her four-year-old daughter, Jael, she asked her to bring the small vase with the flowers. The little girl was always happy when she got to help the older persons around her do something.

Kathrine smiled at Jael and praised her good work which made the child beam. Her older brother Daniel was helping his father Andrew, and James get the barbeque pit going. His job was to pass the coals to the older men as everything was set for the lunch that was going to begin soon.

Ellen and her family lived about a fifteen-minute walk from James and Kathrine's home in Brooklyn, and often visited the elderly couple. That day, Ellen offered to come over early to assist getting the back yard organized. Everyone who was invited insisted in walking with a dish for the luncheon barbeque meal together.

"Pappy, every time I come in this backyard I fall in love with it all over again. You and Nana have done a beautiful job turning this space into one that is so welcoming". Ellen complimented the elderly gentleman whom she loved like her grandfather. James smiled graciously as he thanked Ellen for the compliment.

Kathrine and James bought a lovely Brownstone building when Kami was in her teens. Through the years they did renovations on the building and changed the décor to suit their evolving needs. Then several years ago, when the two adjacent Brownstones went up for sale, the senior couple bought them immediately. The large garden space that was available behind the building to the left was the selling point for the couple. The building to the right had a driveway that gave access to the back yard, a rare thing with the Brooklyn Brownstones. James and his company used every contact they had in City Hall to get all the permits needed to combine the three Brownstone buildings into one. The new Brownstone was bigger and better as one building, than the original separate buildings were. The structure immediately lifted the value of the other homes along their street. Added to this was an oasis of a garden that was beautifully landscaped, anyone who came by and spent time in the back yard always wanted to come again. Their home was featured more than once through the years in home and garden type magazines because of their tasteful furnishing, décor and landscaped backyard.

"What time is Kami and her friends arriving Kathy?" Pappy asked his wife as he wanted to begin putting the burgers on so that their guests would not have long to wait for their meal.

"She told me that they were car pooling in three cars, and promised to be here by 1pm for the latest. Well obviously, that plan went out the window because it is already 1:15pm and they are not here as yet", Kathrine shook her head as she pursed her lips. When she was actively working at her own company, she detested people who were habitually late for appointments or dates. She still had little patience for people who regularly wasted other persons time by being late but she also knew that sometimes things did come up unexpectedly to delay one's plans.

Ellen listened to Nana and smiled because she remembered how many times over the years Nana reprimanded her for being late when they met for lunch or dinner somewhere.

"Let me give Kami a call to see where they are", Ellen suggested and immediately put the call through to her friend.

"Hey, Kams where are you guys? Your grandfather is ready to put the burgers on and your grandmother is getting a little antsy about the time". Ellen said to Kami when she answered the cell phone.

"Hi, El. Tell Pappy to go ahead and put the burgers on, and tell Nana to open the side gate so we can park off road in her driveway. We just turned off Nostrand Avenue onto Dean Street so we are literally one block away. Tell her I said do not get her panties in a bunch", Kami laughed into the phone before signing off.

Ellen told Pappy what Kami said before turning to Nana and giving her the message verbatim. Nana listened and rolled her eyes as she went to open the gate.

Less than a minute later three cars pulled into the side driveway and the laughing work family spilled out.

"Hi Nana", Edgar's four-year-old twin daughters Hope and Faith called out to her as the adults piled out of the cars.

"Hello, my darlings", Nana replied as she gave them a hug as they ran to her. The children proceeded to give her a drawing they made together for her and Pappy. They explained that they forgot it on the couch and their Daddy had to turn the car around and take them back for it because they wanted to give it to her and Pappy.

Kami smiled at her grandmother, she knew Kathrine was a little upset that the group was running late for lunch. She walked over to her and lovingly kissed her cheek and Hildy did the same.

"Nana, how could we refuse to turn back for the twins' picture when the picture was for their gracious hosts?" Kami asked her grandmother with a twinkle in her eyes. Nana looked at her and smiled. Then the entire entourage all took turns hugging Kathrine before proceeding to the backyard garden and hugging Pappy also.

Ellen's children and Edgar's daughters began running around the yard almost immediately as the adults began socializing. James and Andrew oversaw the grill and in no time flat the backyard garden was filled with the most mouth watering aromas. There were beef, lamb and chicken burgers sizzling over hot coals. When the meats were almost finished, they put on a few North Sea pink salmons to cook. The bread to go with the burgers were homemade and baked by Edgar's wife Dani. The mixed veggies were prepared by Terry and Emma, and the multiple salads were made by David, Abbi and Jim.

Kathrine loved to make exotic fruit juices and she ensured there were several flavours of freshly squeezed juices that afternoon. Both James and Kathrine were very particular with their health and they only bought meat that they were sure came from free ranged animals. They did not use any artificial sweeteners and seldom use sugar, preferring to sweeten beverages with honey they got from a man they knew personally with hives in Florida.

Kami was able to rope Hildy into helping her with the deserts, and they brought a carrot cake and sweetbread plus coconut homemade ice cream. The cake and sweetbread got a little bit burned as they stayed in the oven too long. Hildy distracted Kami in a way that had her purring on their dining table when she should have been paying attention to the bread and cake in the oven.

When everything was ready, the beautifully set table was laid out with the food, and eventually everyone took a seat as Pappy stood to offer the blessing on the meal.

"Heavenly Father, we come before Your throne with humble hearts to offer thanks to You for this meal. Be with everyone here today and continue to protect us in our comings and goings. I ask a special blessing on Daniel, Jael, Hope and Faith, Dear Lord. You know the world we live in is filled with wolves. Please allow your Holy Angels to guard these children with the might of Your Celestial Army. Please continue to supply all our needs according to Your riches in Glory, as we also ask You to provide something to eat to all those who are hungry today. In the precious name of your Son Jesus Christ, Amen". Everyone echoed a solemn Amen in agreement to the words of the blessing.

The family dug into their meal as the table was full and overflowing with a little bit of everything to appeal to the eclectic taste of the family. Compliments were offered to the barbeque chefs and everyone who contributed to the meal.

The sound of laughter could be heard several houses away and the family enjoyed their time together. The children were seated in between the adults and were included in all the conversation as the adults made sure what they chatted and joked about was age appropriate.

If it were possible for Hildy's heart to be filled with more love for Kami, it was filled at that picnic table. She literally could not keep her eyes off of her lover as she admired everything about her. From the rosiness of her cheeks, to the intricate design of her cane-rowed hairstyle. Then the tie-dyed pattern dress Kami wore just drew Hildy's hand as she could not help herself tracing designs along the patterns on the dress.

Hildy's coworkers had known her for a long time, and they observed the adoration she had in her eyes as she looked at her lover. They were all pleased for their friend who before Kami came into her life was never in a meaningful relationship. They individually thanked God that everything was on track in Hildy's life.

Jim leaned over to Terry and asked him softly; "You heard anything else about Dexter since we finished off the case involving the congressman?".

Terry softly replied "I spoke to Barbara a few days ago and she said that there should be a police press release in a couple days. They finally have enough evidence to send the Congressman away for several years. She gave Dexter a lot of praise. Said he went beyond the call of duty to help them gather intel on what was going on behind the scenes".

Jim made a scoffing sound with his mouth before saying "Yeah, right. He wants to keep his name out of the papers and his tail out of jail so of course he will be very helpful". The two men continued eating in silence as the laughter continued around them.

Jim continued, "I hope he does not come around Kami or Hildy again. Somehow I got the feeling that he was not phased when we threatened him weeks ago".

Terry nodded "I got that feeling too. Our ladies are going to be married before the end of the year and I do not want anything upsetting Hildy. Dexter knew the exact button to push that time in our office when he taunted her".

Jim was quiet for a moment, "Terry, how did you find out what he said?" Terry was not one to gossip but when it came to his family he did not consider it to be gossip but rather discussing family matters. "Hildy told me when I asked her about it sometime after. Do you know what was said?" Terry asked as he looked at Jim.

"Yes, Abbi told us after Dave mentioned to her that he tried to instill some fear into old Dexter. Abbi said she was glad and then she shared with us what Dexter told Hildy". Terry nodded and then turned to little Hope who was trying to get his attention on the other side to give him a joke.

After the group had seconds and in some cases thirds, the picnic table was cleared and David announced to everyone; "Lets rock back and have some fun".

Blankets were immediately spread on the back lawn as the family broke into groups to play board games.

Living in this present age of almost all things electronic, they wanted to teach the children an appreciation of old fashion board games. In a matter of minutes, a fierce battle began to wage between David and Hildy over a game of _Chinese Checkers_ with Daniel paying close attention as he learned the rules of the game. Andrew, Ellen and Dani sat with Hope and Jael showing them how to play _Ludo._ And Abbi and Edgar were having fun with Faith as they tried to avoid the Snakes on the _Snakes and Ladders_ board. The rest of the work family lay on the grass and chatted with each other.

James and Kathrine sat on the back-porch swing and watched from the side as they enjoyed the scene in front of them. After a few minutes Kami joined them as she snuggled herself between her grandparents.

"Are you all packed and ready for your trip to Ipswich Baby Girl?" James asked her.

"Almost. I just have a few things to add to my suitcase. Hildy is really excited about visiting England for the first time", Kami said with a smile as she watched her lover lose her game to David who got up and did a victory dance much to the delight of the children and the chagrin of the adults. Then to add insult to injury, he began to sing off key at the top of his lungs the song made popular by the pop band _Queen_ called _'We Are the Champions'_. Of course, David changed some of the lyrics to suit himself and encourage more laughter from the children.

Kami joined in the laughter before turning her attention back to her grandparents.

"I can't wait to spend some time with Mom and Dad. I love living back in New York City and being near you both but I miss being in Ipswich too. I hope they will be able to move back here before the end of the year as they hope", Kami said wistfully. Kathrine leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her temple as she softly said, "I hope so too love".

Just them Hildy called out to her fiancé "Hey Kams, helllppp. You are the only person who can give David a run for his money in _Chinese Checkers_ " Hildy kneeled on the grass as she begged Kami to assist her.

James chuckled as he said to his granddaughter "Duty calls, go and win for your woman", and he playfully pushed Kami off the swing.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was simply happy.

* * *

Author's note: Cain-row is the same as corn-row. It is a very popular hairstyle in the Caribbean islands.


	13. Chapter 13 Up, Up, and Away

Chapter 13 Up, Up, and Away

The ladies got to the JFK International Airport on time for the three-hour required check in. Hildy was as excited as a child who was about to receive a long wished for present. Over the course of her career she had cause to travel to several states in the United States of America as she consulted with other detectives on various cases. She also had the opportunity to visit Canada a few times, and Mexico. But she had yet to go travel outside of the North American continent.

Kami looked at her fiancé with a smile on her face as she felt the excitement radiating like energy waves off her lover.

Kami flew between the States and Britain too many times to number. She patronized several airlines through the years and _Virgin Atlantic_ was her favorite but on that day, she chose _World Airlines_ because of the compromise she made with her lover. The airline had very good reviews on their safety. Plus, their staff looked like they enjoyed their job, and the service promised to be second to none.

Kami wanted to give Hildy the best flying experience possible and originally insisted that they fly _Upper Class on Virgin Atlantic_. But when Hildy saw the exorbitant price for an upper-class flight regardless of which airline they chose, she put her foot down and refused to let Kami spend that kind of cash. The ladies had a small disagreement over money as they booked their passage online.

Hildy did not grow up poor but neither did she grow up in a home where money was no problem. Her father insisted that both she and her brother Michael learn the value of a dollar. They were taught early in life not to spend wasteful money, and that hard work was needed if one wanted the benefits of the nicer things in life. From early childhood Hildy was given chores to do, occasionally for cash. As she got older her parents allowed her to work doing light house cleaning for one or two elderly neighbours who offered payment for her services.

As an adult Hildy was by no way a cheap person but neither could she be described as spending unnecessary cash. And she felt spending several thousands of dollars on a first class trans Atlantic ticket was wasteful money. Kami on the other hand grew up in an environment where she never thought about money nor heard her parents or maternal grandparents discuss bills. She was also taught the value of a dollar but in a different way. From an early age, she witnessed both her parents and grandparents being generous with their finances. From helping homeless persons on the street to donating much needed supplies at children's hospitals. Kami also helped with chores around the house as a child and as she got older was also allowed to have a part time paying job. The difference between the ladies at that point in their lives was Hildy used the extra cash to purchase things for herself that her Dad felt was not that important, and Kami used her cash to fund projects that benefitted someone, somehow.

The past laid the groundwork for the present, and the disagreement with the booking of the flight was the result. Kami wanted to treat her lady to the best flying experience possible hence her insistence of flying Upper Class on _Virgin Atlantic Airlines_. Hildy on the other hand while very appreciative of her lover's wish to treat her with what she considered to be the best, just could not wrap her mind around shelling out so much money for the _Virgin_ flight. After several minutes of back and forth the ladies reaches a compromise they were both satisfied with.

The _World Airlines_ planes were smaller in comparison to the Virgin Atlantic, and only offered two classes to their passengers. They were economy and business class. Based on the reviews online, the Business class on that airline, while not as luxurious as Virgin Atlantic was still of a very high standard, with prices that ranged between the average economy and first-class pricing on a _Virgin_ flight. Hildy agreed to fly business class and Kami was appeased with the compromise.

* * *

They went to the _Wingtip Lounge_ at Terminal 4 as they had time to spear before going to the _World Airlines_ Gate for the flight. Hildy was impressed as she looked around at the spacious, comfortable and luxurious lounge that their airline as well as one or two other airlines used.

"Kams, I can get used to this", Hildy laughed as she placed her arm around her partner.

"Well we may as well be comfortable while we wait for the flight. Come on love, lets enjoy some of the pastries". Kami lead them to the buffet counter and then to the oversized chairs. They made themselves comfortable as they sipped their tea and munched on scones and croissants. They chatted about everything and nothing at the same time. Then Kami remembered to enquire about Hildy's parents.

"Mom is well. She is almost as excited as I am about my trip to England", Hildy smiled as she thought about her mother. The relationship between herself and her Mom was better than she ever expected. They spoke on the phone a few times per week and developed a loving relationship. Holly got over her homophobic attitudes, and embraced her daughter in a way she never did before finding out about Hildy's attraction to woman.

"And what about your Dad? How did he sound on the phone?".

Hildy paused a moment before answering. "He is good. I mean our conversation was not strained or anything. It is just that we basically agreed to disagree even though we have not said that is so many words. I know he loves me and he cares a lot about you too. But he can't bring himself to be as enthusiastic as Mom in her acceptance of lesbianism.". Kami reached over and pulled her lady towards her for a warm hug. She wanted Hildy to know that she supported her in this situation with her Dad.

Hildy continued speaking "When I think back to just a few months ago at Thanksgiving time. Dad was the rock of support and Mom was the one ready to throw me to the wolves. So much has changed since then", Hildy stated without sadness in her voice, for which Kami was happy. This trip was supposed to be a joyous occasion not one to dwell on what they did not have, a time to thank God for His rich blessings.

"Love conquers all Hildy. I know it may not look like it now, but over time your Dad will soften his attitude even more. He can see the love we share for each other, and that love will break the walls he has allowed to be erected against homosexuality". The ladies continued to sit quietly as they held hands enjoying the peace of the lounge. Eventually it was time to head to the Gate in preparation for boarding the flight.

* * *

Hildy leaned back into the plush comfortable leather seats as she stretched her long legs out in front of her. A smile flitted across her face as she remembered how the flight attendant greeting them by name and escorted them to their seats. The entire experience thus far was wonderful. From the hot towels to wipe their hands, to the drinks, to the London newspapers to read while relaxing. Everything was better than she imagined. Just then the attendant came to them and offered them the dinner menu for the evening meal.

"Kams? What do you suggest I go with?" Hildy turned to her lover as she poured over the delectable mouth watering choices. Kami looked at her with a barely concealed giggle because Hildy looked so excited as she took in the entire experience.

"Seeing that I have never flown with this particular airline before, I am not sure what to recommend. But how about we choose different soups for the starters and then you go with the lamb in garlic sauce with the sides and I go with the fish with the pineapple glaze and the accompanying sides. Then we can end with different deserts. This way we can share and get a taste of two different meals".

"I like how you think lady", Hildy chuckled as she smiled at her lover.

"Thank you, Kami, for making this trip possible. I know I gave you a hard time over the Upper Class booking and I am sorry". Kami smiled and leaned in to claim her woman's lips in a deep kiss.

"There is nothing to apologize for, I just wanted you to have a better experience than economy on such a long flight. But I acknowledge your point about the high cost. I must admit though, that this airline's business class is pretty good. We made a good compromise". Kami said after releasing her lady's lips.

The next hour was taken up with dinner as their meal choices were scrumptious. After desert, Kami pulled her partner in her arms as they reclined in their seats. Hildy sat in the window seat and Kami sat at the aisle.

As Kami held her lover in her arms a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. She slowly looked around at the other passengers and correctly ascertained that the only passengers who could see her clearly were the ones in the opposite seats. Kami then began to kiss the side of Hildy's head as she slowly moved lower to her neck. Hildy turned and returned a long and deep kiss that made her toes curl.

Kami then slowly began to unbutton the front of Hildy's Oxford shirt.

"Whoa there Kams ….. what are you doing?" Hildy asked with a surprise look on her face.

Kami grinned from ear to ear before she asked; "What does it look like I am doing?"

"It looks like you forgot where we were. As turned on as your kisses make me, there are people right around us". Hildy whispered to her fiancé.

Kami smirked as she whispered back "I know exactly where we are and what I am doing". Then she proceeded to continue unbuttoning her lover's shirt. Hildy's hand firmly covered her lady as she opened her eyes wider. "Kami". Hildy softly growled. "You have to stop this. We have hours still to fly, and when you get me all worked up like this, I will have too long to wait before we get to our hotel room", Hildy softly reasoned.

Kami paused and looked into her lady's eyes as she contemplated if to heed Hildy's words. Then she gently shook her head before saying; "Hills, I need you now. I need to touch you and kiss you. I will angle my body better and the passengers on the opposite side will not see anything. As for those in front or behind they will be none the wiser. Just trust me Ok?"

Hildy looked at those beautiful brown eyes with gold specks and would have agreed to anything.

Kami re-positioned herself as she finished unbuttoning the shirt. Then her hands began to gently caress Hildy's toned abs before moving higher to firmly pinch her nipples through the lace fabric of her bra. Hildy let out an involuntary whimper before quickly slapping her own hand over her mouth as Kami chuckled.

Kami was enjoying being in control as she set the pace while shielding her lover as best she could in their seats. She mentally thanked the inventor of the front clasp bra as she unhooked it, setting Hildy's breasts free. Just then the one of the flight attendants stopped by the passengers to the side and asked if they needed anything and the couple requested some coffee. Kami gently pulled the blanket over her lover's chest before the flight attendant turned to them and asked the same question.

"No thank you, we want to catch a little shut eye, but can you check us back maybe in a little over an hour's time? By then I believe we both would need some water, thanks", Kami sweetly told the flight attendant. When the lady walked away, she burst into soft laugh as Hildy poked her in her side.

"You are incorrigible…. we both will need water in an hour's time? Yeah right", Hildy said as she slowly shook her head.

"Now, where were we?" Kami asked in a seductive voice as she slowly pulled the blanket down to once more have free access to her lover's breasts. Before Hildy could guess Kami's next move she quickly leaned forward and suckled Hildy's left nipple. Once again Hildy slapped her own hand over her mouth as she did her best to silence a whimper.

Kami pulled back and looked at her with a sexual hunger and a thirst that was barely contained. Kami was determined not to give Hildy an opportunity to think, after she pulled away from the left nipple, she immediately moved to the right. Hildy felt her leg muscles begin to stiffen as every nerve ending in her extremities began to tingle. Kami then moved her lips back to her lover's neck as she began to firmly suck on the spot that made Hildy melt.

The internal crescendo began to build inside Hildy as Kami kept up with the kissing and caressing. Hildy was so caught up with the sensations that she did not realize Kami slowly pulled down the zipper to the front of her trousers. Then without warning or preamble Kami quickly and forcefully plunged two fingers deep inside her lover. This time Hildy's moan escaped before she could cover her mouth.

Kami shifted her body to shield Hildy from the eyes of the passengers off to the side as they were the only ones who might be able to notice what was happening between the lovers.

Then she covered Hildy's mouth with her own and literally swallowed the sounds that began to rumble deeply in Hildy's throat Kami kept her thrust slow and study as she felt Hildy's body begin to climb the mountain of orgasm. She then slowed down her pace deliberately and felt her lover whimper in protest before building up the pace once more. She did this over and over a few times before taking Hildy to the peak of her mountain and forcefully pushing her over on the other side. Hildy wrapped her strong arms around Kami's waist as she rode the wave that the surfboard of Kami's fingers was creating deep inside her velvet chamber. Hildy's body twitched repeatedly as Kami kept up her thrusting. Wave after wave broke, as Hildy's body calmed down she became ultra sensitive and placed her hand on Kami's hand to stop her.

Never one to cause hurt if there was no pleasure, Kami immediately stopped her thrusting, and pulled Hildy into a fierce hug as she pulled the blankets up around them both. The passengers behind and in front of them were too polite to look over the top of the seat when they heard the love sounds. But they suspected what was happening even though Kami tried to smother her lady's moans. Both sets of passengers smiled as they realized Kami and Hildy joined _The Mile-High Club._

The passengers off to the other side of them were an older married couple. At first, they were none the wiser about the activities that were taking place opposite to them. But eventually the wife looked over at the engaged couple and noticed Hildy's bear chest because the blanket had slipped down a bit. The passenger shook her head in disapproval and whispered to her husband that young people today have no decorum. The husband looked over and secretly gave Hildy and Kami a 'thumbs up' before turning back to his wife in a bored voice and replying, "Yes dear".

Kami saw the thumbs up signal and smiled at the elderly man before turning back to Hildy, gently kissing her damp forehead and whispering

"I love you".


	14. Chapter 14 London Layover

Chapter 14 London Layover

The flight landed in London safely and by the time they got through immigrations and customs it was barely 8am. Kami smiled when a Hackney Carriage pull up in front of them at Heathrow International Airport because she knew her lover wanted to travel in one of those traditional black London taxi cabs. Hildy sat back in the spacious interior and enjoyed the ride as she looked out the window at the famous land marks on the way to their hotel.

"Kami, look, that's Big Ben! The building looks grander in real!", Hildy said in amazement as the taxi zoomed by. Her lover smiled at her while she looked at London through Hildy's eyes. Kami was born and raised mostly in England and seeing Big Ben or Trafalgar Square, was so common place to her that she took the beauty of the buildings for granted. However, as she sat at Hildy's side, it was like seeing everything afresh. She felt as though she was coming back home after a sojourn of many, many years, where everything was familiar yet new at the same time.

As they pulled up to their hotel Hildy's eyes widened and she turned to Kami and asked;

"You booked us into the Ritz Hotel?"

"Yes, I did. I know we did not see eye to eye initially over the cost of the airfare but trust me on this Hills, I got a deal through _Expedia_ as I travel so often. This hotel is not costing that much, and as we decided to extend our London layover by a few days, I thought we could as well enjoy the best London has to offer". Kami gave her lady a dazzling smile and followed it with a quick kiss before exiting the taxi as the driver opened the door for her.

Hildy just shook her head and followed her lady into the five-star hotel. Kami handled their check-in, while Hilly looked like a typical tourist as she turned and looked around the beautiful lobby. In a matter of a few minutes a bell hop escorted them to their room on the third floor, Kami tipped him generously and the young man left them with a grateful smile on his face.

"So ….. what do you think?" Kami asked as she bit her lower lip while watching her lady. Hildy walked right up into her personal space and gently pushed her lover forward into the back of the door. "What do I think, what do I think? She asked with a smoldering look in her eyes. "I think I can't wait to continue what you started on the flight over here".

With that Hildy kissed Kami's mouth in a slow possessive way that left no doubt of who was in charge this time. Kami tried to battle back with her tongue but then Hildy did that thing she did with her lips that literally made Kami's knees buckle. If it wasn't for Hildy's strong arms around her supporting her weight, Kami would have ended up on the floor. Hildy continued to play the instrument that was her lover's body, as Kami went from moaning to whimpering. She was so caught up in the moment that she did not realize Hildy walked them over to the king-sized bed.

Hildy slowed down her caresses, her kisses, her everything. Fast and furious was the way the ladies liked making love sometimes, but more often than not they preferred the slow burn that built into a raging fire. On those occasions, their mutual orgasms were like waves crashing into them, one after another. That morning on the Ritz hotel bed, their love making slowly grew into the raging fire they had grown to love. Only after pleasuring her lover repeatedly did Hildy relinquish control. Kami wasted no time in flipping her lady over and having her way with her. By mid morning the ladies were exhausted from a combination of jet lag and lovemaking, it did not take long for them to fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hildy woke up a little after 1pm and looked around the room admiring the décor once more. She then slowly turned her body around to face her partner who was the big spoon in their slumbering embrace. Kami lay there with a gentle smile on her lips and the most peaceful expression on her face. Hildy looked at each feature individually, and then collectively, she could not help but thank God once more for the beautiful woman He allowed to enter her life. Hildy appreciated her lady's physical beauty, but more important to her was Kami heart. Kami had the kindest heart of anyone she knew, her generosity was understated, she never did anything for a photo op or a Kodak moment. She gave away most of the money she earned, whether in the form of cash or through buying supplies and equipment for various institutions or causes. Kami did what she could to provide for those who truly were in need of assistance. And the best part of her generosity was that she gave without expecting thanks or anything in return.

Kami's limbs began to tighten and stretch, a sign that she was waking up, Hildy looked at her and smiled in fascination. Watching her lover sleep was one of Hildy's favorite pastimes. Kami pursed her lips and her eyelids began to flutter as she slowly opened her eyes as Hildy gently caressed her cheek.

"Hello, sleepy head", Hildy smiled as she greeted Kami.

Her lady smiled back and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "Have you been up long? Why didn't you wake me?".

Hildy shook her head as she chuckled; "Wake you and miss out on one of my favorite pastimes? You have the most peaceful, angelic expression while you sleep. And then you do this tightening and stretching of your legs and arms before you do that cute thing with your lips and eye lashes, all before fully waking up". Hildy was laughing by now and Kami began tickling her at her side. The ladies then indulged in some carefree romping between the sheets before Kami's tummy began rumbling rather loudly.

Hildy laughed some more before saying "I think that is a sign that I need to feed my woman". Without missing a beat Kami retorted "I need more than one kind of feeding", as she wiggled her eyebrows in a comical way. The ladies continued laughing while they got out of bed to have a quick shower before going to one of the hotel's restaurants for lunch.

* * *

Kami and Hildy enjoyed a delicious lunch at the hotel before spending the afternoon sightseeing. Kami took her role as city guide seriously as she gave her lady the historical facts associated with the more famous land marks and the not so famous ones too. The highlight of the afternoon's exploration was their visit to Saint Paul's Cathedral. They slowly made their way through the crypts as they read the inscriptions on the lives of the persons buried there. Then they began the long climb of the famous St Paul's staircase. It worked in the ladies' favor that they were physically fit because there were 528 steps in total on the staircases leading to the Golden Gallery.

As they ascended they encounter a few older persons who could not make the climb, and a few younger ones who just got tired of the seemingly endless steep stairs. However, when the couple finally reached the top and saw the view it was more than worth it. Kami visited the Golden Gallery only once before with her Dad while she was in her mid teens, so for her it was almost like being there for the first time. As she looked at the wonder on her lover's face she could not help but feel her heart swell in love and appreciation for her lady.

They walked right around the gallery as they enjoyed the 360-degree view of the city. The day was beautiful and relatively cloudless by London's standard which made for excellent viewing. They took a few selfies and asked a fellow tourist to take a couple pictures of them together. Hildy leaned against the banister of the gallery as Kami wrapped her arms around her as she leaned into her from behind. The ladies stayed there just enjoying each other's company without saying a word. There was a peacefulness associated with being in a church that was steeped in such rich history while being so high up in the sky. It almost felt like speaking would take away from the beauty of the experience.

After a long time of simply standing there, the ladies made their way back down the stairs and out of the sacred building. They strolled slowly through the streets hand in hand, without a care in the world before finally heading back to the hotel. Diner that afternoon was at another of the Ritz's famous restaurants. The meal was superb and the company was even better. After dinner, the lady retired to bed and fell into peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Kami insisted they visit _Madame Tussauds_ because in her opinion the original museum in London was the best. Both ladies got in touch with their inner child as they took picture after picture next to the wax statues that looked so real you could easily be mistaken for standing besides an actual person.

"You were right Kami, the London _Madame Tussauds_ is more interesting to explore than the one in Times Square. I think it is the historical re-enactments like the French Revolution and the Jack the Ripper alley that adds something to this place. It feels like we are actually there", Hildy remarked in wonder.

"I agree. There is something about this one in London that is extra special", Kami remarked as she reached for Hildy's hands as they continued to stroll through the exhibits.

After a few hours of wax fun, the ladies visited the _National Gallery_ where Hildy once more was in awe of the beauty that surrounded her. The _National Gallery_ was not a place to rush through and by the time the ladies were finished admiring everything it was well into the late afternoon.

"Come on Hills, we need to head back to the hotel to have an early dinner before getting ready for tonight", Kami said as she hailed a taxi.

The taxi moved slowly through the afternoon traffic and Hildy looked from one historic building to another enjoying the architecture of the city.

"Are you having a good time?" Kami asked her lady even though she knew she was. Hildy turned and looked at her an amazement

"Having a good time? No, I am not…. I am having a great time! Being here with you my love, and experiencing London in your company is more that I could wish for". The ladies both leaned forward as they captured each other's lips in a gentle kiss. They soon arrived at their hotel and proceeded to their room for some rest before having dinner and leaving for a night on the town.

* * *

The musical play _Aida by Elton John and Time Rice_ was having a limited run at _The Royal Opera House_ in London. Kami always wanted to see the play but never could because of time constraints. When she planned for their trip to England and saw the play was being staged for just a few weeks before once more going into hiatus, Kami knew she had to attend it with her lover.

Kami selected their evening gowns, and they looked beautiful. Hildy was not one to spend a lot of time shopping for clothes in the past. When she needed a new outfit, she would head to a clothing store and basically buy the first thing she saw that caught her eyes. But since Kami entered her life things changed. She took more care with her clothes and even encouraged her partner to assist her with her shopping, a task Kami loved doing. That night, Hildy left everything to Kami and the result was breath taking.

When they entered the _Royal Opera House_ , they received several appreciative looks from several men and a few women, even thought they were surrounded by patrons who all looked liked that stepped out of the pages of fashion magazines.

"I have been to plays on Broadway in New York Kami, and I have never seen folks dressed up like this". Hildy whispered softly in Kami's ear. Her lover turned to her and replied just as softly, "Well you are not in New York any more. Things are done differently here".

The ladies were ushered to their plush seats and held each other's hands while waiting for curtain to raise. The orchestra started the intro and the play began. Both ladies were spell bound with the effects the lighting and the costumes, everything came together perfectly to make the period play look authentic. The acting was so believable, the songs were sung in such a heartfelt way that tears came to both Hildy's and Kami's eyes. As the play came to the final Act, Hildy wrapped her arms around her fiancé and drew her in as closely as the seats would allow. There was a hushed silence when the last spotlight got smaller and smaller signaling the end of the play. Then the audience erupted in a lusty round of applause when the cast took their final bow. Hildy would have liked to just sit a while and bask in the aura that filled the air after witnessing such a beautiful love story but unfortunately, the other patrons in her row needed to leave. Reluctantly she stood pulling Kami up with her as they fell in with the crowd as they slowly egress the orchestra stalls.

The theatre was crowded, added to this, several of the theater goers were more interested in chatting with each other about the beautiful story they just witnessed, than walking quickly out of the large hall. This contributed to the slow movement of the crowd. Hildy was reminded of another play she attended last year with Kami when the crowd worked in her favour. As the memory flooded her mind she decided to do a repeat of what she did the last time.

The clothes she wore on this occasion however made it more challenging to openly caress her lover without being seen but that did not stop her from trying. Hildy firmly pressed the front of her body up against Kami's back as she placed one hand on her hip and the other on the curve of her butt cheek as they slowly moved forward. Kami immediately looked over her shoulder at her lover knowing exactly that Hildy was doing.

"Hills, we are not in a New York theatre, this is The Royal Oprah House, we do not do things like that here". Kami said softly with a bit of an anxious look in her eyes. Hildy looked at her and gave her a smile that just stopped Kami's objections before saying, "Sweetheart, it's OK".

The crowd came to a temporary standstill as the other patrons were in no real hurry to rush out the building. Hildy saw her opportunity, and turned her lover around before wrapping her in an innocent looking hug while positioning both their bodies at the side of a large potted plant that was located against a wall.

She then slowly ran her right hand up the side of Kami body in a way that made her lover pores raise. She leaned in as though she was whispering something in Kami's ear over the noise of the grand hall but instead she gently licked the underside of Kami ear on the exact spot she knew made her lady melt. Hildy was rewarded with a soft moan and a slight buckling of Kami's knees. Hildy kept her arm firmly around Kami while continuing her ministrations. Over time, Hildy learned to read every nuance of her lover's reactions to her lovemaking and she knew that Kami was beginning to get very aroused by the way she pressed her hip into her. Hildy decided to be bold and kiss her regardless of the 'we do not do things like that here'.

Hildy placed her hands on Kami's cheeks as she leaned in and gave her lady a searing passionate kiss that left her lover whimpering after she slowly pulled away.

The patrons around them all stopped the chattering as they looked at them with expressions that included surprise, shock, disbelief, disdain, pleasure, and encouragement. Hildy saw the hunger she invoked in Kami's eyes and she firmly took hold of her hand as she walked through the crowd that immediately parted for them. Hildy purposely strode out of the theatre and ushered her partner into a waiting taxi.

As soon as the door was closed Kami could barely contain herself as she lunged on Hildy to resume the kiss. After a few moments Hildy pulled away much to Kami's annoyance. But then Hildy tilted her head and kissed Kami's neck in the way that always made her body sing as it released its juices. Thankfully the taxi arrived at The Ritz shortly after, and the ladies quickly made their way to their room. The rest of the night was spent composing their own arias to the melody of their love.


	15. Chapter 15 Kami's Uncle

Chapter 15 Kami's Uncle

The ladies stood up from their breakfast table at the restaurant in their hotel as they prepared to leave. They planned on having a leisurely stroll up _The Mall_ , with a detour into St James Park, then up to Buckingham Place to see the Changing of the Guards. Kami felt as excited as Hildy on this trip because she was enjoying London through her lover's eyes. Everything looked new and interesting. Buildings and traditions that she grew up taking for granted, she now had a fresh appreciation for.

The morning was sunny with a little coolness in the air. It was perfect weather for leisurely walking and that is what the ladies did. They walked arm in arm without a care in the world and they crisscrossed through several streets with Kami leading the way up The Mall to St James Park. When they arrived there, they were surprised at the number of persons who, like them were just casually walking around. Kami laughed as she commented; "Looks like someone sent out a memo today for folks to take the morning off work in favour of taking a stroll in the park", Kami joked as she looked at folks milling around.

"It too nice a morning to be stuck in an office somewhere", Hildy agreed as she lead them to a bench near the pond where the ducks and swans moving gracefully on the water. Hildy wrapped her arms around her lady, pulling her close into her side.

"Kams, thank you so much for these past few days. I knew I would enjoy my time in London with you, my love, because anywhere with you is a happy place. But I did not expect to enjoy being around so much history, so much tradition. This city is like a kind of link, you know….. it is like a bridge to the past. In understanding the history behind the buildings, it helps us understand why things are the way they are".

Kami pulled back and looked at her lover with a gentle teasing smile on her face as she asked;

"Are you are getting philosophical on me there, sweetheart?" Hildy chuckled as she placed a kiss on her lady's cheek.

"I feel philosophical, I feel ….. just … happy". Looking at Kami in her eyes she asked her, "Do I sound sappy?"

Smiling at her lady, Kami shook her head before saying "You sound like a woman who is happy enjoying her vacation time here. Thank you, Hills, for being in my life", Kami said as her face took on a serious look.

"I know I tell you I love you often but I want you to know that besides loving you, I am thankful to God and to you for being here. Not here in London, even though I am thankful for that, but I mean here in my life. When I think back to my life before you entered it, I was so lonely. I went about my day to day living, striving to be the best in my field. But at the end of the day there was a loneliness that I learned to live with because there was no alternative. However, from the moment I spoke to you on the phone when Trevor gave you my number, I was intrigued, my curiosity was piqued and I wanted to meet you. I never looked back since then".

Hildy mirrored her fiancé's mood as she also remembered when they met. "When I made the call to you that first time, and heard your British accent and the intonation of your voice Kami, something affected me. I knew I wanted to meet you. I don't think I ever told you this, but I tried on several outfits the following morning before coming to my office for your interview", Hildy confessed with a chuckle.

Kami looked at her with wide eyes as she too chuckled, "I did not know that. Well seeing as we are confessing, I also admit that I took a bit more care with my hair and making sure my outfit looked professional and yet still not too businesslike. I wanted to make a good impression on you Hildy. To be honest at that time, Terry was the least of my concern when I entered the office. But I realized I may have been a little over confident when he almost shot me down for proposing I buy part of the firm". Kami's face looked somber as she remembered how upset Terry became.

Hildy kissed her lover once more and hugged her. "The firm was like Terry's baby Kami, and when you offered to buy a part, it felt as if his child was being taken from him. His reaction was understandable under the circumstances. But thank God, he was able to see reason, and he is now one of our biggest allies, he is brother to both of us".

"Yes, as the old saying goes…. all's well that ends well", Kami added before leaning on Hildy. They stayed like that for awhile before Kami stood up, reminding Hildy that they had to begin walking towards Buckingham Palace if they wanted to get a good spot to see the changing of the guards.

The next hour was spent witnessing the event that always drew a crowd. The ladies were able to secure a good vantage point that afforded them a clear view of the changing of the guards. The pomp and ceremony was spectacular to watch, and the ladies along with the rest of the tourist all around them had a wonderful time.

* * *

The couple decided to take a bus ride around the city on one of the iconic London Red Double Decker Buses after witnessing the Changing of The Guards.

"Hildy, is there anything in particular you want us to do this afternoon? So far, I haven't given you much chance to set the agenda, have I?"

"You have made my trip here so memorable sweetheart that you can continue setting the agenda as you call it", her fiancé replied with a smile. "I am fully in your hands love, whatever you have planned is fine with me".

"Well, then how about we visit the Tower of London, then we can have a late lunch and then play it by ear?"

"Sounds good to me", Hildy said, and that is what they did. For the next couple hours, the ladies spend more time walking through the annals of British history as they both examined the instruments of torture and imagined what it was like to live in the era when the Tower was actively used.

The ladies left the Tower with a greater appreciation for the rights and freedoms of the times they live in. In an effort to lighten the mood, they went to an airy road side café, had a small salad for lunch then continued walking and exploring more cheerful sights.

Eventually they made their way to the Palace of Westminster, and Hildy asked if tourists were allowed inside. Kami explained that anyone could enter because Westminster was where Parliament was held, and as such, members of the public had the right to witness sessions if they wanted to.

Seeing that Hildy was curious about Westminster Palace, Kami lead the way right inside. As luck would have it there was a Bill being debated by the House of Lords and the ladies quietly made their way to one of the seats to the rear of the public gallery.

The Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, was responding to something one the Lords said before the ladies entered the public gallery. When he was finished a gentleman stood up and continued his rebuttal to the Bill being debated.

As Hildy looked at the man, she found that there was something very familiar about him. It was as if he reminded her of someone but she could not put her finger on it.

Speaking in the softest whisper she could manage Hildy asked; "Hey, Kams, do you find there is something familiar about that Lord guy? He is reminding me of someone but I am not sure who?" When she did not get a response from her lover Hildy turned to look at her.

Kami sat there with a look of disbelief on her face with her lips slightly opened. Hildy immediately realized something was wrong and turned fully to face her lady as she reached out and took her hand in hers.

"Kami, what is it? What is wrong?" Kami kept staring at the man making his presentation.

Hildy squeezed her hand and asked again "Kami, what is wrong?"

Finally, Kami pulled her eyes from the man and looked at Hildy. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she then softly cleared her throat before whispering;

"I think he is my father's older brother, Lord Harrison Keefer", Kami shared as she turned to look back at Lord Keefer.


	16. Chapter 16 Hello

Chapter 16 Hello

 _"I think he is my father's older brother Lord Harrison Keefer", Kami shared as she turned to look back at Lord Keefer._

Hildy looked at Kami in shock as the meaning of what she just shared sank into her mind.

In a voice that was louder than her original query, Hildy asked: "Your uncle? I did not know your Dad had a brother? How come you never mentioned it? What is he doing here? Well that question is a bit redundant because obviously he is a part of their Parliament".

Just then one of the court appointed police officers stepped towards the couple and softly said;

"Please desist from speaking while His Lordship is making his presentation. If you continue to do so, I will have no choice but to escort you both outside the Chamber.

Hildy looked at the officer with surprise as she did not realize her voice had risen. Kami looked at the officer, then at Hildy and finally back at her uncle with an expression that was difficult to identify. Hildy was just about to disregard the officer and ask her lady again if she was Ok when Kami abruptly stood up, pushed pass her lover, grabbing her hand as she did so, and dragged Hildy out of her seat.

She pulled Hildy towards the exit and then made her way outside to the middle of the foyer. Hildy looked at Kami as she tried to ascertain what her lady was thinking and feeling. Kami began pacing back and forth as her facial expressions began to be identifiable.

Hildy saw surprise, disbelief, and anger. The look of anger on Kami's face surprised Hildy. In all the time she had known her, Hildy could only remember Kami looking so angry once before, and that was when Dexter tried to make her feel badly over the fact that he was Kami's first lover. All the feelings that her lady was presently feeling made her look like she was going through a negative emotional overload.

Just then someone walked by and looked at Kami oddly as she was pacing back and forth. Hildy looked around and observed several police officers standing guard, while persons looking official went about their duties. There were other people who looked like tourist as they looked around the foyer pointing out art work on the walls as they spoke softly with each other. Hildy did not want to draw attention to her lover so she immediately went into protective mode. She placed her arm around her lady while leading her to a padded wooden bench off to the side of the area. Taking a seat and pulling Kami down beside her, Hildy took a deep breath, then turned to look her lady in the eye.

"Sweetheart, please talk to me. What's going on?"

Kami took a long cleansing breath before speaking. "My Dad has a brother who I forgot was a Member of Parliament. It never once crossed my mind that the possibility existed that our paths might cross today when we decided to come here. When the man stood up to make his contribution to the Bill, I immediately thought to myself he looks familiar. Then it was like a light bulb went off in my head and I knew who he was".

Kami continued to just stare, not focused on anything. Hildy looked at her and frowned because she knew there was a lot going on there that Kami had not shared. Gently, Hildy placed her hand on Kami's chin and turned her face and attention towards her as she asked; "Why didn't you tell me you had another uncle?"

Kami looked at her and frowned before replying. "Hills, I honestly did not remember".

Hildy raised her eyebrow to this news. She knew her lover better than she knew anyone else in the world. If Kami said she did not remember then she did not remember. At the same time, she found this out of character for her lady. Kami was the most loving and caring person she knew, immediately Hildy realized there was a lot of family dynamics, and dysfunction in Kami's father's family for her lady not to have remembered she had an uncle.

Hildy placed her arm around her lover's shoulder and hugged her from the side. They stayed sitting like that for a few moments before Hildy spoke again. "Tell me what went wrong between your Dad and his brother to cause the breakdown in communication between them, because something definitely went wrong. I know your Mom's brother, your uncle Kalechi, and I have met his sons. But somehow, I always got the impression your Dad was an only child. So, what is the story behind this uncle who you did not remember?"

Hildy looked at Kami with a patient yet expectant expression on her face. Kami looked at her wondering where to begin, "Hills, I …. I am not sure where to begin".

Hildy considered the range of emotions she saw on Kami's face a few minutes ago and decided to ask her a few questions to assist her explain what went wrong.

"When we left the Public Gallery a few minutes ago, I saw surprise, disbelief, and lots of anger in your expression", Hildy said as she continued hugging her lady with one arm while holding her other hand and gently rubbing the back of her knuckles with her thumb.

"I can understand the disbelief and surprise because you did not remember you had an uncle and on top of that you did not know or did not remember he was a Member of Parliament. The chances of bumping in to him today was like one in a thousand, that could really have been shocking. What I did not understand was the anger Kami. I feel like I have known you all my life even though we have known each other for less than a year, and in that time, I have only ever seen you so angry once. That was when Dexter said hurtful things to me a while back. That said …. I was wondering if maybe your uncle said something hurtful to your Dad in the past ….. and seeing him brought back those memories".

Kami looked at her lady and gave a small smile of amazement as she shook her head.

"You know you are amazing. Your power of observation and deduction always leads you generally along the correct path.". Kami took a long deep breath before continuing. "When I was a child, at primary school age to be exact, I realized for the first time that some of my class mates had two sets of grandparents. I was surprised by this new fact because Nana and Pappy were the only grandparents I knew. I asked my parents if I had more grandparents ..…. my Dad put me to sit down and told me that I did have other grandparents but they were not a part of our lives. He reminded me that I had Nana and Pappy who loved me and they were all I needed. My Dad was never one to raise his voice at me or speak harshly but that conversation is etched in my memory Hills. My Dad's tone was loving but stern and left no room for argument, I was never to ask him about his family again. Instead, I asked my Mom, and Nana, when I got older". Kami took a few moments to relax as her memories brought back mixed feelings.

"When I was in my mid teens Mom, Nana, and I, visited Rome together. Neither Dad nor Pappy could come with us as they both had job related commitments that they could not get out of. I missed them but we had a fun time nonetheless. I remember it like it was yesterday. We were having dinner at a fancy restaurant in the heart of Rome, one that we frequented almost every day while we were on vacation there, when my grandmother, my uncle and his wife entered and were directed to a table near to where we sat". Kami had a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered that time so long ago.

"I had no idea who they were but my mother recognized my grandmother immediately". At that moment Kami chuckled as she focused on Hildy and graced her with a lovely smile that warmed every corner of her heart.

"My Mom and Nana have this way that they can communicate with each other with just one look. Nana knew who the strangers were by the way my Mom looked at her and then looked at Dad's family, all via their own secret eye signal messages. As luck would have it the waiter who was our regular server was an American exchange student who was earning some cash on the side working there. He knew our name was Keefer as he chatted with us every time we ate there. That day he also waited on my Grandmother's table and being a friendly guy, he tried to engage them in conversation but without much success, what he did find out was their surname".

Kami paused, and Hildy frowned as she listened to the tale.

"Go one Kami", Hildy encouraged.

"The young waiter though he was doing something good when he told my grandmother and her family that the folks on the table near to them were also named Keefer. He gestured widely over to us as he smiled thinking he was letting us into some kind weird coincidental joke that placed two families with the same name, at a restaurant near to each other.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I am going to do a short jump back in time to the scene at the restaurant twenty years ago._

* * *

 _Baroness Elizabeth Keefer looked around the restaurant without really seeing it as her son Harrison, and his wife Laura ordered their meal. She did not particularly want to be in Rome but her doctor thought a change of scenery, and pace would benefit her because she was recovering from a difficult bout of bronchitis, and the healing process was taking longer than expected. A vacation on the continent was what her doctor recommended, and as she was tired of not feeling like her old self she agreed._

 _As Elizabeth ate her lunch she tuned out her son, and daughter in law as she allowed her mind to wander. She would have preferred to come on the trip alone because even though she loved her son, he had become more and more of a reflection of her husband as the years rolled by. Having him there was like having her husband, and sometimes she just needed a break from his personality. She sighed as she realized that she would just have to put up with the company until they returned home the following week._

 _She was pulled from her thoughts as she focused on the young American waiter who was speaking in an excited tone with a wide smile on his face. His words were difficult to follow at first because of his atrocious accent but eventually Elizabeth understood that he was telling them that the family on the table near them who had the same surname._

 _Elizabeth turned and looked at the family. She saw a girl who looked like she was in her early to mid teens, a woman who looked like she was in her thirties and a woman around her age. Elizabeth looked at the family and a slow realization began to roll over her. The woman in her thirties was beautiful and resembled the older woman who sat with her. As Elizabeth looked at her, she remembered a time over eighteen years before when her son Michael brought his new bride to meet her and her husband Alastair. That meeting was filled with hurtful and hateful words being said, mostly by her husband to their son with a few words being cast as the young bride. As Elizabeth looked at the woman at the other table she felt sure that she was Michael's wife Kalia. The memory of that fateful meeting filled her with shame as her eyes met Kalia's. She knew instantly that Kalia remembered every hurtful word also as she looked at her with a guarded expression that barely concealed her hurt and anger._

 _Harrison was not present for that reunion but her husband subsequently filled him in on the meeting and being just like his father, he agreed that Michael forfeited his right to be a part of their family when he turned his back on his family's honour. As the two families looked at each other in the restaurant across the tables, neither one made a move to speak to the other. The young waiter kept smiling has he looked from table to table before realizing that the occupants at neither table was interested in speaking to the other. Harrison did not know Kalia as he had never seen her before, he just chose to ignore the family at the other table because he did not know them nor was he interested in being friendly towards strangers. Laura was unaware of the history between Elizabeth and Kalia, and being more mannerly than her husband, she smiled at Kalia, Kami and Kathrine and said a soft hello before turning back towards her desert._

 _Elizabeth wished she could turn back the hands of time and undo the damage that she was a part of, she wished she could ask her son and his wife for forgiveness but she believed it was too late. She turned her eyes from Kalia and looked at the girl at the table and her breath caught in her chest. Looking back at her were Michael's eyes but darker. The girl smiled at her and her heart instantly felt love towards the child but she also knew that she would never be able to do anything to bridge that chasm that existed between her and Michael's family. Without realizing it her features softened as she looked at Kami and she gave her a sad smile before turning her head away and straightening her already straight posture. Her family finished their desert, then left the restaurant, and that was the last time she saw her Kalia and her granddaughter._

* * *

Kami finished explaining to Hildy about the restaurant and the subsequent conversation with her Mom and Nana. Her Mom told her about her Dad's family, his decision to live his own life regardless of the consequences, and the time she met her in-laws. Kami explained that her mother refused to give her details of the words spoken at that fateful meeting. But Kami concluded the words were very hurtful, and she suspected they had racial overtones.

Hildy leaned her head to the side as she processed everything that Kami said.

"How old is your grandmother now?"

Kami crinkled up her nose as she thought about the question. "I know she is older than Nana by a couple years, so that will make her in her late eighties".

"You said she smiled at you in the restaurant but her smile looked sad?"

"Yes, she looked pained when she smiled at me".

Hildy considered this and then said, "Maybe she regretted what she did but felt the situation was too far gone to ever make it right".

The two women sat quietly for a few minutes. Hildy kept looking at the situation from different angles as she thought about the odds of seeing Kami's uncle in Parliament.

"Kami. You know that we both do not believe in coincidence. We are children of God, we pray, and we both have close relationship with Heavenly Father. I believe that our paths crossed your uncle's path today at Parliament for a reason. I do not think you should pass up this opportunity to speak to him, one on one, and ask him about your grandmother".

Kami turned and looked at her lover as her mouth dropped open. "Hills are you crazy! I am not going to speak to that man. His family do not care about my family. Maybe his mother could have some regrets but she has never reached out to me or my parents Hildy I am not going to speak to that man!"

With those words Kami folded her arms defiantly across her chest. Hildy kept her arm around her lady and waited a full minute before speaking softly. "You are the kindest, most generous, and by far the most loving person I know. I do not for one moment believe that if Heavenly Father gave you an opportunity to help mend the broken relationship in your family that you would turn your back on that".

Kami sat ramrod straight for a few more moments before letting her shoulders sag as she looked at the floor while considering her lover's words.

"Those people hurt my Mom and Dad", Kami said.

"I know".

"I do not want anything to do with them".

"I know".

"But …. if there is a reason for my seeing that man today…. if there is a chance that a tentative connection can be made with my grandmother…. then maybe I will try".

Hildy leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kami's temple. As she pulled away she looked at Kami, and saw the mixed emotions on her face. Taking her lady's hand in hers once more, Hildy leaned in closed and bowed her head as she said a soft prayer.

"Heavenly Father, seeing Kami's uncle was the last thing either of us expected today but I believe it happened for a reason. If it is your will that Kami pursue reaching out to her father's family, then please give us the opportunity to speak with her uncle and let him be willing to cooperate. Thank you for always watching over us. This is my prayer in Jesus' name. Amen".

Kami stayed silent and still for another minute before turning to look at Hildy and giving her a gentle smile. Just then the main entrance to the Chamber opened and members of the public who were watching the sitting of the House began to file out. The ladies remained where they were as the crowd passed by. Hildy firmly believed that something positive was going to come out of this chance encounter today. As the crowd lessened, the ladies observed several of the police officers on duty began moving to the far end of the long corridor to the side of the Chamber.

It then became evident that the movement of the officers was due to the members of The House of Lords leaving the Chamber. It took another eight to ten minutes of pedestrian traffic back and forth in the foyer adjacent to the long corridor before they saw Kami's uncle. He stopped to speak to one or two persons as he made his way towards the area where they were sitting.

The ladies stood and stepped forward so that they would be able to speak to him as he passed by.

As he came abreast to them Kami spoke up, "Lord Keefer".

Harrison stopped and looked at her. "Yes", he answered.

"Hello, my name is Kami Keefer and I am Michael Keefer's daughter. I wanted to ask you if my grandmother was still alive and if she is, then how is she doing?", Kami asked in a calm and clear voice.

To say the Harrison was shocked would have been an understatement. He just stared at her with his mouth slightly open. A police officer stepped forward to enquire if Lord Keefer needed any assistance dealing with the member of the public he thought Kami was.

Harrison looked at the officer and assured him that that would not be necessary.

Looking back at Kami he tilted his head to the side a little as he watched her. He immediately saw the family resemblance because Kami looked so much like his sister when she was much younger, he could well believe she was whom she claimed to be.

"There is a lounge upstairs that is available to the members of both Houses, come with me so that we can speak with less persons around us". With that Lord Keefe lead the way to the lounge. When they arrived there, he directed them off to one side as he prepared to answer his niece's questions.


	17. Chapter 17 Harrison and Elizabeth

Chapter 17 Harrison, and Elizabeth

Kami, Hildy and Harrison sat on plush, comfortable chairs off to the side, next to beautiful ornate standing lamps.

Harrison looked at the couple as a gamut of thoughts crossed his mind. Finally, he broke the silence by saying;

"To say that I am shocked would be the understatement of the year".

Kami gave him a small smile as she replied; "Believe me when I say shocked does not begin to describe how I feel sitting here across from you. Please excuse me, this is so surreal that I forgot my manners. Lord Keefer may I introduce my fiancé Hildy Mulligan. Hildy, this is Lord Harrison Keefer. Kami's uncle reached over and shook Hildy's hand before settling again in his seat.

"Kami…. may I call you Kami?"

Kami looked at him and nodded.

"Kami, I do not believe in coincidence, so ….. why are you here now? I have not spoken to Michael in over thirty maybe even thirty-five years. I have never met you before in my life yet here you are today in my domain asking about my mother. As far as I am aware you have never made contact before. This leads me to only one conclusion in light of what has been happening at home lately. Mother has either found a way to contact you herself or she has roped Lauren into contacting you. What I do not understand is why come to me? Why not go directly to my mother?"

The ladies looked at each in confusion. Hildy did not appreciate the tone Harrison used on Kami but she kept silent for now to allow her lady an opportunity to respond to her uncle before she spoke up on Kami's behalf.

Kami looked at her uncle and saw that he really looked serious in his belief that she had deliberately sorted him out. "Lord Keefer, I do not know what you are speaking about. I can assure you that your mother has not contacted me. I do not know anyone named Lauren and I am not aware of what is happening in your home lately", Kami told him earnestly.

"Oh, come on. Do you really expect me to believe that?" her uncle asked incredulously. Kami looked at him and realized how unlikely the entire situation seemed. She in all honesty could not fault her uncle for being skeptical.

She leaned forward in her chair and did her best to reassure him as she said; "I know this situation looked unbelievable, but I assure you that I did not come here because someone contacted me and asked me to do so". The silence settled again for a few more seconds before Harrison spoke. "Then why are you here? Why now?"

Kami looked at Hildy as her lover give her a reassuring smile before turning back towards her uncle and saying, "I am presently living in New York City, but I am back home in England to make a presentation at The University of Suffolk. Hildy has never been to Britain so we decided to stay over in London for a few days to do a bit of sightseeing before heading to Ipswich. While we were riding around in the buses this afternoon we passed in front of the Parliament building. Hildy showed an interest in seeing inside of Westminster Palace, that is why we ended up coming inside. I did not expect to see you here".

Harrison looked at her for what seemed like a long time before saying in a tone of voice that still was not quite convinced; "It still does not make sense. How did you know that I was related to you? We have never met, we do not know each other".

Hildy, was getting a bit annoyed that Harrison was reluctant to believe his niece. She decided to reiterate what her lady was saying. "Look, I know this all sounds like it is coming at you from left field", to which Harrison raise his aristocratic eyebrow at her American slang. Hildy pointedly ignored his facial expression and continued "As I was saying, I understand that this situation is totally unexpected, but I assure you it was unplanned. As for how Kami knew she was related to you? I don't know you, but I know her father and you look like an older, heavier version of Michael".

At those words Kami looked in her small shoulder bag and reached for her card holder in which she kept a few photos. She passed one of her parents together, one with her Dad alone and one with her and both her parents which was taken about ten years after the trip to Italy. Harrison looked at the photos for several moments.

"Kami….. this feels so strange…. I am addressing Michael's daughter while sitting in the Parliament building. A daughter I never met before and barely knew existed". As he spoke those words Harrison stared at his niece with an odd expression on his face. Kami held his stare before saying; "I met you once before. Well not met you but saw you, my grandmother and another woman, a pretty woman with brownish red hair and a gentle smile".

Harrison's stare immediately became intense as he leaned forward in his chair and spoke in a steely voice. "What are you talking about? You just described my wife. What are you up to ….Kami Keefer?"

Before Kami could respond Hildy leaned forward and in a voice that matched Harrison's steeliness and added a good measure of deadly to it, she said "Do **not** take that tone of voice with her". Harrison shifted his gaze from Kami to Hildy as he assessed her. After what seemed like an eternity he leaned back in his chair. Three seconds later Hildy did the same. Kami looked at her fiancé and could not help but feel a rush of love, and want for her woman who defended her. Hildy in protection mode always made Kami's body respond physically in a way that caused immediate pleasure.

Turning her attention back to her uncle she related the time she saw him, her grandmother and the lady who was his wife in the restaurant in Italy. She explained that her mother told her who the Baroness was after they went back to their hotel room. Harrison eyes took on a faraway expression as he went back in his memory to the time Kami spoke of. When he refocused his eyes on her, his expression was notable different.

"I remember the incident at the restaurant because Mother acted very strangely afterwards. She was notably upset and when I pressed her on what was wrong all she kept saying over and over was 'my sins of the pass have damned my present'. Later that evening she insisted that we either leave for London the next day or change our vacation plans. She suggested that we visit another part of Italy because she refused to stay in Rome any longer. Needless to say, we left Rome the next day. I never knew for sure that upset my mother, but I did wonder if it had something to do with the family in the restaurant whom the waiter said shared our name. It never occurred to me that the family was Michael's family, but I thought that maybe the name trigged some sort of melancholy in my Mother, I thought maybe the family made her longed for she did not have".

Harrison raised his right hand and rubbed the back of his head in a gesture that was so reminiscent of Kami's father that she softly gasped before looking at Hildy who also recognized the similarity in gestures.

Harrison's entire demeanor changed before their eyes, it was as if he came to a conclusion on the matter and decided to take a step of faith. Looking once more at Kami he said; "To answer your initial questions from several minutes ago, yes your grandmother is alive and in reasonably good health for her age".

At this point Kami cleared her throat and asked, "And what about your father?"

"He is also alive but not in as good health as Mother. He has arthritis and walking is difficult for him at this point in his life. so, he uses a wheelchair to get around on days when the pain is particularly challenging. The doctors have recommended hip replacement surgery but thus far he is refusing to agree to the operation.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that", Kami politely said. This was followed by a few moments of silence.

Kami as curious about something so she asked; "Earlier you used the words 'in light of what has been happening at home lately' what did you mean?"

"My mother has become more and more…. preoccupied with looking at old photographs lately, especially pictures of Michael when he was a child. This was why I thought somehow she found a way to contact you".

Harrison looked at Kami intently as if the wheels in his mind were turning.

"Kami what are your plans for this evening?"

Kami looked at Hildy who gave a slight shrug, then turned her eyes back to her uncle as she said "We do not have any plan for the evening".

Harrison looked at Hildy who only a few moments earlier as willing to harm him in the lounge of the British Parliament to protect his niece because she disagreed with the tone he used on Kami. Harrison wondered what would happen when Hildy met his father. His father was a very difficult man to deal with on a good day much less if he was in a foul mood.

Turning back to Kami he said: "I will like to invite you and your fiancé to dinner at six pm at our London family home. This way you will have to opportunity to meet your grandparents".

When Kami saw Harrison stand to make his presentation earlier that afternoon it never occurred to her that she might get to meet her grandmother let alone her grandfather. When Hildy offered up a prayer to Heavenly Father in the foyer, she wondered if God really did want her to be the catalyst in the mending of the broken relationship that existed between her father and his family. Now hearing her uncle offer her an invitation to dinner, it was confirmation that this was what God had planned all along.

Kami once more looked at Hildy who gave her a small smile and a gentle nod. Turning to her uncle she said;

"We accept your invitation".

* * *

The next hour was spent with the ladies rushing back to their hotel, to have a quick shower and then get dressed. Kami was uncharacteristically nervous about what she was going to wear to dinner. Eventually she selected a simple burgundy dress that stopped just below her knee. Hildy wore a black pants with a light pink shirt. Both ladies looked elegantly casual and very attractive.

Their hotel arranged for a car to take them to the exclusive Kensington neighbourhood where her Dad's family lived.

The ladies looked out the car's window as they approached the Kensington area. Turning back to Kami, Hildy squeezed her hand, and asked "How are you feeling?"

Kami looked at her with eyes that reflected a bit of anxiety, "I feel a little bit nervous … actually I feel more than a bit nervous".

Hildy squeezed her hand again and said "It is going to be alright. Who would have thought that today would have turned out like this? You have nothing to lose by meeting your Dad's family Kami because you do not have a relationship with them. Things will either stay the same or get better. And somehow I believe that things will improve after tonight."

Kami nodded her head as she agreed with Hildy's assessment.

"Do you think I look okey, Hills?" Kami had a flair for style, and she looked good in just about anything. But tonight, she wanted to look her best at this impromptu dinner because it was the first time she would be formally meeting her grandmother, and the first time she will be seeing her grandfather.

"Sweetheart you look beautiful. That dress accentuates your gentle curves, but more importantly, you will win them over with your warm smile and loving heart.

"Here we are". the elderly driver said as he slowed the car to a stop in front of one of the elegant homes on Egerton Crescent. The driver turned over his shoulder to the ladies and smiled before continuing to speak, "I do not want to appear improper or speak out of turn, especially in this day and age of being politically correct in just about everything one says. But I would just like to say that you both look lovely, and I wish you a pleasant evening".

The ladies returned his smile because the driver was sincere. They both thanked him as Hildy reached in her pocket to pay him the fare, however, he shook his head and refused payment.

"This ride is on me. Just have a lovely time". They thanked him again and bid him a good evening.

"That was very nice of him", Kami remarked as they walked up to the front door of her uncle's home. Before Hildy could reply the front door opened and a man greeted them.

"Ms Keefer, Ms Mulligan?", the man enquired.

"Yes, we are", Kami replied as they were ushered into the lovely foyer of the house.

"I am Miller, Lord Keefer's butler. If you would follow me please, Lord Keefer will be with you momentarily". The man escorted them to the sitting room and smiled as he asked if he could get them something to drink. Both ladies declined, and Miller egressed the room.

"Wow, a real live butler", Hildy smirked. "I wonder if his job is anything like _Downtown Abbey?_ "

Kami snorted and shook her head. "I doubt that very much". Kami looked around the tastefully decorated room. Every item looked like it was chosen to add to the overall effect of the room. Turning to her lover she softly said; "I would not be surprised if this room was featured in one of those House décor magazines".

"I would not be surprised either. Everything in this room looks perfect but it does not have the warm feel to it like Nana's and Pappy's home, and their house is as beautifully decorated as this one", Hildy whispered back. Kami tilted her head on the side and concurred as she looked around the room again.

Just then they heard voices outside the door and a moment later Harrison entered and said "Kami, Hildy, I am please that you could make it".

Kami stood up and Hildy taking her cue from her lover did the same. "Thank you for having us over for dinner".

"Well, yes…this has turned out to be an extraordinary day", Harrison replied. Then they all just looked at each other for what felt like a short eternity before Harrison took a deep breath and gave them a ghost of a smile.

"This could turn out to be a most uncomfortable evening or one of the most interesting we have had in a long time ….. personally, I would prefer the later", Harrison said as he looked at his niece.

"I would prefer the later also", Kami said with a soft smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Well then, I think we could adjourn to the family room, it is more comfortable than this one. I should have told Miller to show you there instead of leaving it up to him. He is a stickler for propriety". Harrison smiled then lead them through the spacious house to an area towards the back of the first floor where the furniture looked more comfortable and the feel was homier. They all sat down, Harrison on the love seat and the ladies on the couch.

"How did your mother react when you told her you met me, and invited us to dinner". Kami asked.

Harrison considered the question before answering. "I would describe her reaction in three words … shocked …. disbelief…amazed".

Harrison remembered the conversation with his mother from just a little over an hour ago.

* * *

 _Harrison entered his home and immediately began calling out to his mother. She answered him from the back garden where she sat on a stool in front of her potted plants that were placed on her work table by one of the maids._

 _"Mother I need to speak with you", Harrison greeted his mother with an urgency in his tone as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Their mother son relationship had improved tremendously through the years, gone were the days of their superficial greetings, and feelings towards each other. They both had Lauren to thank for this, a fact that neither took for granted._

 _"What is it Harry?" Elizabeth looked up at her son who began pacing back and forth and he rubbed the back of his head as he was wont to do at times when he was anxious about something._

 _Elizabeth continued to look at him expectantly before pursing her lips and saying. "Come on Harry, do not dawdle"._

 _Harrison pulled up another stool and began his tale of his extraordinary afternoon. Elizabeth expression slowly morphed from shocked, to disbelief, to finally amazement when Harrison recounted Kami's memory of the restaurant in Rome. Elizabeth sat there stunned for several moments not saying anything. Harrison remained quiet allowing his mother the space she needed to process the shocking news. Finally, she looked her son in his eyes and asked, "How did she sound Harry?"_

 _"How did she sound? I do not understand what you mean Mother". Elizabeth eyes took on a hopeful yet fearful expression. "Did her tone have the slightest hue of bitterness or anger when she spoke with you? Michael and Kalia were hurt by the unkind things Alastair said the last time we saw them. I was so caught up on appearances back then. Prestige and status were my god and I pushed my child away because he did not want what I wanted. I have lived to regret what I did. I have asked Heavenly Father to forgive me time and time again for what I did. But I could never bring myself to contact Michael and ask his forgiveness"._

 _Harrison listened quietly to his mother's confession. "I am not as deeply into the Bible as you and Lauren are now, but I do believe that God answers prayers Mother. I do not believe in coincidence, I feel there is a reason Kami's path crossed mine today. Maybe God is giving you a second chance to make things right Michael because who knows what tomorrow holds for any of us"._

 _Elizabeth looked at her son and said, "I hope you are right Harry"._

* * *

"Mother should be joining us shortly. My wife Lauren called me just as you were arriving, she should be here any minute from her charity work. Father will not be joining us as he had a challenging day today with his arthritic pains".

The ladies and Harrison engaged in small talk for the next two minutes before a door was heard opening and closing and a voice calling out to Harrison. Lauren entered the room and smiled at the ladies. She walked forward to Kami who stood to meet her and said. "When Harry told me about meeting you, and about the restaurant in Rome all those years ago, I could not believe it. It is a pleasure to meet you Kami". Lauren said as she reached out and took Kami's hand in hers giving it a squeeze before turning to Hildy. Kami introduced her fiancé to Lauren and was about to sit back down when Baroness Elizabeth Keefer entered the room.

Elizabeth looked at Kami and Kami looked at Elizabeth for almost an entire minute as everyone stayed silent. Elizabeth looked intently at Kami, she saw eyes that looked so much like Michael's and her own. She searched for anger in Kami's eyes and saw none. She looked for bitterness fueled by hurt and she saw none. Instead she saw acceptance and compassion. Elizabeth walked forward to her granddaughter as her eyes filled with tears.

She reached out and gently cupped Kami's cheek and softly said;

"I am so sorry for all the hurt I caused. Please forgive me".

The last thing Kami expected when she accepted the invitation to dinner that afternoon was an apology and a request for forgiveness. She looked into her grandmother's eyes that were the exact shape and colour of her father's and her heart felt pity for the old woman who had carried guilt for so long. She gently drew her grandmother into a hug as softly said;

"All is forgiven"


	18. Chapter 18 Getting To Know You

Chapter 18 Getting To Know You

 _The last thing Kami expected when she accepted the invitation to dinner that afternoon was an apology and a request for forgiveness. She looked into her grandmother's eyes that were the exact shape and colour of her father's and her heart felt pity for the old woman who had carried guilt for so long. She gently drew her grandmother into a hug and softly said;_

 _"All is forgiven"_

Grandmother and granddaughter stayed in the hug for several moments before they slowly separated.

Elizabeth placed her hands on both of her granddaughter's cheeks as she continued to look at her, and said; "You are very beautiful Kami".

"Thank you". Kami softly replied.

"I remember your Mom's features, and you look like her, yet you look so much like Michael, you have his eyes".

"You have Dad's eyes too. Well actually Dad has your eyes I should say". Kami smiled at her grandmother.

Hildy, ever protective of her lady was watching the scene closely while discreetly observing Harrison's and Lauren's reactions to the emotionally charged display in front of them. By the body language of the husband and wife, it appeared like they were genuinely pleased for their mother. Satisfied with this revelation, Hildy returned her complete focus on Kami and the Baroness.

Elizabeth had an air of elegance about her, even though she looked her age more than Nana looked hers. Hildy could tell that Elizabeth must have been a very beautiful woman in her youth. Kami turned to Hildy and stretched out her hand and her lover stepped forward and laced her fingers through Hildy's hands.

"Baroness Keefer, I will like you to meet the love of my life, my fiancé, Hildy Mulligan" Kami said as she smiled at Hildy.

The Baroness looked at Hildy, and reached out her arm to her, Hildy clasped her hand and then Elizabeth pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. The gesture surprised Hildy but then again, she figured Kami's grandmother was going to try to make amends with Kami and her parents, and as she was Kami's fiancé she automatically was accepted.

Elizabeth turned back to her granddaughter and guided her to the couch where she sat and patted the seat next to her. Hildy followed and sat to the end with Lauren and Harrison making themselves comfortably on the love seat.

A comfortable silence settled on the room for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke. "After Harrison told me you were coming I began to rehearse things to say …. questions to ask….. and now all I seem to be able to do is just look at you".

Kami smiled but said nothing because she too was at a loss for words.

As the silence continued for a few more moments, Lauren decided to take up the reins of conversation.

"Harrison mentioned that you live in the States, but you are here in England to give a presentation at the University of Suffolk. Are your parents also residing in the States? I would love to know what your presentation will be about". Lauren asked knowing that Elizabeth was dying to know about her son and her granddaughter's accomplishments.

Kami turned to her aunt in law and answered her question. "My parents do not reside in the States, they live in Ipswich where they are both professors at the University of Suffolk. Besides being a professor, Dad is also one of the Deans. They have been associated with the university for a very long time, it is like a second home to them". It was obvious to anyone in the room that Kami had a close relationship with her parents by the way she smiled when she spoke about them.

"As for my presentation, I dabble with computers and I did a bit of research about how computers can be used to help teach students with severe learning disabilities. The university invited me to present my paper there as they are also doing work with primary aged students with the problems I featured in my research". Kami explained.

Hildy looked at her lady with pride as she listened to her describe her upcoming presentation. She then looked around the room at the interested expressions on Kami's family's faces.

Hildy wanted her future in-laws to understand just how special her fiancée was so she decided to add to Kami's description.

"Kami is being modest here", Hildy said with a smile.

"Hildy", Kami said softly as she reached for her hand and gave her a look at said " _there is no need to bore them with tech talk"_.

Hildy, ever mindful of her lady's wishes, decided to amend what she was going to say. Instead she said; "I do not want to bore you with a lot of tech talk, but Kami is world renown in her field. Just Google her name and you will see for yourself".

"I will definitely do that", Lauren replied with a smile of her own.

Elizabeth listened to the conversation as so many questions rushed through her mind. She noticed when her granddaughter linked hands with her girlfriend. It was obvious by the way Kami and Hildy looked at each other that they were in love. Once upon a time she would have strongly condemned homosexuality but as she got older, a lot of things that she use to place emphasis on no longer seemed as important. God was giving her a chance to reach out to her granddaughter, and hopefully in the near future, her chance to reach out to her son, and his wife would come. She was not going to let any old prejudices rear it head, and ruin this final chance to make peace with her loved ones.

 _"I wonder if Michael and Kalia will be as forgiving as their precious daughter? It is easy for Kami to be generous with her forgiveness because she was not there to witness the hurt in her mother's eyes when she was spoken to as if she was beneath Alastair and I. …. Dear God, I wonder if I should leave well enough alone and just be thankful for having this opportunity to meet Kami? Oh, what should I do? I long to see my son again. I long to do the things I seldom did in the past. Things like saying I love you Michael. Why was it so hard to say those words? Why did I feel it was unnecessary? Oh, so many wasted years! I cannot let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I will surely die of regret if I do"._ Elizabeth was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear Harrison ask her repeatedly if she wanted to adjourn to the dining room.

As she refocused on her family around her, she noticed four pairs of eyes looking at her with curious expressions on their faces.

"Mother are you feeling alright?" Harrison asked as he wondered if she suddenly began feeling ill because her expression looked pained.

"I am fine thank you Harry. I just …. my mind drifted off for a moment", Elizabeth replied with a soft smile at her son.

She then turned to Kami and got straight to the point of what was troubling her mind.

"Kami, I do not want to waste another day of the rest of the life God has granted me. I need to make things right with Michael and Kalia. Do you think if I asked to see them, to talk with them in person they will grant my request?"

Kami looked at her grandmother and recognized the collage of sadness, regret, tinged with hope on her face. Kami was not sure how to answer this poignant question. She wanted to give her grandmother hope but at the same time she could not say for sure if her parents would want to meet the Baroness.

Kami decided to be tactful but honest with her grandmother. She chose her words carefully and spoke as gently as she could. "Baroness….". Before Kami could say another word, Elizabeth held up her hand to stop her from continuing.

"Please, Kami, the title Baroness is too formal for you to use on me. I know we never had a relationship and you may feel uncomfortable calling me Grandmother but … simply Elizabeth will do". Elizabeth spoke these words softly to her granddaughter.

Kami looked at her and saw longing in her eyes, so she decided to call Elizabeth 'grandmother' even though the title felt strange on her tongue.

"Grandmother, I honestly do not know how my parents will respond to your request. I remember when I was a child, asking my Dad if I had other grandparents besides Nana and Pappy. My Dad told me the only grandparents I needed were my mother's parents and I was never to ask about his parents again. That was the only conversation I ever had about you with him. I did however speak to my Mom and she told me my Dad's family hurt his feeling deeply and that is why he does not speak about them". Kami paused here trying to think what else to say.

Hildy took her other hand and gently rubbed her lady's lower back as she moved a little closer to her on the couch because she knew Kami was struggling to say the right thing.

Elizabeth sat there, and it was as if a little bit of her life's force seeped out of her as she listened to Kami's words. Kami noticed the difference in her grandmother's posture and determined to bridge the chasm that existed between her Dad and his Mom.

"Grandmother, both my parents are kind hearted and very loving. They would give their last meal to someone if they thought the person needed it more than them. I do not know what their reaction to your request will be …. but …. I trust the parents I grew up knowing and loving. I believe they would at least consider your wishes". Hildy saw a glimmer of hope touch the old lady's eyes as Kami uttered those words.

Kami, turned to her uncle and aunt in law and observed that they were both figuratively at the edge of their seats as they too hoped Elizabeth would have a positive outcome to this unexpected visit and potential reconciliation with her son.

Turning her eyes back to her grandmother she continued. "I have an idea" Kami said as her eyes began to twinkle as it often did when she was happy.

"I make my presentation at the university the day after tomorrow at 4pm in the Main Auditorium of The School of Education. Come and be my specially invited guests. I will arrange for three seats to be held in reserve for you all. This way you will get to see Mom and Dad, and the opportunity will be made available for you to speak to them".

Elizabeth eyes lit up and twinkled in a way that was so reminiscent of Kami's eyes as she considered the possibilities. She then looked at Harrison with a hopeful expression and asked in an appealing voice. "Harry, can you get away from Parliament for the day?"

Even if Harrison had an appointment with the Queen on that day he would have begged forgiveness as he cancelled the appointment. There was no way he could say no to his mother and live with himself.

"I will reschedule a few things to free up the time Mother. Maybe we can drive up there tomorrow evening, check into a hotel, and sleep in the next morning. We could even do a bit of sightseeing before the time for Kami's presentation. Lauren can you also free up time with your charity work?" Harrison asked his wife.

"I will make the time even if I have to cancel a thing or two".

Elizabeth smiled warmly at her son and daughter in law before turning back to Kami and Hildy. "Thank you, Kami for indulging an old woman in her quest to make amends".

With those words Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and held her tightly in her arms. When she pulled away there were tears on her cheeks.

"I have a good feeling about this Grandmother. I feel things will get better between you and my parents".

Elizabeth felt so over come with emotion that she did not trust her voice, so she simply nodded her head.

"Well I think it is time we adjourn to the dining room and partake in that delicious meal I know our cook prepared", Lauren said with a smile.

At those words everyone stood and slowly walked to the dining room as the mood felt considerably lighter.


	19. Chapter 19 Alastair

Chapter 19 Alastair

Author Note:

My friend Accrossthepond is my sounding board when I need to bounce around an idea for my story. And my friend Manhattanite (the best ff writer by the way) is the special lady who reads my chapters and gives me feed back before I post them. They are a big help to me. Thank you my friends.

* * *

The next hour was spent with good conversation and delicious food as Elizabeth and Kami got to know each other. Being the gracious hostess, she was, Elizabeth made sure to include Hildy in the conversation as she got to know her also.

"So, tell me, have you two set the date for your wedding?" Elizabeth asked both Kami and Hildy. The ladies looked at each other before Kami replied.

"We have not set an exact date as yet, but my birthday is on the 30th of September and Hildy's is the 7th of October, and we were thinking of having it maybe sometime in the week between both our birthdays".

"Oh, that sounds lovely and romantic," Lauren said as she looked at the younger couple.

Feeling confident that her parents and her grandmother would resolve the conflict between them Kami went ahead and issued an invitation. "When we set a definite date, I will let you all know. I would be honoured if you can attend".

"I can't speak for Lauren and Harrison, but I feel honoured to be invited. I hope God will continue to bless me with relative good health, I assure you I will do my best to attend. I assume the wedding will be in the USA as you presently live there".

Hildy answered this time. "Yes, it will. We are planning a small intimate wedding, just family and our close friends. This will be followed by dinner and dancing, simple and elegant", Hildy smiled at Elizabeth as she spoke.

"It sounds like you have everything planned out already", Lauren commented.

"We have the broad strokes, but the details need to be sorted out still", Kami explained.

"My Nana is chomping at the bits to totally take over the wedding planning. Mom teases her about the plans all the time by making outrageous planning suggestions, all to get a rise out of her and it never fails", Kami laughed.

"Nana has repeatedly told me that I am her only granddaughter and she is staking her right to send me off elegantly". Hildy joined in the laughter as the ladies looked at each other.

"Your Nana sounds like a lovely lady. I look forward to meeting her when the time comes. It seems we have something in common, as you are also my only granddaughter. Harrison and Lauren have three sons and my daughter Charlotte has one. Two of my grandsons are married with children but thus far we only have boys in the family". Elizabeth smiled. "So, you see my dear Kami you are doubly special".

The conversation then moved onto the family relations and names. Hildy and Kami listened trying to memorize who was married to whom and the names of everyone. It was fun conversation and the mood was light.

The meal eventually came to an end; then the maid brought in dessert.

The ladies tried to refuse the dessert by reminding the Keefer family that it was getting late, plus they had a long day of sightseeing and needed to head back to The Ritz.

But both Elizabeth and Lauren insisted that they have just one scoop of the homemade ice cream their cook prepared. Even Harrison promised them that it was much better that the top brand store bought ones.

Kami looked at her lady and Hildy softly whispered "it is up to you love". Kami turned back to her family and agreed to one scoop. The ice cream was made from tropical fruits and truly tasted fabulous. The ladies ended up spending another fifteen minutes chatting and laughing with the Keefers. Just as the family slowly began standing to bid everyone farewell, a soft humming motor sound was heard coming towards the den.

Hildy looked at Kami with a raised eyebrow as she wondered what was making the sound.

Just then the Baroness sighed loudly before saying, "I had hoped he would have stayed in his room".

Both Kami and Hildy noticed the Baroness straighten her shoulders as her eyes took on a determined look. They also observed that Harrison and Lauren donned stoic expressions as they looked towards the door. Hildy instinctively took a protective step closer to Kami as she sensed the jovial atmosphere in the room change.

Just then the door opened and an elderly man in a motorized wheelchair came into the room. He stopped moving forward as he crossed the threshold. He looked first at Elizabeth before turning his gaze to Harrison and Lauren. Finally, he looked at Kami and Hildy, and after several moments he smiled. His smile however was nothing like his wife's nor his sons', because it did not reach his grey eyes.

"Elizabeth, I cannot believe you did not wake me when your guests arrived". Baron Keefer said to his wife with an expression on his face that neither Kami nor Hildy could identify.

Kami looked from her grandmother to her grandfather and knew immediately that their relationship was nothing like her Nana and Pappy. The atmosphere in the room changed from the moment the Baron entered. While not chilly exactly, the room became emotionally cooler. Hildy exchanged a look with her lady that asked, _"What is going on here?"_ To which Kami replied in kind _"I have no idea"._

"Alastair, you know that rest is important on days like today. The nurse specifically instructed you not to physically exert yourself as your pain levels were high. Waking you after you finally fell asleep would have been counterproductive".

Alastair chuckled as he rolled further into the room. He looked at his wife as he narrowed his eyes. Then in a sarcastic tone of voice said, "Elizabeth my dear, I do appreciate your thoughtful concern", as he turned his eyes once more to his granddaughter and her partner. Keeping his gaze on the young couple he asked his wife, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your guests, Elizabeth?"

The hair at the back of Hildy's neck rose at the Baron's question. She could not put her finger on it exactly but there was something about the Baron that made Hildy feel the need to protect her lover against him.

Elizabeth stepped away from the couch and came and stood on the other side of Kami. It was as if both her lover and grandmother felt the need to protect her. Kami observed the two women on either side of her and she felt a rush of love for her fiancée, and even though she only met her grandmother a little under two hours ago, she felt warm affection for the effort Elizabeth was clearing making.

Kami wondered what kind of man her grandfather was, to be able to seemingly alter the atomic charge of the air around the room. From the little her Mom told her years ago, she knew he was a hard man to deal with, and his tongue could be very unkind. After interacting with her uncle, aunt in law and grandmother over the last couple hours, Kami realized that she was lulled into a state of euphoria. She was riding a high, believing everything would be OK with her Dad's family and him. But without even uttering a word to her as yet, the Baron's attitude and aura spoke volumes. Kami knew in an instant that Alastair Keefer would make the reconciliation between her Dad and his family difficult.

"Alastair", Elizabeth said his name softly but firmly to draw his attention back to her. Alastair slowly turned his eyes, and looked at his wife. Hildy and Kami also turned and looked at her, as they read her facial expression. Both ladies saw the same thing, which was sadness, pity, resignation and defiance in Elizabeth's beautiful green eyes.

"Alastair, I would like to introduce you to Hildy Mulligan from New York City, and our granddaughter Kami Keefer. Kami is Michael's and Kalia's daughter. Hildy and Kami are engaged to be married later in this year".

Alastair turned back and looked at Hildy with a stoic expression, and then he turned his eyes back on Kami. His grey eyes literally changed shade as he looked at his granddaughter. Everyone in the room held their breath waiting to hear what he would say.

"Well, well. The last time I saw Michael was over thirty-five years ago, but I knew he would come back. I did not know he would come back in the form of the fruit of his loins". Alastair said these words with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

Hildy looked at him as she thought to herself _"Is this man crazy? I wonder if he is suffering with some form of dementia?"_ Kami on the other hand looked at him with unwavering eyes as she too wondered if he was functioning with all his faculties intact.

Just then Harrison's voice was heard as he spoke to his father in a warning tone of voice. "Father, be respectful". To which Alastair turning and looked at his son with an exaggerated expression of hurt as he said; "Lord Keefer, you injure me with your reprimand. I assure you, I am the epitome of respect".

Hildy and Kami looked at each other.

"Ms Kami Keefer. What does Michael want? Why did he send you?" Alastair asked.

Before Kami could respond, Elizabeth replied. "Michael did not send her nor does he want anything. Kami came to visit, and she and Hildy were just leaving".

With those words Elizabeth deliberately embraced Hildy and then Kami as she thanked them both for a wonderful evening while deliberately ignoring her husband.

Kami realized that her grandmother wanted to limit her verbal interaction with her grandfather, so she followed her lead by not responding to the question he asked of her.

"I am looking forward to you coming to my presentation Grandmother …. you will still come, won't you?" Kami asked because the appearance of her grandfather made her wonder if Elizabeth's wish for reconciliation would damping.

"Yes, my darling, I will be there by the Grace of God", was her grandmother's reply. Kami smiled and began bidding farewell to Lauren and Harrison, but her grandfather interrupted her.

"Kami Keefer, where did you invite my wife", Alastair asked in a quite but stiff voice.

Elizabeth frowned at her husband and said; "Alastair, I will fill you in on my plans with Kami later. She and Hildy have had a long day and need to return to their hotel", she then turned to her son as she instructed him, "Harry, ask Miller to drive them over to The Ritz. I do not want Kami and Hildy having to taxi over there at this hour".

Harrison smiled at his mother as he reassured her. "Of course, Mother. From the moment Kami and Hildy arrived I told Miller he would be required to escort the ladies back to the hotel after dinner".

Kami thanked both her grandmother and uncle for their thoughtfulness, then she looked at her grandfather and wondered what to say to him.

Alastair met Kami's gaze, then he daftly maneuvered his wheelchair and positioned it across the threshold of the door as he gave his family the smile that did not reach his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20 Choose Your Words Carefully

Chapter 20 Choose Your Words Carefully

 _Alastair met Kami's gaze. Then he, daftly maneuvered his wheelchair and positioned it across the threshold of the door as he gave his family the smile that did not reach his eyes._

Katherine looked at her husband and felt annoyance at his deliberate attempt to make a scene. There was no way she was going to allow Alastair to fracture the fragile bridge she was constructing with her granddaughter. Elizabeth looked at him, and saw the bitter old man he allowed himself to become. In that moment her mind flooded with memories of life with Alastair through the years and as annoyed as she was, she also felt pity.

* * *

 _Elizabeth remembered how she fell in love with him when they were both barely adults. They were married two years after they met, and her family approved of her choice. Her parents considered Alastair to be well suited for their daughter financially, and from a social stand point. Elizabeth recalled how Alastair could do no wrong in her eyes because she admired everything about him. His arrogance did not bother her because she was arrogant too. They both lived a privileged life, and thought nothing wrong with their expectation of entitlement._

 _Alastair had a brilliant legal mind, a quick wit and a sharp tongue. Those skills aided him in becoming one of the top barristers in the City of London. It was only a matter of time before he rose through the ranks of the judiciary, and became part of the Queen's Counsel. Added to his rise in his chosen career, was his old English money and lineage. When those three factors came together, along with Alastair's inherent arrogance, the result was someone who honestly felt his opinion was always the correct one._

 _As long as folks agreed with him, things went smoothly, but when someone had the courage to stand up to him or offer an alternative point of view, the person was belittled, sometimes in a humorous way, at other times in a cold-hearted way. The only person who was not subject to his disapproval if their opinion differed from him a bit was his wife. His children on the other hand learned early in life, that their father's word was law, and he tolerated no deviation from it._

 _From a child Michael showed an interest in the different social worlds around him, but unlike his parents, he was willing to look at things from the other person's perspective. As he grew older, Michael began to openly question his parents' lifestyle and the dismissive way they often treated people. As time went by, Elizabeth began to look at her life through the eyes of her son. She did not like what she saw, but rather than strive to be a more socially conscious person, she became defensive and insisted Michael fulfill the role she and Alastair mapped out for him._

 _For awhile it seemed as if Michael had accepted the expectations his parents placed on him. He went off to the University of Cambridge and studied law, graduating at the top of his class. But then he dropped his bombshell, after finishing his Bachelors degree. He informed his parents that he had applied to study at Harvard University in the United States. He shared his plans to pursue his choice of career in science with the intension of making the world a better place through scientific research._

 _Elizabeth listened to Alastair threaten, then bribe Michael to do what was expected of him but to no avail. In her heart of hearts, Elizabeth knew Michael would not settle on being a lawyer like his father. She knew he had a kind, and gentle soul that was meant for greater things than she or Alastair imagined. But still she sided with Alastair against her child in trying to force him to do what they wanted him to do. That night she made the second biggest mistake of her life. The first biggest mistake occurred when Michael came back to visit them two years later and introduced his wife Kalia to them._

 _Elizabeth remembered standing there and listening to Alastair rain hurtful and hateful words on her son and his young bride. Then she told her son, her favorite child, that he had made a big mistake in marrying a coloured girl. She honestly did not plan to demean Kalia, but she wanted them to understand that even though folks may appear to support mixed marriages on the surface, in truth they did not, especially in the British aristocratic society they were all a part of. She tried to get them to see that any child born to their union would be disadvantaged. She honestly did not intend to cause pain by her words because she spoke from a point of worry for her son and his bride. However, try as she might to express what her heart meant, it came across as condemnation to the young couple. Michael and Kalia walked away from his parents that day feeling the chasm, the gulf, the ocean of anger and emotional pain opened between the older Keefer and the younger Keefer couples could never be bridged._

 _That day, after Michael and Kalia left the house, Alastair and Elizabeth began walking on divergent roads. As the finality of what occurred wrapped itself around Elizabeth's mind and heart, she began to cry. Her tears infuriated Alastair who was already very angry at Michael and he verbally lashed out at Elizabeth in a way that he never did before. She in turn responded in kind, and the beginning of the death of their marriage began._

 _Elizabeth took a long hard look at the woman she had become and vowed to change her life. She knew it was too late for the gap between Michael and herself to be bridged but she was determined not to make the same mistake with her son Harrison and her daughter Charlotte. She began to actively work on her relationship with her two other children. It was not easy to go from being standoffish, to warm and embracing, but very slowly over time Elizabeth achieved what her heart yearned for with Harrison and Charlotte._

 _Alastair on the other hand became harder and more demanding in every area of his life. His tongue went from being sharp to downright cruel as he belittled employees, co-workers, his domestic staff and his family at times. He was respected for legal achievements in the judiciary but over time more and more persons distanced themselves from him socially because of his cutting remarks in and out of the courtroom._

 _He never once brought up Michael's name again, and when Elizabeth tried to speak to him about their son, he would walk out the room. As far as he was concerned he was right and Michael was wrong._

* * *

Harrison looked at the smug look on his father's face as he blocked Kami and Hildy from exiting the room. Harrison asked himself _"Why did I idolize this man for so long?"_ And in the next breath he knew the answer to the question; _"I thought that he could do no wrong, I wanted his total love, approval and respect"_.

Just as memories flooded his mother's mind, memories also ran through the roads and byways of Harrison's mind.

* * *

 _This man was my hero as a boy, I wanted to be just like him, and eventually I was. I took pride in being compared to my father. It took seeing my parents' marriage slowly unravel after Michael left for good, and an ultimatum from Lauren fifteen years ago to finally make me see what I had become; the image of my father. The original picture, of which I was a reflection, was often verbally cruel, selfish, and arrogant. I thank God, I thank God, for the day Lauren put me to sit down and placed her cards on the table. She spoke from her heart and let me know in no uncertain terms that she was leaving me because she could no longer tolerate being married to 'my father' as she saw me. But bless her soul she did not close the door to our marriage but left it open, giving me an opportunity to re-enter if I made a one eighty degree turn in attitude and behaviour._

 _When I honestly looked at myself through her eyes I did not like what I saw. I loved my father and spent my entire career trying to match his achievements, but I loved Lauren more. When all was said and done, I cared more about my marriage then my career. So, I did the only thing I could do … I begged my wife for forgiveness and began seeing a psychologist to work through my 'Daddy issues'._

 _The last fifteen years with Lauren was much happier than the first fifteen. Unfortunately, my relationship with my father deteriorated as my relationship with my wife improved. When I stopped supporting his foolish attitude, he accused me of siding with Elizabeth against him, and he was not pleased. Needless to say, the last fifteen years, have not been easy, I love my father, and I tell him so often even though he does not believe me. He sees love as equal to obedience. I pity him because he has so much unresolved emotional issues"._

* * *

"Dad move aside your wheelchair so that Kami and Hildy can pass", Harrison spoke gently but firmly to his father as he blocked the way out of the room.

As Alastair opened his mouth to reply to his son's words, Elizabeth said; "Choose your words with care Alastair".

Hildy and Kami looked at each other as they once more communicated with their eyes. They were acknowledged that the Baron was not someone they wanted to be around, if it could be avoided.

"My Dear Elizabeth, I always choose my words with care", Alastair said softly to his wife.

Turning to look at his granddaughter he said while cocking his head to the side, "Kami Keefer".

Everyone stayed quiet and waited to hear what he would say next.

"It has been a long time since I have seen Michael. A long time since I have spoken to him. Tell me the truth, he sent you here, didn't he? He is finally ready to admit he made an error in judgment going off to study in the States. I knew this day would come. I knew I would live to see my son comeback with his tail between his legs. Even now he still has a lot to learn. Instead of coming like a man to admit his wrong, he sends his half-breed progeny".

There was a collective gasp in the room as jaws dropped at Alastair's softly spoken, deliberate words.

Elizabeth knew her husband was capable of cutting words, but she had hoped with the warnings both she and Harry gave Alastair, he would for once heed their counsel.

"Alastair".

"Father".

Elizabeth and Harrison spoke at the same time but before they could continue Kami held up her hand to silence them. Hildy place the hand on the small of her lover's back as she gently rubbed a soothing circle there. Hildy would lift Alastair out of his chair by the lapels of his expensive robe and jack him against the nearest wall for insulting her woman and her dear father. But she knew her lady wanted to handle the nasty man herself.

Kami began in a firm voice, a voice that enunciated each syllable of each word.

"Baron Keefer, as my Grandmother already told you, my father did not send me. He wants nothing from you and neither do I". Kami leaned her head to the side and looked at the Baron with mixed emotion before continuing.

"I pity you Baron Keefer. You are a bitter old man. Part of me is sorry that the last time you and my grandmother spoke to my father, that it was in anger. But another part of me is glad it happened. I am glad because it caused my father to protect his African American wife, and his future biracial child from your influence. Your cruelty over thirty-five years ago was the best thing that you could have done for my father and his wife. He stood on his own two feet without any financial and emotional support from you. He is a man, that is something you have never been. He is a parent, that is something you have also never been".

Kami turned to be grandmother and saw the tears in her eyes, and the emotion on her face. She softened her voice as she spoke to Elizabeth.

"I am happy that I got to meet you Grandmother, I look forward to seeing you, Uncle Harrison and Aunt Lauren in two days time". Then turning hack to the Baron, she continued with the words.

"I am glad I got to meet you tonight Baron Keefer. Seeing you gave me a better understanding of what life was like for my father living under your control. I have no desire to repeat the experience. I bid you goodnight".

Kami turned and looked at Hildy because she knew her lady was chomping at the bits to manhandle the Baron. And in their silent eye communication, Hildy got leave to do something.

Hildy fixed her dark green eyes on the Baron as she walked over to him and leaned into his personal space.

"If I had my way I would pull you out of this chair by your lapels and slam your scrawny body into the nearest wall, but I respect your family, so I will refrain myself on this occasion. What I will do instead is say this, if you ever have the fortune to be in Kami's presence again, you will speak to her respectfully or you will say nothing at all. If you fail to comply with my instruction, you will regret it. You experience a lot of pain due to your arthritis, I assure you the pain I will inflict on you will make your hip pain feel like a paper cut".

Alastair looked at her and smirked because even though Hildy looked deadly serious he did not believe she would dare touch him. Hildy saw in his eyes that he was laughing at her threat. She was going to ignore his smirking face but then he spoke in a clear defiant voice and said:

"Half-breed progeny".

Before she could stop herself, she took his hand in hers and did a quick Kave maga move on his thumb that sent a shot of pail like lightening up his arm down his spine and pooled at his most sensitive arthritic area. Alastair let out an involuntary high-pitched whelp.

Hildy released his hand and took hold of the wheelchair and in one swift move wheeled him back out of the room and parked him with his face to the wall in the corner of the hallway and walked back to Kami and her family.

Kami was grinning from ear to ear while Harrison, Lauren and Elizabeth looked shocked, not in a disapproving way but rather in a 'I can't believe you actually did it', kind of way. Humour was evident in all their eyes. Alastair looked like a child who was placed in the naughty corner.

Alastair was shocked that Hildy dared to lay a hand on him in his own house. He struggled to turn the chair around as his hand and arm still tingled in pain.

His eyes blazed in rage as he shouted at Hildy, "I will call the police and bring you up on charges! How dare you lay a hand on me in my own house! Maybe you act like a Neanderthal in your country, but in Britain we are civilized! I will sue you, you filthy dyke for everything you own!"

At the last words Harrison eyes changed from humour to anger.

"Stop it Father! You have said enough! You will not be calling the police or suing anyone! If you insist on continuing in this vane I will ask your physician to schedule you for a mental health evaluation even though I know you are in FULL control of your mental capacities. I assure you when folks at the law offices enquire on your health, I will tell them that you are beginning to suffer from dementia. And I know how you value your mental prowess". Harrison said these words in a tone of voice that broke no opposition as he stared at his father. The two men's eyes were locked in battle with neither backing off.

Elizabeth intervened by saying, "Alastair, stand down. This battle you just waged is lost".

She then turned to Hildy and smiled as her eyes twinkled. "I think I will leave my husband in his naughty until he cools down". She then embraced Hildy and Kami once more and softly whispered; "I am sorry he was cruel to you both". Kami assured her that it was Ok, and Elizabeth called Miller to take them to their hotel.

Alastair's face was like a ripe blueberry as he looked at his wife and her guests but held his tongue as the young couple graciously made their exit.

* * *

Hildy and Kami remained quiet as the butler drove them to The Ritz. After thanking Miller, they went to one of the lounges in the hotel. They sat and looked at each other as the events of the night recapped in both their minds.

Taking a deep breath, Kami reached for Hildy's hand as she said, "Thank you my love for being my support this afternoon in the Parliament, and then tonight at the Keefer's home. I could not have made it through tonight especially with the Baron if you were not there".

Hildy leaned into Kami's personal space and she rested her forehead against her lady's own.

"Sweetheart, where you go, I go. Your family is my family. Together we can face anything because we love each other, and God loves us".

Then they kissed, and made their way upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21 On The Same Page

Chapter 21 One The Same Page

James and Kathrine sat on the couch together as they discussed the conversation they had with their granddaughter just minutes before. James had been anxious to speak to his Baby Girl as he lovingly called his granddaughter, to find out how she was doing as tour guide to her fiancée in London.

To say that he and his wife were shocked by the news that Kami met and had dinner with her father's family would be an understatement.

"Never in a thousand years was I expecting to be told Baby Girl met Michael's family", James said as he shook his head. He continued speaking as Kathrine leaned her body on his side.

"I am happy that Michael's mother allowed Heavenly Father to reach her heart. I am glad she softened over the years and wants to bridge the gulf between Michael and her. But that father! What a piece of work he still is after all these years! I can't help but laugh at what Hills did to him with her Kave Magra move and then wheeling him in the corner like a naughty little boy". James deep hearty laugh filled the room.

After a few moments he looked at his wife who had remained quiet since they came off the phone with Kami. "Kathy, is something wrong? You are unusually quiet".

Kathrine snuggled in closer to her husband before responding.

"I think I am still in shock over the news. I am happy that Michael's mother came to her senses and wants to make peace. As for that piece of protoplasm that is his father, well I do not want to sin my soul to say what I really think of that man!" At these words James threw his had back and gave another hearty laugh, which in turn made his wife chuckle.

When their laughter died down Kathrine continued. "Jay …. there is a little part of me that still feels upset when I remember the hurt Elizabeth and Alastair caused our child. I remember the tears Kalia shed because of the insults leveled at her just because she married their son. Intellectually, I forgave Michael's parents a long time ago. It was easy to forgive when the persons who offended our child, were not around. It was also easy to block them from my mind when I talked myself into believing that they no longer existed. However, when the persons who caused emotional pain are resurrected, when the persons come back front and centre in my line of sight, all the old long forgotten feeling of anger and resentment towards them return".

James listened as he considered his wife's words. "I can relate with what you are feeling Kathy. Even though the mind forgives, the heart remembers".

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "The past is just that … the past. We can't go back there and shield our daughter from the hurtful words and attitudes that were level at her from the Keefers. What we can do is to make sure that this time around, Elizabeth does not hurt her again. But from everything Kami said it would appear that Elizabeth truly wants to make amends. Now the father is a different cup of tea. I would not put it past him to try and still stir up trouble for Michael and Kalia. His attitude to Kami and Hildy is evident of that".

The couple sat for a few more moments of silence before James continued. "First thing in the morning London time I will give the Keefer residence a call and have a word with Michael's parents".

Kathrine immediately sat up on the couch and looked at James. "James Robinson … what are you up to?" Kathrine asked.

"I am not up to anything. I just want to let the Keefers know that they better fly right this time around with my daughter, my granddaughter and my son Michael. He may have been their son initially, but he is my son now".

Kathrine smiled at her knight in shining armor as she leaned in and kissed him.

"James, you don't have their address, you don't have their phone number, how do you plan on accomplishing this honorable feat?"

James smiled as his eyes twinkled, "I have my ways my love, and I have my ways". The older couple laughed as they looked at each other before getting up and heading to bed. It was not late in New York but James planned on getting up very early the next morning to make his London calls.

* * *

Early the next morning Hildy sat on the side of the hotel bed applying lotion to her skin after coming out of the shower. She did not want to wake Kami because she knew her lover was worn out. Yesterday was emotionally charged, and her lover needed her rest. When they got back to the Ritz the night before, they lay in bed talking for a long time about everything that occurred that day. Then Hildy made love to her lady over and over and just when Kami did not think she could climax again Hildy pulled more out of her. Eventually they stopped as Kami's body's erogenous zones became overly sensitive to her fiancée's direct touch.

Hildy looked at her lover and smiled; she could not help but feel amazed at how her lady always responded to her touch. Some women would feel smug that they could play their lover's body like a fine instrument. Hildy however, saw the physical compatibility as a gift, as something never to take for granted. As she sat there looking at the peaceful expression on Kami's face, she took a moment to thank Heavenly Father once more for the gift He blessed her with in the form of her lover. Just then Kami's cell phone began to vibrate on the side table. Not wanting anything to wake her lady before she was ready to get up, Hildy answered it.

"Hello Pappy, Kami is still sleeping so I answered her phone", Hildy explained with a smile in her voice when she saw the caller ID on her lady's phone.

"Good morning Hildy", Pappy smiled into the phone. "Do not wake her, I know she is probably feeling both emotionally drained and energized at the same time after yesterday's events, this is why I am calling actually. I want to get the phone number for the Keefer's residence. I want to have a word with the Baroness to ensure for myself that she understands that when she comes for Kami's presentation tomorrow, that she does not do anyhing directly or indirectly to hurt Michael or Kalia. This is not thirty-seven years ago when they first were married, she has to be sure of the effect of her words before she speaks. Then if it is possible I want to speak man to man to her husband".

Hildy raised her eyebrow as she listened to Pappy's plan. "Pappy, I think you will discover that Elizabeth is above board with her intentions. The Baron on the other hand …. I will not hold my breath that you will get through to him if you are able to speak with him. He is an ensufferable man. Part of me feels ashamed that I lost my cool like that, but part of me is not. No one insults my woman and gets away with it", Hildy said with an edge in her voice.

James smiled as he heard the steel in Hildy's voice. "Hildy, you and I are on the same page. I know I do not say this often, but I want you to know that I love you like a second granddaughter. I am happy that my Baby Girl has someone in her life who truly loves, respects, and understands her. I am also pleased that you have a loving relationship with our Heavenly Father. When God is in your life and you allow Him to have first place in everything, then all other areas fall into place. And regardless of the challenged that are allowed to come your way, Father empowers you to meet them successfully".

Hildy's eyes misted over as she listened to the kind words her honourary grandfather spoke to her. "Thank you, Pappy, it means a lot to me knowing you think of me this way".

The rest of the conversation was spent providing James with the information he requested.

Hildy hung up the phone and went back to the bed where Kami was just beginning to wake. Hildy crawled back under the covers as she wrapped her body around her fiancée.

"Good morning sleepyhead", Hildy whispered in her lady's ear as she gently kissed her cheek.

Kami fluttered her eyes open and smiled as she responded with a "Good morning to you too. What time is it? Did I oversleep? Do we have to check out now?"

Hildy chuckled and answered with, "It is 9:10am, no you did not oversleep, and no we do not have to check out of the hotel now".

"Mmm, Ok. I still feel sleepy and I want to cuddle before having to get out of bed", Kami said as she pulled her lady closer.

The next couple hours were spent doing just that before the ladies got up and checked out of the hotel to head for the rail station for their Ipswich train.

* * *

James placed the phone call to the Keefer's home and after speaking to the butler was connected to Elizabeth.

"Good day Baroness Keefer, this is James Robinson, Kami's grandfather and Kalia's and Michael's father", James said. He deliberately included Micael's name as his son to send a message to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth immediately understood the message James sent by refering to Michael as his son. Her initial reaaction was one of indignation as she thought to herself, _"How dare this man call my son, his son"._ But as soon as the thought filled her mind, a repremand followed on its heels. _"I have no right to be annoyed with Kami's grandfather because he has been a part of Michael's life while I have not"_. Taking a deep cleansing breath Elizabeth controlled the sob that wanted to break forth from her being as she thought of what she gave up with Michael. The reality that she lost her son because of her foolish choices felt like daggers piercing her broken heart. Pulling on every ounce of control she had, Elizabeth forced her voice to remain calm as she responded to James' introduction.

"Hello Mr Robinson. I must say this is a surprise. How may I help you?" Elizabeth asked in a pleasant and cordial voice.

James noted that Elizabeth sounded willing to speak with him. "Baroness Keefer I will get right to the point", James began but Elizabeth interupted him.

"Mr Robinson, please call me Elizabeth. After the extraordinary day I had yesterday meeting my granddaughter and daring to hope for a second chance in my son's life, I would like to dispense with the formalities".

"Thank you, Elizabeth, you may call me James". Pappy continued in a more relaxed tone of voice.

"As I was saying, I will get right to the point". James had his speech worked out in advance, he was going to be brutally honest with Elizabeth but something in her tone made him pause. It was like she extended her hand to him when she suggested he call her Elizabeth. James, being the kind hearted person he was, decided to modify what he planned on saying. Instead of giving Elizabeth a stark warning, he would give her a 'heads up'.

"Elizabeth, Michael and Kalia were a young newly married couple the last time they interacted with you and your husband. They took the verbal abuse that was showered on them and left with an emotional pain that left a hole in their hearts. Over time the pain stopped, and the hole was mostly filled. The last time this happened, Michael was new to my family, as the years went by I grew to love him as my son, and I won't stand by and let history repeat itself".

James paused for a moment before continuing in a softer voice. "Do not hurt my children Elizabeth. My gracious and generous granddaughter has offered to include you at the presentation tomorrow. I am strongly urging you not to do or say anything that would make my son and my daughter uncomfortable or feel hurt in any form or fashion".

Elizabeth listened to James' quietly spoken firm words of advice or warning, depending on how you looked at it. She knew that if the situation were reversed she would probably say the same thing to Michael's in-laws. She also mentally acknowledged that she deserved the warning because of the events so long ago.

"James. I have had a very long time to regret the wrong I did to Michael and Kalia. I asked God for forgiveness even though I did not forgive myself. When Kami came to my home yesterday, I could not believe it. I knew it was the mercies of God that lead her to me. I know I have been blessed with an opportunity, and I will not allow it to slip by without speaking to my son and my daughter". Elizabeth said as she deliberately called Kalia her daughter, sending a message right back to James.

James slowly smiled before saying "Elizabeth it appears that we both are on the same page and we understand each other. I have every confidence that things will work out tomorrow".

"I hope so James. I am not afraid to say I feel very nervous over the reception I may receive", Elizabeth confided.

"That is understandable Elizabeth. I will be praying for you and our children. I know Michael, and he has a very kind heart, and am sure things will work out. As for Kalia, she is very protective of her husband, as long has he is fine, she will be too", James assured her.

There was a moment of silence, then James spoke again. "Elizabeth, I would like a word with your husband, please". Elizabeth feared that James would make this request. She did not want Alastair to say anything to jeopardize the threads of connectivity that were just established with James. Nor did she want him to call Kami any vile names while speaking to her grandfather.

Elizabeth hesitated as she wondered how to tactfully prevent James and Alastair speaking on the phone. James sensing the reason behind the hesitation, gently reassured her.

"Elizabeth, I already know the Baron says what he wants with no regard to the feelings of others. I just want him to know where I stand with respect to our children".

Elizabeth sighed. "James, I do not mean to be rude, but my husband may not want to hear what you have to say".

By the way Elizabeth spoke, James realized that she felt embarrassed. Being the sensitive man, he was, he did not want to prolong her feeling of discomfort.

"He does not have to speak Elizabeth, just listen. Please put him on the phone. I know his opinion is not a reflection of you". Elizabeth paused as she considered the fallout from this phone call if Alastair became upset as she suspected he would. Then she remembered the pleasure she felt at meeting her granddaughter yesterday, and the excited anticipation she felt knowing that she would be seeing her son soon. It no longer matter if Alastair was upset or not so she told James to hold while she went in search of her husband.

* * *

That morning when Alastair woke up he felt physically better than the day before. His arthritis pains were mild, and he was able to walk albeit slowly around his bedroom and then his en-suite as he took care of his toiletries without the assistance of the male nurse who attended to his needs.

Every day that he was mobile without the use of his wheelchair was a good day. Even though he felt better physically, his mind was troubled. As he lay in bed the night before, his sleep was disturbed. The scenes from Kami's and Hildi's visit kept playing on his mind like a loop as he tossed in bed before eventually falling asleep.

That morning, Alastair sat alone at the breakfast table having his meal as he once more re-lived the events from the night before. The thought of what Hildy Mulligan did to him in his own home filled him with rage. He still wished he could have her arrested and charged with assault, but he knew without Harrison and Elizabeth to corroborate his story he would just look like a doting old man. Especially if Harrison made good on his threat to spread a rumor that he was beginning to become senile.

Alastair, had one of the highest conviction rates in London courtrooms throughout his career. He did not achieve that by chance but rather because he carefully selected which cases to take to trial. He abhorred losing, and if a case looked like he would lose he would refuse to try the case. That did not mean he took on easy or simple cases. On the contrary, Alastair often took on cases that from all appearances were a lost cause. He relied on his sharp instinct, to guide him on which cases to take to trial.

Using that same instinct that seldom let him down in court, Alastair realized that it would be prudent to listen to Elizabeth's counsel and 'stand down' as she succinctly put it last night with respect to Hildy's manhandling of him. Even though he wished he could throttle Hildy Mulligan for daring to make him look and feel like a fool in his own house he knew that was a battle he would lose.

As he continued to sit at the table after finishing his breakfast, Alastair continued to think. He knew his wife and children pitied him for his emotionally cold attitude. He knew that they also often disapproved of his sharp tongue and callous words, but he had been that way for so long he did not think he could be any other way. No one would believe that Alastair ever reflected on the impact of his harsh words, but he did. Sometimes he gloated to himself but other times he regretted the hurt he caused but he was too proud to apologize.

He began mentally speaking with himself as he did often.

 _"This child of Michael has come and stirred up too many memories. Why did she have to come! Why could she not leave well enough alone? Now Elizabeth, Harrison and Lauren are off to Ipswich this evening for that child's presentation tomorrow. I would never admit this to anyone, but oh God how I miss my son! He was the apple of my eye even though I never let on that he was. I admired the way his mind work, the way he questioned why things were the way they were in society. I did not agree with his desire to try and level the class system that makes us who we are, but I admire his independent thinking. I thought he would have eventually come to the right conclusion that society works better when there is structure. When there are boundaries between the classes. But NO, he had to go to the extreme and want to change the world._

 _Foolish boy._

 _Ah well, it is too late now. He will never come back and even though I regret that my words caused such a gulf to come between us there is nothing that can be done to bridge it. But I wish …. I wish …, I wish … that things did not get so out of hand. I wish that Elizabeth did not look at me with so much pity. I hate her pity! I hate her for turning away from me … for leaving our marital bed. I hate her. Oh Alastair… you can fool everyone around you but don't start trying to fool yourself old man. You no more hate Elizabeth than you hate Michael. Oh, what I would give for Elizabeth to look at me with love the way she use to"._

Alastair kept sitting and staring off into nothing as his mind flooded with thoughts and regret after regret.

Just then Elizabeth came in the room with the land line cordless phone in her hand. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him as she looked at him with a pleading look on her face.

"Alastair, I seldom ask anything of you. I know you will do what you want and say what you want. But I am asking this of you now. Please, do not say anything to the gentleman on the phone that will be hurtful or embarassing to you or our family".

Alastair was surprised by the expression on his wife's face. "Who is it Elizabeth?", he asked.

"It is Kami's grandfather calling from New York City. He is concerned about Kami, Kalia and Michael. He wants us to be cognecent of how we treat them in light of what happened before".

Elizabeth handed the phone to her husband.

Alastair looked at his wife, and his heart clenched in his chest as he remembered the happy times they us to have before Michael left. He remembered how he regreted the moment he verbally lashed out at Elizabeth the day she shed tears over Michael. He remembered how he was too proud to tell the woman he loved that he was sorry. He remembered how his life turned into one emotioanl regret after another from that day to last night.

He sighed and held the phone to his ear as she said, "Good morning".

James, heard muffled voices in the background and assumed Elizabeth was speaking to her husband before handing over the phone. Then a male voice greeted him with good morning.

James decided to jump right in with his monologue without giving Alastair a chance to say anything.

"Baron Keefer my name is James Robinson. I am Kami's grandfather. My granddaughter filled me in on the events of yesterday. Baron, Kami is very loving and kind hearted and has generously invited your family to attend her presentation at the University of Suffolk in Ipswich. I am appealing to you not to do or say anything to her her nor my children Kalia and Michael that will cause upset. It will be emotionally trying meeting your family after all these years. They do not need any negative contact from you to add to the tension that the visit may cause. If you can find it in your heart to forgive yourself for your words in the past, and ask their forgiveness, then you can be a part of a positive future with my family". James took a deep breath and waited for a response from Alastair.

Alastair noted just like Elizabeth did, that James refered to Michael as his son.

"You have given me food for thought Mr. Robinson. I can assure you here and now that I will not be making any negative overtures with your granddaughter nor your children. As for being a part of a positive future …. I think I have burned my bridges where that is concerned".

Alastair's voice sounded even keel but still James detected an unlying regrete in it. He wondered what was really going on uder the surface of this complicated and verbally cruel man. James decided to take an emotional stab in the dark, speaking in a gentler tone of voice, he said;

"Baron Keefer, I firmly believe with every fibre of my being that hope only ends when the last breath is drawn. If there is a part of your heart that would like to make things right, no matter how small that part is …. then there is hope".

Alastair looked at Elizabeth as she in turn looked at him with a curious expression on her face, and his heart felt a wave of sadness. He replied to James by saying, "I fear it is too late for that Mr. Robinson. Thank you for letting me know where you stand, and I assure you that there will be no trouble from me. Have a good morning".

And with those words Alastair disconnected the phone call.

James looked at the phone in his hand for a moment before placing it on the cradle and saying aloud to himself, "Hmm, that was unexpected and interesting. I wonder what is really going on in that man's mind. I feel regret is beginning to eat away at him".

James then left his den and went in search of his wife to fill her in on his interesting phone conversation with the Keefers.


	22. Chapter 22 Mother and Son

Chapter 22 Mother and Son

Author's Note: Just a reminder that the word Baba means Father in Swahili.

* * *

Kami sat in the front row, a little off to the side, as she waited for the Head of the Faculty for the School of Education to introduce her to the podium. She had written countless articles on computer programming for as many magazines and made numerous presentations at companies and also institutions of learning. But none had evoked the level of nervousness that this presentation did now.

Both her parents were highly respected members of the faculty, and she wanted to make them proud on this her first presentation at their university. Hildy sat with her parents a few rows behind her. She chanced to take a quick look over her shoulder at her family. They all gave her reassuring smiles, but she could see the tension in her parents faces especially her father. She knew in an instant that they were not concerned about her presentation as they had heard her present before on another computer related topic at a conference in Boston a few years before.

No, they were anxious over the fact that Michael's family was expected there. Kami had everything worked out with how she wanted her grandmother to meet her parents. She planned a relaxed environment for the initial meeting but a last-minute Government session on the _Brexit_ issue kept her uncle longer in Parliament than he had planed the previous day. This resulted in their scheduled arrival at the Holiday Inn last night being shelved. But true to his word, Harrison was determined to bring his mother to Ipswich in order to have her reunion with Michael and Kalia. Harrison made his excuses for his absence today and tomorrow from his parliamentary duties to facilitate his mother. Because of the government debate session, the previous day, and a major multiple car accident on the A-12 on the drive from London the Ipswich, Kami's family arrival unavoidably got pushed back by almost eighteen hours.

In anticipation of a happy, even if it was a bit tense, family reunion, Kami ordered brunch to be served today at their suit in the Holiday Inn Hotel. She and Hildy checked into the hotel when they arrived in Ipswich the day before. Kami felt that the first meeting in over thirty-five years that her family would be having, should be somewhere private, hence brunch at the Holiday Inn. Unfortunately, her plans fell through.

Now she sat in the auditorium waiting to ascend the stage for the presentation, and her father's family had yet to arrive.

Kami was so caught up in her internal musings that she did not realize her name was called. Only when she heard the round of applause did she realize that it was time to proceed to the podium.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kami, her father's family arrived in time to hear the introduction given by the Head of Faculty before Kami stepped up on the stage. Yesterday morning, Lauren sat with Elizabeth and Google Kami's name. Both she and Elizabeth were impressed with Kami's accomplishments and Elizabeth was truly please with the amount of charity work her granddaughter's name was associated. She felt that Kami did a lot more than was reported in the press and felt a rush of love for this lovely woman who was Michael's daughter.

The ushers at the main auditorium door were told by Kami beforehand that she expected special guests, and to escort them to where her parents and fiancée sat. As Kami began to speak she followed all protocols by acknowledging all the persons she was required to.

Just as she began the introduction of her presentation her eyes were distracted by movement off to the side. When she saw her grandmother, uncle and aunt she felt a rush of relief. She was not even aware that her body was that tense and anxious until the release came. Then she smiled in anticipation of the reunion that she knew was about to take place.

The auditorium was not very large as far as auditoriums went. It could only seat approximately five hundred persons but that added to its charm. When presentations were held there, the audience felt more connected to the presenter because of the way the seats were arranged. The arrangement added to the illusion of closeness to the stage.

When Kami stopped speaking and smiled that smile that made Hildy fall in love with her, every person seating there felt drawn to her. Collectively, the audience relaxed in their seats as they returned Kami's smile. Then as one, the entire audience turned their heads to see what caught Kami's attention and caused her to stop speaking.

Michael and Kalia knew immediately what made their daughter's face light up as they glanced at each other. Kalia reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it before they too turned to look at the source of Kami's distraction.

* * *

 _The day before when Kami and Hildy arrived from London, they went to the family home only after checking into the hotel. Kalia and Michael assumed the reason she checked into a hotel instead of coming home was because Hildy was with her. They assumed the young couple wanted privacy as they would be sharing a bedroom, and if their daughter was anything like them, she would need thick walls to minimize the sound of passion being heard . As a matter of fact, Kalia and Michael both had a good laugh at what they thought was their daughter's sensitivities._

 _Kami's parents wasted no time in teasing both she and Hildy when they arrived at the house. Both women blushed brightly at the loving teasing. After a moment, Hildy decided to get in the teasing because even though she did blush at the thought of Kami's parents discussing her sex life, Hildy loved to see how Kami entire face glowed in a most beautiful way when she blushed._

 _Hildy held up her hands in mock surrender as she said with a smirk on her face;_

 _"Yes, I admit it, we do tend to get a bit loud. Especially Kami when she is in the throes of passion"._

 _Kami blushed a pinker shade of pink as she turned and looked at her fiancée in horror. Her expression made her parents laugh even more, Kami just looked between her parents and her lover and shook her head. After the laughter died down, Kami told her parents that she only planned to be at the hotel for one night. She explained that the reason for the stay at the establishment was to organize brunch the following morning for some guests whom she wanted her parents to meet._

 _Kami went on gently recapping all that happed the day before. From the day sightseeing up and around London, to their visit to Parliament and meeting Harrison. Then Kami took a deep breath and ended her tale with the dinner the night before at Michael's family home but left off speaking about her grandfather._

 _Michael and Kalia sat in stunned silence as thoughts, emotions and memories flooded their minds. The silence that filled the room could be described as a pregnant pause, and not just pregnant but pregnant with triplets. Kami looked at Hildy and her eyes sort support and comfort. Hildy immediately moved closer to her lady and gently rubbed circles on her back. After what seemed like an eternity, Michael cleared his throat._

 _"Kami… I do not know what to say. When you said you were planning a brunch at the hotel and wanted us to attend, it never crossed my mind that the plans for tomorrow morning are to meet Baroness Keefer and her son"._

 _Both Hildy and Kami noted Michael's use of his mother's official title. Kami looked at Hildy and pleaded with her eyes. Hildy knew immediately that her lady needed help to convince her father that this totally unexpected situation could be positive._

 _Hildy looked at Kalia and saw her guarded expression then she looked at Michael and saw a perfect stoic look that could not be interpreted. Hildy offered a silent pray asking Heavenly Father for the right words to express to the older couple whom she had come to love._

 _She then recapped how Kami did not want to approach Harrison the day before in Parliament when she discovered who he was._

 _She explained how they talked it through, then prayed about it, and how Heavenly Father orchestrated all the events by letting things fall in place for an opportunity to reconcile. Hildy knew Kami deliberately did not mention her grandfather for fear it would greatly upset her father but Hildy decided to use the incident to show how far Elizabeth and Harrison have come through the years in being better persons and not sharing Alastair's world view. Hildy also told her in-laws that Pappy had their back because he called the Keefer household and spoke to Elizabeth and set Alastair straight._

 _When Michael heard that he could no longer hold on to the stoic expression and his jaw dropped open._

 _"Baba called my parents? He spoke to my father after that man insulted you both last night?", Michael asked in shock._

 _"Yes, he did. I gave him their phone number and I spoke to him an hour ago when he filled me in of what transpired in the conversation. I got the impression that Pappy feels sorry for the Baron. I have a feeling Pappy will try reaching out to him in the future"._

 _Michael looked at Hildy then his daughter and finally turned to Kalia and asked, "Kalls, what do you think of all this?"_

 _Kalia took her hand and ran her fingers through her hair as she sometimes did when she was stressed or distracted. She looked intently and lovingly into her husband's eyes and responded with, "It is a lot to take in … but I trust Kami and Hildy. And I trust my father completely. They were the ones who interacted with your mother and father, not us. I know life experiences sometimes causes people change, to adapt. And from everything Kami and Hildy said it appears like your mother has done so. Michael, I think Heavenly Father has made a way to let an old woman clear her conscience and seek forgiveness before it is too late. I think we should meet with her tomorrow at brunch and see what happens next. As for your father …. I will wait to see if Baba's is able to make any dent in his racial, arrogant attitude before going anywhere near him via phone or in person"._

 _Michael nodded at his wife's wise words before turning back to his daughters._

 _"OK, we will attend the brunch tomorrow", Michael agreed._

 _But as things worked out the Keefer family were unable to attend the brunch because of unexpected delays in their Ipswich arrival. Hence, the private meeting of Mother and Son did not take place._

* * *

The entire auditorium sensed that something unscripted was about to take place. Kami was a beautiful woman by everyone's standard but when she smiled her face took on an added beauty. The way she smiled and looked at the three persons who were slowly being ushered to where the two Professor Keefer were sitting made everyone pay attention to what was going to happen next.

Michael stood followed by Kalia and Hildy as Baroness Elizabeth Keefer preceded Lord and Lady Keefer down the aisle. Even though the audience did not know who they were, everyone noted how regal Elizabeth looked. As she got abreast to the row were Michael stood she stopped and looked into green eyes that looked so much like hers in shape and expression. Her eyes instantly misted over and spilled as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Michael searched his mother's face for any traces of arrogance or negativity. But all he saw was an old woman whose eyes reflected fear, hope and love. Instinctively he stepped forwards and placed his arms gently around her waist as she sobbed the words;

"I am so sorry for all the hurt I caused. Please forgive me". And like his daughter did before him two nights ago, Michael said:

"All is forgiven".


	23. Chapter 23 A New Road

Chapter 23 A New Road

Kami could not help but smile as she felt a sense of peace permeate her being. She sat on one of the love seats in her parents' large den and looked across the open area to the kitchen where her mother was speaking with her grandmother, Baroness Keefer. To think just a few hours ago her parents met her grandmother after over thirty-five years, and were able to forgive, and move forward. It was nothing short of a miracle that this happened.

* * *

 _After Kami's family arrived home, Elizabeth and Michael had a long talk about what happened years ago that resulted in the break in their relationship. The conversation was held in front of Kalia, Kami, Harrison, Lauren and Hildy. Elizabeth did not make any excuses for her behaviour but rather tried to explain her mind set at that time of her life. Michael listened and accepted her explanation even if he did not agree with the way they were treated. Then he explained to his mother what life was like for him gowning up in their home, of loving both his parents while trying to find himself away from the shadow of their world view. He shared with her, thoughts and feelings, from that period of his life that he never shared before._

 _Michael directed his words to his mother, but his audience gained a deeper insight into the man Michael. Everyone loved him more, respected him more for hearing his words, while his mother understood afresh the loss she brought onto herself by her cowardly choices so long ago. Michael saw the emotions displayed on his mother's face and knew she felt deep regret for the lost time. In an effort to continue the healing process he took both her hands in his and kissed them, he assured her that he never stopped loving her. He told her that they stood at the beginning of a new road, and from now on every step they take will be taken in unison. He assured her that he wanted her to be a part of his life. Not the way she was in the past, but in a new way. There wasn't a dry eye in the room after listing to the mother and son heal the wounds that existed for so long._

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts" Hildy asked as she came back into the room.

Smiling even more brightly Kami answered. "I was just counting my blessings. Who would have thought a few days ago that we would be here sitting with my grandmother, uncle and aunt- in-law? Amazing, simply amazing".

The young couple sat side by side as they continued to just enjoy the peace and good will that could be felt in the home.

"I did not get a chance to tell you this before, but your presentation was excellent Kams. You had the attention of everyone in the auditorium earlier today".

"Thank you, Hills. I was nervous at first because this was the first time I was presenting to my parents' peers and students. I wanted them to be pleased. Plus, I was so tense as Grandmother had not arrived. I was not sure if they would make it in time at all. Then even though my parents are wonderful, and I believed this would work out between Dad and Grandmother, a part of me had some doubt".

Hildy placed her arm around her lover and gently kissed her temple as she reassured her.

"I had no doubt at all. You are a product of your parents, with Nana and Pappy having a great influence on who you are. You were able to forgive your grandmother and even though your parents were the ones who had the real reason to turn their backs on her request for reconciliation, I knew they would not. They have too much love in their hearts to treat her any other way than what they did today".

The ladies sat quietly together for a few more minutes before Michael, Lauren and Harrison re-entered the room. Kalia and Elizabeth also came back into the room from the kitchen and they all engaged in conversation as they got to know each other anew.

The next couple hours were filled with stories of Michael's childhood and other stories of family members who were born after Michael and his parents were estranged. Kalia and Michael also shared stories of life with Kami, Nana, Pappy and Kalia's other relatives. Even Hildy shared a little about her personal life, and her work family at their investigation firm. The conversation gradually turned back to Kami's presentation and her family showered her with praise and compliments for a job well done. Hildy felt a sense of pride as she looked at her woman with love and an ever-growing respect for the person she was.

Turning to her mother Kami asked; "Mom, did you notice how the Chancellor was almost tripping over himself to impress Grandmother with his achievements?"

Kalia laughed at her daughter's observation. Kalia and Kami chatted regularly on the phone, and often filled each other in with work related matters. As such Kami knew her parents' colleagues by names and nature having met them all previously when she lived in Ipswich. The university's Chancellor was known to be very hoity-toity, and that unflattering trait was most evident at the reception that was given in Kami's honor after her presentation.

No one knew that Michael's mother was a Baroness. With her arrival today, the entire faculty and student body were given access to a part of their beloved professor's life that they did not know existed. While some folks were impressed with Michael's lineage, for others it made no difference to how they saw him or treated him.

Then there was a small group of people of which Chancellor Harewood was chief, who placed an extraordinary amount of emphasis on prestige. The fact that Michael was a part of the British aristocracy, made him rise higher in their eyes. They fawned over themselves to be able to speak to Baroness Keefer and tell her what a good job her son had done at the university, while at the same time impressing upon her that his success was linked to them in some way or another.

Michael laughed at his daughter and wife's assessment of Chancellor Harewood and complimented his mother for deftly handling the gentleman in question. The conversation continued to be light and comfortable but at the back of both Michael's and Kalia's mind was the topic that either of them knew how to broach … the topic of Baron Alastair Keefer.

Eventually there was a lull in the conversation and everyone sat in comfortable silence. Kalia looked at her husband and saw the longing behind the happiness that was evident for all to see. There was nothing Kalia wouldn't do to ensure Michael was happy and felt loved. She lay next to him in bed the previous night when he could not sleep after Kami told them the unbelievable story of her meeting her grandmother. Michael was plagued with memories of his childhood, in which his father played a pivotal role, and it disturbed his sleep.

Kalia was thankful to God that things turned out better than she imagined it would today with Michael's mother but there was still the topic of Alastair to open up.

"Elizabeth, thank you". Kalia said.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter in law and gently lifted her eyebrow. "Thank you for what, Kalia?", Elizabeth enquired.

"Thank you for being kind to our daughter. Thank you for growing beyond your old prejudices. Thank you for being willing to reach out and bridge the canyon that existed for so many years. Thank you".

Elizabeth felt her heart clutch in her chest as she was overcome with emotion. "No, no. I am the one who needs to thank you. You did not have to accept my apology. You did not have to grant my request for forgiveness. I am thankful to you Kalia and to you Michael".

Kalia knew now was the time to broach the topic that felt like the elephant in the room. "Elizabeth, do you think Alastair will ever come to the place where you are now? The place of reconciliation? The place where the desire for healing is greater than the wrongs he feels we imposed on him?" Kalia asked as she leaned forward slightly.

Lauren and Harrison looked at each other before looking at their mother as they wondered how she would answer the question. They lived with Alastair and knew firsthand how difficult he can be, especially if he convinces himself that he is right in a matter.

Elizabeth was expecting Alastair's name to eventually come up. Even though she expected this she was still unprepared on how to answer.

"Kalia, I believe in prayer. I believe that Heavenly Father listens to the cries of our heart. Sitting here with you, Michael, with all of you, this is a positive answer to my prayer. Sometimes I felt like giving up that this day would ever come. But when doubt came, I relied on Bible promises to keep the light of hope burning in my heart", Elizabeth paused and lifted her eyes as she looked up as if in a silent prayer. Then she continued speaking softly.

"I pray for Alastair all the time. I pray for his health because he lives with a lot of physical pain, I also pray for his mental, spiritual and emotional health. I know he is a hard man to live with, but I also know in his quiet moments he sometimes allows his mind to reflect on the past and has a lot of regret for the choices he made with you Kalia, and Michael. But the thing is … Alastair is very stubborn. He puts on this mask, this bravo, this cloak of what he thinks he should be. I pray that Heavenly Father will reach his mind and his emotions before it is too late. I pray that Alastair would realize living with love is better than living with hate. So, to answer your questions Kalia, I hope he does. Because if he does not he will die a very sad and angry man and that is no way to meet Heavenly Father on Judgment Day".

Everyone sat quietly as they reflected on Elizabeth's words.

Kalia though about the happy childhood she had growing up with her parents and brother. She thought about her marriage, yes there were times she and Michael did not always see eye to eye. There were times they had to go the extra mile to ensure they resolved whatever issue arose, but overall, she had a happy marriage and a happy life. As she sat there for the first time in a long time she really considered what it felt like to live in Alastair's shoes, to live in his mind. She felt pity for him. She then remembered what Hildy told them yesterday about Baba feeling sorry for Alastair after speaking with him on the phone.

She knew what needed to be done. She stood and stepped towards Elizabeth as she said; "Lets pray for him now as a family".

Elizabeth was surprised by the suggestion but then as she thought about it, she should not be surprise because Kalia was a kind and thoughtful woman.

"I would like that, thank you", Elizabeth replied.

Michael, Harrison, Lauren, Kami, Hildy, and Kalia all knelt in a circle and held hands. Elizabeth generally sat to pray as getting down on the floor and getting back up was sometimes a challenge. But she felt it was imperative that she kneel on this occasion. With the help of her sons she also knelt down. One by one they prayed aloud as they asked Heavenly Father to remove the darkness from Alastair's heart and replace it with His Holy Light. As they ended the prayers and stood back up, everyone in the room believed that things will get better. They were confident that Alastair would come around and make the changes necessary for his life to be better.

The family then all went into the dining room for a late supper as their mood once again became light and laughter rang out.


	24. Chapter 24 School Days

Chapter 24 School Days

New York

"The bottom line is looking healthy as usual, this is what I like to see", Terry commented with a huge smile to a room full of persons who really were only listening to him with half an ear. He was looking over the firm's finances. Business was good, profit margins were healthy, bonuses will be very generous this year, and all was well with the world from his firm's perspective. Terry looked up from his report at his staff and smiled even wider. Everyone worked together as a family rather them just a team. It was the inter personal relationships that made the investigation business thrive. That along with the technical support that Kami provided to the firm when she joined them a year ago. As Kami crossed his mind, thoughts of his work sister Hildy was right behind.

"Hey guys", Terry spoke a little louder to catch everyone's attention. One by one the team looked at him.

"I spoke to Hills last night. They were scheduled to return to New York this morning, but they will be arriving tomorrow instead".

David frowned as he asked "Isn't this the second arrival changed they made? They were supposed to be back here since about four days. Isn't that right?"

"Yep", Edgar responded. "I remember because Hope and Faith were a part of a … and I quote, musical recital, and our lady loves promised to be back in time for it. Unfortunately, their plans changed, and I had to explain to disappointed four-year olds that their aunties Hildy and Kami really wanted to come but could not".

Just then Abby walked into the room and said "Ah come on Edgar, they were only disappointed for a little while. Remember Hildy asked Nana and Pappy to represent them at the recital. Nana came with homemade goodies and the twins were happy with all the additional praise, attention and finger foods they got".

"That's right Edgar, we were all there, things worked out well after the initial disappointment", Jim added to the discourse.

Nodding his head in agreement Edgar said "That's true, it's just that while children will be successfully distracted for the while, the following day they come back to the same questions. But it is all good, Hildy text me a couple days ago. We are taking the girls over to their home on the weekend and the children will perform their song for them. Hildy even said that Ellen and her children will drop by. Who knows it may end up being more enjoyable to just listen to my children rather that an entire cast of pre-school students giving their versions of the songs we had to suffer through a few nights ago".

The team of investigators all had a good laugh as they reviewed the performances of the children who were involved in the recital. They all gave the young students A's for effort but in talent they all hoped that over time the children would naturally gravitate to areas in music they were genuinely gifted in.

"Speaking of school, I have a buddy named Phillip, who teaches in a private school in Manhattan, and he asked me if I could discretely check out the parents of one of his students", Jim informed his work family.

"Why? What's going on?" Terry asked.

"According to Phillip, one of the top students in his chemistry class is a girl named Judy. He said she also gets good grades in her other subjects. However recently there was an incident at school where a student snuck alcohol into the school building and shared it with a few friends. They had for want of a better expression 'a class party' and the person who brought the liquor to school turned out to be Judy".

At this description there were a few chuckles around the table as one or two investigators were reminded of some of their own misadventures at school.

"Jim, we all know kids should not do things like that but in reality, it happens. We all went to high school, I am sure everyone of us here knew someone who indulged in drinking and smoking during their high school years. Gosh, some of us took a chance or two", Edgar confessed.

"I never drank or smoked at school, as a matter of fact I can't remember ever skipping classes either", Abby chirped in.

The guys all turned and looked at her.

"Well we all know you were Ms Perfect Student", David teased her.

"I would expect nothing less Abby", Terry smiled at her.

Jim and Edgar just smiled at their youngest member of the investigation team as they shook their heads.

Terry turned his attention back to Jim as he asked, "What is your friend really concerned about?"

"Based on what Phillip told me, he is getting a funny vibe about the parents. He said they look like the perfect couple, with a perfect home and perfect children. Phillip said he can't put his finger on it but something is wrong in that home. He spoke to the school's guidance officer and she has been speaking with the children but so far she has not been able to identify anything out of the ordinary with either Judy or her younger brother".

The investigators sat back and mulled over this information, then Terry asked. "What reason did Judy give for bringing alcohol into the school".

Jim sighed, "Apparently she said she wanted to impress her friends".

"Hmm, well she is a teen. You know how it is … image is everything. It is not farfetched to think that she really wanted to impress her school buddies. So far, I am not really hearing anything to make me think we have a case to investigate", Terry replied to Jim's response.

The guys all sat quietly for a few moments. Then Terry said "Tell you what, the ladies will be back in New York tomorrow. Let's use today as we do not have any pressing cases at the moment and see if we can find anything out of the ordinary about the parents. By tomorrow we move onto something else if nothing turns up. How does that sound? "

The team were all in agreement and set about with their investigation of Judy's parents.


	25. Chapter 25 Back To Work

Chapter 25 Back To Work

Author's Note:

Parts of the chapter may be considered by some readers as more of an M rating that a T rating.

* * *

Kami face was the epitome of contentment as she gazed through the plane's window. The pilot was beginning to bring the aircraft into position for landing. She had planned to repeat her _Mile-High Club_ activities with Hildy on this flight home as she had done on their way to London. She worked out everything, intending to set her plan into motion half way through the red eye flight. Kami continued to gaze through the window remembering how she smiled in anticipation of having Hildy trembling on the edge of release once more. She planned to tease Hildy mercilessly before allowing her to crest into ecstasy. Kami, snorted with a smile as she recalled that Hildy had other ideas and daftly turned the tables on her. Instead of teasing her lover mercilessly, it was Hildy who had her begging for release in the business class section of their plan ride home.

Kami turned her face away from the window and looked at Hildy who was gazing at her lovingly with a smug look on her face.

"You look very pleased with yourself young lady", Kami said softly to her fiancée".

"I am. Not so long ago I had my woman panting next to me as she said my name begging me to let her cum. My woman, my lady, my lover who was so sure she had her _Mile-High_ repeat performance staring 'me' organized to the last detail", Hildy chuckled.

"How did you know I had a detailed plan in my mind Hills? Have you added mind reading to the list of things you do so well? Kami purred.

"When it comes to you love, I know how your mind works", Hildy grinned.

The two ladies slowly moved towards each other as they kissed.

The pilot's voice boomed over the plane's speakers announcing that landing would take place in a couple minutes.

Hildy's face got serious as she said; "Thank you Kami for the best vacation of my life. I know most of what happened on this trip was unplanned, but I am thankful it happened".

Kami mirrored her girlfriend's seriousness as she replied,

"Thank me? No Hildy, thank you. You are the one who made this vacation better that I could have hoped. Thank you for supporting me with everything especially all the unbelievable happenings with my grandmother and extending family. If you were not with me I could not do it".

The ladies held each other's hands as the plane landed safely. They made their way through immigrations and customs, then Hildy reached for her lover's hand as she sighed, "I know the time in England could not last forever, but I wish we were still there. I know it was an emotional rollercoaster at one point, but I still wish we were there".

Kami fully understood her fiancée's feelings. "I know love …. I feel the same way".

They walked a little more in silence before Kami said "We have our life here. We are surrounded with people who love us. Both our work family and our biologically family having been looking forward to our return for days now".

Kami pulled Hildy to a stop in the middle of the airport as she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. The ladies stayed like that for a few moments.

Hildy drew her strength from her lover and said; "It's good to be home even though I miss our other home. It is time to get back to our regular life and back to work".

* * *

The next few hours were spent on phone calls and visits. Calls to Hildy's parents, Kami's parents and her English family to let them know they arrived in New York safely. The ladies also stopped by Nana's and Pappy's home in Brooklyn for hugs and to chat for a few minutes. The couple was even able to squeeze in a short nap at their penthouse apartment opposite Jackson Square in Manhattan before heading to their office at the corner of W58th Street and 8 Avenue Manhattan.

As the ladies entered the high-rise building that their firm was located in, they felt a type of peace that comes with being in familiar surroundings filled with happy memories.

Kami turned to her lady and asked, "Ready to be back at work?"

As they stepped into the elevator Hildy replied with a smile "Yes…..I am".

* * *

Terry was just about to coordinate the discussion as his investigators shared what they learned about the parents of the school girl Jim's buddy Phillip was concerned about, when Hildy and Kami walked in the Engine Room. Their arrival put a temporary stop to the review of the evidence. Everyone greeted the returning travelers, as hugs and souvenirs were exchanged.

It took about twenty minutes of catching up with each and making plans for the upcoming weekend at the lady's home before the chatter eventually died down. Taking back control of the staff evidence meeting, Terry brought the ladies up to speed with some enquiries they were making on behalf of Jim's friend.

"OK, guys, what do we have?" Terry asked as he looked around the team.

Edgar began by saying, "Judy's parents are Erica and William McPherson. From all appearances they look like a couple who are financially comfortable. They have generous bank accounts, a nice home, new cars, no major loans or debt to the banks".

Jim continued with; "Besides one or two parking tickets over the years, they never had any problem with the law. Basically, they look like the ideal family with two children. Except for the alcohol incident that Judy was involved in, the children do not get into trouble at school".

There were a few moments of silence before David spoke. "Yet with such a good report, I sense what Jim's friend Phillip is sensing. Something is wrong with the perfect family picture this couple is projecting".

Terry looked around the table and said, "That maybe so, but we cannot go on just feelings. We need some sort of evidence that life at home is not as it seems. Something to prove that Judy is under real stress to explain her cry for help via the alcohol incident".

Kami and Hildy sat quietly at the table as they listened to the discussion.

"David, what exactly is making you feel that there is more to this family than meets the eye?" Hildy asked in her take charge investigator mode. Kami looked over at her lover and felt a rush of desire for her. It never failed to surprise her how she could get turned on by the simplest things Hildy did. Without realizing it her beautiful golden specked brown eyes began to darken and her breathing got a little shallower as she willed herself to turn her attention back to the case at hand.

"It's the eyes and the body language Hildy. I tailed both parents separately yesterday and took some close-up photos. Here, let me put them up on the screen and I will show you what I mean". With a few clicks of the computer mouse David had the images on the large monitor in the engine room.

"Look at the mother's eyes. Look at how she stands when she was speaking on her cell phone. I know she received a call from her husband's cell at that same time this photo was taken. The woman looks calm but there is a layer of pure rage under her controlled exterior. The next pictures were of the husband. I took these about fifteen minutes after the wife's pictures. Again, look at his eyes. He was constantly looking around, it was as if he was expecting someone to jump out of imaginary bushes and whack him over his head. My gut is telling me something is not right with these people".

The team looked at the pictures on the screen as they considered different reasons for the rage and worry Judy's parents exhibited.

Abbi sat quietly lounging in her swivel chair as she listened to the guys try to figure out what the pictures indicated. After a moment she said; "If this was a _Lifetime Movie_ , based on how the husband and wife were acting, I would guess the plot for the story would go like …. the husband got in over his head in some kind of business deal. And then the wife found out and is mad as hell because his carelessness in business cost them everything. And now she has to bail out their family because of her husband's business decisions".

All eyes turned and looked at her.

Each man in the room had a look of incredulity on his face as they refused to believe that Abbi likened their case to a _Lifetime movie_.

David shook his head and looked at his work baby sister as he said "I cannot believe you just compared this case to that silly Lifetime cable station. Abigail Mary Charles, please, let's be serious here". The men around the table all nodded and mumbled their agreement with David's words.

Kami and Hildy looked at each other and then looked at the defensive expression on Abbi's face.

Hildy decided to step in and take charge of the meeting.

"While I agree the case is not a television movie". She paused and looked around the table at the men and Abbi, "I do see the validity of Abbi's point. Seventy percent of communication is nonverbal. David is correct in his assessment that the couple's body language indicates there is more going on here than meets the eyes. Based on your initial investigation, the father … Mr. McPherson owns his own business. It is not unheard of for persons to make poor business choices and get into serious problems with the bank. However, seeing that he has no major loans with the banks, then I would be inclined to think his debt could be to non-banking businesses. We need to dig deeper into his finances. Next, on to the wife, we need to look more closely into her support network. It is possible that the rage that is simmering under the surface has erupted from time to time in the past. Check out her close friends, her relatives, someone must have an inkling of what is going on. We need to dig deeper. We will reconvene in a couple hours and compare our findings".

With those words everyone got up and moved to their individual desks and began making calls to their various contacts all over the city as they carried out Hildy's orders.

Abbi came over to Hildy and gently placed her hand on her arm as she said, "Thanks Hills. I did not mean to belittle the importance of the case by comparing it to a TV movie, I just thought that if their situation was placed on TV that it would play out the way I described".

Hildy smiled at her young investigator. "Abbi you made a good point, regardless of the TV movie reference". She leaned in and hugged her young friend. She knew Abbi often felt as the least important and regarded investigator by the guys on their team. Normally in a business office setting, personal touches or displays of affection would be tantamount to sexual harassment, but their firm was not like that. Their team was more than just business colleagues. They genuinely were friends, and not just friends, but family, as such hugs between the team members was common and accepted.

Abbi returned the hug before heading to her work area to see what more she could find about the McPherson pair.

Kami stood and walked over to Terry informing him that she and Hildy would be back in a couple hours. Hildy saw her lady whisper something to Terry before coming over to her, taking her hand as she pulled her towards the entrance of their firm

"Kami, where are we going? Hildy asked because they had work to do in finding out what was going on with Judy's parents.

"I know, I know, we have work to do Hills. But there is something I have to take care of first.

* * *

The building that housed their investigation firm also housed an assortment of businesses. There were several legal offices, several specialized medical offices providing state of the art health care, an FM radio station, and many other businesses both large and small. One of the small businesses that recently took up residence a few floors above their firm was a place called Budget Rest.

Now for an investigator, sometimes Hildy was oblivious to things around her. The high-rise building where her firm was located had its fair turnover of tenants. Some companies were there for over twenty years while others rented space for six months to a year and then moved on to other locations in Manhattan. When she and Terry initially opened their business, she paid attention to the companies that also resided in the high-rise building. But as time went by she did not pay as close attention as she used to, therefore the arrival of Budget Rest escaped her notice. Plus, the customers who patronized the establishment usually used another bank of elevators on the eastern end of the building as it was more convenient for them.

Kami firmly held Hildy's hand as she led her to Budget Rest. When they exited the elevator Hildy looked around the simple yet attractive décor of the lobby. She noticed a dining area off to the left where a few persons were having a meal while on various electronic devices. Kami confidently walked up to the reception counter and booked a room. Taking the key card in her hand she led her fiancée down the corridor and into a room that could both be described a simple yet attractive.

"Kami how did you know our building had a hotel in it? How long has this place been here? Have you ever been here before?" Hildy asked in a rush as they stood together in the room.

Kami stepped into her lover's personal space as she wrapped her arms around her.

Leaning in she gently placed a kiss on Hildy's neck and then on her ear lobe as she softly answered the questions.

"I knew the building had a hotel when I bumped into to an old computer programmer I worked with on a project years ago on the ground floor of this building. He told me he had a room at Budget Rest as he was just going to be in Manhattan over night. The hotel opened about two to three weeks ago. And yes, I have been here before, I came with Abbi to check out the place early last week".

Kami continued her exploration of Hildy's skin with kisses and all other questions slipped from her lover's mind.

"I love to see you in charge Hildy. When you go into your detective mode and assign duties to everyone you have an air about you that I just can't resist". Kami whispered between kisses.

Hildy smiled as she asked, "You love it when I take charge don't you?" Hildy could feel the smile on Kami's lips as she continued to kiss her as they made their way to the bed and began divesting themselves of their clothes. "I do but I also love when **I am** in charge

of the person in charge", Kami chuckled before kissing Hildy again.

Hildy felt heat begin to rise all over her body as her arousal grew in proportion to the kisses she exchanged with her lover. They played the game of love between the sheets as their bodies danced to the music that resonated deep in their souls. Kami kept pushing Hildy closer and closer to the edge with her touches, her caresses her kisses until finally Hildy felt that wonderful wave of ecstasy roll over her as every nerve vibrated in her being.

As she looked up at her lady Hildy felt such love that she could not find the words to express how she felt in that moment if she tried.

They lay quietly while gently caressing each other. A teasing look came into Hildy's twinkling eyes as she said, "So you love being in charge of the person in charge, eh?"

Kami blushed as she lifted her chin and said "Yes …. well sometimes", before laughing softly.

"Mmmm …. sometimes eh? … Well I like it when my lady is in charge of me ….. sometimes". Hildy mimicked Kami's words before joining in with her laughter. They lay like that for several minutes before Kami saw the predator look come into her fiancée's eyes. A look that signaled that her lover was about to take charge of their love making in a way that would have her screaming out Hildy's name as she begged for release. Kami loved being the top sometimes, but more often than not she loved being dominated by Hildy when it came to their love making.

Hildy wasted no time in touching every spot on her lady's body that she knew would make her weak. She loved it when she pushed Kami to the edge and pulled her back down before pushing her to the edge again. Before long Kami was trembling with need as she panted in an effort to control her breathing.

Hildy slowly moved off her lady and crouched at the edge of the bed as she looked at the glow on Kami's beautiful light brown skin. She looked at the evidence of her arousal and was humbled by it.

Hildy loved how Kami trusted her, she opened her self literally and figuratively to her lover knowing that she would never be hurt. At times their love making was soft and gentle, at other times it was hard and rough, and still other times it was a combination of both. Hildy felt the need for both that afternoon and she knew Kami felt it too.

"Kami, turn over".

Kami heard the softly spoken command and did as she was told.

Hildy crawled back over to her lady and tapped her firmly on her toned legs. The lovers knew each other's unspoken wishes and commands. A simple gesture or a particular touch could convey a message and Kami understood the tap meant Hildy wanted her on her hands and knees, so she complied. Hildy then positioned her body over Kami as she began using one hand to tweak her lover's nipples in a way that caused her immense pleasure with just a shadow of pain while her other hand entered her lady without preamble. She firmly set a pace that she knew would have Kami crashing like waves, one after the other on the shores of orgasms when she allowed her to have release. Kami's leg muscles began to tighten as her toes curled. Sensing the closeness of her fiancée orgasm, Hildy slowed down the pace. Kami's body trembled more but her breathing slowed down.

Hildy loved to see and feel her lady come undone in her arms. Kami felt every nerve ache in her body as they collectively cried out for relief. Hildy continued to increase the pace and then show it down, increase and then slow down as she roughly commanded her lover's body.

"Please Hildy ….. please"

Hildy smiled as she gently kissed Kami arched back. "Please what? she asked.

Kami moaned as Hildy's fingers pulled, pinched, flicked, and caressed her nipples in rapid succession while the fingers on the other hand continued its fast and then slow torture of her most sensitive orifice.

"Please Hildy … I want to cum … please". Kami was riding a rollercoaster of sensory overload. Every time her body felt it was going to climax, Hildy's skilled hands pulled her back. Her body was beyond sexually frustrated as the release she craved was elusive, it was outside her ability to reach on her own without Hildy's direct command.

While Hildy loved to tease her lady and provoke her at the edge of orgasm, she knew when Kami was at her breaking point. Regardless of how intense their love making was, Hildy was always aware of Kami's responses. From the time she sensed that discomfort or extreme frustration threatened to override pleasure she stopped the teasing.

With one more kiss on Kami's back, Hildy quickly and toughly accelerated the pace and in a matter of seconds Kami's back arched in a way that always made Hildy wonder in awe at the beauty that was her lover.

Wave after wave rocked Kami's body. Hildy stopped strumming a melody across her lover's breasts and used her arm to pull her into a possessive hug instead.

"I've got you, Kami. I've got you". As the waves subsided, the twitching began. Hildy gently removed the fingers of her other hand from the beautiful chamber that belonged to her and her alone, as she brought her second arm to wrap around Kami more firmly.

They lay back down after a few more moments, and Hildy gently rocked her lady while singing softly to her.

They stayed like that in each other's arms for the next hour just enjoying the afterglow. Eventually they got up, showered together and headed back to their office.

The team of investigators reconvened as Hildy asked, "Did you all find out anything that would shed some light on what's going on under the surface with that family?"

* * *

Across the city in another office sat a woman who had nothing to do with the firm of investigators or the McPherson family.

The woman who hated to be kept waiting sat looking through one of the daily newspapers while waiting for her meeting to begin.

As she turned the page her eyes were attracted to a photo. The caption read ;

"World renowned computer programmer Ms. Kami Keefer presented her ground breaking research article to the University of Suffolk in Ipswich England. Ms Keefer, who is known for her charitable works in both The United Kingdom and The United States of America is seen in this photograph with her fiancée Ms Hildy Mulligan. The couple plan to be married later in this year".

Anyone looking at the woman would not have detected any change in her demeanor but on the inside a range of emotions flitted across her being. At first when she saw the photo she felt disbelief. As she began to read the caption, the disbelief changed to shock. Then as the shock wore off, anger rose in its stead.

Without realizing what she was doing her lips uttered the name "Kami".


	26. Chapter 26 Dangerous Women

Chapter 26 Dangerous Women

The team presented their findings to Hildy when they resumed their meeting.

"Even though William McPherson runs a very profitable business by all accounts, after checking a couple other things it turns out that Mr. McPherson has a silent business partner. A man by the name of Lennox Mills", Jim informed the team.

"Do we know anything about him?" Terry asked.

"It turns out that Mills has links to some criminal elements. Makes me wonder if McPherson is using his business for more than honest trade", Jim continued. "Also, it seems that Mills is good friends with Erica McPherson's brother. So far I have not been able to dig up anything on the brother".

"Do we have any proof of wrong doing on the part of McPherson?" Hildy asked.

"We have a lot of coincidences with his business dealings but nothing solid", Edgar added.

David rubbed his chin as he said; "I think the wife is the weakest link in this _… Lifetime_ _Movie_ with these folks. The only sibling, she has is the same brother Jim mentioned. She messages him and emails him a lot even though he also lives right here in New York City. Using some of Kami's specialized programming, I tried to hack Mrs. McPherson's _WhatsApp_ messages and her emails to her brother. But for some reason I was not able to crack into the communications. I also tried to access some of the phone call communications between Erica and her husband but either this couple has some high tech encrypting software stuff on their devices or Kami's programs are malfunctioning.".

Kami sat up straighter in her chair as she listened to David's words. She was not an arrogant person where her computer software designs were concerned, she understood that sometimes things could go wrong with any hardware or software. Even though she knew this, Kami doubted her equipment malfunctioned. But to make sure she was correct she immediately got up as the team continued to discuss the case and started to run some diagnostic programs to check for bugs in her programs.

In a very short time the diagnostic test was completed, and everything was working properly.

"Nothing is wrong with the programs … so that leads me to believe there is some kind of scrambling software on their cell phones and computers", Kami explained.

"Why would a woman who is a manager at a firm in mid Manhattan need that kind of encryptions on her cell phone?" Terry asked.

"David, the photos you showed us earlier, had the wife calling her husband. Did you also try to hack his phone? Terry enquired.

"Yep I did, both phones are like Fort Knox", was David's reply.

While the team was discussing the situation Kami's fingers were moving like a blur across the keyboard. She loved a challenge and the fact that her program hit a stone wall when it tried to gain access made her want to knock the wall down. She made some adjustments to her shadow program and slipped under the Fort Knox wall that was there.

"I am in", Kami said in a triumphant tone of voice. All eyes turned to her and Hildy's eyes took on a look of pride as her lady once more pulled an ace from up her sleeve and provided the team with the technical support they needed.

"What do you have Kami?" Hildy asked.

"I will play the conversation Erica had with William yesterday through the computer speakers. David can you put back the pictures of the husband and wife side by side on the monitor please" Kami requested.

In a few moments David had the pictures like a slide show rolling on a loop because he took several pictures of the couple. The first loop was the wife on the phone with her husband. The second loop which was on a split screen on the same monitor was of the husband about fifteen minutes later as he slowly walked near his business place.

As the pictures began to loop Kami began the phone conversation that corresponded with David's pictures.

* * *

 _"William why are you calling me? I told you that the situation is being handled"._

 _"Erica, I do not think you understand how serious this is! You are so arrogant! You think nothing can touch you because you are smarter than everyone, but I am telling you it is a matter of time before the police gets wind of what is going on!"_

 _Erica McPherson let out a controlled yet angry sigh before speaking in a tone of voice that broke no argument. "William, calm down. No one knows what is going on, but the persons involved. Continue to be a good little boy and do as you are told. Mills provided the additional funds you needed to keep your business in the black. Your company is in no way connected to me nor my business. So, you need to calm down"._

 _There were a few moments of silence on the phone, then William began speaking again but in a resigned sounding voice. "Erica, I want out. I did not sign up for this. When we got married I knew your brother use to walk on the outer edge of the law, but I never suspected that you were just as culpable as he was in his wrong doing"._

 _"Well whether you signed up for it or not you are involved now", Erica said with an air of finality._

 _"No, my dear that is where you are wrong. I had no prior knowledge of ANYTHING you did. I have no idea who your contacts are I do not know the details of anything! I do not even know the broad strokes. But I do know that you are in a downward spiral Erica and it is just a matter of time before everything explodes". William paused before speaking in a softer quieter voice._

 _"Erica, I want a divorce. I will walk away from my business without a backward glance. I can take the children and go far away, You, do not need to ever see me again. I am serious Erica. I know in the past when I brought this up you said no. But I want a divorce Erica. If you do not give me what I want I will go to the police"._

Everyone sitting in the investigation firm felt the tension between the husband and wife as the couple on the phone were silent for a few moments.

 _Erica eventually spoke. Her voice sounded like velvet steel as she softly said; "William, you provide me with the cover I need to live my life the way I want it. I am not about to invest the time required to start all over. If you EVER ask or demand a divorce from me again I will divorce you. However, our children who are more important to you than life itself will be taken from you. I will set things up in such a way that the NO judge would let you anywhere near our children or any child for that matter"._

 _"Erica? What are you saying?" William's voice trembled as he asked that question._

 _"You are a bright boy, what do you think? I will whisper a word here and a word there, and before long your reputation as an upright man and father will be ruined. Then to ensure there is no doubt that you have a fetish for young children I will ensure inappropriate pictures appear on your laptop in a hidden file. You will get your divorce William, but you will also get time in jail and be added to a sexual predators list by the police"._

 _There was another long silence before William spoke in a disbelieving pleading voice._

 _"Erica … Erica …. you know that is not true. I have never done anything like that!"._

 _"Yes, I know that William, but if you insist on asking me for a divorce and going off script, I will give you what you ask for but in a way you do not want. Now have I made myself clear? There will be no more talk of divorce. There will be no panicked phone calls to me because you are seeing policemen lurking in every corner ready to arrest me. You will do as you are told. You will continue to run your business as you have been doing. You will continue to be a good and attentive Dad to the children. Life will continue as it has been going. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear, William?"_

 _There was yet another long pause and then William answered_

 _"Yes Erica"._

 _"Good boy. I will see you later. Goodbye"._

* * *

There was shock and silence around the room. Then David turned to Abbi and said;

"Abbs, I got to hand it you, you know a _Lifetime Movie_ when you see one". Those sarcastic humorous words broke the tension around the room.

"Well I did not see that coming" Abbi replied.

"Me neither" Jim said as he shook his head.

"We still do not know what illegal activities Erica McPherson is involved in. But whatever it is, it has got to be really bad" Edgar added to the discussion.

"Regardless of what it is, the police need to be brought up to speed. I do not trust the sound of Erica McPherson. I would not be surprised if she decides that William is becoming a liability and have him killed", Hildy shared.

"I was thinking the same thing", Terry added before continuing. "Let's call Inspector Barbara Marshal and let her know what is going on. She was a big help to us when we were working on the case with the crooked Congressman. I know this recording of the cell phone conversation cannot be used in court because of how we obtained it but Barbara will figure out a way to get the same recording legally with her contacts in the FBI".

"It is hard to understand how a woman can use her own children as pawns like that. I wonder if she even loves them?" Kami wondered aloud.

"Thank God Jim's friend figured something was wrong at his student's home. Can you imagine what it is like for the girl living at home with that mother, and a father who is not able to stand up to his wife? She probable belittles him in other ways in front of their children. Kids are not stupid, they pick up on tensions. They are bound to know their parents marriage is a farce" Hildy added.

At that point Terry stood up as he said; "Let's see if we can wrap this up this afternoon".

With that everyone got back to work, Inspector Barbara Marshal was called and apprised of the situation. Thirty minutes later she and two members of her team were at their office listening to the cell phone conversation. Even though Terry, Hildy and the guys were no longer police officers, Barbra and her team had the highest respect for their investigative skills. The police and the investigators came up with a plan of action.

Barbara planned to discreetly pick up William McPherson and point out the advantages of telling her what his wife was into. Everyone in the office believed that William's love for his children would be the leverage the police needed to motivate him to cooperate. Barbara also hoped that a desire to shield the children from the fallout that would come when his wife and her brother's illegal activities leads them to jail, very well may spur William to bend over backwards in helping the police.

While the police and the former officers were hammering out a plan, Kami immediately began looking deeper into Erica McPherson's bother and his known associates. Just as Barbara was about to leave Kami stopped her with these words.

"Barbara, I have something. Based on what I am seeing on the screen, it would appear that Erica and her brother Gerald have a shell company. And it looks like it is shielding a couple other companies that are involved in the import export business".

"Kami, can you tell what they are importing?" Barbara asked

With a few more strokes on her keyboard, Kami answered.

"I am not sure, but it is connected to the Democratic Republic of Congo".

When Terry heard that he whistled and shook his head.

"That does not sound good. If Erica is illegally trading with that country, you can rest assured they can be trading in anything. That country is one of the richest natural resource places in the world, and one of the deadliest places to live because of the pillaging that takes place for the same resources. Erica could be trading in diamonds, gold, copper, cobalt, tin ore, and coltan to name a few. Any of which would provide her with wealth from the black market".

Barbara pondered this for a moment. "I will reach out to all my contacts for this case. It is one thing to be doing illegal stuff within our borders, but to be involved in illegal activities on foreign soil is another matter. This information will effect what I share with Mr. McPherson when we have out little chat"

With those words she thanked Terry, Hildy and their team and made her way out of their office trailed by her fellow officers.

"Somehow I do not think William knows the depth of illegal activities his wife is involved in", Abbi ventured.

"I hope for his sake and the sake of his children he cooperates with Barbara", Edgar added. The team all agreed as they began to wrap up their work for the day.

* * *

Across town an important work-related meeting was going on with the woman who saw the picture of Kami in the newspapers. The meeting went well as the hospital administration agreed to begin using an electronic device she designed. The device was to be used in conjunction with pacemakers, and it would be placed in the hearts of coronary patients who need life saving surgery.

Her lawyers and the hospital's lawyers had already concluded their business deal. All parties both legal and medical were satisfied that the device was both safe and innovative after it had been tested on animals and human subjects without any ill effects. Both John Hopkins Hospital and Loma Linda Medical School had already used the device on a few patients successfully.

Even though all the I's were dotted, and the T's were crossed, the woman liked to have a final hand on approach before the final signature was written. Hence her meeting today in New York City, a city she seldom visited.

She had an enviable skill in compartmentalizing her thoughts and emotions. After seeing Kami in the picture, she forced herself to calm down and focus on the meeting. But when the meeting was over, and she sat in the back of the Town Car on the way to her hotel, the woman allowed her mind to go back to the photograph.

As emotions vied for dominance in her heart, she purposely took deep breaths to calm her mounting anger. Questions flooded her mind, questions she had no answers for ….. as yet.

 _"Who is that woman Kami was with? I CAN NOT believe she is getting married! She had the gall to leave me. No one leaves me. I am the one who ends a relationship! How could Kami be getting married? What does that woman have that I did not have?"_

As the town car arrived at her hotel, she exited the vehicle and thanked the driver. This was an example of how the woman was able to compartmentalize her mind. She could be raging on the inside over an issue but still was able to be courteous on the outside. Some folks would think that was a strength of character while others like Kami, who knew her well, understood that that trait made the woman dangerous.

The woman was named Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery.


	27. Chapter 27 JAZ

Chapter 27 J. A. Z.

A/N:

If you check my Pinterest page you will see a picture of the actress Jane Kennedy, who I see in my imagination as Dr Joyce Amy Zachery.

Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery was forty years old and one of the top three cardiothoracic surgeons in the United States. She was the youngest and only woman of the elitist group of surgeons she shared top honours with. She achieved this hallowed privileged because of her dedicated hard work and her innate brilliance. She was a perfectionist, who strived for excellence in everything she did. This drive was what ensured she became a preeminent surgeon. Her career was her life, she measured her worth by the lives she saved, and the accolades bestowed on her.

Young doctors who aspired to be surgeons in cardiology or pulmonology used Dr Zachery as the bar at which to aim. Joyce had everything going for her, a brilliant career, a home in Southern California that was the envy of friends and colleagues and added to this she was drop dead gorgeous. She was featured in medical journals and even graced to cover of Vogue Magazine a few years ago when they did a story on women surgeons. To anyone at the hospitals where she consulted or performed her surgeries, Joyce looked like she always had everything under control. Her reputation for not tolerating anything but perfection in the staff who worked with her was well known.

Joyce was never one at a loss for companionship, both men and women were captivated by her beauty and brilliance, and this caused them to make romantic overtures towards her. Her work schedule often curtailed her having an active social life, however, when someone caught her fancy, she made the time somehow to date them. The dating would generally continue until her interest waned, then Joyce terminated the relationship without thought or regard for the feelings of the individual. This catch and throw attitude as it related to romantic partners earned her a reputation that was not very flattering among her colleagues.

Several persons regardless of gender, who dated Joyce, could testify that their relationship with Joyce was exciting and fun. Yet at the same time, she also was extremely demanding and controlling while they were in a relationship with her. The same control she wielded in the operating room was the same control she wielded in her relationships. Joyce also did not take kindly to being questioned. If she made a decision about something she expected her companions to just go along with her.

Yet for all these flaws in her personality, men and women were still drawn to her. They knew going into a relationship that they would be used and then discarded but still they went in thinking they would be the one to win her heart and get her to settle down. Little did these lovers know, the only person whom Joyce would have attempted to change for was the lady who walked away from her. The one who nicknamed her Jaz.

Kami Anwen Keefer was the only lover who made an impact on Joyce's heart. She was the one who at times caused Joyce to second guess herself. When she walked out of her life without a backward glance Joyce was shocked. Joyce's pride kept her from picking up the phone and calling Kami to ask her why she left. As far as Joyce was concerned Kami had no valid reason for leaving, and she would be damned if she, Joyce Amy Zachery ran after a lover who didn't know how good she had it by being in Joyce's life.

When Joyce saw the photograph of Kami in one of the New York newspapers a few days ago while she was waiting for her business meeting to begin, she felt as if it was only yesterday that Kami left rather than five years ago.

A lot had happened in five years. Joyce's career skyrocketed. She was now employed by two of the leading hospitals in the United States. As a medical student, it was her dream to be a part of the _Loma Linda's University Medical Center_ because if the cutting-edge surgery they did on a child in 1984 when the child's defective heart was replaced with the heart of a baboon. The child became known to the world as _Baby Fay_. Any hospital that was not afraid to cut a path in medical advancement was the place Joyce wanted to be.

After specializing in her area of surgery Joyce joined the surgical medical staff there. She was also on the board of directors for the hospital. Then a few years ago _John Hopkins School of Medicine_ made her an offer to be a consultant at their institution. They also allowed her to be on the surgical staff in one of the most prestigious hospitals in the United States. Joyce accepted the offer and spent approximately seven to ten days per month in Baltimore as the medical institution was in that city.

When she accepted the job at John Hopkins, she thought of buying another house but then decided against it in favour of an apartment type residence. She opted to lease a condominium at _The Four Seasons Private Residence_. Her condo was beautifully furnished and took luxury to a higher level.

While her reputation as a preeminent surgeon grew, her personal life became stagnant regardless of the relationships she allowed herself to become involved with after Kami left. Seeing Kami's picture in the newspapers brought back too many memories and feelings and try as she might Joyce could not push the thoughts aside. Eventually she acknowledged that it was pointless trying to bury the exhumed memories and unresolved issues. It was like trying to stop flood waters from coming into your home after the dam in your neighbourhood broke.

Joyce kept pacing back and forth in her home as she contemplated her situation. She was an avid chess player and applied the same principles she used in chess into her professional and personal life. Joyce tried to always look at the big picture and anticipate the moves/reactions other would make towards her as she advanced towards her goal. In this case Joyce felt uncharacteristically at a loss to know how to proceed. She knew the old Kami, but this new Kami who smiled to brightly in the photo was a Kami that made Joyce uncertain. The new Kami made her doubt how to proceed, and if there was one thing Joyce hated was to doubt herself. The photograph in the newspaper was able to capture the look of love and admiration on Kami's face and on the face of her fiancée as they looked at each other rather than at the camera as the photograph was being taken.

The memory of the picture made Joyce body began to feel warm in rage. _"Who is this woman who is able to make you smile like that Kami? What does she have that I did not have?",_ Joyce thought this to herself and then she said aloud, "Kami it does not matter who you are with you will always belong to me".

Joyce knew she was being irrational in her thoughts but knowing that and stopping the trajectory her mind was on was not the same thing.

Finally, she stopped her pacing as she formulated a plan on how to let Kami Anwen Keefer know that regardless of who she is with, she would always belong to Joyce Amy Zachery.


	28. Chapter 28 Let Her Know

Chapter 28: Let Her Know

Hildy looked at the digital display on the treadmill. She had three more miles to go before she finished her run for the day. She smiled to herself as she remembered how surprise she was to receive the gift of the gym from Nana when her company took care of the interior decorating of their penthouse apartment.

She made good use of the equipment in the gym as she did her daily work outs. Hildy did not always use the treadmill to run as she preferred to run in Central Park. Seeing the grass and trees while traversing the paths added to her feeling of calm while running. However, going to the Park was not always convenient like today. She and Kami went to a Broadway show last night and followed it with a night and early morning special sheet dance. When the ladies finally fell asleep, they were both spent. Earlier, when Hildy cracked open her eyelids, she saw that it was already a little after noon, therefore a run in the Park was out of the question.

Today was the day Edgar was bringing over his twin daughters to do a repeat of the performance they did at their pre-school's recital over a week ago. The twins were disappointed that the couple could not make it to the school's show as they promised. In an attempt to pacify the little girls, the ladies opened up their home as a temporary _Apollo Theatre_ for the girls to perform. Kami invited Ellen and her family to come over also as her children and Edgar's twins were friends. The children seldom had much opportunity to spend time together due to their respective parents' schedules. Before the ladies knew it, their work family had invited themselves over for the twins repeat performance. In the blink of an eye, the simple gathering morphed into a mini party, and all of this was supposed to occur in about one-hour time.

Finally, Hildy ended her tread mill run and made her way to the kitchen so see what her lover was doing. Kami just finished arranging the whole grain bread cheese sandwiches she made on a large platter. She also had an array of finger foods to feed their guests. Hildy walked over and picked up a sandwich to munch on only to have the back of her hand playfully slapped.

In an exaggerated voice she said; "Ouch".

"Leave the food alone Hills, it is for our guests. You know how the guys eat like there is no tomorrow", Kami gently told her.

"But I am hungry", Hildy whined.

"Hills you had breakfast not so long ago", Kami reminded her.

"True, but I burned up a lot of energy last night plus I just came off the treadmill, so what I ate barely replenished my energy", Hildy looked at her fiancée and smiled the smile that Kami always had trouble resisting.

Smiling back at her lover, Kami gave in and took a sandwich and hand fed Hildy. This lead to Hildy licking Kami's fingers, which lead to Kami moaning and before they knew it, Hildy lifted her lady and Kami wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as Hildy walked them to one of the straight back chairs in their living room. Their exploration of each other's bodies did not take long. Just as Hildy was about to plunge into her favorite flower with a possessive greed, their door bell rang.

Both ladies instantly stopped what they were doing. Hildy's face immediately took on a frustrated and annoyed look as she gazed at Kami with desire in her eyes. Ignoring the sound of the doorbell, Hildy continued to tease her lover's petals and just as she was priming herself to claim what she had the honour of possessing, the doorbell rang again and again.

"Arghh!" It is too early for any of them to be here! We told everyone 3pm! Is it 3pm as yet? No!". A very frustrated Hildy stood up causing her lover to also stand as she marched to the front door grumbling loudly.

Kami felt as frustrated as her lover but being the gracious hostess she was, she took a deep breath to calm her raging libido as she followed her partner to the door to greet their guests.

Swinging the door wide open Hildy saw David and Abbi standing there. Before she could get a word out Abbi began to apologize.

"Hi Hills, I am sorry to arrive early, but David here picked me up before the time we arranged under the pretense he had a quick errand to run before coming over. Turns out the only errand he had was to fill up his gas tank".

Before Abbi could finish apologizing David was already inside the penthouse and walking towards the dining area where he was certain Kami laid out all the finger foods and other delicacies. For a grown man, David's stomach was reminiscent of a teen aged boy, it was always hungry.

Reigning in her annoyance, Hildy said "Don't apologize Abbi, I know the only reason you are early is because of the bottomless pit there".

Faking hurt, David placed his hand on his heart and said "Hey, my pit has a bottom you know. It just keeps moving further away whenever food tries to reach it". And with that he laughed at his own joke.

After a few moments of cracking himself up, David noticed that three serious pairs of eyes were looking at him with different expressions. The pair that made him look closer was Hildy's. Her face and body language screamed annoyance and frustration. David was very perceptive and knew immediately that his arrival interrupted something. Never one to pass up an opportunity to tease the couple, he turned his attention to Kami and said;

"Hey Kami, you look a bit flushed, are you feeling alright?" David knew teasing Kami would yank Hildy's chain.

"I am fine David". Kami knew David well enough to anticipate the teasing that was going to follow so she tried to deflect his attention with food.

"David, I remembered you liked the chicken samosas I made the last time, so I made some especially for you. I was just about to put them on the table".

David knew that Kami was trying to distract him and while he intended to follow her to sample the samosas he planned to continue his light-hearted teasing. That was until he felt a hard-muscular hand grab him at the back of the neck and softly say, "Leave Kami alone, no more teasing. I am going to have a quick shower and when I return, if I hear you provoked her I will personally make sure the only thing you eat here this afternoon are the few samosas you are about to have. Do I make myself clear, buddy?", Hildy asked in a quiet voice.

David loved how Hildy always tried to physically get the best of him. They worked out together often and he knew that they were equally matched even though he was several inches taller than her. He loved to take her dares but when food was involved he willingly backed down. Joke was joke but when it came to his favorite foods that was another matter.

"No worries Hills, I am done", David quickly conceded with a cheeky grin.

"Good, I will be back in a few minutes". At with that she turned to her soon to be wife and placing both her hands at the sided of Kami's head pulled her in for a slow, long passionate kiss.

"We will continue this later", she said before running upstairs to the master bedroom and en suite, leaving Kami standing there with her mouth slightly open and David chuckling in the background.

* * *

The next two hours were spent entertaining and then being entertained by the children as they performed their song from the pre-school's program. Then, Ellen's children joined in and all the children did an impromptu ad-lib show that combined song, dance and a touch of role playing that had all the adults laughing.

As the afternoon began to wind down Terry received a phone call from Inspector Barbara Marshall. She brought him up to speed with the case involving the McPhersons. As a rule, the ladies avoided discussing work at home but they made an exception that afternoon as they too wanted to know how the case was progressing. The investigators excused themselves from everyone not attached to the firm and went into the den to discuss the case.

"An arrest was made this afternoon. Barbara and her team were able to convince William McPherson to cooperate and it lead to an arrest". Terry wasted no time in filling in his colleagues.

"What charge were they able to lay on Erica McPherson? I know Barbara said getting enough evidence to convince the district attorney's office that they should lay smuggling charges was proving to be difficult", Jim said.

"They got her on attempted murder". Terry informed them.

"What?" Kami exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep, attempted murder", Terry continued to explain. "Remember we heard their conversation when William asked Erica for the divorce, and we all were concerned for his safety. Well Barbara convinced William to tell his wife that regardless of the threats she made against him, he still wanted a divorce. Barbara had a wire on him when he insisted that Erica give him his freedom and their children. Erica once again threatened him, but this time in person not over the phone. Barbara's team had Erica under surveillance and within hours of the latest argument with William, she placed a call and ordered the hit on her husband. The police have both audio and video recording of Erica and the hired gun. The police were watching William like hawks and waited until the attempt was made on William's life and arrested the assassin. Barbara said that before they got back to the station to lay charges, the hit man was singing like a cannery, and wanted to make a deal. He gave up Erica without batting an eyelid in the hope of getting a reduced sentence".

"I am thankful to God that the husband did not end up as collateral damage in this whole affair", Hildy commented.

"What about the smuggling ring? Any hope of pinning that on her also?" Edgar asked.

"Barbara and her officers are still working on the smuggling case and intend to lay those charges as soon as they can implicate her brother and their contacts. Barbara said she suspects that Erica may have connections in the government, so she wants to tread carefully and make sure all her I's are dotted and all her T's are crossed", Terry elaborated.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments before Abbi turned to Jim and said "I am glad your friend is a caring teacher and an observant man. If it wasn't for him being concerned for his student, none of this would have come to light. Erica might have eventually still put a hit on William as he obviously was not happy in their marriage. Things could have ended up so differently".

"I hope William arranges counselling for his children. Judy is already crying out for help, much less when she finds out her Mom tried to have her Dad killed", Hildy mused.

"He strikes me as a loving and protective Dad, so I am sure he will do everything he can to make sure his children are helped in any way they need to be", Edgar added.

Everyone once again remained quiet for a few moments until Ellen's six-year-old son Daniel rushed into the den with a big grin on his face.

"Excuse me Aunty Kami you have to come, Jael is going to sing _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ , and you know she always mixes up the words", and with this declaration Daniel busted out laughing.

"Oh, Danny, be nice. Don't laugh at your sister, she tries her best", Kami gently reprimanded him.

"I will try not to laugh but I am not promising anything Aunty Kami". Daniel grabbed Kami's hand and tried to pull her out of her seat. She excused herself from her workmates and accompanied Daniel back to the living room area.

"I am a grown man and I can't remember how to pronounce that ridicules word from _Mary Poppins_. If the kid can even come close she will get a lusty round of applause from me", David declared to his friends.

"I agree", Hildy mumbled as she got up. "Come on guys, let go and cheer little Jael on". The work family followed her back to the living room where the latest round of singing was just about to begin.

* * *

While everyone was having a fun afternoon at Hildy's and Kami's home, Dr. Joyce Amy Zachery was on a flight from Baltimore to New York City. Joyce had just successfully completed two back to back surgeries at the Johns Hopkins Hospital and was not roster for any hospital duties for the next two days. Added to this free time, she informed both administrations at Loma Linda and Johns Hopkins that she was taking a few days off to attend to personal business. She did not ask for time off but rather told the hospitals that she was taking some unscheduled time off.

This caused both hospitals to go into a tail spin as they hastily reshuffled roster schedules. Surgeries had to be reassigned to other doctors because postponing some of the surgeries could mean the difference between life and death for some patients. Follow up appointments and consultations also had to be rescheduled. Office and medical staff at both hospitals wondered what 'personal business' Dr Zachery had that needed her immediate attention? The gossip mills were ripe with theories as they wondered if she was ill and taking care of her health at another medical institution.

Some nurses believed that someone in her family was gravely ill and she had to go be with them in their final hours. All the theories revolved around illness. No one thought she was going to seek out an old lover because Dr Zachery never went after anyone. She was known for never looking back once she had discarded a romantic interest. Her staff and work colleagues would have been shocked to know that there was someone who had the power to get under Joyce's cool external composure, someone who Jaz refused to consciously think about but who was living dormant but present in the recesses of her mind.

For a moment as Joyce sat in the plane, she asked herself; _"What am I doing? Being on this plane is crazy. There is nothing to be gained by seeing Kami. She walked out of my life without a backward glance"._ Even as those thoughts filled Joyce's mind, she knew there was a bigger part of her that never got over Kami and she needed to let her know that even though she walked away from her, Joyce would always be connected to her on a level that her new girlfriend never could.

Joyce looked at the file folder on the pull-down tray in front of her. The information in the file was quite extensive for being compiled on short notice. Hildy Imogen Mulligan was the subject of the file that Joyce perused. She had already committed the information contained in the report to memory but still she looked over the contents. Joyce had a network of persons who willingly went out of their way to help her whenever she needed assistance in any area. This network was made up by the families of grateful patients whose lives she saved. These people declared their undying gratitude to Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery and would do just about anything for her.

The architect for her California home was the son of a man she performed surgery on. The beautiful hand-crafted furniture that graced her home was made by a daughter of a former patient. Every service Joyce needed, she had someone to call. And if her contact could not do what she needed, the person always knew 'a guy who knew a guy'. It was through these contacts that she got the most skilled persons in just about any field to do her bidding.

What also endeared her to her personal network was that she insisted in paying more that the going rates for the services her unofficial team provided. This generosity motivated these people to go way beyond the call of duty and they were fiercely loyal to Joyce. Whereas the doctors, nurses and other staff at the hospitals where she worked could be reduced to tears if they did not meet her high work standards, her patients and their family were treated with the upmost respect and courtesy.

When Joyce decided that she needed to speak with Kami and get answers to questions that have laid dormant for so long, she knew immediately that she needed to learn everything about Kami's fiancée. She placed a few calls and requested information on Hildy Mulligan. In a little over a day the dossier was completed. Joyce knew everything from Hildy's weight at birth, to who took her to her high school prom. She knew all the highlights of her career, she knew about the serious injury Hildy sustained in her arm shortly before she resigned from the police service. Joyce also had a brief outline about Hildy's parents and their religious convictions. The persons who supplied Joyce with the information were not able to get much information on Hildy's past relationships, which lead Joyce to believe that Hildy either had something to hide or she did not have much of a romantic history before Kami entered her life.

Kami …. Kami.

When Joyce read the timeline of when Kami invested in Hildy's and Terry's firm to when the report appeared in a newspaper announcing they were going to get married, she noticed that Kami had known Hildy for less than a year.

 _"Less than one year and they are engaged to be married. We were in a relationship for four years and we never spoke about marriage or being domestic partners!"_ Joyce fumed inside.

Just then the flight attendant stopped and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. Joyce, the consummate model for presenting a calm looking exterior, politely declinded the offer. As the attendant turned away Joyce, returned to her inner monologue.

 _"Kami's fiancée, just the thought of Kami getting married to a woman makes my blood boil", Joyce thought to herself. As crazy as it may seem, if Kami fell for the sweet talk of some man and decided to get married I would be upset but not like this. The fact that she chose a woman … a woman. I do not understand that. What is it about this Hildy woman that Kami finds is better than me?I wonder if she had a second chance to be in a relationship with me if she would take it?"_

With those thoughts Joyce pulled out a couple eight by eleven colour photographs of Hildy and looked at them for the umpteen time as she tried to see what Kami saw.

Joyce thought that Hildy was good looking, but she could not understand why Kami would settle for a former police officer when she had one of the top surgeons in the United States willing to give her anything she wanted.

Joyce was truly baffled, and she wanted answers. She did not have the details of her plan worked out as yet but knew she would get what she came for …. answers and to let Hildy know that while she may possess Kami now, she would never have a claim on her.

With this thought firmly fixed in her mind Joyce allowed herself to relax in the comfortable First-Class seat as the pilot announced that they would be landing shortly.


	29. Chapter 29 The Meeting

Chapter 29 The Meeting

A/N:

Check the Pinterest page to see the lady I envision as Joyce's friend whom I call Donna.

The next day it was business as usual at the firm. The investigators had a few open cases they were working on and everyone was busy with their individual work. It so happened that on that Monday everyone had a reason to be out of the office at one point or another. Terry had a 10:00am appointment with a client in lower Manhattan as he collaborated with the man in person. Then Edgar was late coming in because he had a few errands to do for the firm before coming to work. While David and Jim had a late afternoon conference with Inspector Barbara Marshall about the case involving the McPhersons.

The United States government was one of Kami's clients in the past as they commissioned her to write programs for them. One such program needed to be updated and government representatives were expected in the office at 1:00 pm to go over the updates the FBI department needed. Hildy on the other hand was the only person who either did not have to leave the office or was expecting a client to drop by. As such she used the time for catching upon a lot of paperwork.

Around eleven am, Abbi came over to Hildy's desk and told her that someone from the law firm called _Jamieson, Purcell & Walters_ called. Abbi explained that the law firm said one of their clients needed a New York based investigation firm to handle a sensitive matter. The firm requested that Hildy meet with their client at the Hilton Garden Inn Hotel's main restaurant for 1:00pm.

Hildy looked at Abbi and frowned. "I never heard of that law firm. You said they specifically asked for me?"

"Yes. The receptionist from the firm is the one who placed the call. She said the matter is sensitive and preferred a female investigator to handle the case on behalf of their client. They seemed to have done their home work because the receptionist said she knew that Terry was also a former police inspector, but they wanted a woman, therefore you Hildy Mulligan, not a man to spear head the investigation. The receptionist also asked if you could come alone for the initial meeting even if you bring your partners for any subsequent ones, Abbi explained.

"Come alone?" Hildy raised her eyebrow.

"I found that request a bit unusual myself" Abbi replied. "That's why after I hung up the phone, I Googled the name of the firm. They seem legit. I also placed a call to one of your old officer friends in California where the law firm is located for him to verify they are on the up and up. He called me back a few minutes later and said yes they are one of the top firms in southern California".

"Hmm. Well if everything is above board, I will go meet this mystery client. Thanks for making the extra enquiries Abbi", Hildy thank the young receptionist and part time investigator.

Hildy walked over to Kami's work area and gave her a chaste kiss and she pulled up a chair to look at what she was doing.

They chatted while Kami worked on different programs and before they knew it, it was after 12 noon.

Abbi came over and reminded Hildy to keep her eye on the time as she did not want to be late for the meeting.

"Hildy, don't you find it is a bit odd the way this meeting with this unknown client was set up?" Kami asked.

"It is, but the meeting is set for the middle of the same restaurant we had our family luncheon on Thanksgiving Day last year. I figured the person is skittish, as much as they chose that busy restaurant. Maybe they are afraid of something and they need a lot of people around them to feel safe".

"Just be careful, OK. I have a feeling my meeting with the FBI agents, will last awhile. If your meeting with this client takes longer than you think let me know OK. I may not be able to take any calls while I am in the meeting but leave a message with Abbi, if you will be gone long, please", Kami requested.

"I will do that if I am going to be out long. Don't worry, I will be fine". With that Hildy left. As it was still a bit early and the weather was cool without being cold, she decided to walk to the restaurant rather than take a taxi.

* * *

Joyce sat at the table in the middle of the restaurant awaiting the arrival of Hildy.

 _The afternoon before she was scheduled to fly to Baltimore to perform the two back to back surgeries, she contacted one of the persons in her network of helpers, a woman by the name of Donna Walters. Donna was a walking miracle because from all medical accounts she should be dead. Four and a half years ago she developed an aneurism on her aorta. When her doctor and the team of specialists diagnosed her condition, they realized she was a walking time bomb. Joyce was immediately called in and performed emergency surgery. If the operation was delayed by minutes Donna would have experienced a bloody explosion in her chest cavity, the operation saved Donna's life. She recovered and eventually went back to work at the law firm that bore her name along with two family members who were also lawyers. To say that she and her family were eternally grateful to Joyce would be an understatement._

 _Joyce called the firm and spoke to Donna briefly outlining that she needed an appointment with a specific investigator to assist her with a sensitive problem while on the East Coast. Donna listened and told her she would get back to her._

 _An hour later as Joyce was about to leave her office at the Loma Linda Hospital someone walked in without even knocking and took a seat across from her at the desk. The person was Donna. No doctor, much less nurse would dare to enter Joyce's office without knocking and waiting to be acknowledges. Donna on the other hand was no doctor nor nurse, she was Joyce's friend._

 _There were very few persons in Joyce's network of helpers she would consider to be friends, by and large they were acquaintances yes, but friends no. Joyce was the surgeon who saved the lives of the persons in her network not their attending physician. As such she did not consider herself stepping over any professional lines in becoming cordial towards them after they were released from hospital. She maintained an air of professionalism yet still was friendly towards them all. Donna was an exception to this rule Joyce imposed on herself._

 _"Donna what are you doing here, I was just on my way out. You could have just called me back with the confirmation of the meeting with Ms Hildy Mulligan. There was no need to make a personal visit", Joyce explained, and she began packing her briefcase in preparation to leave the office._

 _"Oh, come on Joyce, I know you better than that. You are up to something and are trying to use me to reach your goal. I have told you before I will not be a Pawn in your chess games. Now I might willingly become the Queen on your board if you level with me, but you have to be straightforward", Donna fixed her with a steely glare._

 _Joyce stared right back at her with her own steel glare, then Joyce said, "I told you all you need to know". With those words Joyce cut her eyes away and continued sorting her papers for her briefcase, effectively dismissing her friend._

 _Donna had come to know Joyce very well and knew how her mind worked. Her friend was putting up walls and expected it to left in place. Donna on the other hand had no intension of letting Joyce, dismiss her the way she dismissed people at her convenience._

 _Joyce finally stood up and cocked her eyebrow at her friend, "Why are you still here? Don't you have a case to try? Briefs to write, or some underdog client to defend?" Joyce asked in a sarcastic tone._

 _Making a show out of taking a deep breath as if trying to breathe in patience, Donna said "I am here for answers, and yes I have things to do so do not waste my time, woman"._

 _"Waste your time? You are the one who came in here unannounced just as I was about to leave and demanded answers to questions that has nothing to do with you", Joyce said in her superior tone that she reserved for her staff when they performed as a standard below what she expected of them._

 _Donna matched Joyce's superior tone with one of her own that she reserved for the courthouse when dealing with members of the judiciary whom she deemed unworthy of 'the silks'._

 _"Joyce need I remind you that you need the services of my legal firm to set up this meeting of yours with this unsuspecting woman who ever she is. You called me remember. I will not be a party to anything that will cause harm to someone directly or indirectly. I know you my friend, and you are up to something. So, either you supply me with some answers to why you don't want to call this woman's office directly and schedule an appointment like a normal person or you can forget my firm's involvement. Take it or leave it"._

 _Both women stared down each other for a few moments before Joyce conceded and said, "Very well"._

 _"In a nutshell and I mean a nutshell … the reason I do not want to call the detective firm directly is I do not want my name to be recognized by one of the owners of the business. So there, are you happy?_

 _Donna listened to what her friend said and did not say. Then she asked, "What did you do to the owner that makes you want to hide?"_

 _Joyce immediately got defensive. "I did not do anything to anyone", she said with steel in her voice that Donna immediately pick up on._

 _"So then, what did the person do to you?"._

 _Joyce remained quiet._

 _Donna continued to look at her as she played several scenarios in her head as to why her friend would want to place herself in the path of someone who wronged her in the past._

 _"You know I am an excellent lawyer, right. And you know I am not going to give up until you explain everything. So just tell me", Donna said in a softer tone because she realized that Joyce needed someone to talk with. Her friend was almost vibrating with tension like a tightly coiled spring about to bounce off the wall._

 _Sitting back down on her executive chair Joyce was quiet for a few moments then she confided in her friend that she saw a picture of Kami a few days ago, and thoughts and memories she kept deeply buried in her subconscious pushed their way back to the surface of her mind. Donna listened in genuine surprise as that was not what she expected to hear. When Joyce was finished the two women sat in silence._

 _"Joyce what do you want to accomplish by having the meeting with Kami's fiancée?" Donna asked and saw how her friend's eyes narrowed at the word fiancée._

 _Joyce did not answer._

 _Donna remembered about two years ago, she and Joyce decided to visit a resort together for a weekend of friendly relaxation. Joyce had just broken up with at that time her latest fling, and she was in a bit of a reflective mood. As they lounged at the side of the pool Joyce confided in her about her relationship with Kami. Joyce told her that Kami was the closest she came to be in love. She was the only woman who caused her to second guess herself even though she never let on to Kami that she had that power over her. After listening to her friend that day by the pool, Donna concluded that it more pride that was hurt, than a heart that was broken for Joyce when Kami walked out of her life._

 _Now sitting here in Joyce's office and hearing the reason for this New York meeting, Donna had some more questions._

 _Donna continued, "Do you want Kami back? Do you want to put an end to their relationship? What is your end game? What move do you see as your check mate?"_

 _Joyce sat with a slight frown between her eyes. "I have not consciously thought about Kami in a really long time. I know in my calm moments that it is not realistic to expect Kami to come back into my life. After all she is the one that left. Too much time has passed. I have moved on and so has she apparently. It is just that I feel angry at the thought of her being engaged to someone other than me, someone who she has known for a less than one year I will have you know. She left me for no apparent reason. It is as if in walking away she said I was not good enough. Yet here she is five years later looking sickeningly happy in the photo engaged to a cop"._

 _Donna looked and listened to her friend for a long time._

 _"It seems to me the person you should be talking to is Kami not her lover". Donna softly said. "So, this leads me to still ask …. what are you up to Joyce?"_

 _The two women looked at each other then Joyce said, "I just want Hildy to know that even though Kami is no longer in my life, I have a claim on her that Hildy will never have. Donna, at the risk of repeating myself, I will say it again, Kami has known this woman for less than a year. How could they be getting married? I want to test the depth of this love Kami seems to have for this woman. To do that, I will offer her a second chance to a life with me and watch her reaction". Joyce paused and then softly said;_

 _" I want to understand why she left me"._

 _Donna softly expelled a breath that she did not realize she was holding as she looked at her friend. The last words were the crux of the matter it seemed to Donna. What gnawed at Joyce the most was that question she did not have the answer to, 'why did Kami leave?'_

 _"Joyce, I think it is more your pride than your heart that was hurt. I am not saying you did not love Kami in your own Joyce-way but the fact that she walked out on you instead of you walking out on her is something you never got over"._

 _Donna finally stood up. "Joyce you said that it is not realistic to expect Kami to come back into your life after all this time, yet you are going to offer her a second chance with you. My friend, you plan to play mind games with that couple ", Donna said as she shook her head._

 _"I will set up the appointment, but I will time it for the first morning you are in New York City. Go meet your old lover and her fiancée. Play your games. Exorcise the ghosts from your past, claim what you feel you have a right to claim, make your offer. But remember you cannot control a person's response to your claims, offers, or plain old words. Mind games can backfire. The smug, dominant, superior, feeling you anticipate you will feel when you play your game, may turn out to be more feelings of 'not good enough' upon your return to California in few days time"._

 _With those words Donna gave her friend a hug and left her office._

* * *

Hildy arrived at the restaurant and the hostess directed her to the table reserved under the legal firm's name.

Joyce saw Hildy approach and the first thing that struck her was that Hildy's photographs did not do her justice. She was more than just good looking, she was beautiful. Her walk was confident, and she had an aura about her of no nonsense.

Hildy stopped at the table and looked at the woman seated as she asked; "Are you the client the legal firm made the appointment for?"

Joyce remained sitting and inclined her head as she said "Yes I am. Please have a seat".

Hildy accepted the chair the waiter pulled out for her.

Joyce continued to look at Hildy as she memorized every part of her to analyze more deeply later on in the day. Hildy for her part also looked at Joyce and noted immediately that she was drop dead gorgeous. From the professionally styled hair to the Jimmy Choo shoes. Hildy still could not figure out why her firm was invited to this meeting, and more specifically why she was singled out. She did not believe the cock and bull story the receptionist of the legal firm told Abbi.

Hildy did not want to alarm Kami when Kami asked her to be careful, but she too found the way the luncheon meeting was arranged was odd. Hildy did not always walk with her firearm but she strapped it on before leaving the office, and it was securely in place under her blazer.

Joyce signaled the nearby waiter and asked Hildy if she wanted coffee or tea to which Hildy replied just water.

As the waiter left their table to get some tea for Joyce, Hildy turned to her and asked in a soft but firm voice; "What is your name? Where are you from? Where are you staying? Why did you ask the legal firm to get in touch with us? And what can be so sensitive that the initial meeting has to be with the female owner of my company?"

Joyce was not sure how this meeting with Hildy would start but she grudgingly admired how she did not beat around the bush.

Joyce looked at Hildy intently because she was about to tell her her surname and she wanted to see if it registered anything on Hildy's face. She wondered if Kami ever shared with her new lover anything about her old one. She remembered when Kami lived with her, she mentioned Dexter's name a few times, but she never gave much details about their life together besides saying that he was her first and only lover prior to Joyce. And to be honest, Joyce never encouraged Kami to speak about Dexter because it annoyed her that someone touched Kami before she did. No other lover ever made her wish she was the first, but Kami had that effect on her that way.

"My name is Doctor Zachery. I live most of the time in California. I am staying in this fine hotel. The legal firm got in touch with you because I asked them to. And the sensitive matter involves something that I have a claim to, that someone else is in possession of".

Hildy listened and frowned because the lady's name did not ring any bells and the reason for choosing their firm still did not make sense. Hildy decided to go along with the woman and see where she leads with her information.

The waiter returned with the tea and Joyce requested a salad for lunch and asked Hildy what she wanted. Hildy found the entire situation strange but told the waiter that she too would have a salad.

Joyce requested that they leave their business talk until after their meal and Hildy reluctantly agreed. For the next thirty minutes Joyce made small talk with Hildy about New York and the various places of interest around the city. When Joyce made up her mind to be charming very few people could resist her. Hildy was not swayed by Joyce's charm but she did begin to relax a little in the company of the mysterious woman and enjoy the conversation even though she was on guard at all times.

Finally, they finished their salads and Hildy declined the offer for desert. Joyce signaled the waiter to bring over the bill and she paid for the meal. As the waiter stepped away from their table Hildy said;

"Dr Zachery, I do not know what your game is, what you really want from my investigation firm, but we will not be assisting you in getting back whatever item you have a claim on as you said. Find another team of investigators to assist you doctor".

Hildy stood and was about to leave but Joyce held up her hand; "One more minute of your time detective". Hildy looked at Joyce and reluctantly sat back down.

"I cannot go to any other investigation firm detective because the something I have a claim to is in your office as we speak".

Hildy slowly felt a chill run down her spine. She suspected that this woman specifically chose her firm out for a reason but now she knew there was something dangerous about the woman. Hildy began to wrack her mind trying to figure out that her firm owned that this woman could believe was hers.

"Doctor Zachery, if that is your real name. I do not know what medication you are on, but you are delusional if you think anything my firm owns belongs to you"

Joyce looked at Hildy and smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I never said the something that is presently in your office belongs to the firm".

Hildy stood up and kept her voice soft as to not cause a scene in a public place. "I do not have time for this".

Joyce too stood up and looked at Hildy with an unwavering stare and spoke just as softly as Hildy. "The something is Kami".

Hildy looked at her in genuine confusion and asked "Kami?".

Then Joyce smiled, a real smile, reaching her eyes this time as she saw the confusion on Hildy's face.

"My name is Joyce Amy Zachery", she said as her smile turned into an arrogant smirk. She did not wait for any further response from her lunch companion but rather she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Hildy stood there and the colour drained from her face as she softly said

"JAZ".


	30. Chapter 30 The Meaning Of JAZ

Chapter 30 The Meaning of JAZ

Hildy stood there in the middle of the restaurant looking in the direction of the woman who was no longer in the room. She had no concept of time, she remained in the spot as if in a different world. Hildy knew Kami's old lover's name was Jaz but she either was never told her full name or she did not remember what it was. But now she knew; the meaning of JAZ was Joyce Amy Zachery. It wasn't until the waiter came up to her and asked if she was OK, that Hildy pulled herself out of the daze she was caught in.

She left the hotel restaurant and began walking in a robotic way in the direction of her office. She felt a barrage of emotion and thoughts as she walked the streets of Manhattan.

 _"How dare this woman come back after all this time. If she feels she is going to just waltz back into Kami's life and try to take her away from me she has another thing coming!_

With those thoughts Hildy took a deep calming breath and her gait relaxed as her thoughts became calmer and more focused.

 _"I need to come up with a plan. No, we need to, Kami and I. Maybe I should let the guys dig deep into this woman's background and see what they come up with. No wait, I should discuss this with Kami first before I bring the guys into this because this is Kami's past we are speaking about here"._ Thoughts were just tripping over themselves in Hildy's mind. Her internal monologue continued with, _"I need to check the hotel guest list and confirm that Jaz really is a guest there. I can't believe she is here. The woman is delusional. Delusional persons can be dangerous. Ok Hildy calm down. Think this through rationally. I will not let her get anywhere near Kami, and if she does try to, I will knock her out first before I let her touch my woman"._

Hildy continued walking the streets of Manhattan in the general direction of her office. Even though she knew Kami was still in her meeting with the FBI tech team and could not answer her phone, she called and left a message letting her know the meeting with the law firm client was over, but she did not tell her that the client was Jaz. Information like that needed to be shared in person.

As soon as she hung up her cell phone it rang with an incoming call from Nana.

"Hi Nana", Hildy greeted her in as cheerful a voice as she could muster.

"Hi Hildy. I just spoke to Abbi after trying to reach my granddaughter. She told me Kami's meeting should be over in an hour's time. I called to invite you both over for afternoon tea. We have not had the time to sit and chat since the few minutes you dropped by last week when you returned from England. I am doing a bit of pastry baking and thought you both would enjoy the treats", Nana said.

Hildy hesitated not because she did not want to go over to her honourary grandparents' home but because her mind was distracted.

Hearing the hesitation, Nana felt that maybe the young couple had other plans for that afternoon.

"I am sorry for bothering you Hildy, I know it is short notice and you both have a full schedule with work. Maybe another time".

Hearing the disappointment in Nana's voice, snapped Hildy out of her internal musing.

"No Nana. I am the one who is sorry. My mind was distracted", Hildy explained. Nana heard the strain in the younger woman's voice. A strain she never heard before.

"Hildy darling? What is wrong? Is it something I can help you with?" Nana asked because she began to feel concerned about her second granddaughter as she sounded unlike the way she usually did on the phone.

In that moment, the magnitude of what happened during the last hour washed over Hildy. She stood in the middle of the pavement and looked around as if she was lost.

"Hildy? Hildy are you still there?" Nana asked.

Hildy took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Her mind began to sequence what she needed to take care of in the next few minutes.

"Yes Nana, I am here. I think I will take you up with the offer for help. May I come over now and speak with you before Kami arrives?" Hildy asked.

That request made a huge red flag fly in front of Nana's face. She hoped and prayed that nothing had began to go wrong with the relationship her granddaughter and Hildy shared because Hildy's voice had a strain to it she had never heard before. She held the wave of panic at bay as she answered Hildy's request.

"Of course, my love. You can come over at anytime".

Hildy began walking towards the subway entrance at the end of the street. "OK, I am heading for the _A Train_ now, I should be at your home in a little while. Thanks Nana", and with that Hildy disconnected the call. She then called Terry at the office.

As soon as he answered the call Hildy began speaking.

"Terry, I do not have time to explain but I need to you do me a favor. Nana invited Kami and I over for afternoon tea today. I am heading over there now, when Kami's meeting is over which hopefully would be in another hour can you personally drive her over to her grandparents' home in Brooklyn? I do not want you to put her in a cab or call a Town Car service. This is important Terry, I do not want Kami out of your sight. Please can you do that for me?"

Terry also heard the strain in his sister's voice and sensed the seriousness of the request.

"Hildy? What is going on? Are you OK? Where are you?"

"I am OK. I am walking down the steps at the _Penn Station Subway_ to take the _A Train_ to Brooklyn. As for what is going on … I must discuss it with Kami in person first before I share it with you. Just do me this favor please".

"Hildy does this have anything to do with the mystery client you had a 1:00pm lunch appointment with?"

Hildy hesitated for a moment and then answered truthfully. "Yes, it does, just bring Kami to Nana's home after her meeting please".

Realizing that he was not going to get any more information now, Terry agreed to the request.

* * *

"James, I tell you something is wrong. I heard it in Hildy's voice. I just hope and pray that everything is OK between her and Kami. The Good Lord knows that Hildy is the best thing that ever happened to Kami. Whatever is wrong they will work it out I must believe that", Kathrine said in a worried voice.

She looked over at her husband who was munching on one of the hot scones that she took out of the oven just a few minutes ago. James had a look of absolute pleasure on his face and he smiled as he was eating.

"How can you eat at a time like this?", she asked her husband in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Very easily. The aroma in this kitchen would make anyone eat, regardless of the circumstances. Besides, nothing is wrong with Hildy and Kami's relationship", James said with conviction.

Kathrine looked at him and asked, "How can you be sure?"

"Very easily, I just have to look at them when they are together to know that their relationship is solid. Now I am not saying you are wrong in your opinion that something is not right with Hildy today but whatever it is, it is not the love between those two".

James walked over to where is wife was sitting at the breakfast nook and draped his arm around Kathrine and he gave her a hug as he said, "Honey, keep calm".

* * *

A while later they heard the doorbell and went to usher Hildy into the house.

After the pleasant greetings, Kathrine lead Hildy to the den that was located off of the dining room area, she took a seat next to Hildy on the love seat. Not being able to contain her curiosity, Kathrine got straight to the point by asking;

"Hildy what is wrong? I could tell by your voice on the phone earlier that something was not right". Kathrine stopped herself from asking if the problem involved Kami.

Hildy momentarily closed her eyes as the image of Jaz flooded her mind. She saw a beautiful, highly educated, extremely confident woman. Then she remembered that at one time Kami loved this woman. Not the way she loved Dexter, but her fiancée was genuinely head over heels in-love with Jaz. As these thoughts crossed her mind, her face showed anger, jealousy and fear. Without realizing it, Hildy balled her fists.

Kathrine made eye contact with James who began to frown, he pulled the ottoman towards Hildy and sat down directly opposite her. Reaching forward he took her balled fists in his large hands and held them gently.

James knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was no reason to be concerned about his granddaughter's relationship with her fiancée. But at the same time, he recognized that whatever was wrong involved Kami somehow because of the expressions that crossed Hildy's face.

James decided to use the fatherly approach in the hope that Hildy would explain what was wrong."Hildy, you know you are also our granddaughter, so tell us what is going on because clearly something is wrong, and I suspect whatever it is has some connection to Kami".

Hearing Pappy's gentle coaxing voice was the catalyst Hildy needed to begin speaking.

"I still cannot believe she had the nerve to turn up! Why now after all this time? She must be delusional if she thinks that she can just pick up where she left off! And all this foolishness about having a claim, as if she was speaking about property! The nerve of that woman! I feel to rip her face off!"

James looked at Hildy and then at his wife who looked just as confused as he did.

Hildy continued after taking a deep breath. The older couple could tell she was trying to calm herself.

"The thing is I do not know how to tell Kami. Everything is going so good between us. She is my world and I know I am hers. It is as if God's enemy felt that our life is too happy so he decided to throw a wrench in it! How will Kami react?"

Hildy looked at James and then to Kathrine, with an expression that was a mixture of worry, frustration, anger, fear and a shade of jealousy.

Kathrine and James had been happily married for so long, that they had a way of communicating with their eyes and often was able to sense what the other was thinking. In that moment however, they both were walking together down the wrong road. They misinterpreted Hildy's words and concluded that an old girlfriend of Hildy was back to town with the intent to cause trouble for her and Kami. Somehow the looks of jealousy that flashed across Hildy's face was placed at the bottom of the list of emotions they felt Hildy was experiencing.

Kathrine moved closer to her and placed her arm around Hildy's shoulder and she gently squeezed her.

"Sweetheart, Kami loves you, and knows that you love her too. No one from your past who waltzes back into your life with the intension of causing trouble will have the power to interfere with the love you both share".

Hildy looked at Nana and her eyebrows scrunched up. It took her a moment to realize that Kami's grandparents misunderstood her words.

Shaking her head to clear it she took another deep breath.

"Nana, Pappy. The person who I met today, the person who has me feeling so angry is the person who Kami use to love".

It was now the turn of Kathrine and James to scrunch up their eyebrows as they tried to make sense of Hildy's words.

James released her hands and was the first to speak and said "Hildy, I do not follow you".

In that next moment Kathrine face lost its colour and she slowly stood up as she shook her head and looked intently into Hildy's eyes. She saw in them what she hoped she would not.

"No. It cannot be".

Hildy looked at her and all the emotions began to play in her heart once more as she said: "Yes, it is".

James looked from one woman to another as he realized he was outside of the loop.

His wife sat back down with her own face darkening with anger as she said;

"Jaz"


	31. Chapter 31 Shock

Chapter 31 Shock

The meeting with the FBI technical agents was successful and as it came to an end, the agents promised to have an update for Kami in a couple of days to let her know how the upgrades were working out. As soon as they left, Kami went to her cell phone and checked for messages. She read a couple text from her lover telling her about Nana's afternoon tea invitation. Kami smiled to herself at the thought of spending some time with her grandparents and her lady. However, when she tried to call Hildy to let her know the meeting was over and that she would be leaving shortly, Hildy's phone went to voice mail.

Kami picked up her bag and called out to Abbi informing her that she was leaving for the day. But before she could make it across the outer hallway, Terry took a few long strides and caught up with her.

"How did the meeting with the FBI technical agents go? he asked.

"Good, the upgrades to the programs should resolve the issues they were having", Kami said as she tried not to look annoyed that Terry was holding her up as all she wanted to do was leave the office.

"Look Terry, I would love to stop and chat with you about the programs but there are scones with my name on them in my grandmother's kitchen. They are shouting to me, begging me to come eat them while they are still hot. So, I really must leave now", Kami politely said and turned as she continued walking out of the office.

To her surprise Terry turned and began walking her to the elevators.

"Kami, while you were your meeting Hildy called. She asked me to drive you to your grandparents' house in Brooklyn". Kami frowned as they both stepped into the elevator.

"Why would she do that? Did Nana invite you to afternoon tea also?" Terry shook his head but did not respond as the elevator began to fill up with people from other offices on their floor. He did not speak until they entered the lobby on the ground floor.

Terry deliberately kept the concern out of his voice because he did not want Kami to see that he was worried. In the interim between when Hildy called and Kami's meeting was over, he tried to get information about the client from the legal firm, but their receptionist stonewalled him.

"Kami, I am not sure what is going on but Hildy called and asked me to accompany you to your family's home". Kami frowned and once more asked again; "Why would she do that?" to which Terry just shrugged. By then they were out on 8th Avenue and Kami suggested they take the train instead of going to the garage where their firm housed their company vehicles. The _Express A Train_ would get them to Brooklyn in half the time a car would take to negotiate the traffic.

As they stood on the platform in the subway's station at _Columbus Circle_ , Kami tried to call Hildy again without success. Then she called her grandparents home. James answered the phone and knowing his granddaughter would be worried kept his voice calm and cheerful. He told her that Hildy was in the bathroom and reassured her that she was fine when Kami insisted on speaking with her. By the time Kami hung up the phone she was less worried but felt more confused. She decided to keep calm and wait to get her answers when she arrived at her family's home.

* * *

After Hildy nodded confirming Kathrine's utterance of the name Jaz, Kathrine sat back down.

"How? … Where? …. Why? …. I do not understand?"

Hildy then proceeded to tell them about the legal firm's appointment for one of their clients. She continued giving a perfect verbatim account of the conversation between her and Jaz. Both James and Kathrine listened in rapt attention before James said; "Never in a thousand years was I expecting Jaz to come back on the scene".

Hildy looked from one grandparent to another before she said, "I want information. I want to know everything you know about this woman".

Kathrine looked at her honourary granddaughter and gently held her hand as she said.

"I think Kami would be the best person to supply you with that information, my dear".

Hildy straighter her back and looked to the ceiling before saying, "I intent to ask her the same question but I want to know who Jaz is from your perspective. Remember Kami was in a relationship with her, the way she would have seen things would have been different from how you saw the same thing", Hildy tried to express her thoughts.

James nodded as he understood Hildy's desire to amass information in order to plan a strategy on how to handle this totally unexpected happenstance. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"It is hard to make a list of who Jaz was or is for that matter. I can only speak from how she impacted my Baby Girl's life. My impression of the woman was that she was a lot of things to a lot of people. It was as if she had different sides to her personality. I remember her being a well-respected doctor who seemed to have a good rapport with her patients. Kathrine and I visited Kami and her in Southern California several years ago. This was after they were in a relationship for a while, I had the opportunity to see her interact with patients therefore I can say this".

Kathrine interrupted her husband by saying, "At the same time, I got the impression her working relationship with her staff was not the best. She seemed to be a perfectionist to the extreme".

The older couple paused and Hildy said; "OK, but what about her as a person? What were your impressions? How did she relate to Kami?"

Kathrine took a long deep breath and continued to speak.

"I did not like the woman for the simple reason of how she treated Kami". Seeing Hildy face darken with anger, Kathrine hastily continued. "Jaz had a way about her. It was the way she spoke to Kami. It is difficult to explain. I saw my granddaughter lose the twinkle in her eyes. She became withdrawn, she stopped smiling and her communication with us and with her parents became less and less frequent".

James added "It was as if Jaz wanted Kami's total undivided attention at all times. She came over as very possessive and controlling. As you can imagine that did not go down well with us and we told Kami this. But she was in love and did not see things the way we did".

Kathrine then picked up the narrative by adding, "It took a long time but eventually Kami began to see what we saw. Michael, Kalia, James and I began a prayer vigil for Kami. All thanks and praise to Heavenly Father for giving Kami the strength to walk away. She ended the relationship and never looked back".

Hildy sat quietly as she processed this information. She knew she had to await Kami's arrival to get more information. Thoughts kept bouncing around her head, but one kept coming to the forefront, before she realized it Hildy blurted out her fear. "Do you think Kami might have any residual feelings for Jaz? Suppose when she realizes that Jaz is back, her old feelings of love resurfaces?"

Both James and Kathrine began speaking at once as they reassured Hildy she had nothing to be concerned about. As Hildy listened to the calming words of the older couple. The tendrils of fear that began to prod her heart receded.

Taking a deep breath, Hildy excused herself to go use the washroom. Kathrine encouraged her to go lay down until Kami arrived and she agreed. When the older couple heard the upstairs bathroom door close, Kathrine started in a soft angry voice; "I am not going to sit to the side and see that Jaz woman walk back into Kami's life and cause havoc".

"Kathrine calm down", James said in a soft but firm voice. "Kami is not a young impressionable twenty something year old anymore. She is a mature woman who is genuinely loved and loves the woman she is engaged to be married to. Jaz can come and try to resurrect old feelings or play her mind games, but she will not succeed this time. Have faith Kathrine".

Just as Kathrine was about to respond, the house phone rang. James got up and answered it only to realize it was Kami calling to find out what was going on. He reassured her that Hildy was fine and in the bathroom. He repeated that Hildy was fine and there was no need to worry, then he ended the call. James began speaking to his wife as he walked back into the room.

"Kami is taking the _A Train,_ so she should be here in a while. Terry is escorting her over she said. Kathrine when she arrives you must play it cool. Let Hildy be the one to tell her that Jaz is in New York. You can't blurt it out as soon as the child walks through the door. I know you Kathrine. You are chomping at the bits to call her back right now and tell her".

Kathrine scowled at James because he was correct. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Kami immediately but at the same time she recognized that Hildy needed to be the one to let her know what was going on.

"I do not like it when you are the calm voice of reason James, especially when I want to do the opposite of what you are telling me", Kathrine huffed. James laughed out loud and moved to pull his wife into an embrace as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Everything will work out fine, my love, just keep remembering that Kami and Hildy love each other".

* * *

Kami used her key to enter her grandparents' home. She invited Terry inside to get a bite to eat but he declined as he still had a few things to do in the office. He left within moments of dropping her off. As she walked further into her family's home, the delicious aroma of baked goodies filled the air, but at the same time the house was extremely quiet.

James and Kathrine were still sitting on the love seat when they heard their beloved granddaughter enter the house.

"Nana, Pappy, Hildy, where are you?" Kami called out.

"In here my Darling" Kathrine answered.

Kami entered the den and saw her grandparents sitting together with their arms wrapped around each other. Her anxiety was momentarily put aside as her heart was warmed by the sight in front of her. She walked up to them and knelt on the floor at their feet. She leant forward and gave them both a kiss and a smile.

"If Heavenly Father blesses Hildy and me with long life, I want us to be sitting together on our love seat just like the two of you when we get to be in our eighties.

Kathrine's eyes instantly filled with tears at the loving compliment. She returned her granddaughter's smile and softly said, "It makes my heart glad to hear you say that my love. I know how much you love Hildy and I am sure she wishes the same thing too".

Kami heard something unspoken in her grandmother's words, sitting back on her heels she asked; "Where is Hildy? What is going on? You all are acting strangely".

"Kams, the meeting Hildy had today with the client from the legal firm was not what she expected, and she was greatly distressed by it", Kathrine explained.

Kami stood up immediately and asked, "Where is she?"

"Hildy is upstairs in your bedroom". The words were no sooner out of James' mouth when Kami quickly headed for the stairs that lead to the bedrooms on the second floor.

* * *

Kami quietly entered her room and saw her lover laying on her bed. As she walked over to Hildy she realized that she was sleeping but her face did not have the beautiful relaxed expression she always had in slumber, rather her features looked tensed. Kami hated to wake her, but she needed to know what was going on. "Hills, sweetheart, wake up", Kami softly said as she gently caressed her face.

Hildy's eyelids fluttered open and she saw the vision that always made her heart feel light. Hildy automatically smiled and Kami laid down next to her in her bed as she pulled her lady into an embrace. After a few moments Kami turned her body so that she and Hildy were facing each other as she asked; "What is going on? I know something is wrong and I am feeling scared so please tell me".

"Sweetheart, I do not want you to be scared, OK. I am so sorry I worried you. I got upset after the meeting and I reacted without thinking of the concern I would cause you when I asked Terry to accompany you here", Hildy paused as she wondered how to tell her lover about Jaz. She decided to just dive straight in.

"The client was a woman, she wanted us to have lunch before we spoke about business. I got her to give me some basic information before I complied with her request. During the meal we made small talk and I sensed she was observing me intently. I could not figure out what she was up to so after we were finished eating I told her that she needed to get another investigation firm to help her with whatever the problem was".

Kami had a slight frown between her eyes as she listened to Hildy's account of what occurred.

"It was then that the woman elaborated on the bare facts as she saw it. She said that the case was a sensitive one because someone had possession of something she had a prior claim on and she needed me to resolve the situation for her. I explained that she needed to get another New York firm to resolve the situation, but she said it had to be my firm because what she had a claim to was sitting at my office".

At these words Kami sat up in the bed. "What?! I do not understand. Some strange woman whom you do not know, is laying claim to your business Hildy? Is the woman crazy?" Kami asked in a shocked voice. "Now I understand why you wanted Terry to escort me here. There are more certifiable people walking around on the streets outside mental hospitals than inside of them".

Hildy could not help but give a small smile at Kami's words as she too sat up on the bed.

She reached out and caressed her lady's hand as the small smile turned back into a serious expression before continuing to speak. "The woman said the something that was sitting at my office was you Kami".

Kami frowned and said, "Excuse me".

Hildy looked at her but did not say anything else. Kami's face began to change from confused to worried.

"Oh no Hildy, do we have a stalker? This crazy woman has obviously been watching my movements. She would be watching you too! If that woman tries to get near you to harm you … I'll …I'll, Hulk out on her".

With that Kami threw herself into her lover's arms and fear for Hildy's safety washed over her. Hildy was moved by the love and concern Kami showered on her even though she misunderstood what was happening.

Gently pushing Kami off her, and back into a sitting position on the bed she said; "Listen to me Kami, just listen for a moment OK?"

Kami nodded but began to feel confused again as she sensed there was more of the incident to explain.

Looking at her lover dead in her eyes Hildy said "The woman I met today is not a stalker in that sense, she really knew you".

Kami shook her head and said, "I do not understand".

"Kams the woman who met with me was Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery".

Kami sat there in silence. She could have sworn that Hildy called Jaz's name.

"What did you say Hills? I could have sworn you said …."

Hildy looked at her and said the name once more "Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery".

Kami slowly began to shake her head and back away from Hildy as if she was seeing someone other than her lover. She jumped off the bed and continued to shake her head as she whispered "No, no, no".

Kami instantly felt lightheaded, warm, nauseous and her vision began to tunnel as she felt her body begin to fall.

Hildy sprang out of the bed in time to catch her before she hit the floor as she fainted away.


	32. Chapter 32 No, No, No

Chapter 32 No, No, No.

After her meeting with Hildy, Joyce went back to her room and changed from her top of the line outfit that she wore for the sole purpose of making a statement with Hildy, into comfort clothes. She donned her slim fit jeans and button-down shirt and a pair of sneakers as she set out to explore Central Park Manhattan without a care in the world. She took a taxi to the park and did just what she planned. Joyce understood the benefits of a daily exercise regime, and she made it a point of duty to walk or exercise at the gym everyday even if it was only for thirty minutes.

After walking for about thirty-five minutes her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Donna calling, a smile crossed her face as she answered it and walked to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Donna what are you doing calling me in the late afternoon? Don't you have things to do, people to defend?", she asked her friend in an amused voice.

On the other end of the phone line, Donna rolled her eyes as she ignored Joyce's tease. "I have been wondering how things worked out all afternoon. Do not keep me in suspense. How did your meeting with Ms Mulligan go?" Donna asked.

Pausing while she contemplated her answer, Joyce mentally reviewed the meeting. "From my side it went well. I achieved what I set out to do in this first interaction", Joyce answered.

"And what was that exactly? You never really gave me any solid details of what your strategy was, your plan for confrontation. All you said was; one, you wanted answers; two, and you wanted Kami to know she will always belong to you; and three you wanted to test the water of their love by offering Kami a second chance with you".

Joyce paused a second time as she thought about her response. "Today, I indirectly achieved point number two. I wanted Ms Mulligan to know that I exist and could still very well impact Kami's life. I know she will tell Kami who her meeting was with, and that will have an effect on Kami. Ms Milligan and I shared a lovely meal and had a pleasant chat. I told her I was staying at the hotel where we had our meal. Donna, do you know that Hildy did not recognize my name when I initially introduced myself". Joyce remarked in a genuinely surprised tone of voice. "I find it odd that Kami never told her about me. I mean to say, I was a major part of her life and she does not even tell her lover about me. That is very odd in my mind".

Donna listening on the other end of the phone call rolled her eyes again and asked. "Joyce, oh please. Do you make it a habit of listing your previous lovers to your present one?"

"No, I suppose not … but I was her lover for goodness sake! I was a major part of her life for years. I don't get it".

Donna sighed on the other end of the line as she thought to herself _"My friend's ego is second to none"._

"Joyce get back to answering my query please. How do you plan on getting the answers you seek? How and when do you plan to make your supposed offer of reconciliation? And I have a question that I just have to ask. You have had girlfriends and boyfriends before, have you ever considered going to the person's present significant other and staking a claim of them years after the relationship ended?"

Joyce looked around Central Park as joggers and walkers passed by enjoying the afternoon comfortable sunny temperature.

"Donna, please do not ask questions you already know the answer to. You know that I have not gone after anyone to insist that they still belong to me after the relationship ended"; Joyce answered with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Exactly my point Joyce. As I told you before, I believe your pride is what is more bruised here than your heart Joyce. The fact that Kami ended the relationship instead of you, is the thorn in your side. Remember what I told you a couple days ago my friend, you cannot control how Kami and Hildy will respond to your claims, and your offer. You have this teasing mind game worked out, but you could end up feeling 'not good enough' instead of triumphant when this play of yours is over". Donna paused and then said in a softer voice, "I do not want you to get hurt Joyce".

Joyce was quiet for a few moments as she looked at things through her friend's eyes. The anger she initially felt upon seeing the picture in the newspapers a week ago quieted down to a vexation. She truly wanted to understand why Kami left but she also genuinely felt like Kami belonged to her, not in a property sense but in an emotional sense. She remembered that she was Kami's first female lover. Joyce remembered that Kami tried to anticipate her needs and went out of her way to supply them. In fact, Kami basically would do anything she told her to do. That made Joyce feel like regardless of who her former girlfriend was with, that she Joyce still wheeled an influence over Kami that would not diminish.

In a voice devoid of the annoyance it had a few moments earlier, Joyce said "I do not want to get hurt either. Donna, I know you are concerned about me and I appreciate it but I need answers". Joyce tried to inject a touch of humour in her words by saying "Maybe the way am going about this is over the top, but that's just me".

Sensing that her friend was trying to lighten the mood with the 'over the top is just me' comment, Donna went along with her.

"Yep, I know you are one crazy over the top woman at time. But that is what makes you exceptional in everything you do Joyce. So, tell me your strategy for either later this evening or tomorrow. How will you move your pieces on this chess game of yours?"

"I don't exactly have a fixed strategy or plan for Kami. I plan to take in a Broadway play tonight, might as well enjoy the few days here. As for tomorrow. I was contemplating just going to their office but then I risk turning up and Kami may not be there. What do you think?"

"Hmm, Hildy and Kami are probably both wondering why you are there and what you want. You said Hildy knows you are staying at that Hilton, well I think they will need tonight to sort out what their response to you will be. If you do not hear from them by mid morning tomorrow, give their office a call and request a meeting with Kami. You should aim to get the answers you want as soon as possible Joyce. Do not drag this process out my friend. Meet Kami, ask your questions and make your 'second chance offer'. Get it over and done with", Donna advised.

Joyce quickly considered the advice and agreed to her friend's suggestion. The ladies ended their call soon after that.

* * *

Hildy knew that her lover would have been shocked, but she did not expect her to pass out cold. She rushed and lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Hildy got scared because she began to call Kami's name and shake her, but she was unresponsive. Leaving her in the center of the bed Hildy ran out to the upstairs landing and called our; "Nana! Nana! I need you upstairs now!"

Nana and Pappy heard the cry for help and walked quickly and they rushed upstairs entering Kami's bedroom.

"What happened? both Nana and Pappy asked at the same time.

"I told her that the client was Jaz and she collapsed from the shock".

Kathrine leaned over her grandchild and gently shook her as she called her name. After a few moments Kami began to groggily groan and move her heard slightly. James walked out of the bedroom and into the en suite, returning after a short while with a bottle that he wordlessly passed to his wife. Kathrine opened it and placed it near Kami's nostrils, and immediately her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up. Hildy quickly placed her arm around her back to support her in a sitting position on the bed.

Hildy looked at the older couple and asked, "What was that?"

"Smelling salts", James replied.

All eyes turned back to Kami as the colour began returning to her face.

"Kami, sweetheart how are you feeling?", Hildy asked in a concern voice.

"I feel a little light headed", she replied then she turned to Hildy and said; "I could have sworn you told me that your meeting was with Jaz".

Hildy slowly nodded and Kami looked at her in disbelief before saying "No, no, no".

"Calm down Kami, everything will be explained but you need to pull yourself together", Nana advised her as she saw Kami begin to breath rapidly. It took a few moments, but her breathing came back to normal.

"Baby Girl, I know you had a meeting at your office today with the FBI programmers, but did you eat lunch? Pappy asked his granddaughter.

Kami frowned as she thought for a moment. "I planned to have lunch but after Hildy left I kept working, then the FBI agents arrived a little earlier than expected".

Hildy exhaled loudly "Then the last time you had a meal was before 7am today. On top of that, I gave you shocking news".

Nana decided to take charge of the situation. Speaking in a no-nonsense tone of voice she told Hildy, "Help Kami to stand and assist her down to the dining room", as Kami began to protest her grandmother gave her a glare that was reminiscing of those she got as a child.

"Kami you have not eaten in over eight hours and you also had a major shock. You need to put something hot in your stomach. Your sugar level is undoubtedly low. I do not want to hear any argument from you young lady". Turning to Hildy, Nana instructed her to begin helping Kami.

Kathrine proceeded them down the stairs and went directly to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

Both Kami's grandparents insisted that all discussion about Jaz could wait until after they had a meal, and Hildy agreed.

* * *

The next thirty minutes was taken up with the family having a meal together. Both Pappy and Nana kept light conversation going about any and everything except the subject of Jaz. After Kami's grandparents were satisfied that she had eaten enough they looked across at Hildy and she looked at them. Then Nana suggested; "Kami, let's go over to the den and relax a while". The four of them proceeded to do just that.

Kami knew her family was trying to distract her with small talk while she shared a meal with them. But she was past ready to hear the details of the meeting between her fiancée and her old girlfriend. Looking up at her grandparents and then at her lover, Kami said; "I feel a lot better having eaten. Nana, your pastries were delicious as usual, and the meal was tasty. The lightheadedness has passed, and I am ready to hear what happened today".

Turning to Hildy, Kami looked at her with an expression that read _'I can't believe this is happening'._

Hildy took her hand and caressed her knuckles with her thumb as she softly repeated word for word what she shared with Kathrine and James a couple hours previously. When she was finished with her tale she sat quietly waiting for Kami to respond.

The seconds ticked by and Kami remained quiet. The seconds turned into a minute and still Kami was quiet. Nana made eye contact with Hildy and raised her eyebrow as if to ask, _"Why isn't she saying anything",_ to which Hildy slightly shrugged. Hildy was prepared to sit quietly for an hour if need be for her lady to speak, Nana on the other hand was not.

"Kami, say something", Nana softly implored.

Her granddaughter looked at her with so many emotions flickering across her features that Nana paused instead of continuing to speak as she was going to.

"Nana, ….. I don't understand why she is here now….. Jaz never does anything without a reason….. Why come now? And why set up this elaborate ruse to meet Hildy? And this talk of having rights to me? To having a claim on me? If she was so interested in the claim she thinks she has, why didn't she follow me when I left her? I do not understand what she wants and why she wants what she wants now".

Everyone stayed quiet after Kami spoke.

Clearing her throat Hildy said; "I have been thinking of those same questions Kami. We do not have much information to go on. But I think it is safe to say something triggered Jaz's apparent renewed interest in you. The only way to get the answers we seek is to ask her".

Kami looked at her lover with a strange expression on her face that Hildy could not clearly name.

"I need to lay down for awhile". And with that Kami got up and excused herself and left the room, leaving behind grandparents and a fiancée who looked at her with concern.

After a few moment Hildy asked her future grandparents; "What should I do?"

James looked at Hildy and then off to the staircase where his granddaughter went. "Give her a few minutes and go after her".

Nana completed the instruction that James began. "Lay down in bed next to her. Hold her in your arms and just soothe her. Do not lay out the strategy that I am confident you already have in mind. Just hold her and let her talk it out because I know Kami is on emotion overload right now. The relationship with Jaz began as happy and ended up being tumultuous. Let Kami tell you about it and in so doing let her work out a plan to get the answers to the questions she has and send Jaz back to where she came from". Nana advised.

Seeing the wisdom of the suggestion, Hildy took the advice.


	33. Chapter 33 Tell Me About Jaz

Chapter 33 Tell Me About Jaz

Hildy lay spooning her lover as she gently caressed her hand while Kami held her tightly. They continued to lay quietly for quite some time. Hildy felt the tension in her lady's body and wanted to help her relax as much as possible in the unusual situation.

"Sweetheart we are going to figure this out together OK?" Hildy reassured her partner. Hildy continued to caress Kami and she spoke words of love and comfort to her. Slowly Hildy was able to feel Kami's muscles relax, and for that she was thankful.

Hildy looked at the intrusion of Jaz back into Kami's life the way she would look at a case involving a stalker. Before coming into the room, Hildy called Terry and filled him in on the identity of the client. She asked him to find out everything he could on Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery so that they could plan a strategy to deal with her.

"Darling …. tell me what you are feeling?" Hildy softly asked.

Kami rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling for awhile before responding.

"I feel blindsided. Never in a thousand years did I expect Jaz to come looking for me, especially after all this time. And even more unbelievable is that she did it in such an indirect way", Kami softly said. "I feel that she wanted to mess with your mind so that you would feel badly. I remember when Jaz was upset with a doctor or someone at work she would deliberately plan what she could say to affect them negatively in some way. She was not the type of person who would shout or throw things, she was too controlled for that. She would softly and purposefully cut your down on an intellectual basis".

Hildy listened, and determined that she would not lose her cool, she would beat Jaz at her own game. She needed to amass facts about Jaz, and not just information that Terry would find out but more personal things. The best way to accomplish this was to ask Kami specific questions.

"Sweetheart, how did you meet Jaz?"

Kami's brow furrowed as her eyes took on a faraway look. "Pappy, Nana and I attended a Passion Play at the Loma Linda Church that is located on the Loma Linda University Campus nine years ago. I remember having a wonderful time with my grandparents. An old friend of Nana invited us to visit with her, and the play was on the same weekend we attended. After the program, I walked through the campus taking photographs as the university's grounds are truly beautiful. I was not looking where I was walking, I missed my step and went crashing to the ground". Kami gave a small smile at the memory. "I was more concerned about my _Nikon_ camera than my twisted ankle and bruises", Kami chuckled.

Hildy felt some of her own tension dissipate at the sound of her lover's chuckle.

"Passersby rushed to my assistance. I was helped to my feet and began to immediately limp badly. As you could imagine Nana, Pappy and Nana's friend were worried that I had broken a bone, they wasted no time in taking me to the on campus medical school and hospital. It so happened that about half hour before my fall there was a five-car accident on the highway not too far from the university. Being the closest medical facility to the accident, the victims were brought to Loma Linda. Long story short, I had to wait a bit longer than would be the norm for attention in the emergency room".

Hildy had a feeling she knew what was coming next. Even before Kami got to the point of meeting Jaz for the first time, Hildy felt a ripple begin to roll through her being, a ripple if she was not careful could turn into a fully-fledged wave of jealousy. She willed herself to focus on her lover and what she was saying rather than her own insecurities.

Kami continued her narrative. "While I was sitting on a gurney waiting to be attended to, this woman came up to me and began talking. At first, I thought she was a relative of one of the accident victims. It never crossed my mind that she was a doctor. She was in regular casual street clothes instead of scrubs or the typical white coat, and I don't know …. somehow she just did not look like a doctor".

Kami paused as her mind was filled with images of Jaz. She did not want to say that Jaz looked like a beautiful model or actress and that is why she did not believe Jaz was a doctor. She didn't want Hildy to think that she still considered her former lover to be beautiful.

Clearing her throat, Kami continued. "After I explained that I was in there for a twisted ankle rather than connected to the accident, she told me that the wait will be long before I receive attention because the doctors had to attend to the critical patients and those with more serious injuries than mine. I told her I understood the situation and I would wait. Soon after that she excused herself and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair to help me. That is when I realized she was a doctor. She explained that she was not an Emergency Room doctor but as they were bursting at the seams, she would lend a hand by tending to my injury… Hildy, she took care of everything, from wheeling me to the X-ray department, to personally putting on the cast on my foot. That act of kindness towards me was how I met Jaz and our friendship started from there".

Hildy listened quietly, the ladies stayed in their embrace on the bed as the moments of silence stretched on. Then the moments turned into an entire minute and then two. Kami's heart rate began to increase as she wondered why Hildy was so quiet.

Turning her face to look at her lady fully, Kami saw the frown lines between her lover's eyes. As Hildy listened to Kami's recap of how she met her first lesbian lover, the images came alive on the movie screen of her mind. It was like she was there in the Emergency Room with Kami. She imagined Jaz in casual clothes looking as beautiful as she looked a few hours ago when she saw her. The woman was gorgeous enough to be a model or Ms Universe. Hildy could just imagine how Jaz would have been instantly attracted to Kami's beauty because there was an inner something about Kami that just shone out of her without she even realizing it. While her outer beauty is what catches the attention of both men and women, it is her inner beauty that holds them and stirs a desire in each person to want to be with Kami for the long term.

Understanding this intellectually did not stop Hildy' s heart from feeling jealous. Her lovely green eyes darkened as she fought to control her building resentment towards Jaz.

Kami reached over and cupped Hildy's cheek as she timidly asked "Hildy? Talk to me please. What are you thinking?"

Without hesitating Hildy replied; "I resent the fact that Jaz was in your life. She was the person who you felt liberated enough to be yourself, she taught you about the beauty of lesbian love. She was, …,, is a very beautiful woman, and I imagine she could have provided you with just about anything, not that you needed it because you were an independent lady but you know what I mean. I wish she had never turned up today. I would like to knock that confident look off her face and send her back where she came from".

Kami turn some more on the bed and looked fully at her lover as she saw the myriad of emotions flitting across Hildy's face. She heard what Hildy said and what she did not say.

"Sweetheart,", Kami began. "As much as I would wish to change the past, I cannot. If it were possible to arrange the threads of my life to have you as my only lover I would but I cannot. Everything that I have experienced in the past has helped to shape who I am. I need you to listen to me Hills".

Kami looked at her with a deep love and compassion in her golden specked brown eyes.

"Dexter was my first and only male lover. Jaz was the woman who initially gave me confidence to be outwardly who I was busting on the inside to be. Yes, she was, and I suppose still is beautiful. Yes, she was financially affluent but her looks and her money could not provide her with the tools needed to make our relationship work. Being with those two persons showed me what love was NOT. Being with them made me long for something deeper, it made me long for the type of soul connection what I prayed Heavenly Father would bless me with. When I met you my love, I knew that God blessed me by giving you to me. With you I KNOW that I am loved, I KNOW that I am cherished, and I KNOW that I am your priority not your afterthought. Hildy, you are my present and my future. You are my only and last lover. I am sorry Jaz's is here, I am sorry that our peace has been disturbed but together we will figuratively knock the confidence off her face and send her home", Kami said with a small smile as tears misted her eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed her lover.

Hildy felt the tension drain out of her at Kami's words and her loving kiss. After a few minutes she asked:

"Kami, I know when I told you Jaz was the client, you got a shock of epic proportions. But I can't help but wonder if your fainting was caused by just the news … or more?"

The ladies looked at each other for a few moments before Kami responded with a sigh.

"When you told me, Jaz was the client my mind froze for a few moments and then it was like every memory of the time we were together came rushing back all at the same time. My mind went into overload in an instant". Kami paused and Hildy sensed that she wanted to say more.

"What was it Kams? What made you faint?"

Turning her eyes away from her lover Kami softly she sighed.

"It was fear Hildy".

Hildy looked at her and frowned, "What so you mean fear? What were you afraid of?"

"In the moment, I remembered how Jaz made me feel in the latter half of our relationship. I was afraid that Jaz would make you see that I was not good enough. A wave of fear washed over me and the room just began to fade, and I passed out".

Hildy sat up in the bed immediately as she watched Kami continue to avert her eyes from looking at her.

"Kami look at me" Hildy said gently but Kami did not comply.

Hildy reached over and gently pulled her fiancée up into a sitting position but still Kami averted her eyes.

"Kami, please look at me", Hildy said in an even gentler tone.

In an instant Nana's and Pappy's words came back to Hildy's mind.

 _"I did not like the woman for the simple reason of how she treated Kami. Jaz had a way about her. It was the way she spoke to Kami. It is difficult to explain. I saw my granddaughter lose the twinkle in her eye. She became withdrawn, she stopped smiling and her communication with us and with her parents became less and less frequent. It was as if Jaz wanted Kami's total undivided attention. She came over as very possessive and controlling. As you can imagine that did not do down well with us and we told Kami this. But she was in love and did not see things the way we did"._

Hildy thought about those words and tried to imagine her lady love without the twinkle in her eyes. _"How was Jaz able to do this to Kami?"._ Hildy wondered. Then in the next instant the answer came _"By making her feel she was not good enough"._

"Kami what do you mean Jaz made you feel that you were not good enough?" Hildy asked.

Kami shook her head "I should not have said that. No one can make your feel anything. We all have the power of choice, so Jaz did not make me feel anything. It is just that Jaz was a perfectionist and that transcended every area of her life. After we were a couple for a while she began to let me know the areas where she expected better from me. Hildy, I wanted to please her so badly. All she had to do was hint that she felt I could do better in something and like a loved starved puppy I did my best to rise to her standard. Hildy, when I met Jaz and she showed an interest in me, I could not believe it. She was out of my league, she was so beautiful and so highly respected within her profession. I could not believe she wanted to date me let alone have a relationship with me. I just wanted to be worthy of her attention, her time, her love. So, I guess in retrospect, I was as much to blame for the mess that our relationship turned into after a couple years".

Hildy sat quietly as she listened to her lady describe how she felt in the previous relationship.

In a quiet voice that held so much conviction Hildy said; "Love, you are MORE than good enough. The kindness and gentleness in your heart transcends everything that comprised your being. You treat others with love and respect. You are more than enough. You are full and overflowing".

Kami's eyes misted over as she internalized her lady's words. The ladies laid back down and after a few moments laying still in each other's arms Hildy spoke again.

"Sweetheart, I want to ask you something".

Kami looked at Hildy as she inclined her head indicating to ask the question.

"Do I ever place pressure on you to do what I want you to do? Do you ever feel like you have to prove something with me, to please me?"

Kami looked at her girlfriend in horror and she pulled her hand into her own.

"Oh, God no! No you do not! Hildy you are NOTHING like Jaz. You love me, and you cherish me. You encourage me and comfort me when I need it. Jaz did not love me, she loved having someone at her beck and call to attend to what she considered her needs. I was infatuated with Jaz but I love you. You do not hurt me, you are patient with me, you never ill treat me by word or action. You love me the way Heavenly Father teaches us to love, unselfishly. I thank Him every day for blessing me with you, my love. I Thank God for you. Please never think you are anything like Jaz because she cannot hold a candle to you".

With those words the ladies embraced.

After a few moments Hildy said "It is getting late, how about if we spend the night here and just relax with Pappy and Nana".

Kami smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. We have been so busy since we returned from Ipswich, it would be nice to just chat with them and fill our tummies with some more of Nan's baked goodies".

Hildy nodded, "Tomorrow is a new day. We will think of Jaz then, for now I would like to just watch some TV and share a few jokes with our grandparents".

With those words the ladies got up and went back downstairs as they called out to Nana and Pappy letting them know that they decided to spend the night.


	34. Chapter 34 So What's the Plan

Chapter 34 So What's the Plan

The team of investigators sat around the conference table as they reviewed their cases. They did not have time to do the normal case review the day before because most of them had meetings out of the office. A few minutes into the meeting Abbi entered the room and presented Terry with a folder containing information on Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery.

"I got as much information on the doctor as I could. When I saw her photo online, I thought she was a model or something. She has both beauty and brains, that is a combination that can't be beat", Abbi said with admiration. "Who is she? Why are we checking her out? Is she a new client?" Abbi asked in succession.

Terry contemplated the questions as he wondered how much information to share with the team. Deciding that it was better to be upfront instead of keeping secretes from his co-workers especially as somehow things eventually came out anyway, Terry decided to answer Abbi's questions without being vague.

"To answer your questions, Abbs, you already know who she is as you compiled the file on her for me. We are checking her out because she has been ….. for want of a better expression … stalking Kami. And finally, no she is not a new client even though she met Hildy yesterday under the pretext of being a new client", Terry said as he sat back to wait for his team's reaction as he was sure they all heard him.

In unison they all looked up and said;

"What?"

"Stalking Kami?"

"Excuse me?"

"Repeat that?"

Terry looked around the table, leaned forward and respond with, "Yes you all heard me correctly. The woman who I asked Abbi to compile the file on is a doctor from California and she is the one who had an appointment with our firm yesterday. She specifically asked to meet with the female owner … Hildy … and in the meeting which was conducted at the same Hilton we had our Thanksgiving Day get together last year, she informed Hildy that she wants what she claims is hers". Terry made air quotes with his fingers as he said the words, "Quote, unquote … the claim she believes she has is on one Kami Keefer", Terry ended the explanation and once more leaned back in his chair.

There was utter silence around the room for at least twenty seconds as everyone moved from initial shock, to disbelief, to wondering if there was some sort of connection between the woman and Kami.

"Terry, when you spoke to Hildy about this doctor, did she give any indication that the woman might be potentially violent?", Edgar asked.

"I spoke to her yesterday afternoon after the meeting she had with the doctor, and then this morning. I had basic information to go on yesterday but this morning Hildy filled me in on more details. It does not appear that the doctor is violent or mentally deranged in any form or fashion", Terry answered.

"I do not understand this Terry. What are you not telling us?" David asked with concern in his voice. For all his goofing around and teasing of Hildy and Kami, he was truly a caring and very protective man towards them.

Terry looked at David and said, "I will tell you what Hildy shared with me between yesterday and today. Apparently, several years ago, the goodly doctor was Kami's old girlfriend. They were a couple for a few years before Kami walked out of the relationship. She and the doctor have not had any communication since then. Neither Hildy or Kami understands why after years of no contact, the doctor makes an appearance now. And not just an appearance but one where she seems determine to take back what she sees as her possession".

Once again, the work family sat silently as they each processed the information that was being presented to them.

"I wonder what prompted the doctor to communicate now?" Abbi asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you sure there has been no communication between Kami and this doctor over the years?" Edgar asked.

Terry lifted his shoulders as he shrugged, and then shook his head. "I am telling you what Hildy told me. I asked that exact question while I had her on the phone this morning. She was adamant that Kami has not been communicating with Dr Zachary. As a matter of fact, she told me that Kami fainted when she told her who the mystery client was yesterday".

"Fainted? Fainted? Isn't that a bit extreme? I know it must have been a shock to hear an old lover met your new lover …. but to faint?" David asked with a frown on his face.

"I wonder why they broke up?" Jim questioned.

"I am not sure. But we have known Kami for almost a year now and we know the kind heart she has. For her to walk away from the relationship and not look back as Hildy said, indicates to me that something went really wrong between her and the doctor". Terry added to the discussion.

"Do you think Kami still has feelings for the doctor?" Abbi asked in a worried tone. "Maybe that is why she fainted".

Everyone remained quiet for a few moments as they thought about Abbi's concern. Then Edgar shared his thoughts on Abbi's question.

"I do not know what went on in the past, but I know what is going on in the present. I know without a shadow of a doubt that Kami loves Hildy more than anyone in this world. You just have to take one look at her when she looks at Hildy to know that. Maybe this doctor ill-treated her, and it was fear that caused the fainting. Maybe she was abused".

"I never got the impression that Kami is the sort of person who would just sit back and take someone hitting on her. She is too much of a confident person for that" Jim refuted Edgar's supposition.

"That is true but remember this relationship with the doctor was several years ago according to Terry. Who knows what Kami's confidence level was like in those days", David wondered.

Once more everyone stayed quiet as they looked at the situation from different angles.

Abbi took a deep breath and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Before Terry could formulate a response, they heard footsteps in the outer office and the voices of their work sisters. Hildy and Kami entered the conference room and greeted everyone albeit in subdued tones.

Abbi got up immediately and went to Kami and hugged her as she asked, "Are you alright?"

In any other work environment this level of physical contact between officer workers would be frowned upon. However, in the investigation firm, the team cared about each other as a family, and hugs, embraces, and words of affection were part and parcel of who they were as a team.

Kami appreciated the hug and returned it wholeheartedly. At the same time, she thought to herself: _"I wonder what Terry and the guys are thinking about me? I knew Hildy discussed the situation involving Jaz with Terry as she wanted him to find out everything, he could about what is presently going on in Jaz's life. It is not surprising that Terry told the team about Jaz. First it was Dexter who crossed my path from out of the blue and was hurtful in his words to Hildy. Now Jaz is here. I wonder if they think Jaz will also try to pull Hildy down? I know I have no reason to feel embarrassed, but I do. It is like my past has these lovers who can be very calculating and unkind. I wonder if this fact will lower me in their eyes?"_

As Kami slowly pulled away from the warm hug Abbi gave her, she saw genuine concern in the young investigator's eyes as she looked at her.

Clearing her throat, she answered the question in a soft voice, "I am fine. Thank you for asking, Abbi".

Never one to beat around the bush, David jumped right in feet first in a way that could mistakenly be seen as if he was blaming Kami for the previous day's events. "Kami, what the heck is going on? What does this doctor really want? Why contact you now after so long? Has she ever given any indication in the distant or recent past that she was still interested in rekindling a relationship with you?"

David was on a roll but before he could ask anything further Hildy put a stop to it.

"Whoa, hold on David, I do not like your tone of voice", Hildy stated, in a voice that was stern and deeper than usual. She looked at her brother with eyes that morphed from warm forest green into green ice. The men around the room, all avid comic book readers in their boyhood days, immediately associated the colour of Hildy's eyes with the images of kryptonite made popular in the _Superman_ comic books.

David immediately got defensive. "What tone? I am only asking what we all want to know Hills".

Terry, realizing that things could get a trifle heated took control of their meeting by deliberately speaking in a calm manner, "OK everyone, let's not go at each other here. We have work to do. We need to put our heads together and figure out what Dr. Zachery wants. We have to determine if she is a real threat to Kami in any way or form, and we have to decide how to go forward".

Kami sat and listened to the back and forth over the next few minutes as Hildy fielded all the questions and queries from the team as they tried to get a handle on the situation. As one minute turned into two and three, she felt more and more uncomfortable. The voices around her faded as her mind was slowly flooding with memories of her life with Jaz. Some memories were happy, and some were not. Kami acknowledged that she had grown both emotionally and spiritually in the years since she ended her relationship with Jaz. She could not imagine ever being the person she once was, the person who would sacrifice so much of herself to feel loved and accepted by her partner. She was the person who would silently take subtle verbal put downs that over time became more obvious just because she wanted to please. Well no more.

Kami remembered the telephone conversation with Nana that finally broke through the rut she allowed herself to settle in with Jaz. She remembered Nana's words like it was yesterday rather than several years ago. Her conversations with her parents and grandparents were few and far between, not because she did not want to speak to them but because at first, she felt they did not particularly like Jaz, and were being too hard on her. Then as time went by and Jaz's perfectionist, controlling personality began to become more and more dominant in their relationship, Kami felt embarrassed to let her family know they were right, and she was wrong.

The conversation that gave her the courage to do what she knew she needed to do was the one in which Nan reminded her of who she was.

 _"Kami, I did not call to argue with you. There is nothing I can tell you about how I feel towards Jaz that you do not already know. But I think there is something you have forgotten my Darling", Nana said._

 _Kami listened to her grandmother and felt love mixed with irritation. She knew she was in a relationship that she should not be in and having her grandmother remind her of this fact was not what she needed to hear. But years of being respectful to Nana was not easily pushed to the side, so she asked; "What have I forgotten Nana?"_

 _Kathrine paused as she organized her thoughts before softly responding to her granddaughter._

 _"You have forgotten whose you are"._

 _Kami frowned into the telephone. "Whose I am? What are you talking about Nana?"_

 _"Yes, whose you are", Nana replied. "My, darling, you are precious, and you are loved beyond what your mind and heart can comprehend. You were created in the image of Heavenly Father and He would do anything for you if you just ask and believe. He loves you with an everlasting love, my Darling. You are His and He will be yours if you would let Him. He wants you to be happy Kami. He wants you to achieve the potential that He knows you are capable of. The life you are presently living is not honouring the One who loves you more than you know. It is time to acknowledge whose you are and treat yourself worthy of the One who loves you"._

That telephone conversation with her grandmother all those years ago was the catalyst that made Kami honestly look at what her life had become and where it was heading. The very next day she packed her bag and walked away from a life she had with Jaz. That was five almost six years ago, and never once did Kami regret her decision.

Kami was brought back to the present when she heard Jim ask, "So what's the plan?".

Before Hildy could respond, Kami said;

"The plan is I am going to call Jaz and set up a meeting with her, and see what she is up to. Then I will let her know that whatever it is I am not interested. She cannot come back into my life five almost six years later and disrupt it without repercussions". With that Kami got up and walked out of the conference room.


	35. Chapter 35 MamaBears

Chapter 35 Mama Bears

From the moment Kathrine spoke to Hildy the day before she knew something was wrong. Her fears were confirmed when Hildy arrived and told she and James about meeting the mysterious client who turned out to be Jaz. To say that Kathrine and James were shocked was an understatement, shock did not begin to describe the effect that Hildy's revelation had on Kathrine.

The elderly couple reassured Hildy that she had no reason to be concerned over Kami's love for her. Kathrine, like James was sure of this fact. At the same time, Kathrine was wise enough to know that the reappearance of Jaz would hardly bode anything good. Already Jaz's re-entry caused Hildy insecurities to come to the forefront and that was not good.

After Kami fainted from shock at the news of Jaz's presence in New York City, Kathrine purposed in her heart to do something about that woman regardless of what Kami and Hildy chose to do. She had no intention of letting James know she was planning to 'give Joyce Amy Zachery a piece of her mind' because she knew James and what he would say.

She could just hear him now _"Oh, Kathrine, leave the young people to sort out their affairs. Kami and Hildy are well adjusted ladies and they will handle the situation without interference from a meddling grandmother"._

Kathrine loved James dearly but at times he was too … too …. just _too_ male. He did not always grasp the nuances involved in the emotional hold or influence an old lover can have over a person as they venture into a new permanent relationship. In Kathrine's opinion, the relationship Kami had with Jaz was one of co-dependence but in a toxic way. Kami at that point in her life was just feeling her way out of the closet and unsure of herself in the lesbian world. When Jaz entered Kami's life and showed her so much attention and favor, her granddaughter just lapped it up and blossomed initially. Kathrine felt that Kami wanted to hold on so badly to that initial feeling of 'being special', of being the one Jaz 'chose', that she allowed herself to just take and take and take Jaz's possessive behaviour. Kathrine also thought that Jaz was co-dependent on Kami because she needed to be constantly affirmed, to constantly be told how great she was.

Kathrine spared a moment to say a silent prayer for Jaz. She asked Heavenly Father to show Jaz that she needed help in releasing the possessive, controlling part of her personality. That done, Kathrine refocused on the task at hand, which was speaking to her daughter about the situation. During the night, after James retired for bed, Kathrine used _WhatsApp_ to contact her daughter Kalia. Due to the time zone difference between New York City and Ipswich, Kathrine did not call her daughter with the news, but instead informed her on voice message. She let her know that she urgently needed to speak with her about Kami. Kathrine asked her daughter not to call her when she got the message but to await her call instead. Of course, Kathrine did not tell James about contacting Kalia because she knew he would say; _"Oh Kathrine, leave it to Kami to tell her mother when she is ready. I do not understand this need to be always be telling Kalia everything that goes on in Kami's life. And Kalia is just as bad as you, wanting to know every detail"._

Kathrine praised Heavenly Father for the early morning meeting James had with their son Kalechi. Father and son needed to review some new projects for their company, as such James got up early, had his breakfast and was out the house before Hildy and Kami came downstairs for their breakfast. The young couple chatted with Nana as they ate but Kathrine could hear the strain in her granddaughter's voice as she joked with her fiancée and grandmother. Kathrine decided not to bring up the 'elephant in the room topic' if the younger couple did not bring it up. Their avoidance of the matter at hand only strengthened Kathrine's desire to 'have a word with Jaz' before her granddaughter contacted her as she knew Kami and Hildy eventually planned on doing.

Kathrine was going to ensure that no whiff of poison or hint of negativity from Kami's previous relationship be allowed to tarnish the present relationship between Kami and Hildy. As the young couple prepared to leave Nana's Brooklyn home to head back to their Manhattan penthouse, Kami embraced Nana and said:

"Nana, I know you are worried but don't. I am going to handle this. I will meet up with Jaz and set her straight because she no longer has any claim on me as she told Hildy. Everything will be OK". With those words Kami kissed her grandmother and left with Hildy.

* * *

Kami and Hildy were barely out the door when Kathrine went to her tablet and placed a _WhatsApp_ call to her daughter in England.

"Good morning Mama, what's going on? Your voice sounded a bit worried on the voice message you left me. And why couldn't I call you? Why did I have to wait on your call?"

Kalia asked these questions one after the other not giving her mother a chance to respond.

"Kal Kal, listen to me, I have some upsetting news. Your father does not know I am speaking to you about this because you know how men can be at times when it comes to emotional or relationship issues. I felt I needed to discuss this matter with you before Kami called you".

"Mama you are getting me worried now. What is going on?"

Kathrine then proceeded to tell her daughter everything that happened between yesterday when she called Hildy to invite them over for afternoon tea and this morning when they left to head back to their penthouse.

At the end of the recap there was silence on the line for the space of several seconds. Kathrine eventually asked, "Kalia, are you still there?"

"Mama … Mama. What is this you are telling me? Jaz is back? And she did not approach Kami directly but rather she went to Hildy as a client? This is not good! That woman is up to mind games!"

"Exactly! Kalia, that was my thought exactly! But I just could not understand why now? So many years have passed, why contact Kami indirectly now?"

Mother and daughter were quiet for a few moments as they both looked at the situation from different angles, then Kalia proposed an answer.

"Mama, I think it is one of three things. One: Jaz is seriously ill and is trying to reconnect with her past. Two: she had a failed love affair and it made her realize that life with Kami from her perspective was good and she wants to reclaim that life. Three: she found out somehow that Kami is getting married and her possessive nature kicked in and she wants her back".

Kathrine listened and tapped her index finger on her chin as she was known to do when in deep thought, then replied.

"I think your first suggestion is not it. Somehow the Jaz I remember would hardly want to be seen as 'weak'. To come looking for Kami now she is ill does not fit with the image I remember of Jaz. The second suggestion does not sound right either. Jaz was a beautiful woman, and she is what modern relationship experts would call 'an alpha female'. I do not see her coming back to Kami just because a relationship has gone bad. Now the last suggestion you made Kalia sounds like it can hold water. I can see Jaz coming here because she found out Kami is getting married and wants to let her know that what was hers will always be hers".

Kalia was quiet for a few moments as she considered her mother's analysis of her suggestions.

"Mama, I believe you are correct. There is something my instinct is telling me I should do, but I am too far away to follow my feelings. I do not want to put you in a situation in which you feel uncomfortable or ill-equipped, but Mama I want to ask you to do something for me", Kalia said softly with a bit of hesitancy in her voice.

"My Darling Child, I am thinking the same thing", Kathrine said and waited to hear what Kalia would say.

Kalia chuckled and said "Mama, we are two of a kind".

Kathrine gave a big smile at those words and replied "That we are. You are my love and my life, my Darling daughter and so is Kami. I would do just about anything to protect either and both of you".

Thousands of miles away in her office at Suffolk University, Kalia felt the love from her mother wrap around her like an embrace. Her smile on hearing those loving words was a mirror image of the smile Kami bestowed on those around her when she was happy.

Clearing her throat, Kalia said, "Mama, please take your tablet with you when you go to Jaz's hotel and do a WhatsApp video call when you begin speaking with her. I want her to hear from me **personally** what my position is on this 'claiming' foolishness she is speaking about".

"Of course, my Darling. Let me ring off now, I need to dress quickly and be out of here in fifteen minutes. I already called our driver and he is parked at the curb waiting for me. I need to get to Jaz before Kami and Hildy reach out to her. It is possible Kami may think we are meddling in her personal affairs but I as I always say in certain situations it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission".

With those words the mother and daughter duo ending their internet call.

* * *

Jaz used the Hilton Hotel's gym and had a vigorous work out before having her shower and breakfast. She called the two hospitals where she worked and checked with her secretaries to ensure that all her patients were being looked after by doctors she felt were almost as good as her. After leaving some instructions with her hospital staff she thought about calling Donna.

Jaz smiled at the thought of speaking with Donna. She was the only friend Jaz had who was not intimidated in any way or form by her ice-cold glares. Jaz would not openly admit this to her friend, but she was really pleased that Donna stood up to her and did not allow Jaz to push her around or control how she thought or behaved. As a matter of fact, in Jaz's quiet reflective moments, she realized that she was beginning to become too attached to Donna. She looked forward to hearing her opinion on any and every topic. Even the topics most people shied away from; politics, sports, and religion. The two women expressed their thoughts, sometimes in agreement, and other times in heated debate, but always honestly and passionately.

As Jaz thought some more about Donna, she asked herself _"What am I really doing here? Coming after Kami when I realized she was getting married seemed to make sense at the time. But now … it does not. Joyce Amy Zachery is you pride so big? Is your ego so huge that the thought of someone having what you once had angers you so much?"_

Jaz walked around the hotel suite and thought some more about the situation _. "For the sake of argument, suppose Kami was to call it quits with Hildy and agree to resume a relationship with me, would I really want that? How would a renewed relationship effect my friendship with Donna?"_ That question made Jaz stop her walking up and down. _"I wonder if I would have as much time to spend with Donna as I do now?_

Jaz did not like the answer that immediately flooded her mind. _"Kami and Hildy are in love by the sickeningly sweet way they looked at each other in the newspaper photo I saw several days ago. There is no chance of Kami coming back to me, this visit is not about that, it is about getting answers on why she left in the first place and letting her know that I will always be in her mind because she will always belong to me"._ Even as Jaz told herself these words, she knew she was being foolish, but stubbornly she tried to convince herself that she was right.

Jaz decided to forgo the call to her friend because she did not want Donna's cool logic to eat away at her already weakening resolve to go through with her plan to see Kami and shake her up a bit. She decided instead to do a bit of reading after breakfast while placing a 10:00am deadline on Kami. She decided to give her former girlfriend the opportunity to contact her before she initiated the next meeting.

* * *

Kathrine entered the Hilton hotel that had such fond memories of the Thanksgiving luncheon from last year. She went to the front desk in the lobby and asked the clerk to call up to Dr Joyce Zachery's room and let her know she had a visitor. Kathrine did not give her name but if Jaz requested it before allowing her to be told what room she was in then she would give her name to the front desk clerk.

Several floors above Jaz got the call from the front desk and was told there was a lady there to see her. Thinking it was Kami, Jaz told the clerk to tell the lady her room number and allow her up.

A couple minutes later Jaz heard the firm knock on the door. Smiling a smile that could only be described as predatory she pulled the door open without looking through the peep hole. To say that Jaz was caught off guard would be an understatement.

As she looked at the elegantly dressed older woman, she did not immediately remember who she was.

Kathrine greeted Jaz coolly, and did not wait to be invited into the room but walked past her into the suite and stood by one of the armchairs.

Jaz turned and looked at Kathrine as she stood next to the chair. She frowned at the strange woman because she recognized there was something familiar about the stranger's features, but she could not put her finger on it. In those few initial moments she had no idea who Kathrine was.

"Excuse me …. I am not sure who you are ma'am", Jaz said not liking situations to be out of her control as this one was at the moment.

"My apologies", Kathrine said. "My daughter and I would like to have a word with you about this foolish claim you think you have on my granddaughter". Kathrine said in a no-nonsense voice.

From the moment Kathrine began to speak, it was like the mental fog in Jaz's mind lifted, and Kathrine features clicked into place. Jaz realized that the woman in front of her was Kami's grandmother.

Rather than feel nervous or intimidated, Jaz smiled a genuine smile. She was curious to hear just what Kami's mother and grandmother had to say, coming into her room like two Mama Bears out to protect their cub.


	36. Chapter 36 More Meetings

Chapter 36 More Meetings

Jaz was genuinely taken by surprise to see Kathrine in her hotel suit. She remembered that Kami had a good relationship with her parents and grandparents but found it intriguing that Kathrine felt the need to run interference for her granddaughter today. When Jaz considered that Kami was thirty-five going on thirty-six years old, she couldn't wait to hear what Kathrine had to say in the matter that obviously she had no business in.

Jaz closed the door to the rooms and looked at Kathrine as she wondered again about this 'relationship' that Kami was involved in with the detective. If it was as strong as it appeared to be, why was Kathrine here?

* * *

Kalia kept replaying the conversation with her mother over and over in her mind as she sat in her office. Her desk was covered with reports she needed to attend to as Head of Department for her faculty. She was so upset when her mother told her Jaz was back, and to make it worse, Jaz had the audacity to approach Hildy with her foolish claim. Kalia went into protection mode immediately whenever anything happened with Kami. It was like this since her daughter was a child. If another student bullied Kami in school, Kalia was in the principal's office the first thing the next morning. It took a long time for her to realize that she had to allow Kami to learn the life's lessons that came with standing up for herself.

As Kalia remembered Kami's primary school day she also remembered that letting go of being Kami's 'fixer' was not an overnight thing. She thought of her father James, and how he was her mother Kathrine's voice of reason. Her own husband Michael was like James in so many ways especially was her 'voice of reason'. It was his voice along with the voices of a dear couple who showed Kalia she was not helping her daughter in the long run by always running to her rescue.

As the minutes ticked by, Kalia's head began to overrule her heart. She began to wonder if it was a wise to go charging at Jaz as she planned to do via her Mom's tablet. Forty-five minutes had already elapsed since she hung up the internet call with her mother and she knew that Kathrine would be at the Hilton hotel any minute now.

Just then Michael entered her office. "Hello Love. How are the reports coming along?" Michael asked in a curious voice. He was aware that Kalia had a deadline to meet in writing her own report based on what the lecturers of her department submitted to her.

"I have been at it for awhile Michael, but have not made as much headway as I should have. However, I am confident my report will be ready for our Management Meeting tomorrow".

Michael looked at Kalia and knew something was wrong by the tense way she sat in her chair.

Placing a bag on her desk with a smile, Michael said, "Knowing you as I so, I figured it would be unlikely you had lunch, so I picked up a couple sandwiches for you from one of the cafeterias".

For a moment Kalia forgot what was on her mind as she lovingly returned her husband's smile. She stood up and thanked him with a kiss for his thoughtfulness. They stood in each other's arms for a few moments and then Michael asked; "Why did Mama leave a voice message for you so early this morning and ask you not to call her back? What is going on in New York?".

Kalia knew Michael was very observant and intuitive, she learned early in their marriage not to try and pull the wool over his eyes, or keep secrets. Sighing in his arms she filled him in on what her mother shared with her minutes before. Kalia felt Michael's body tense next to her. After pausing she continued to tell him of her reaction to the news and the plan, she and her mother had for confronting Jaz via WhatsApp video call.

Slowly Michael stepped back and looked at Kalia. He ran his right hand through his hair as he was wont to do when he was upset or in deep thought.

In an instant, memories of Kami growing up flashed through his mind. He remembered all the times he went into his _Hulk_ mode as he protected his only child from bullies and anything he perceived as a threat. Then he remembered how Kami's godparents took him and Kalia out to lunch one day, and gave then a lesson on child rearing he would never forget. It was that conversation that taught him and his wife to back off from their over protective stance and allow Kami to pick herself up and dust her own knees off when she fell, even though they stood nearby to help her if she needed it.

As he looked into Kalia's eyes he fully understood the emotions she was feeling because he was feeling them also. "KalKal, I understand what you are feeling, truly I do. The thought of Jaz going to New York for the sole purpose of stirring up trouble is the last thing I expected to happen. But Sweetheart, I do not think a confrontation with that woman is a good idea". Michael paused as his green eyes locked with Kalia's brown ones. "Love, what do you hope to accomplish by speaking to Jaz?"

Kalia stepped away from her husband as she began pacing her office. "I don't know". She eventually replied. "I know I want Jaz to understand that her tricks will not work on our child this time around", she said passionately.

Michael walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Love, we need, and I truly mean _**we**_ need to remember that Kami is not a child. I know she will always be our child, the apple of our eye, but she is a grown woman and we have to trust that she will put Jaz in her place and send her back to California or wherever she is living now. I understand that you want to give Jaz a piece of your mind because I feel the same way but I do not think that will accomplish anything in the long run".

Kalia turned her head and looked at her husband and said with a slight edge in her voice, "It will make me feel better".

At those words Michael's eyes twinkled in a way that was so reminiscent of his daughter that Kalia just had to smile, which in turn made Michael see Kami in his wife's face and her smile.

With a slight chuckle Michael said, "Alright, you do what you think you need to do, just do not get your hopes up that you will make a difference to Jaz".

Kalia nodded and kissed her husband once more.

"I would love to stay and hear what you tell her Kalia, but I have a class in a little while so I must leave". Kalia walked her husband to her office door and just then her cell phone rang indicating in incoming What'sApp call.

Husband and wife looked at the phone and then each other.

"Darling, I have to do this but I promise you I will tone it down considerably".

Michael looked at his wife and nodded, "Call me after my class and fill me in on how she responds", with those words he was out the door.

* * *

Kathrine and Jaz stayed looking at each other for a few moments before Jaz offered her a seat.

"Thank you Jaz", Kathrine said as she sat in one of the two plush arm chairs, Jaz immediately sat in the other as she continued to look at Kathrine with an expectant expression on her face.

Kathrine in turn looked at her granddaughter's former lover with an objective eye. She knew Jaz was five years older than Kami and that would put her to be forty going on forty-one years old. Kathrine mentally acknowledged how beautiful Jaz was in face and body and realized that if she wanted to, she could command the cover of any fashion magazine and leave women half her age in the dust. Once more Kathrine wondered why Jaz came in search of her granddaughter is such a roundabout way. Kathrine knew she had to begin the conversation because she was the one who approached Jaz, and what little she knew of the woman told her that Jaz would patiently sit and silently wait her out.

"My daughter and I want to speak with you about Kami", Kathrine began.

Jaz looked at her with a calm indulgent expression on her face as she gave the slightest of nod. Kathrine proceeded to switch on her tablet and connect to Kalia's via video chat.

Jaz looked at the elderly lady as she organized her device and was impressed with the way she handled her tablet. She remembered meeting her once many years ago, and knew she had to be in the latter half of her eighties. With a critical eye Jaz observed everything about her as she concluded that Kami was blessed to have what was commonly referred to a 'good genes'. She looked forward to seeing what Kami's mother looked like as she only saw her in photographs, never having the opportunity to meet her in person. Seeing pictures of someone was not the same as interacting with them in person or even over video conferences as was about to happen.

"Kalia? Can you hear me Darling?" Kathrine said as she began the call.

"Loud and clear Mama". Kalia replied.

Jaz felt a twinge in her heart as she heard the inflections of love that existed between the mother and daughter before her. For a moment sadness mixed with anger touched her soul as she thought of her own mother. Inhaling deeply, she pushed her memories and feelings back down deep in a part of her being that no one had access to. She gave herself a mental shake as she turned her attention back to what was going on in front of her.

Jaz looked at Kalia with keen interest. She immediately saw the similarities between Kami and her mother, yet she also noted the differences. The woman on the screen before her was undoubtedly beautiful with an elegance and grace that could not been hidden even if Kalia tried. The sadness she felt a few moments before came back but this time it was laced with a bit of envy. Looking at Kalia, she wondered how one went about establishing the connectivity that unquestionably existed among Kathrine, Kalia and Kami. Self-discipline was one of Jaz strong suits and she never indulged in 'pity parties' or berating herself over poor choices in life but in that moment, she wished Kami's family was hers if only for the undeniable devotion that prompted them to come in defense of their daughter and granddaughter. Jaz knew that her mother would not do the same thing for her if the situation was reversed. Hearing Kalia's voice she pulled herself together and focused once more on the woman conversing with her.

"Jaz, good day", Kalia said as she looked at the person whose unexpected return caused her daughter to faint the night before.

Jaz responded politely and sat awaiting what the mother and daughter duo would say.

Kalia looked at the image of Jaz on her screen. She saw in Jaz a woman who was beautiful and appeared confident and in control. Everything in the way Jaz sat gave the impression of bored indulgence. Yet Kalia saw something flash for a few moments in the expression around Jaz's eyes that made her wonder if the external image and the internal reality were out of sync. Kalia remembered her promise to her husband minutes before to tone down the way she planned to speak to Jaz, and seeing something in the woman's eye's confirmed that she needed to approach this situation a little differently.

"I am going to get to the point because this meeting is somewhat unconventional", Kalia began by saying.

"Unconventional is not the word I would use to describe this. I think inappropriate is a more apt word", Jaz said smoothly.

Kathrine wanted to interject after Jaz spoke because she did not like the tone of voice the woman used on her daughter, but she promised Kalia to let her take the lead and do the talking. Kathrine willed herself to be quiet.

Kalia continued speaking; "Jaz, you may not believe this but I do not want a confrontation with you. I admit when my mother informed me about your meeting with Hildy I was extremely upset, and I wanted to tell you what I thought of your actions in no uncertain terms. However, I calmed down, and all I want to do now is have a word with you", Kalia said in a reassuring voice that not only surprised Jaz but also surprised her mother.

Jaz looked at Kalia's image on the tablet and wondered if Kami's mother was sincere. After a moment or two she inclined her head and said "Continue".

Kalia knew exactly what she wanted to say when she was raging vex at Jaz, but as she calmed down considerably, she was a bit more hesitant to express what was on her mind.

"Jaz, this reconnect you want with my daughter is not going to work. I realize something prompted you to come back here at this point in Kami's life but the plan you have for disrupting her life will backfire on you. I know you probably won't listen to me but I will say it anyway ….. you need to go home before you get hurt". Kalia looked at Jaz via the tablet and she saw her eyes narrow as a cold expression came over her eyes.

All wishes of wanting Kami's family to be hers sped out of Jaz's mind as her internal monologue began.

 _"How dare this woman tell me what to do!" I do not care if she is Kami's mother or not. She is a fool if she thinks I would take advice from her",_ Jaz thought to herself as she willed her expression to remain neutral and failed.

Kalia noted the change in Jaz but decided to push forward in an even gentler sounding voice.

"I do not know what is going on in your life presently Jaz but I suspect that something emotional prompted this sudden trip to New York. I would venture that whatever it was may have shone a spotlight on an emotional area that is 'lacking' in your life now. And maybe this feeling of 'lack' or even feeling of emotional dissatisfaction caused you to look back with longing to a time when you had something you considered yours, to a time when you did not feel lacking and also when you believed you were happy".

Jaz eyes flashed dangerously at Kalia as her words came too close to feelings Jaz did not want to examine.

Kalia continued forward as she immediately sensed there was truth in what she was saying.

"Jaz, my daughter is happy. If you cared for her at all in the past you should be happy for her now. This roundabout way you chose to re-enter her life did nothing to advance your plan. Whatever you hope to accomplish will not come to fruition, and the emotional void or lack that you are trying to deal with will get worse".

Kathrine listened intently to her daughter's words as she looked at Jaz. She remembered saying a prayer for her this morning as she asked Heavenly Father to show Jaz how to let go of her controlling possessive nature. But as she looked at the play of emotion that flitted across Jaz's features as Kalia's words hit home. Kathrine began to truly wonder what Jaz's life was like. She wondered what life experiences shaped the woman she developed into.

Jaz felt rage flood her cells like liquid lava. It was as though Kalia was able to see into her heart and lay bear the self doubts, the emptiness, and longing for a lasting relationship that Jaz desperately wanted. The questions that plagued her since seeing the newspaper's photograph with Kami and Hildy began knocking on the front of her mind once more. _"Why did Kami leave me? What is it that this detective has that could make Kami look at Hildy with such adoration in the photo? Why am I always dissatisfied in my relationships? Why am I not good enough?"_

Jaz stood and the expression on her face would send the staff at her hospital running for cover if any of them were there now. However, the mother and daughter duo were not intimidated by Jaz's angry look at all. Both Kalia and Kathrine discovered that Jaz had more unresolved hurt than she was even aware of. They recognized that her bahaviour was a defense mechanism.

"If you both have so much confidence in the relationship Kami is in why are you here? Kalia you sound so self righteous, speaking to me like I have issues. Well I will have you know that I have **no** void in my life. I do care about Kami and I am here to protect her from making a mistake. The detective is below Kami in every sense. She deserves someone better". Jaz said her words in a clear soft distinct voice.

Kathrine and Kalia both looked at Jaz and then Kathrine looked at her daughter. It was as if mother and daughter communicated silently through their eyes. Kalia took the lead once more as she deliberately chose not to respond to Jaz's words. Instead she said:

"Thank you for your time Jaz. I hope Heavenly Father directs you to the path where He knows you will find your healing".

With that Kathrine stood and thanked Jaz also for her time and quietly walked to the door and out of the hotel suit leaving Jaz to look after her.

* * *

Kathrine sat in her car as her chauffeur took her home. Mother and daughter began discussing what transpired in Jaz's hotel suit.

"Mama, the way I see it is like this. Jaz's can't understand how someone like Hildy can have Kami's love when in her mind she is a lot better than 'the detective' to quote her words. She cannot understand why Kami left her, and now Kami is happy with someone else it has incensed her. I sensed she has a lot of insecurities Mama. That along with her pride being hurt has caused a whirlwind of jealousy".

Kathrine listened to Kalia as they continued their video call in the car.

"What I do not understand Kalia is why now? Why after all these years? Why come back to Kami now?"

Kalia thought about it and proposed an answer. "Kami was not involved with anyone since she left Jaz. Maybe a date here or there but nothing remotely serious until she met Hildy last year and now they are getting married. Maybe Jaz found out somehow that Kami was getting married and her heart and her pride could not handle it. She came to 'protect' as she calls it, while she lays a claim on what in her mind is her possession even though for the last five years she was not interested."

Both women were silent for the next few minutes.

Eventually Kalia told her mother she had to get back to her reports but would call Kami and let her know what transpired between Jaz and them. Even though they did not tell Kami about their intended visit Jaz, they wanted her to know that they did and what occurred.

* * *

Kathrine had barely left the room when the house phone rang in Jaz's room. She was still fuming on the inside over what Kalia had the nerve to tell her but on the outside she remained calm as she answered the call. The front desk clerk told her there was a call for her and put it through.

"Hello Jaz".

From the moment Jaz heard Kami's voice she calmed down considerably.

"Kami'.

Both women were silent for a few moments waiting for the other to speak. Then Kami said, "I need to speak with you. We need to resolve a few things".

"Come over to my hotel, we can have brunch while we speak" Jaz said as her confidence returned.

"No, I am not coming to your hotel room"

Jaz chuckled, "Why don't you want to come here Kami? Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

Kami squeezed her eyes shut as she held the phone to her ear. She no longer loved Jaz, and hardly ever thought about her but hearing her voice on the phone disturbed something deep in her that she could not quite identify.

"I am not afraid of anything Jaz but I am not coming to your hotel room. Meet me at _Bow Bridge_ Central Park in an hour. You can use the West 72 Street entrance. The bridge is about a ten minute walk from the street. There are benches on the western side of the bridge, I will be sitting there waiting on you"

"I will be there Kay", Jaz said softly.

Kami disconnected the call. The use of the name Kay sent her mind into spin as memories flooded back. Memories that were happy, and sad, memories that painted pictures of good times and bad. Taking a deep breath, she stood and left Hildy's office where she went for privacy to make the call.


	37. Chapter 37 Bow Bridge

Chapter 37 Bow Bridge

Author's Note

I have pictures of _Bow Bridge_ on my _Pinterest web page_ under my pen name Aidyl James. The bridge actually exists in Central Park.

* * *

Hildy and Kami walked slowly hand in hand along one of the paths in Central Park that would eventually lead to _Bow Bridge_. They were early for Kami's meeting with Jaz and decided to make a detour to the part of the park that had the lovely _Bethesda Terrace Arches._ They sat for awhile in silence in the outer courtyard just watching the activities around them. Some folks walked by quickly as if they were hustling to an appointment, while others walked like they hadn't a care in the world. Hildy looked at a group of persons who she assumed were a family playing Frisbee with their dog. The laughter and the joy on the faces of the children as they frolicked with their dog and parents made Hildy smile despite the tension that she felt coming off her lover like waves.

After making the phone call to Jaz almost an hour ago, Kami told her lover that she did not want to just sit around the office waiting for the time of the appointment to come. Ever cognizant of her partner's emotional state, Hildy took her lady's hand and walked out of the investigation firm. The couple left their office building and strolled around the area for a while before Hildy lead them to Central Park near the Arches.

Hildy placed her arm around her lady and gently pulled her closer to her side as she continued to look at the persons enjoying the peace of Central Park. Hildy wanted so much to take away Kami's tension. She wanted to handle Jaz herself. She wanted to tell her a thing or two and send her packing back to California. Hildy felt a small smile curl her lips as she thought of Kathrine going over the Jaz's suite at the Hilton with Kalia in tow on the tablet. The smile on her face turned into a chuckle as she imagined the scene.

Kami, hearing the chuckle, turned her head to look at her lover.

"What?" Kami asked.

Hildy laughed some more before saying, "I am just picturing your grandmother whipping out her tablet as she made her presence felt. And your mother telling Jaz to go back home. I love it".

Kami huffed and spoke in a voice that to the average person would have sounded offended, but Hildy knew her lover well, and knew Kami wanted to laugh but instead was trying to sound stern.

"My mother has to remember that I am a grown woman who is more that capable of handling her own affairs." Hildy listened with a smile as she made an agreeing sound with her voice.

"And my grandmother is no better. Going over to the Hilton Hotel like she is a soldier or something. Does she ever remember that she is in her eighties?" Kami asked as she shook her head.

Hildy once more agreed with her lady. After a few more moments of silence. Kami's smile broke out and her eyes twinkled. Turning her face to Hildy and said "It really is kind of funny when you think about it. I can just see Nana with her aloof no nonsense expression as she pulled out her tablet and connected with Mom. And then Mom giving her unsolicited advice for Jaz to go home". Kami threw her head back and had a hearty laugh.

Hildy was so please to hear the sound of laughter coming from her fiancée after the last several hours of emotional tension that she began laughing again. Passersby looked at them and smiled at the happy sounds emanating from the ladies.

"It's good to hear you laugh, my love" Hildy pulled her lady into a tight hug. Looking at her, Hildy asked "How are you feeling? ... Really? …. Are you ready to speak with Jaz?"

Taking a deep breath Kami said, "I was feeling very tense awhile ago ….. but I feel a lot calmer now. I think just sitting here with you for a few minutes has helped. I want to get this conversation with Jaz over and done with. At first, I was really angry with Jaz for coming back and speaking to you the way she did yesterday, I still am. But I think after speaking with Mom a while ago I am beginning to wonder what truly prompted this need to try and re-enter my life. Instead of letting anger and feelings of nervousness dominate my heart, I am now feeing calmer and a little curious as to the reason behind the reason"

Hildy listened and nodded. She thought about Kami's nervousness and wanted to know if Kami was nervous for more reasons than what they had discussed earlier in the day. A little insecurity began to raise in Hildy as an image of Jaz's beauty and life's accomplishments ran through her mind. Hildy willed herself to not to dwell on anything but the love she knew Kami had for her.

She turned and kissed her lover passionately right there on the bench with passersby and families romping on the grass. Kami was a little surprise at the ardent kiss, but she returned the passion in the kiss as she sensed her lover's need to let her know what she was feeling. As they slowly pulled apart, Kami looked in Hildy's eyes and saw traces of worry. She knew immediately that Hildy needed reassurance.

"I love you Hildy, you are my heart, my world, my everything". Then she gently caressed her fiancée's cheek and Hildy turned her lips to lovingly kiss Kami's palm.

"I love you too. I would give my life to protect you Kami", Hildy said with all sincerity.

Both women then laid their foreheads against each other as they luxuriated in the moment.

Reluctantly Kami said "It is almost time for the meeting, we should head over to the _Bow Bridge._ I want to find an empty bench where Jaz and I can speak without someone listening to the conversation".

Hildy pulled away and nodded her agreement before standing and helping Kami to her feet. The women then began walking towards the bridge.

* * *

Jaz had been into Central Park many times over the years and she knew exactly where the _Bow Bridge_ was located. She would have preferred to be meeting Kami in her hotel room, but she could understand Kami's desire to meet out in the open. After such a long time, if the situation were reversed, she too may have preferred a public meeting.

Jaz decided to leave immediately for the park after her call from Kami. She wanted to get there early and choose a bench where no one else was sitting, plus she hoped she arrived before Kami so that she could observe her arrival. Jaz was a very disciplined and somewhat patient woman, it was that discipline and bit of patience that propelled her to the top of her field. Sitting on the bench in the shade of the trees, Jaz pulled on these two-character traits to stop herself from fidgeting in a mixture of apprehension and excitement. The meeting with Kami's grandmother and mother upset her more than she was presently willing to admit to herself. All the doubts Donna stirred up when she cautioned her about pursuing this re-entry into Kami's life where magnified when Kami's family advised her to go home. Jaz hated feeling unsure about a chosen course of action and sitting in the park while exciting at the thought of seeing Kami again also made her wonder if she was doing the right thing.

The area around the bridge was surprisingly active for the late morning hour. Jaz, in an effort to pull her thoughts away from her upcoming rendezvous with her former lover, focused on the activities around her.

 _"Don't all these people have jobs?",_ she wondered, shaking her head she looked disapprovingly at several people on rowboats moving up and down the pond, while others were just standing on the bridge chatting while looking at the water. After a few minutes of people watching, her thoughts once more turned introspective. Sitting there quietly, Jaz began to look back at her life and decisions made to become top in her field. She considered the sacrifices, emotional and otherwise, that placed her personal life to the side in favored of her career and wondered not for the first time if it was worth it. She was forty going on forty-one and had no one to come home to. No one was waiting for her with a smile or a kind word at the end of a frustrating day at the hospital. She acknowledged that she had every material possession that she could want for, but someone to share it with was missing. It was easy to start up a meaningless relationship to warm her bed from time to time, but the bodies grew cold in her arms soon after her release was found.

Thoughts like this seldom use to consciously cross her mind but over the last few years she became more and more aware that something was lacking in her life. Jaz could put on a convincing front to the world. She could quell her associates with a look and bring subordinates to tears. Most persons swore she was cold hearted, demanding and in control, but little did they know that behind the mask lurked a woman with fears and needs

As she continued to sit quietly on the park bench in her reflective mood, Donna crossed her mind and without realizing it, Jaz smiled. Taking a deep breath, Jaz looked at her relationship with Donna square in its face.

 _"I care more deeply for that woman than I want to admit",_ Jaz thought. _"She is not intimidated by me at all. She does not fall over herself trying to please me or anticipate my wants like my staff or a lot of past lovers, Kami included"_. This thought surprised Jaz as she thought of Donna some more. _"Is it really more my pride than my heart that was hurt when Kami left?"_ Jaz wondered. But as she thought about it she knew that it was more than just pride. There was truly a desire to understand why Kami left and why it was so easy for her to love another.

Just then Jaz saw Hildy and Kami off in the distance walking towards the side of the bridge. She observed their entwined hands as they walked in comfortable silence. As they got closer to the bridge they stopped and looked at each other, then Hildy said something to Kami that Jaz was too far away to hear but the smile that Kami bestowed on her fiancée was so beautiful that Jaz literally felt her heart skip a beat at the pure love she witnessed before her eyes.

In that moment she knew without a doubt that Kami would never give the offer to return to her a second thought. A finality settled over Joyce's mind that made her heart feel sad.

Looking at the couple, Jaz acknowledged that they loved each other, but whether or not she had the right to feel sad did not stop her heart from feeling that way

As the couple got nearer to the bridge Hildy saw Jaz first and stopped walking. Kami was forced to stop and seeing the controlled stony expression on her lover's face she knew immediately that Jaz was nearby. Following Hildy's line of vision she laid eyes on her old lover and as their eyes locked, it was like time stood still.

Jaz was more beautiful than Kami remembered if that was possible, and as Jaz raised up from the bench in that elegant lethal way she had, all Kami's emotions from the time they shared a life together came rushing back.

Hildy walked forward with Kami at her side and stopped a few feet in front of Jaz.

Needing to keep cool and not let her insecurities raise again, Hildy said; "I am going to go a little way back up the path as I know Kami wants to speak with you privately". Jaz gave a slight nod of her head at Hildy, acknowledging what she said.

Turning back to Kami, Hildy placed a kiss on her cheek as Kami squeezed her fingers in reassurance.

Hildy took a few steps away and then said over her shoulder "Jaz, I am warning you, if you try anything inappropriate with Kami …. I will not be responsible for my actions". With that she turned and walked purposefully up the path and onto the bridge.

The ladies were left alone, and they stood looking at each other. Then Kami shook her head and asked "Jaz, what are you really doing here?"


	38. Chapter 38 Answered Questions

Chapter 38 Answered Questions

The ladies were left alone, and they stood looking at each other. Then Kami shook her head and asked "Jaz, what are you really doing here?"

Jaz stared at Kami and was momentarily lost for words as she drank in the look of her. Jaz was struck by how Kami was the same but different. She was still a beautiful woman but there was an assuredness about her, a maturity that was not there five years ago. Even the way Kami was dressed was different. Jaz was immediately reminded of Kami's elegant grandmother Kathrine, who was simple but stylishly dressed when she came to her hotel room to meddle a little over an hour ago.

Kami looked at Jaz and remembered the feelings that she mistook as love for this woman all those years ago. Kami was struck by how Jaz was the same but different. She was still a beautiful woman but there was a look in her eyes that was not there five years ago. She still had the bossy, arrogant expression but there was also heaviness in her eyes, a tiredness mixed with a little bit of uncertainty. At least that was the impression Kami got.

The women continued to gaze at each other and then Kami repeated her question. Jaz was pulled from her internal musing and wondered how to answer. As she thought about her grand plan to come to New York and mess with Kami's mind because of her relationship with Hildy, Jaz realized how foolish this plan was from the beginning. Donna's voice rang in her memory warning her that she will be hurt by her plan rather than any positive thing coming out of this encounter. Jaz looked at Kami and admitted to herself that this was literally happening in real time in front of her.

Jaz pulled her gaze from her former lover and gestured to the bench she was sitting on a few moments ago. "Let's have a seat".

Kami nodded her head and joined Jaz on the bench as she turned her body slightly in order to face Jaz.

They sat in silence once more before Kami spoke. "I never expected you to come looking for me, to come back after so many years. Why are you here Jaz? Why didn't you just approach me, why go to Hildy? The only reason I can think of was to upset her, especially with the silly claim you made. What were you thinking Jaz? Why would you think after all this time that I belong to you? What's really going on here Jaz? Why are you here?" Kami asked these questions in a rush one after the other as she looked at Jaz with imploring eyes.

The words "You look more beautiful that I remember", sprang unbidden from Jaz's lips without her realizing she said it. The words were said with such sincerity that Kami blushed. Kami looked at Jaz, really looked at her, and wondered once more what prompted her old lover to make such an unusual re-entry into her life.

For a moment Kami was tempted to take Jaz's hand in hers and rub her knuckles as she asked her once more what was going on. Memories of their life together kept flashing like broken images across her mind's projection screen. She remembered how rubbing Jaz's hand often soothed her aggravated nerves after a frustrating day at the hospital.

What kept Kami from doing that was the fact that Hildy was protectively watching over her from a distance. She knew her fiancée's insecurities came to the forefront after meeting Jaz yesterday, and Kami did not want to do anything to make Hildy feel jealous. So instead of trying to coax Jaz to speak by physical touch she used her words instead.

Jaz felt like kicking herself after she voiced her thoughts about Kami's beauty. She did not want to sound needy or whipped and admitting to Kami that she thought she was still beautiful was the same as waving a flag over her own head that she was not in control of her feelings or the situation.

Jaz sat up straighter if that was possible and was about to speak when Kami spoke first.

"Jaz, do you remember when your body felt tense after a stressful day at work with your surgeries? Do you remember how I would rub your hands and your forearms? When you felt completely relaxed after my massage you were more willing to have conversations with me. Looking at you here I can see the tension in your posture even though you cover it well", Kami said softly. Jaz facial mask of control faltered and slowly slid off her face as the image Kami skillfully placed in her mind stirred the corresponding feelings of relaxation.

Clearing her throat, she said in an unsteady voice "I remember".

"I am not going to rub your hands because it would be inappropriate in this situation, but I want you to remember the relaxed feeling and talk to me …. please Jaz".

With those words softly spoken all the pent-up feelings in Jaz were released like the plug being removed from an emotional keg.

Jaz inclined her head and then took a deep cleansing breath.

"I am not sure where to begin", Jaz started with as she looked at Kami.

Kami remembered how Jaz use to find it difficult to be emotionally vulnerable in front of her or anyone for that matter. Getting her to express her deep feelings were a challenge, Kami hoped that she had improved in that area.

"Maybe you can begin with what prompted you to come looking for me now? Why not a year ago or two years ago? Why now?"

Jaz, realizing she had nothing to lose because in her opinion she had already made a fool of herself. Deciding to be completely honest with Kami she continued to speak.

"I recently saw a photograph of you in the newspapers. The article sang your praises over the work you were doing combining computer technology and the classroom".

Kami listened and raised an eyebrow as she got a confused look on her face. "Let me get this clear … you read an article about me in the papers and that made you fly to New York looking for me? That made you seek out Hildy?"

Jaz was finding it a bit more difficult than she anticipated to explain herself. Listening to her own voice trying to convey her reasoning to her old girlfriend magnified how foolish her plan was. Lifting her chin, she plodded forward.

"There was a second photograph with the article, one with you and Hildy. The reporter said you were going to be married soon, and when I saw the way you looked at Hildy with so much pure unadulterated love in that photograph, I …. I just ….. I could not understand how you could love her. You loved me once Kami and I cannot recall ever seeing you look at me like that", Jaz said with an inflection in her voice that Kami had never heard before.

Looking at her, Kami's mouth fell open a little. Could it be simply jealousy that prompted Jaz's convoluted attempt to reenter her life? Somehow Kami felt it was more than that.

"So basically, you are telling me that after five years of showing no interest in me, after five years, almost six actually, you decide that you are jealous of whoever I am involved with? Is this what you are saying Jaz?" Kami asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I do not get jealous", Jaz said as she narrowed her eyes, and then continued speaking.

"However, I tried to understand how you could be so enamored with a woman you have known for less than a year? I was thinking of your welfare Kami. I could not understand what her appeal was".

Kami looked at her in amazement as a moment of silence stretched to two and three.

Seeing the disbelief on her former girlfriend's face, Jaz continued to elucidate.

"I am trying to protect you Kami, marriage is an enormous step, not one to get into lightly. We were together for years and we never discussed marriage or even a civil union, and here you are with this _detective_ about to get married. I gave you everything Kami, there was nothing you lacked for when we were together, and what did you do you left me …. _you left me_ Kami. No one leaves me Kami".

Kami felt anger raise in her as she heard the careless, disrespectful way Jaz referred to Hildy. She also felt understanding begin to clear away the confusion as to the real reason why Jaz came looking for her and staking a so-called claim on her life. Using self-control, Kami tempered the response that wanted to burst from her lips. Thinking before speaking she began to address her former lover.

* * *

Hildy stood under a tree for a few minutes then she slowly made her way over the _Bow Bridge_ always keeping an eye on her fiancée and her old girlfriend. She knew Kami wanted to speak to Jaz alone to get to the bottom of why she was really here. But every instinct was telling her to just walk over to them and sit down on the bench regardless of if Jaz or Kami was upset. Breathing deeply to control her vexation, she knew she would not do that because she respected Kami too much to go against anything she wanted to do. But that did not mean she had to like it.

After reaching the end of the bridge, she turned and began retracing her steps. Reaching the middle of the bridge, she paused and leaned over the side. She noticed that Jaz finally began to do some talking. Seeing the couple but not being able to hear only made Hildy wonder what Kami was saying, because the conversation was one sided up to now. The couple … the couple, the words went around and around in her mind. They used to be a couple. They still looked like a couple sharing a bench near to a famous romantic bridge. Hildy felt the green-eyed monster begin to laugh at her. Using positive self talk, she reminded herself that there was no need to be jealous because Kami loved her not Jaz. Calming herself down once more she continued to look at the former couple off in the distance.

* * *

"Jaz, listen to me carefully", Kami began in a firm yet quiet voice. "Don't you ever refer to Hildy in that way again. The _detective_ as you carelessly called her is the woman I love, she is the woman I choose to marry". Kami saw Jaz visibly flinch at her words, but she continued none the less because it was important to put a stop to this fallacy.

"You say that you do not get jealous Jaz, and I believe you. I think you cared about me as much as you could at that point in your life. But, Jaz, when I walked away from our relationship, it was more your pride that was hurt than your heart. You say you have my welfare at heart? That is crap and you know it Jaz. The photograph that you saw stirred an old dormant possiveness in you towards me. The thing is Jaz, if you wanted me back so badly, when I walked away you should have come looking for me, but you did not. You did not because of pride not because of love. The fact that I left you is something I suspect has irritated you for a long time. You said it yourself 'no one leaves me'. Well you know what? I did, I left you". Kami paused and then something Jaz said struck her mind. "How do you know I have only known Hildy for less than a year Jaz? Did you have us investigated?"

At that question, Jaz brushed some imaginary lint off her outfit.

Shaking her head Kami continued in a gentler tone. "Is your life so empty Jaz, that you would come here grasping at straws?"

Jaz turned her eyes on her former lover and rage flashed in them.

"My life is not empty", she said in a tone of voice that always made her subordinates extremely nervous. Kami however, was not intimidated in the least by her voice. Instead she realized she touched a nerve by her question.

Leaning her head to the side Kami said with more concern in her voice, "It is highly unlikely that you are in a relationship because you are here. Have you been alone since I left?"

Jaz looked at her with an arrogant expression on her face and in a voice of disdain replied, "Of course I have not been alone. I will have you know I have had several relationships since you walked away from me".

Kami looked at her with eyes that seemed to reach into her soul. "And yet with all those relationships not one lasted. Because here you are grasping at something that does not exist any longer". The two women looked at each other hard and long before Kami continued to speak.

"Jaz, would you like to know why I left? Why I am able to look at Hildy with such love and devotion?"

Here were the answers to the questions that fueled her rage several days ago, the answers that propelled her to take unscheduled leave from her hospitals to play her mind games on Hildy and by extension Kami. In a controlled voice Jaz answered yes.

Leaning back on the bench in a more comfortable position Kami said in a gentle voice; "I left because I lost who I was in you".

Frowning, Jaz shook her head, "I do not follow you".

Kami looked up to the sky as if trying to find the right words before continuing to speak.

"When we met, and you showered me with attention, I could not believe it. You were beautiful, you were successful, you were an out and proud lesbian and I was none of those things. Yes, I had success in the computer world but as a surgeon, you saved lives Jaz. Yes, some people thought I was good looking, but I did not see what they saw in me. As for being out and proud, I was in and cowardly".

Despite herself Jaz smiled a little at Kami's description of herself.

"I wanted to please you so much Jaz, I wanted you to be so proud of me that I was willing to mold myself into a shadow image of you. But in doing that I began to lose who I really was inside. All you had to do was hint that you were displeased about the way I looked, or kept our house, or anything for that matter and I would hop to make the necessary changes to please you. That was unhealthy Jaz. As the months turned into years, I became more and more unhappy and dissatisfied with myself. Then one day it finally dawned on me that if I wanted to be truly happy, I had to be my own person. And being in a relationship with you and your strong dominant personality would never allow me the opportunity to be my own individual. So, I left".

"So, you are saying it is my fault that you left?" Jaz asked in disbelief.

"I am saying that I left because I wanted to be my own individual and I could not in a relationship with you. I take full responsibility for the choices I made in our relationship. I do not blame you for what I chose to do Jaz. I needed to grow and to do that I had to leave"

Jaz continued to look at Kami with narrow eyes. "I suppose you 'grew' when you were apart from me".

Kami gave her a sad smile. "Yes. It took awhile. It took a lot of honest reflection and prayer. My relationship with our Heavenly Father began to deepen and with it my sense of self. I found emotional and spiritual peace in the years after we went our separate ways. So now I am a better person, I no longer need a relationship or a person to shape who I am".

Jaz continued to look at Kami as she tried to understand what she was explaining.

"And this ….". Jaz stopped herself from saying _detective_ and rephrased her words. "And Hildy? You do not try to please her? I find that hard to believe".

Kami smiled a smile that warmed her very being, a smile that made Jaz hold her breath.

"With Hildy, I am me. I can be silly if I feel to be. I do not feel the need to be perfect all the time in everything. She lifts me up with her words. She encourages me go for any and everything I want to pursue. After God, she loves me more than anyone or anything. I am her number one priority, and that is a wonderful feeling. Yes, I try to please her every day but not because she expects it or because I feel obligated too but rather because I just want to contribute to her happiness".

They looked at each other some more before Kami said; "Hildy loves me from the depths of her soul. Can you honestly say you loved me like that Jaz?"

Jaz had the grace to avert her eyes. "I did not think so Jaz", Kami said softly.

Jaz looked at her and genuinely asked without a hint of ulterior motive, "Kams, seriously you have known her for less than a year. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? Getting married I mean".

In the spirit of the honesty the question was asked in, Kami replied. "Yes, I am sure".

Jaz took a deep cleansing breath and gently nodded her head.

"Alright".

Kami looked at her and smiled.

"Are we good Jaz? Has this been put to rest?"

"Yes, it has". Jaz looked at her designer shoes for a moment before continuing. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused you Kams."

She gave a mirthless chuckle before saying almost to herself; "Donna warned me that this plan of mine was not going to turn out the way I expected it. She was right about a lot of things".

"Donna? Who is Donna?" Kami asked.

"Donna is my friend, and a very wise lady".

Kami noticed the immediate difference in the inflection in Jaz's voice when she said the name Donna.

Seeing an opportunity to tease she said "Hmm, this Donna sounds like she is not afraid to tell you what she thinks. Is she single?"

Jaz turned and looked at her old friend with a raised eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, she is, not that is any of your business".

"Ha! Woman, from the time you walked into Hildy's personal space yesterday and tried to mess with her head, your life and things surrounding you became both our business, Hildy's and mine". Kami kept her tone teasing to take the sting out of her words.

"So, Donna knew you were coming, and she knew what your plan was. From your words I take it she did not agree", Kami said.

Sensing that Kami was not about to give up, Jaz concede and responded.

"No, she warned me that I would only hurt myself by this plan of mine".

"Was she right?" Kami asked.

Considering the question Jaz replied, "Honestly? My pride more than my heart". Jaz stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "I never got over the fact that you left me Kami. I realize now it was a control thing on my part. Control and possession, hmmph. The story of my life. What has it gotten me?"

Kami looked at her old girlfriend and felt sad for her. "Jaz, do you like this Donna woman? I mean if she is available, can you see yourself wanting something more than friendship with her?" Jaz looked off in the distance and scenes with Donna over the last few years flashed through her mind.

Not trusting her voice, she silently nodded.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

" Kami … I … Donna is …. she is my friend, and I truly care deeply about her. I do not want to risk our friendship over an attempt to get closer. Her friendship means too much to me".

Kami was quiet as she thought about what Jaz just said.

"Jazzy, what is the alternative? You said you have had a lot of relationships over the years and the fact that none of them lasted tells me something was missing. I understand you not wanting to mess up what you have with Donna but if you do not test the water to get an inkling of how she might respond, would you be able to live with yourself? Spend some time in reflection. Think about your personality traits that could do with some improvement and purpose in your heart by the Grace of God to be a better person. Then throw a line out at Donna and see if she nibbles. If she doesn't then you have not lost her friendship. But if she shows the slightest interest in something more then go for it. But please not in a roundabout way. Be honest and direct".

Jaz looked at her for a few moments before saying; "Jazzy? I have not heard that name in years". Kami blushed because she did not realize she called her old friend by the term of endearment she used during their intimate times in the past.

"Sorry", she stammered, "I did not mean to call you that", to which Jaz laughed and the somber mood that began to hang over their conversation lightened.

* * *

Hildy was watching the body language of the old friends for long enough. She sensed the moods of conversation from the way Kami sat leaning forward and then back on the bench.

"This is ridicules, Kami I am sorry if you get upset but I cannot just keep standing here on this bridge". With those mumbled words Hildy walked purposefully off the Bow Bridge and towards the sitting ladies.

* * *

Hildy did not hear what Kami said but she saw Jaz laugh and say "No, it is alright," as she reached the bench.

Kami turned and smiled as she heard Hildy call her name. Jaz stood up as Hildy got abreast of the bench. Not one to put off doing what she deemed needed to be done, she extended her hand to Hildy. The gesture surprised Hildy but she reached over and shook Jaz's hand.

"Hildy Mulligan, I owe you an apology. I never should have approached you yesterday under the guise of being a potential client. I came here for the sole purpose of playing some mind games because I was still upset with Kami for walking out on me years ago". Turning to Kami, Jaz continued to speak. "Kami, once again I am sorry for causing trouble. Forgive me?"

Kami wrapped her arm around Hildy's waist as she stood up and said "Yes".

"Ladies, if you will excuse me, have a good afternoon". Jaz abruptly turned and walked away.

Kami called out to her before she got too far.

"Please let me know how Donna, responds when you test the water".

Jaz gave a reluctant nod of her head "I will take your advice about the reflection and adjustments. Thank you", then she continued walking away from the couple.

* * *

Donna, handed her credit card to the clerk at the front desk of the Hilton Hotel where her friend Joyce was checked in. Years ago, she would never have done something so impulsive. But after an aneurism almost exploded in her chest a few years ago she re-prioritized her life. And now every day she was blessed with life was a day to give Thanks and Praise.

She suspected Joyce would have met Kami by now, and Donna honestly did not expect Kami to jump back into a relationship with Joyce. Donna was tired of waiting for Joyce to pull her head out of sand. It was time she let Joyce see that all she needed in a relationship was staring her in the face, but she was too self absorbed to see it.

As far as Donna was concerned, she had nothing to lose.


	39. Chapter 39 Donna

Chapter 39 Donna

Donna sat in the lobby of the Hilton Hotel and casually flipped through a magazine. Her eyes were captured by the colourful pictures on the glossy surface, but her mind was not. Instead she was mentally transported to a place and time away from her physical location.

Donna remembered how Dr Joyce Amy Zachery entered her life. Four years ago, her life stopped and started again. The pivotal moment came after a routine medical checkup revealed she literally had a physical time bomb in her chest in the form of an aneurism waiting to explode. She thanked God every day for providing her with the best medical team in the world, because of their quick response, and the skill of the head surgeon, one Doctor Joyce Amy Zachery at her operating table, she was alive today to tell the tale.

Prior to her surgery Donna was a workaholic. She was an equal partner in the law firm she jointly owned with her brother and one of her cousins. Her track record in the courtroom was second to none and she took a lot of pride in her ability to secure _not guilty_ verdicts for her rich clients. Her life was centered on her career with very little time for anything else. Lasting personal romantic relationships were few and far between in her life. Firstly, she did not have a lot of time for socializing, and secondly she was a no nonsense type of woman. She was straightforward, and direct in her manner, and this sometimes put off potential suitors.

Her recovery from the surgery took a little longer than expected because even though Donna was slim and trim, her body was not as fit as she and her doctors originally thought. Years of rushed breakfast, long work hours, and many a night of inadequate rest all added up to a slow recovery period. The time she spent in hospital and then on extended medical leave from work forced her to look long and hard at her life. It was a sobering thought when she came to the realization that all her degrees and awards meant nothing in the face of death. While she was helping accused persons stay out of jail, she was not helping her physical health nor was she feeding her soul.

After she fully recovered, Donna changed her life. She cut back tremendously on her case load focusing more on _Pro Bono_ cases instead of the over privileged rich clients she specializes in before. She also began eating properly and resting more. But most of all she began to cultivate more meaningful relationships with her relatives and friends. She consciously began putting people before things; before the money and her career.

Joyce was not her primary doctor, therefore Donna had very little interaction with her while at the hospital. It wasn't until after she was fully recovered that Donna actively sort Joyce out to express her indebtedness to her. Her relationship with Joyce began as gratitude for saving her life. To show her appreciation, Donna gifted Joyce with a bouquet of flowers now and then. Slowly they moved from a professional relationship to acquaintances as Donna invited Joyce out on occasional luncheon dates and she accepted. As the frequency of their lunches together increased, their relationship developed from acquaintances to friends.

Donna was surprised Joyce accepted her first luncheon invitation but as Joyce explained to her afterwards, she considered Donna to be a walking miracle. Joyce confided that she wanted to personally observe Donna away from a medical setting to determine how she was doing after coming off her extended medical leave.

The months turned into years and Joyce became more and more relaxed in her presence to the point of sharing personal information with her. Donna learned about Joyce's relationship with Kami and she concluded immediately that Joyce's pride was more hurt than her heart. Donna did not doubt that Joyce loved Kami, but it was not the kind of love that was deep and abiding, the kind of love that would weather any storm.

A group of persons walked pass Donna as she sat in the _Hilton's_ lobby, and their laughter distracted her from her memories. She looked at the group and suspected they were a family because they had a similarity in their facial features and gestures. She continued looking at them and smiled because she felt the love and affection the group had for each other as they continued to laugh and joke together.

Love … love …. Donna smiled and shook her head as more memories came to the forefront of her mind. When she reached out to Joyce after her surgery, she did not have any ulterior motives, she was not in love with her nor was she seeking an affair. She genuinely wanted to show her appreciation to the doctor who saved her life. But as they continued to have lunch together from time to time, her interest in Joyce began to deepen. Then lunches progressed to dinner, and dinners to concerts and plays, then long weekends at various resorts when one or both of them needed to relax away from their normal routine.

Their friendship grew as they got to know each other better, and it did not take long for Donna to recognize the similarities between some of Joyce's character traits and her own. She considered herself to be a plain-spoken woman, never one to sugar coat what she thought about a situation or someone, and Joyce was the same. At the same time, she was diplomatic when the occasion warrants it, especially when dealing with people. Joyce on the other hand was generally not, she could care less about the effect her attitude had on others. Their straightforward way of speaking and dealing with staff was where the two women diverged. Whereas Joyce would belittle and badger her cohorts or subordinates at the hospital to get them to raise to her level of perfection, Donna would use encouraging words and positive reinforcements with her employees. At the end both women got want they wanted from their staff, but Donna's staff and co-workers were not as stressed out as Joyce's.

Donna could not place a finger on the exact moment her love for her friend turned into something intimate. There was no epiphany or _aha moment_ , it was as if her feeling quietly snuck up on her and one day she woke to an awareness that something fundamental had changed. Her sisterly sort of love grew into passionate love and this new situation posed a dilemma for Donna. She was cognizant of the fact that Joyce was involved with other people. Even though Donna knew Joyce did not have a significant other, the fact remained that Joyce dated both men and women.

After much consideration, Donna decided to keep her feelings to herself. Everyday Heavenly Father granted her life was a precious day to her. She had a wonderful friendship with Joyce, and she was not prepared to risk spoiling their bond by declaring undying love to Joyce only to have the feelings not reciprocated.

However, everything changed several days ago when Joyce found out Kami planned to marry. The harebrained scheme her friend came up with to upset Kami's life was the catalyst Donna needed to re-examine her decision to keep her feeling for Joyce a secret. When Joyce laid out her plans to come to New York and pitch her offer to Kami, Donna felt .… not jealous exactly, that evoked too strong an emotion, she felt …. unsettled. She was confident that Kami's love for her new partner would prevent her from considering Joyce's offer, she also suspected that Joyce's feelings would get a lashing in the process.

 _"At the risk of changing the dynamics of our friendship, I must tell Joyce how I feel. The last thing I want to do is lie to myself by believing she is in love with me. But at the same time there have been many an occasion Joyce looked at me with an odd expression on her face when she did not realize I could see her. The expression may not reflect the love I feel for her, but something is going on in the brilliant mind of hers, and it is time to explore it. If she categorically does not feel anything remotely romantic towards me, I will assure her our friendship will not change. Having her walk away from me and our friendship is not an option"._ Donna thought to herself as she ended her mental monologue.

Laying the magazine she was flipping through to the side, she contented herself to 'people watching' the hotel guests walked to and fro in front of her.

* * *

Jaz walked away from the couple with her back straight. For all the pleasantries at the end of her meeting with Kami, Jaz still felt hurt. The feelings of hurt nudged her to do something she hardly ever did, that was to beat up on herself. With each emotional blow she told herself that it was her controlling, bossy, perfectionist attitude that eroded her relationship with Kami _. "I wonder if I was a different sort of person if Kami would still be with me? Would we still be together today?" Jaz_ asked as she kept replaying the conversation with her old lover in her mind.

 _"Hildy loves me from the depths of her soul. Can you honestly say you loved me like that Jaz?"._ The memory of those words spoken to her made Jaz wince. _"Kami also said that she was Hildy's number one priority. I wonder if I can ever truly feel that strongly about someone that they become more important to me than my career, more important than any and everything I hold dear?"_ Jaz's heart clenched as she remembered the look of love she saw on Hildy's face when she approached the Bow Bridge with Kami.

Her eyes misted over as the longing for someone to care about her like that filled her heart and soul. Then without bidding it, and image of Donna rose in her mind causing her to stop walking as if she was commanded to do so by some unseen force.

Donna …. Donna …. Donna.

People walked around Jaz as she stood statue still just outside Central Park on the centre of the pavement. A group of officer workers were having hotdogs at a nearby roadside vendor when one of them looked up and saw the shock and frightened look on Jaz's face. Becoming concerned, the office worker walked over and gently asked "Lady, are you OK? You look like you need to sit down."

Jaz heard the voice and turned to the source. Slowly she refocused her vision to the here and now instead of the reel in her mind.

Jaz looked at the attractive woman in front of her in her business suit and immediately thought of Donna. The woman's skin was kissed with the same chocolate brown hue that encompassed her friend. Kami's words came rushing back to her as the woman in front of her continued to look at Jaz.

 _"Jazzy, what is the alternative? You said you have had a lot of relationships over the years and the fact that none of them lasted tells me something was missing. I understand you not wanting to mess up what you have with Donna but if you do not test the water to get an inkling of how she might respond, would you be able to live with yourself? Spend some time in reflection. Think about your personality traits that could do with some improvement and purpose in your heart by the Grace of God to be a better person. Then throw a line out at Donna and see if she nibbles. If she doesn't then you have not lost her friendship. But if she shows the slightest interest in something more then go for it. But please not in a roundabout way. Be honest and direct"._

"Lady are you alright?" the question was posed once more but Jaz just continued to look at the stranger.

 _"Test the water, test the water, be honest and direct"._ Kami's words stopped playing on a mental loop and Jaz came to a decision.

Finally giving her full attention to the attractive woman standing in front of her, Jaz smiled and said "I am fine. Thank you for asking".

The stranger was struck by how much more beautiful the lady was when she smiled. Not willing to pass up an opportunity to get to know the lady better, the stranger offered to walk Jaz to the curb and hailed a taxi for her. Then she offered Jaz her phone number if in case she needed any assistance with anything. Jaz recognized the signs of someone trying to pursue a dalliance and politely stopped it before it had the opportunity to go further. She thanked the stranger, did not accept her contact information neither did she share hers.

As the stranger walked back to her co-workers who were still standing at the hotdog stand watching the interplay closely, she was greeted with chuckles, and light hearted teasing. Laughing along with them she said;

"Well a girl's got to try. Whoever is that woman's significant other is a lucky person".

* * *

Hildy and Kami watched Jaz walk away from them. They stayed standing in companionable silence for several moments before Hildy asked; "How are you feeling Sweetheart? I know this meeting was not easy".

Kami gave her lover a squeeze as her arm was still wrapped around Hildy's waist. "I feel relieved. I feel cleansed. I feel a little sad but still hopeful".

Hildy pulled away from the embrace and turned so she could see Kami's expression.

"Let's walk back to the _Bethesda Terrace Arches_ and sit. You can share with me what those feelings mean". The ladies proceeded to do just that. After making themselves comfortable on one of the benches, Kami began to explain her feelings.

"Hills, you know how stressed I was yesterday when you told me Jaz was the mysterious client. I was so upset that I fainted", Kami's face blushed slightly at the memory. Sensing her lover's embarrassment, Hildy gently took hold of Kami's hand and squeezed it conveying her reassurance while remaining quiet.

"Seeing Jaz and clearing up her misconception was a tremendous relief. I did not realize how much I needed to explain to her why I left. It was only after we spoke that I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder, I felt washed from all the remnants, all the residue that was Jaz in my life. It felt good Hildy", Kami looked at her fiancée and smiled that smile that melted Hildy's heart every time. The stayed looking at each other for a while and neither spoke. Then Hildy remembered Kami also felt sad and hopeful at the same time in relation to Jaz.

Bringing the subject of Jaz up once more, Hildy enquired, "Love, what did you mean when you mentioned feeling sad yet hopeful?"

Kami expression got a little pensive as her conversation with Jaz played across her mind. Turning to face Hildy on the bench she said.

"Jaz has had a number of relationships since I left her. Those meaningless encounters make me feel sad for her. It was like she was searching for something that was elusive, something to hold on to. When I think of the love, we share it makes me wish she can have what we have with someone who truly understands her. Someone who would appreciates Jaz and is confident enough in her own sense of self that she would not allow Jaz to overshadow her".

Hildy listened with a thoughtful expression, "That is a tall order Kami. From all what I have learned about Jaz, she is a very possessive and controlling woman who is not happy when she does not get things her way".

Nodding in agreement Kami continued to speak, "Yes that is true but after speaking with her a while ago, I believe she has come to the point in her life where she realizes she needs to make some adjustments to her character if she is to ever find and hold on to happiness". Just then Kami's eyes began to twinkle, realizing her lover had something else to share, Hildy asked; "What is it? You have that look in your eyes that says you know something and are busting to tell me".

Moving even closer to her lady on the bench, Kami confided what Jaz told her about Donna.

Hildy listened then asked, "Do you think Jaz will take your advice, to 'test the water'? She may not want to risk her friendship with Donna. Suppose the woman takes offence at the advance?" Hildy did not share Kami's hope that Jaz would be willing to make any significant changes to how she behaved. But she did not want to dampen Kami's optimistic attitude, so she said nothing further.

"Yes, I believe Jaz will take my advice and approach Donna. Wouldn't it be something if they hit it off? I feel it in my heart that this is going to work out for Jaz", Kami said with another of her beautiful smiles. Hildy looked at her and softly chuckled, "You sound like a matchmaker there Kams. Next thing you will be planning their wedding".

After some more gentle teasing back and forth the ladies got up, bought a gyro from a vender outside Central Park and heading back to their office.

* * *

Joyce entered the Hilton hotel lost in the thoughts that moved like high speed trains all around her mind. She walked absently towards the elevators. Just then Donna turned her head and caught a glimpse of her walking across the foyer. Raising quickly, Donna walked in Joyce's direction.

"Joyce", Donna called, but her friend was so lost in thought that she did not hear her.

"Joyce!", Donna called again more loudly just as the elevator doors were beginning to open.

Joyce paused as she was about to step into the awaiting elevator. _"I must really be losing it. I could have sworn I heard Donna's voice",_ Joyce thought to herself. Shaking her head she took a step into the elevator along with the other hotel guests. Just as the metal door began to close Donna reached it and pushed her arm inside the closing metal doors, effectively aborting the closing mechanism. As the doors widened once more she physically reaching in and took her friend's hand and pulled her back out.

Joyce looked at her with a shocked disbelieving expression on her face.

"Donna? …. What? … How? … " Joyce asked before shaking her head as if to clear it.

Her friend smiled and said in a cheery voice, "You are not seeing things, it's me. I decided to come give you some moral support because I knew your ill-advised plans to get Kami back would almost certainly amount to naught.

Joyce kept looking at her friend in amazement, here was Donna in the flesh standing in front of her. What kind of friend would travel from California to New York City to be with her? Kami's words about telling Donna how she felt kept playing in her mind but she could not bring herself to test the water, at least now yet, she needed a plan.

While Joyce had these thoughts, Donna was wondering how to share her feelings with Joyce. She was determined to let Joyce knew how she felt but she wanted to set the stage so that Joyce will not bolt if she was not ready to consider the possibility of them together.

Hooking her arm with Joyce, she led her through the foyer to the Salad Bar and said with laughter in her voice, "Lets grab a salad and you can tell me your woes".


	40. Chapter 40 Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Chapter 40 Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

For the rest of the day Hildy and Kami were at the office working on cases in between fielding a barrage of questions from their work family.

The guys, especially David wanted a word by word recap of Kami's meeting with Jaz. Kami thanked them for their concern and gave a general rundown of what transpired with her former lover. She refused however to give the word by word recap David was insisting on because she realized he was just being nosy. He was looking for information that he could use to tease her or Hildy in the future because he loved to push their buttons in an overbearing big brother kind of way.

The persons who Kami did tell what transpired were her mother and grandmother via a conference call. The three generational women shared a special bond that was based on a deep abiding love, respect, trust and acceptance. After listening to Kami's re-cap, Kalia asked her;

"Sweetheart, do you honestly think Jaz has put this foolishness to rest? Up to this morning she was all fired up to, quote unquote, 'protect you from making a mistake'. This one hundred and eighty degree turn sounds suspect to me".

"Yes Mom, I believe she is. I saw the way she looked at Hildy as we approached her while she stood near the bench at _Bow Bridge_. Jaz had a look of resignation on her face. Plus, when she spoke about this Donna woman …. her voice took on a gentle longing in it. I think she has deeper feelings for this woman than she is prepared to acknowledge".

Kathrine entered the conversation by saying; "I hope you are correct Kami. Before seeing her in the hotel this morning I was so upset over what Jaz did with Hildy. But then something changed in my heart. It was as if for the first time I really tried to 'see' Jaz. And what I saw was a woman with layers of unresolved emotional issues. I hope and pray she can find inner peace. Only then would she be able to really love and appreciate another person. We do not know anything about this Donna person but we should lift her name up in prayer and ask that Father gives her the patience and grace to be what Jaz needs without losing her sense of self in their friendship or relationship IF it goes that far".

"Amen to that Mama", Kalia said. On that note the ladies ended their call.

* * *

Several streets away in the salad bar of the Hilton Hotel, Donna and Joyce were having a light meal. Donna was a skilled attorney; she could question someone in such an adept way that the person would tell Donna his or her life story before realizing what he or she was doing. When Donna and Joyce first began their acquaintance, Donna's interview skill did not work because Joyce had a lot of walls around her. She would chat with Donna about every imaginable topic but at the end, Donna was still no closer to knowing the person under the no nonsense exterior. But as time went by, and trust was built, Joyce shared bits and pieces of herself with her friend, so that now it was easy to discuss matters of a personal nature.

However, that lunch time, sitting there together, Joyce had a difficult time articulating what she wanted to say. Sensing this, Donna went to work on her friend, asking leading questions here and there until she had an apercu of what happened. Having a highly analytical mind, Donna quickly looked at what Joyce said from all angles and then said with humour in her voice:

"Ok, let me see if I have this straight. Mama Bear and Granny Bear came to your hotel suite and firmly told you to go home because if you followed through with your grand reconciliation plan you would be hurt. Is that basically it?" Donna asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Joyce glared at her friend and pursed her lips because she did not appreciate Donna's clear cool succinct of what transpired, especially when spoken to with laughter in her voice.

"I will have you know I do not like to be made fun of Donna", Joyce said in a clipped tone which only made her friend laugh outright.

"Well then you should not go around doing funny things Joyce. Plus, you do realize I have been telling you the same thing for weeks", Donna did her best to stop laughing because she really did not want to make her friend feel badly but the situation really was funny in her opinion.

"What I wouldn't give to have the pleasure and honour of meeting these two women", Donna said with admiration in her voice.

"What! Woman are you crazy?" Joyce shout whispered. "Why in Heaven's name would you want to do that?" Joyce asked in disbelief.

Donna leaned back in her chair and looked at her friend, and in a gentle voice said, "Joyce, sweetheart, I know on the surface meeting Kami's mother and grandmother could have been upsetting but if you put aside your initial feelings you would see that it was love and a strong sense of protection that spurred those ladies into action. Yes, I agree with you when you said that Kami was a grown woman who did not need such a grand gesture on her family's part, but it still showed how highly her family regards her. I am positive under different circumstances meeting and getting to know those two women would be interesting".

Joyce listened to her friend as she played with her salad.

"A blind man could see how much Kalia and Kathrine got along, I could hear the love and respect Kathrine had for her daughter. The way they rallied together to protect Kami, as if I would ever hurt her", Joyce said softly as all the annoyance at her friend drained out of her.

Donna, ever mindful of her friend's moods and feelings, immediately picked up on the longing laced with envy in Joyce's voice. Donna was aware that Joyce and her mother did not share a close relationship. Over the years Donna concluded that Joyce pushed herself to be the best in everything she did in order to show her mother that she was worthy of her love. Donna realized long ago that underneath the perfectionist exterior, beyond the cutting tongue, further than the astringent sarcasm, lay a woman who had serious Mommy issues. It was no wonder that Joyce would feel twinges of envy when she saw the love shared among Kathrine, Kalia and Kami.

Donna purposed in her heart to love this woman with everything in her, and to help her in the future to reach out to her estranged mother. Whether Joyce's mother responded favourably or not was not the point. Joyce needed to forgive and allow her heart to heal from the hurts of her childhood and youth. She needed that if she ever was going to find true inner peace.

Reaching across the lunch table, Donna covered her friend's hand, squeezing it gently as she said;

"Sweetheart, strong, loving relationships are built over time. Relationships are like gardens; they take care to blossom and flourish. The relationship you saw with the ladies today would not have developed overnight. Love on the other hand is not dependant on how the other person responds. I can choose to love someone regardless of their response to me. When love is reciprocated, then a relationship can bloom like flowers in a garden", Donna said with a warm smile.

Joyce looked at her as she pondered her words. Then Kami's admonition began floating through her mind.

 _"I understand you not wanting to mess up what you have with Donna but if you do not test the water to get an inkling of how she might respond, would you be able to live with yourself? Throw a line out at Donna and see if she nibbles. If she doesn't then you have not lost her friendship. But if she shows the slightest interest in something more then go for it. But please not in a roundabout way. Be honest and direct"._

Taking a deep breath Joyce tried to think of what to say to Donna's philosophy on love and relationships. She wanted to test the water but was unsure how to proceed because as far as she was concerned, she had a lot to lose. She wanted to do more than test the water with Donna, she wanted to jump in and swim, but she had to make sure she would not be rejected, she could not take that.

Rejection.

It was OK for her to reject someone but when she was on the receiving end of rejection her heart and mind could not take it.

Donna saw the tension her friend was feeling as a myriad of emotion crossed her face. Donna wanted Joyce to recap her meeting with Kami quickly so that she could lighten the mood with a few gentle jokes because Joyce needed to relax. But before she could say anything further, Joyce picked back up her tale and finished explaining what transpired in Central Park. She told Donna that she confided in Kami that her friend Donna warned her she was making a mistake. But Joyce did not mention to Donna the advice Kami gave her.

When she stopped speaking the two women sat looking at each other.

Donna chose not to comment on the fact that her name was part of Kami's and Joyce's conversation. She needed time to reflect on what the significance of that could be.

Instead she said "Well, that's that then. How do you feel now that you have your answers?"

"I feel … I feel … a bit relieved to tell you the truth. In my heart of heart, I knew it was my pride as well as my heart that was hurt when Kami left. At least now I understand why she left, and I know a reconciliation with her would never have worked. It is time for me to look forward and leave the past in the past".

Donna lifted an eyebrow in surprise as she listened to Joyce come to terms with the reality of the situation. Thinking to herself Donna said:

 _"I have to find the appropriate time to let Joyce know how I feel. Thank God she is finally prepared to let go of this unrealistic quest. Joyce is in an emotionally charged place right now, I do not want to make her feel more tense than she has been over the last few hours. Maybe if I can get her to truly relax and look towards to future possibilities for romance, she might be willing to consider my proposal when I make it"._

Signaling the waiter for the bill Donna said to her friend, "Hurry up woman, we have things to do".

"What things? What are you speaking about?" Joyce asked.

Laughing as she took hold of her friend's arm pulling her up out of her chair, Donna said; "Fifth Avenue is calling our name, and we are going to answer and answer in a big way. Come on buddy, today is a day for new beginnings, and what better way to begin than with new clothes and shoes".

Joyce rolled her eyes as she chortled and followed her friend out of the hotel to head for Manhattan's famous street for shopping.

* * *

Hildy was the kind of woman who knew what she wanted, knew which shop sold what she wanted, and went into the shop and bought it. To put it in other words, Hildy did not like shopping, however Kami did, and Hildy would do just about anything Kami wanted to do if she thought it would make her lover happy.

After the ladies left work for the day, David turned to Edgar with a shake of the head and said; "It is amazing what love can do. I remember Hildy detesting having to go to more than one shop to get what she wanted. Now look at her traipsing behind Kami to go shopping".

Edgar grinned at him and replied, "David my boy that is what you call being whipped. Anyone who is in a relationship where they place their partner's needs above theirs is whipped. I am whipped, and I am proud of it", David shook his head some more.

Terry was listening from where he sat and joined the conversation with a big smile on his face. "I am whipped too, you just wait until you fall in love Davie my boy, you will be the biggest whipped of all", Edgar and Terry laughed as they looked at the look of disdain on their buddy's face. David just continued to shake his head and he went back to focusing on his work.

That afternoon the ladies left the office early because Kami wanted to purchase an anniversary gift for her old friends Ellen and Andrew's tenth wedding anniversary. The thing was, Kami was not sure what to buy them. Traditionally the tenth year was marked by tin or aluminum, but Kami refused to bound by tradition when it came to giving gifts. An item needed to feel right for her to buy it, this equated to the ladies walking up and down Fifth Avenue looking for the 'right item'. Eventually they entered the _Louis Vuitton Store_ and Kami immediately selected a backpack for Andrew because being a schoolteacher, he was always toting papers and books from school to home and back again.

Then she selected an elegant set consisting of a card holder, key holder and wallet for Ellen. Satisfied with the purchases for her friends, Kami lead her lover out the store. Hildy was so thankful the walking up and down was over that she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend on the middle of the pavement and gave her a gentle thank you kiss. They ended the kiss and slowly began to walk to the corner when Hildy noticed two women exit a store a little way from them, the women had several packages in their hands.

"You have got to be kidding me" She muttered as her eyes narrowed.

Kami immediately turned to see what caught her fiancée's attention only to see Jaz in company with a woman. Kami was surprised and this emotion was reflected on her face. She was amazed that her path crossed Jaz's twice in one day. Just then Jaz looked up and saw the couple standing a few feet away looking at her. This unexpected occurrence made her stop dead in her tracks which in turn made Donna bump into her back.

"Hey, you, give a lady a warning if you are going to just stop like that", Donna said as she laughed. Then she looked at her friend's face and saw her odd expression. If she did not know better Donna would describe the look on Joyce's face as a classic 'Deer in the Headlights' look.

Donna turned to see what Joyce was looking at and saw two women. Never having seen any pictures of Kami before she did not know who she was. Just then Kami took the initiative and walked over with Hildy following behind.

Kami wondered who the woman was with Jaz, because as far as she knew, the only reason Jaz was in New York today was to see her. She immediately wondered what Jaz was up to. She wondered if all this coming to New York to claim what Jaz thought was hers was just a stop, a detour on Jaz's real plans for being in New York. Plans that obviously included a shopping spree with a gorgeous woman. She decided to get to the bottom of it and stepped closer as she got right to the point.

"I thought the only business you had in New York today was our business Jaz. Fancy seeing you here on a shopping spree", Kami said in a matter of fact way.

Jaz was momentarily at a loss for words, but Donna's quick mind assessed the situation as the other woman's words registered. Realizing this was a golden opportunity to meet Joyce's old girlfriend and see firsthand the interaction between her and Hildy, she stepped forward.

With a huge genuine smile on her face, placing the packages on the sidewalk, she extended her hand.

"Hello, my name in Donna Walters, I flew into New York a couple hours ago to surprise my friend. I literally had to drag her on this shopping spree", Donna laughed as she saw Kami's face register surprise. Deciding to push the situation as far as it could go, she continued speaking, "You must be Kami", and turning to look at Hildy with a smile she continued "You must be Hildy".

The engaged couple looked at each other and then back at Jaz and Donna. Jaz was still just standing there looking uncomfortable, and as Kami took in her expression, her match making mind began to turn.

Donna continued speaking;

"I do not believe in coincidence. What are the odds we would meet here and now? I believe this is a sign that we should get together"

Both Hildy and Jaz said "What?" at the same time.

Kami smiled at Donna. The smile that always made people smile at her in return.

"I do not believe in coincidence either. I think your suggestion is wonderful. How about we have dinner tonight?"

Both Hildy and Jaz said "What?!" at the same time again but more forcibly.

"Hold on a minute", Hildy began but before she could say anything else Kami placed her arm around her fiancée and softly said to her as she looked deep into her eyes, "It will be Okay sweetheart. Trust me". Hildy looked at her lover and knew immediately Kami was on a matchmaking mission. Sighing she just nodded and looked at the other couple.

Meanwhile Jaz turned to her friend and shout whispered, "Are you crazy?!Why do you want to get together with Kami and Hildy?" Joyce looked imploringly at her friend. She was feeling emotional overloaded as Kami's words began to play in her mind once more while she looked at Donna.

"Trust me Joyce. Everything will be fine", and with those words she smiled at her friend.

The two couples turned back to each other, and Kami suggested having dinner at their home rather than going to a restaurant. Donna loved the idea and readily agreed. Kami and Donna tuned out the murmuring of their respective partners as they exchanged contact information. Kami told Donna and Jaz to come over for 6pm.

The two couples bid each other goodbye as Kami and Hildy got into a taxi. As the car pulled away from the curb, Hildy just shook her head at the excitement in her lover at the thought of matchmaking. Hildy was not comfortable with having dinner with the other two women but she knew Kami wanted this, so she decided to say nothing. Kami pulled out her cell phone and called her grandmother. As soon as Kathrine answered the phone Kami said "Nana, guess who's coming to dinner".


End file.
